Crescent Blue Moon
by Crescent Waves
Summary: The story involves Gohan Yatakashi, a 17 year old boy at Orange Star High. He lived a normal, unfulfilling life. Being shy, bullied, and a loner, he hasn't had the best of years. Even his parents haven't had much time for him. Along the way, he meets Asuka Kazama. She holds some part of who Gohan really is. When this is revealed, Gohan's life changes forever. The adventure begins!
1. Prologue

**There are two worlds. The human world, a place of the ordinary. People living regular lives. Unbeknownst to the spirit world. A place that consists of demons, monsters, humans, power that any regular being wouldn't even begin to fathom. Note, they do not collide with each other, but certain people have ties to the spirit world and can transport from the human world to the spirit world. People from the spirit world cannot transport to the human world. In the spirit world lies 7 orbs that keeps everything in balance. Those orbs are protected by 7 guardians. One of those guardians was a man named Minato Namikaze, the fastest of the guardians. Another was Madara Uchiha, the man behind the mask. They've kept the spirit world at peace from demons who would want their hands on the orbs. A single orb holds a great amount of power. Each orb was kept in their possession. After their last battle, Madara wanted to use the orbs to find eternal peace. A new world where there were no quarrels or fighting. It was a misconduct of the guardians to use their orbs and the idea was quickly overturned. Fueled by anger, Madara turned his back on the guardians. He then killed the leader of the guardians and took the orb. His conquest didn't stop there. He sought out every last of the guardians, killing and taking their orbs. Minato was the spirit world's last hope. Residing in Valhalla, he created an army for the oncoming battle. Madara came prepared as well. With the spirit world hanging in the balance, they fought an everlasting battle. In the end Minato had won. Having all 7 orbs in his possession, he devised a plan. To make sure no one will find the orbs, he scattered all 6 orbs across the world. The seventh orb, the one he was entrusted to, he infused it within himself and became the spirit worlds new moon. The people considered him a legend, even dubbing him the Crescent Blue Moon. Looking up towards the moon gave the people a sense of calmness, knowing that there being looked after. After the battle was over, the elder had a prophecy for the blacksmith couple, Chi Chi and Fuji Yatakashi. Years to come, the spirit world will be plagued by another evil. Those two will bury a son that will have the power of the Crescent Blue Moon and he will be the protecter of the spirit world. They indeed had a son named Gohan. They were happy, but also worried because of the prophecy. Fuji wanted to tell Gohan but Chi Chi wanted him to lead a normal life and not having to worry about it. They never told Gohan anything and he lead a normal life. His parents had to work constantly, going to and from the spirit world so they never had much time with Gohan. 17 years later...**


	2. The Arrival

Gohan awoke to the sound on his alarm clock. Dreading another school day, he lazily turned it off and got up. He took a shower and had a nice breakfast. The house was quiet. He took a peek into his parent's room but it was empty.

"It's always like this. Mom and dad are constantly working. I never get to see them in the mornings."

Gohan sighed and closed the door. He grabbed his bag and left the house.

"I'm leaving," he said.

No answer, as always. He walked to school normally. He seen everybody hanging out on the grounds of Orange Star High. Talking, laughing, hanging out with friends. He liked seeing people like that, but wished he could be one of those people. Spacing out, he didn't see someone run up behind and smash into him.

"Ouch," he said falling to the ground.

The snap on his bag loosed and his pencils and homework came flying out.

"Better watch out when your in my way loser!"

Gohan looked up to see Kentaro, the bully of Ornage Star. Gohan was always the target of him. In his 3rd year of high school, nothing has changed from being pushed around, getting beat up, and crying in the process. He glared at Kentaro.

"You got somethin you wanna say?"

Gohan quickly dropped his gaze.

"Oh uhhhh, nothing. Nothing at all..."

He picked up the last of his things and walked past him.

"Oh how pathetic you are. No wonder your so weak!"

Gohan froze in his place. WEAK. He hated that word. Ever since that encounter he had with him 2 years ago, Gohan's persona has changed dramatically. The chime rang. Kids filed into the school ready for homeroom.

"Better get to class before your late loser, ha!"

He pushed past Gohan again, almost making him fall. Gohan didn't retaliate. He dusted himself off and slowly made his way inside.

"Gohan Yatakashi, this is the 8th time you've been late to my class! I'm beginning to think you don't like me," his algebra teacher said as Gohan walked into the room.

"Sorry Mr. Yaku, I had a...locker jam."

"Humph, take your seat."

Gohan took his seat in the back. Mr. Yaku went over the days assignment. Gohan got the work done with time to spare. He decided to take a little nap.

That little nap turned into an hour sleep. The next class was already in. Gohan was sleeping right in someone seat.

"Hey, get up. C'mon get up."

The kid shook Gohan.

"Oh huh?"

"Time to switch classes."

Gohan looked around and seen a different group of students.

"Oh no! I slept through half of my next class!"

"Honestly Gohan, I don't know what goes on in your brain," Mr. Yaku said.

"I'm sorry!"

Gohan grabbed his bag and ran to his next class. He was running at full speed when he turned a corner and slammed right into someone.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ouch!"

Books and papers cluttered the hallway floor.

"Watch where your going next time jerk!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm late for my next class."

Gohan helped the young girl pick up her papers and books.

"Late? Class started 30 minutes ago."

"I know. I kinda slept through my last class."

"Bummer. My names Asuka Kazama. What's yours?"

"Oh uhh, I'm Gohan Yatakashi."

Asuka stopped and stared at Gohan for a moment.

"Here are the last of the papers. Your books too."

"Thanks. Your names Gohan right?"

"Yeah."

**Is this really him? I pictured him different than this.**

"Well Gohan Yatakashi, as punishment for running into me, you have to show me around this school."

"Show you around? Are you new here?"

"Yea, I just moved in a week ago."

"Your not from Japan?"

"Nope, I'm from Osaka. There really different I must say."

"Well, I'll give you a tour but right now I have to get to class."

"You only have 15 minutes left. You can skip a class. I need to find my class ya know."

"Well I, I guess that's okay."

Gohan showed Asuka the courtyard, pool, cafeteria and everything else Orange Star had to offer.

"Wow, this school has everything."

"Yeah, it's pretty big alright. What about your old school?"

"Mishima High didn't have as much as this school does."

"You'll get use to it after awhile. I think your next class is here. Room 2F?"

Asuka looked at her schedule.

"Yep. History...ugh I hate history."

"Heh, with Ms. Fusai it won't be as boring as you think. She actually makes history fun."

The chime rang and students were heading to their next classes.

"Alright, we'll uhhh. Bye."

"Wait a sec."

"Huh?"

"I'm still not so use to this school so I need you as my guide for a little longer. How about we grab some lunch?"

Gohan was shocked. Nobody has ever asked to have lunch with him before, especially since he was Kentaro's prime target. Nobody wanted to be near him, in fear of getting bullied as well. Gohan thought about it, but couldn't pass up the chance of actually talking to someone, let alone eat lunch with him.

"Sure, that sounds nice."

"Okay then, meet me here when class is over. Later."

Asuka walked off into class. Gohan then made his way to his next class. He couldn't help hiding his smile.

** Someone actually wants to have lunch with me. Missing class was defiantly worth it.**

Soon lunch came by and Gohan awaited Asuka by her classroom.

** Why would she want me to show her around, while there's plenty of people cooler than me to help her? Well I did run into her. I guess that's a good thing.**

"There you are Gohan."

Asuka went over to Gohan.

"Hi Asuka. How was history?"

"You were right. Ms. Fusai isn't boring at all. What was your last class?"

"Oh umm, biology."

Asuka checked her schedule.

"I have biology after lunch. You'll have to show me where that is."

"Of course."

"Onwards to lunch."

Asuka ran off without him.

"Huh, Asuka wait. Your not suppose to run in the halls!"

Asuka made it to the cafeteria, along with an out if breath Gohan.

"Wow! Orange Star has a whole variety of foods."

There were different sections of the cafeteria. From meats, to veggies, to sandwiches, to international foods.

"What are you getting Gohan?"

"I don't really eat lunch here. I usually stay in homeroom and eat what I brought from home."

Gohan pulled out a sandwich from his bag.

"Sit over there. I'm going to eat something from France."

Asuka hops in the international food line. Gohan took a seat and began eating his sandwhich.

**This is the first time in years that I'm eating lunch with someone else. This makes me happy, in a way.**

Kentaro and two of his buddies come into the cafeteria.

"I smell meat!"

All three head to the meat line.

"Hey look."

One of his friends pointed at Gohan.

"What's he doing down here?" The other said.

"Guess he ran outta food at home. Usually brings sandwiches everyday. Guess that's not cutting it anymore ha ha ha."

Moments later Asuka comes back with a tray of tart maroilles, made of the native, fruitily footy cheese, along with 2 glasses of milk. She took a seat across from Gohan.

"Here you go."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but it smells good. Try one with me."

"Try one? Alright."

Gohan cuts a slice and takes a bite.

"Wow, this is pretty good."

Asuka tries one.

"The cheese just melts in my mouth."

They both laughed together.

"Hey Kentaro?"

"What? I'm eating here."

"Look at Gohan."

"I don't wanna look at his depressing face. I'll beat him up later."

"No but look. He's with a girl."

Kentaro instantly spit his pizza out.

"WHAT?! A CHICK?!"

Kentaro seen Asuka and Gohan together.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! WHO IS SHE?!"

"I think her names Asuka Kazama. She's new here."

"Didn't know Gohan was so smooth."

"I'll just have to fix that. She's begging to leave but don't wanna hurt the nerd's feelings. Hold my pizza."

"Do you miss Osaka?"

"Sometimes but I can adjust. I still keep on touch with some of my friends."

"It must be nice having friends."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I-"

"Move it geek!"

Kentaro pushed Gohan out of his seat and sat in it. Gohan was on the floor hurt.

"Hey there pretty girl. I seen you here looking depressed and I'd thought I-"

"What is wrong with you?!"

She went to Gohan's aid.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Who are you?"

"The names Kentaro. Lets leave this loser and we can take a nice walk outside."

Asuka smiled.

"Heh, I seen guys like you all through Osaka. Thinking your tough because you pick on someone smaller than you. That's not cute or attractive. That's down right cowardly."

Asuka's voice was loud enough to make everyone stop and stare. All eyes were on them.

"Your just another bully trying to satisfy yourself by hurting others. That doesn't sit right with me at all. Now apologize to Gohan!"

Gohan got up to his feet.

"It's okay, Asuka. Really."

"No it's not! Punks like him are always picking on smaller people. It makes me angry just seeing this happen."

She pointed at Kentaro.

"You, apologize, now!"

Murmurs were going around.

"I've never seen someone stand up to Kentaro before."

"She's brave."

"Who is she?"

"She's cute."

Kentaro was in a rage. He slowly walked up to Asuka.

"Now you listen to me. I was trying to be nice but I can see that I was wrong. Your just another pathetic loser just like Gohan and-"

Asuka heard enough. She instantly slapped Kentaro. He caught on to the table to stop himself from falling. Everyone was in shock, especially Kentaro.

"Oh that is it!"

Asuka got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!"

"Hold it!"

Everybody turned to see the principle, Mr. Dartsy, enter the cafeteria.

"Fighting again are we Kentaro?"

"I didn't start anything! She slapped me!"

"This jerk was bullying Gohan!"

She pointed at Gohan. He looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"You two, in my office."

They reluctantly went with the principle. Gohan still stood, amazed by what transpired. He was at a loss for words. He took a seat and silently ate his food.


	3. Regular Or Something More

The fight between Kentaro and Asuka was quickly spreading around school. Some kids even went up to Gohan for confirmation. He told them all the same thing.

"She just stuck up for me, that's all."

In each of his classes they were talking about it.

"It was her first day here and she's already in a fight."

"Nobody would be worse than Kentaro."

"Could she have beaten him?"

Gohan was unable to concentrate. His mind kept going back to Asuka.

What could the principle do to Asuka? It was only her first day. They couldn't suspend her already. I knew I should've stayed in homeroom for lunch.

The chime rang, signaling the end of the school day. Gohan went to his locker and grabbed his belongings. When he shut his locker, Asuka was right there next to him.

"Yo!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Did I scare you?"

"No, well...maybe a little. I'm glad your still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"I just thought that Mr. Dartsy would've suspended you."

"He can't do that. It's only my first day here. I told him that I slapped him in self defense. He was planning to attack me after all. I was let off with a warning."

"He, Kentaro wouldn't go that far, would he?"

"I was prepared for that. As for him, he was suspended. I'm guessing he has a decent fight record to get put out on the spot."

"Suspended? He's gone?"

"For the time being yea. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It's just that, I've always been bullied by him. Nobody would ever try and help me. They would always turn their heads and walk the other way. For a transfer student to get into a fight with him like that, it surprised me."

Asuka put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. If he causes trouble again, I'll be there with you. We're friends right?"

Gohan was shocked. Asuka smiled at him and started walking off.

"See you tomorrow!"

Most of the kids left the school grounds. Gohan was still there, amazed at one word.

We're friends right?

Gohan walked home. He couldn't shake off this feeling he had.

Friend. She called me her friend. That's the first time in years anyone has ever called me their friend.

Gohan unlocked the door to his house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

No answer.

"Working late again huh?"

He walked into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. Both Fuji and Chi Chi wrote half on the paper.

"Dear Son, your mother and I are working again. Sorry we can't be there as much but we'll get to have some father-son time soon. I promise."

"Dear Gohan, I hope your studying like I said. I want my handsome boy to get a good education and become a scholar. Tell me everything that's happened when I get back. I've made some food in the fridge when you get hungry." Love, mom and dad.

This made Gohan sad in a way.

"It can't be helped. I guess it's another day here by myself."

He ate the food from the fridge, then he out his textbook and started on his homework.

"I'm home!"

Asuka returned to her home. A pretty nice sized house with two floors, a furnished living room, and a scent of lavender sparkled in the air.

"Hey honey," Han said.

She kissed her father on the cheek.

"Where's mom?"

"Oh she's training in the back."

"Already?! I gotta get changed!"

Five minutes later, Asuka was in her Aikido sparring uniform. She made her way to the back of her house where a dojo was held. Composed of 15 or so girls aging from 12 to 18.

"Remember to use the opponents momentum against them. Make them falter and you'll have upper hand."

"Sorry I'm late mom."

Asuka bowed before she entered.

"The class is already starting on counters. Work with them okay?"

"Got it."

For about 30 minutes, Asuka helped the girls with hip tosses, reversals, escape holds and other counter attack moves. By then it was time to leave.

"Alright girls, that's all for today. Don't go practicing these moves on the street alright? Only for defense. Understand?"

The girls bowed their heads.

"Yes Juna-Sama!"

The girls started to leave. Asuka was taking a little breather when somebody approached her.

"Hey, do you go to Orange Star?

"Who wants to know?"

"Me. My names Setsuna Shinu. You were going to fight Kentaro weren't you?"

"Yea, and I would've beat him if it wasn't for that nosy principle."

"You think you could've won?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, then let's spar. I wanna see your strength for myself."

"Spar with me? I guess I could use a workout, sure."

Setsuna and Asuka stretched out a bit.

"No headgear," Setsuna asked.

"I'm fine without it."

Soon after, they were ready to fight.

"You ready Asuka?"

Setsuna got into a fighting stance.

"C'mon then."

Asuka had her hands out, ready. Setsuna started off running towards her and went for a kick to her head. The kick landed, making Asuka's neck tilt to the side.

I hit her, but I don't feel any feedback from it.

"Nice kick Setsuna, but..."

Asuka grabbed her leg and twisted it, along with Setsuna. She was laid flat on her stomach.

"Ugh, nice reversal. You fooled me thinking I kicked you."

Asuka released her.

"You did, sort of. My neck was killing me though," she said rubbing her neck.

Setsuna got up and continued her attack. She threw punches that Asuka slipped with ease. Asuka and Setsuna threw a knee at the same time. Asuka dropped on one hand and used her leg to kick Setsuna on the side of her face. Setsuna was sent back.

She's fast. It's as if she can see my attacks coming and counter them easily.

Asuka was on the attack now. She did a spinning back fist towards Setsuna's face. She blocked it with both hands. She pushed her fist back and delivered a punch to her stomach. Asuka blocked it just in time.

"Not yet!"

Setsuna drove her fist into her stomach, which made Asuka lean forward pain. Setsuna did a spinning back kick towards her face. Asuka's neck whipped back.

That time I felt contact. Huh? Ughhhh!

Asuka spun her leg around as she was hit, hitting Setsuna with a spinning crescent kick. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh my head..."

Asuka slowly got up.

"Your...strong...Asuka."

Setsuna raised her fists.

"But this fight is mine!"

Setsuna charged at her with a full on punch.

"Just what are you two doing?!"

Setsuna stopped her attack. They both turned to see Asuka's mother.

"Not only are you sparring without headgear, you didn't consult with me first."

Setsuna bowed her head.

"Forgive Juna-Sama. I was the one who wanted to fight her. I couldn't help but see her strength for myself."

"It was a good fight in my opinion," Asuka said stretching her arms.

"Ugh, kids these days. Alright, that's it for today. We'll do more training tomorrow."

"Thank you Juna-Sama."

Setsuna walked away, but stopped at the door.

"Our match isn't over yet Asuka!"

She ran out.

"Looks like you've got yourself a rival. You've only been in Japan for a week and your already making friends."

"Funny how things turn out."

"Lets get dinner started shall we?"

"Sure."

Asuka, Han and Juna were eating a nice delicate meal.

"So Asuka, how was your first day at school," Han asked.

"It was interesting. I almost got into a fight."

"That's my girl. Show them who's boss."

"Don't become a thug like your father Asuka," Juna said.

"That's X-thug to you. I've made a living as a manger at a good company."

"I've also found Gohan."

Juna and Han stopped eating, their faces grown serious.

"Gohan Yatakashi? That's Fuji and Chi Chi's boy right," Han asked.

"Yeah. That's the whole reason we moved here to Tokyo."

"Lightning asked me to get Gohan to the spirit world as soon as possible. He's really not how I thought he'd be. He looks weak and he can't even hold his own. Is he really this crescent blue moon descendant thing?"

"Chi Chi is very protective over her son," Juna said. "Most likely she didn't tell Gohan anything about the prophecy."

"He doesn't have any special powers or anything. I sure hope this prophecy is right. I moved all the way from Osaka for this guy!"

Fuji and Chi Chi returned to their house moments later. The house was still and silent.

"I hate coming home like this," Fuji said taking off his coat. "It feels so depressing."

"We're doing the best we can right," Chi Chi said.

"I guess. Im'a check in on Gohan."

Fuji went into Gohan's room to see him sleeping at his desk with a nightlight on.

"Chi Chi, I don't think you have to worry about Gohan not becoming a scholar."

Chi Chi went and seen Gohan. She gave a heart warming smile.

"I'm glad to see he's keeping up with his schoolwork."

"Me too. Right now we have to work on Gohan's project in the spirit world."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Chi Chi started to shake.

"Why does it have to be our son? This prophecy, why us? I want my son to become something other than some tool used to help the spirit world."

Fuji held his wife.

"Gohan isn't a tool. He was chosen. He'll become a great scholar and a hero. Just believe in him."

Chi Chi stopped shaking.

"Alright, lets go."

They both kissed Gohan on his head, then Fuji and Chi Chi teleported to the spirit world.


	4. Bonding

Gohan's alarm clock rang. He was still sleeping in his textbook, unbeknownst to his alarm. After 10 minutes of it ringing, Fuji came into his room and turned it off. He looked at his son, took a rolled of newspaper and slapped him in the head.

"WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Gohan nearly fell out of his chair. He rubbed his head to see his father in a comfortable looking robe. Gohan smiled.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I...live here?"

"Oh, right."

"It's my day off. I'd figured I would surprise you."

"Even on your days off, sometimes I still don't see you guys..."

Fuji's face saddened.

"I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together, but today I plan to make the most of that time, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Look at the clock."

The clock read 9:45.

"I only have 15 minutes?!"

"You were studying too hard. At least If your late, it was for a good cause."

"Not helping!"

Gohan ran past Fuji and hopped in the shower. He put on his uniform and was out the door.

"You'll need this Gohan."

Chi Chi gave Gohan a wrapped up bento.

"Mom?"

"I haven't made lunch for you in a while, and you were running late so I thought I'd save you the trouble."

Seeing his mom and dad together made Gohan feel warm inside. He almost didn't wanna go to school.

"Mom, dad, I-"

Chi Chi shoved Gohan out the door.

"They'll be plenty of time to talk. Right now you go to school."

"Alright, bye."

Gohan started off to school.

Gohan went to school feeling a bit relieved.

** Kentaro won't be here for awhile. That makes me feel better.**

Gohan went to his first and second classes, focused and wide awake. Biology soon came around and Gohan took his seat.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Gohan looked over to see Asuka hovering over him.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Startled is more like it. What are you doing here? Don't you have history?"

Asuka handed Gohan her schedule. He looked it over to see that history and biology were switched.

"So for third period, you'll have biology here?"

"Yep. I noticed we didn't have any classes together so I thought I'd switch it around."

"You'll have a hard time staying awake in here though. Mr. San does a lot of lectures than actually biology."

"Then I should pass with flying colors. Speaking of passing..."

Asuka took her seat next to Gohan.

"I see your having trouble in this class and in your other ones."

Gohan looked at her with sneaky eyes.

"How...do you know about my grades?"

"Well as your friend I dug into your grade book and seen that you've been slacking in your classes."

"I wouldn't say slacking. I've just been...distracted lately."

"What's been distracting you?"

Gohan was silent for a while.

"Is your distractions related to Kentaro?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you don't have to worry about him. As for those grades, I'll be willing to tutor you."

"You will?"

"Of course."

Soon more students filed into the classroom.

"Hey, Asuka."

Setsuna walked over to them.

"Oh hey Setsuna."

"I didn't know you were in this class."

"I am now heh heh."

"You know this guy Asuka?"

"Yeah, he showed me around the school yesterday."

"Him? He's always so timid and afraid to talk to everyone."

"Excuse me but this guy has a name."

"Oh uhhh, ummm, hmmmmm..."

"My name is Gohan."

"Oh yeah, you really don't stand out as much. Your always quiet and don't ever talk. It's kind of annoying."

"I'm sorry."

"C'mon Setsuna, don't be like that."

"Well he needs to stop being so timid. Stand up for yourself."

"Hi everyone."

"Hey."

Setsuna's friends, Ayame and Dawn, walked in the classroom. Dawn has blue hair with gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front, wearing a Orange Star uniform. Ayame having long red hair tied up in a shaggy ponytail.

"Hey guys. This is Asuka, the one I told you about."

"You were going to fight Kentato," Ayame asked.

"Yep."

"I can't believe Kentaro would stoop so low," Dawn said.

"Well no worries right," Asuka said reassuring.

"Right, no need to worry."

"Alright students, take your seats. Class has begun."

Mr. San was writing today's objective on the board.

"You will be working on a book assignment today. In groups of five, chop chop."

All around students were gathering in groups. Gohan never had much experience with others in groups. He usually worked alone.

"Gohan, you wanna work with Setsuna and the others?"

"Oh Asuka. Uh, I usually work by myself."

"No more of that talk. You have to learn to work together with others. You shouldn't be plagued by Kentaro anymore. C'mon."

Asuka got Gohan out of his seat and they both walked over to the three girls.

"Mind if we work with you girls?"

"Not a problem," Ayame said.

"Go ahead. Dawn's halfway done with the problems in the book," Setsuna said.

Dawn was looking into the book and writing the answers in a notebook.

"I hope I'm not being used," Dawn said looking in the book.

"I'll help out," Gohan said grabbing a book.

"Thank you Gohan. I'm on question 11."

Gohan and Dawn were working diligently on the problems. Asuka, Sersuna and Ayame did a mediocre job.

Lunch rolled by and students left the classroom for the cafeteria. Others ate lunch in their homerooms. Gohan went to his desk and began eating his lunch. Asuka walked over to him.

"Your not eating lunch in the cafeteria?"

"No, my mom made me a lunch. If your eating in the cafeteria, don't let me stop you."

"Asuka, were all gonna eat in the cafeteria. Come with us."

"Alright then. Gohan, don't go home yet. I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay."

"Later."

The four girls left the room. Gohan ate his lunch in silence.

"I'm surprised Gohan worked with us. He's always working by himself. He's seems so depressing," Setsuna said in between bites of her pizza.

"I wouldn't say depressing. He just a shy guy that's all," Asuka said.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," Dawn said. "Maybe he's just not use to talking with people."

"I remember him being different before," Ayame said.

"What do you mean different," Asuka asked.

"Well before, he was a really cheerful guy. He would always have a smile on his face instead of a stupid frown. I think Kentaro had something to do with it. I would see him being pushed around and he would do nothing about it. It kind of crushed his spirit."

"Poor Gohan," Setsuna said.

"Has Gohan been hanging out with anybody?"

"Nope. He walks alone, eats alone, works alone, and breaths alone. Nobody goes near him because their afraid of being bullied by that cow."

"The principle said if he try's to bully Gohan or anyone else here, he'll be expelled from Orange Star. I don't think he's stupid enough to put his hands on anybody again."

"Well I'm just glad he's gone. Lets enjoy our lunch shall we," Dawn said eating her spaghetti.

Then end of the day has arrived and Gohan was ready to go home. He hurried to his locker and grabbed his bag.

** Mom and dad are home. We'll finally be able to be a family again, at least for today.**

"Gohan, I'm glad I caught you."

"Oh hey Asuka. What's up?"

"We're going to the library."

Asuka grabbed his hand.

** No no no! Not now!**

"Asuka wait."

"What is it?"

"I need to get home."

"Is it really important?"

"Well, no but-"

"To the library we go!"

Asuka pulled his hand all the way out of Orange Star.

"Whatever it is can wait. Right now, were gonna get your grades back to the way they were before Kentaro came into the picture. Especially that D+ in algebra."

"How are you getting ahold of my grades? You could've at least changed them around if you had time to snoop."

"You'll have to earn the grades Gohan. C'mon!"

** Mom always said to study and become a scholar. This is the first time somebody asked me to go anywhere with them. I still hope I have some time with mom and dad after this.**


	5. What I Wanted

The two made their way to the library. It was jam packed with books, although there weren't that many people there. The library was five floors high filled with over 5,000 plus books.

"It's so quiet," Gohan said.

"That's better for us. With nobody around, there won't be any distractions."

They went up to the fourth floor, overseeing most of the library. They picked a spot near the window. People were walking along, enjoying the nice weather.

"Do you have your books with you Gohan?"

"Yeah, I have some history and algebra homework right here."

Gohan took the books out of his bag.

"We'll get started with algebra."

"I'm guessing you had good grades when you were in Osaka."

"Of course. I'm not a brainiac but I get my work done. I don't want you to fall behind so I'm putting my time and effort to make sure you don't fail."

Gohan was a little surprised. Nobody has ever tried so hard for him before. He was glad he had Asuka by his side.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just glad were able to study together."

"Your a weird one."

"I'm sorry."

"Lets get to work."

After two hours of homework and studying, the library was ready to close up. The sun was setting over Tokyo. The grounds were quiet and still.

"Thanks for studying with me Asuka."

"No problem. We'll be doing this more often so come prepared."

"I will. I appreciate all of your help."

"Well I'm off."

"You walk home?"

"Sometimes I ride my bike but yeah, the school is far from my house. I'm guessing you walk home too?"

"Yep."

"Cool, maybe we can walk to school together. See ya Gohan."

Asuka headed off in the opposite direction. Gohan practically skipped home.

** This has been one of the best days I've had in years! School won't be as bad anymore. Plus I have a friend to talk too.**

Gohan made it home. He unlocked the door.

"Mom, dad, you home?"

No answer. The house was dark.

** I missed them again. Just when we could've spent time together. I'll get my chance next time maybe.**

Gohan turned on the light, to find his parents sitting at the dining room table with an exquisite looking meal.

"There you are son," Fuji said.

"Gohan, where were you," Chi Chi asked.

"I was, studying with a friend at the library. What is all this?"

"Your mother thought that we should eat as a family for once. It's been awhile since we've done that."

"Go put your bag in your room and wash up. Tell us all about what happened at school okay?"

"Yeah, I'll...I'll..."

Gohan couldn't hold back his tears. He started crying in the middle of the room. Chi Chi hopped out of her chair and hugged her son.

"Gohan what's wrong?"

"It's been so long...since we've had a dinner together as a family. I wanted this for such a long time. I'm just...so happy."

Fuji smiled. Chi Chi looked Gohan in the eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie. We're not going anywhere. You'll always have us here. Alright?"

"Ye, yeah."

"Now hurry up before the food gets cold."

Gohan put his bag in his room and washed up. He came back moments later and sat with his family.

"When have you ever went to the library," Fuji asked, eating his food.

"A friend was helping me study."

"A friend," Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, her name is Asuka."

Chi Chi nearly spit out her food.

"Mom, what's wrong?!"

"No no, I'm fine. I ate a little too fast I guess. You said this girl's name was Asuka?"

"Yes. She from Osaka. She moved here a week ago."

"I see..."

Everybody was suddenly quiet.

"So Gohan, your gonna make your move?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Your already talking to the new girl huh? I didn't know my son was a smooth talker."

Gohan blushed a bit.

"Oh no, I actually ran into her in the hallway. After that I showed her around the school. She offered to study with me."

"Ahhhhhh, study buddy huh? When are we gonna meet this Asuka?"

Gohan nearly chocked on his food.

"Dad, what are you trying to say?"

"We should meet this girl. She seems like a keeper. This is the first time you've smiled in a long time."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Oh c'mon son. I was a bad boy back in my day when I was in college. I even made history there."

"No you didn't," Chi Chi said.

"All of the women were on me. They just couldn't resist this stud. I was pretty popular."

"No you weren't."

"Then I met your mother. Boy was she a big-"

Before he could finish, Chi Chi slapped him out of his chair.

"You don't need to exaggerate so much! Half of those things never even happened!"

"But Gohan doesn't know that!"

Gohan laughed.

** This is what I wanted. Me, my mom, and my dad, laughing together. I hope we can have more days like this.**

The next day came and Gohan prepared to get ready for school.

"I'm off."

There was no answer. Gohan closed the door.

"Have a good day son."

"Make sure you study hard."

Gohan heard the voices and opened the door. His parents were standing there in their robes. Gohan looked like he was about to cry again. He smiled, then closed the door.

"So, Asuka is here huh? That means Juna and Han are too," Chi Chi said

"Lightning told us to tell him, but you were against it so much that she let us off. Looks like she wanted Asuka to take care of it."

"I'm just afraid of what might happen to Gohan."

"Just keep positive. Everything will work out. Besides, when was the last time you've seen our son that happy? When have we seen him smile?"

"I know, but still... I don't want his smile to fade away, because of this."

Gohan enjoyed his walk to school. He hasn't felt this good in years.

**Last night sure was fun, seeing my parents like that. **

"Yo Gohan, wait up!"

Gohan heard Asuka's voice in the distance. Gohan stopped to let Asuka catch up.

"Good morning Asuka."

"Morning. You don't live very far from school do you?"

"No."

"Great, that means we can walk to school together."

"We, we can."

"Of course, or maybe, you don't wanna walk me to school," she said with sad eyes.

"No no no, that's not it at all. It's just, I've never been in these types of situations before. Having a friend and all."

"You don't need to worry about that. You have me with you right?"

"Yea, I do."

"Good, now your coming with me to the library again today."

"Again? It was hard enough getting all of that work done."

"Is that complaining I hear? After all that tutoring your gonna brush me off?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"What would your mother say if she seen your grades?

** Gohan! The most important thing is your education! Get that, you'll be able to get a good job! Get that, and you'll have a good wife! Get that, and you'll have good children! Get that, I'll have good grandchildren! **

"Good point. Alright, library it is."

"Atta boy! Lets get started!"

For the next month, Gohan's grades have increased substantially. Him and Asuka have been going to the library three times a week, hanging with Asuka and her friends often, and he's been eating in the cafeteria often than bringing lunches from home. His confidence seemed to come back as well. One day, Asuka and Gohan walked home from school. They were leaving the grounds of Orange Star.

"These tests are killing me," Asuka said in an irritated voice.

"Me too. I haven't studied so hard in my life. If it wasn't for you, I'd fail a long time ago."

"Lets just get outta here."

"Woah there, your not leaving just yet girl."

Gohan stopped in his tracks. He'd know that voice anywhere. The same voice that tormented him for years.

"Ken, Kentaro?!"


	6. Breaking Point

"Ken, Kentaro?!"

Kentaro stood there with his hands folded across his chest. Two of his goons were with him.

"Surprised to see me loser?"

Gohan didn't say anything. Asuka stepped up.

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Nope. I think we've got off on the wrong foot. I'll forgive you for that cheap slap and that suspension, but on one condition."

"I could care less if you forgive me or not, but what is it?"

Kentaro flexed his muscles.

"Ditch the dweeb and get with a real man. Go out on a date with me and I'll show you a good time."

Gohan disliked Kentaro with every cell in his body. He felt helpless and he couldn't do anything about it. Other students were silently watching, ready to see a fight.

"I'd rather stay with a dweeb than a self centered loser like you. Your not worth mine or anybody else's time. Lets go Gohan, the library will be closing soon."

She tugged at his arm.

"Alright."

Murmurs were spreading around. Kentaro getting told off twice by the girl from Osaka.

**You think you can just humiliate me and walk off?! It doesn't work like that! NOBODY DISRESPECTS ME!**

Kentaro grabbed a medium sized rock and threw it at Asuka with full force.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She fell to the ground, clutching the back of her head.

"Asuka!"

Gohan knelt to the ground.

"Asuka, what happened?"

Asuka looked at Kentaro, then seen the rock near her.

"You dirty coward! You threw that rock behind my back!"

"You should learn your place next time. Now you see why nobody hangs around this kid! There always doomed to get hurt by me!"

Asuka felt something warm in her hair.

"B...blood?"

Gohan looked to see blood dripping from her hair and onto the sidewalk.

** Kentaro would go this far. Making a girl bleed just because he was put in his place. Asuka should've stayed away from me. Just when things were going so well for me. He ruins it!**

Gohan had his fists clenched.

**You don't have to worry about him anymore. If he causes trouble again, I'll be there with you. We're friends right?**

** Well he needs to stop being so timid. Stand up for yourself.**

** It's just that, I've always been bullied by him. Nobody would ever try and help me. They would always turn their heads and walk the other way.**

Asuka stood up, holding the back of her head.

"Your gonna pay for that!"

Kentaro put his fists up.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Asuka!"

"What?!"

"I'll fight him."

Gohan got in front of Asuka.

"Are you crazy? He's twice your size. He's mine. That cheap, cowardly-"

Gohan looked at Asuka.

"Gohan..."

She seen a different look in his eyes. Not the eyes of a scared boy but, the eyes of someone who's mind was made up. He planned to fight Kentaro, and nobody was going to get in the way of that.

"Alright."

Asuka stepped back. Gohan slowly walked over to Kentaro and his group. He stood fearless against the three. More mummers were going around.

"You got something you wanna say dweeb?"

"Apologize."

"What?"

"APOLOGIZE! That wasn't fair what you did to her. If you just apologize, I may be able to overlook this. If not..."

Kentaro and the group started laughing hysterically.

"Your a funny guy you know that? Hey, give this guy a little pain would ya?"

"On it Kentaro!"

He tried punching Gohan but he grabbed his fist.

"Wha, what the-"

Gohan pulled him in for punch to the jaw. He fell back, stunned and a little scared.

"Apologize!"

Kentaro couldn't believe it.

"You, take care of him!"

"R, right."

The other swung wildly at Gohan. He dodged all of the punches left and right. He was desperate enough to go for a headbutt. He hit Gohan square in the forehead.

"Ha! Take that!"

"Is that all?"

"What?!"

Gohan returned with a headbutt of his own.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The guy fell down holding his head. Gohan walked back up to Kentaro. Kentaro, Asuka, and the others were speechless.

"Apologize."

"Don't you dare bark orders at me!"

Gohan's face was emotionless. Kentaro put his fists up.

"Ha, lets see how well you do against this!"

Kentaro threw wide swings that Gohan easily dodged. Kentaro's was breathing heavy, his punches were getting slower by the minute.

**Are you serious?! This can't be him! He was never this tough!**

Gohan quickly stepped in to elbow him in the stomach. Kentaro stepped back and started coughing.

"You, you little brat!"

Kentaro rushed in recklessly. He threw a punch at Gohan's head. He tilted his head to the side, the punch just barely connecting. Gohan stuck his foot out and tripped him. Asuka and the others started laughing.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kentaro ran at him full force. Gohan readied himself. Kentaro threw a straight punch. Gohan timed it and him Kentaro in the face with a counter. Blood coming from his mouth. Kentaro slumped to the ground. The students were shocked. Asuka was amazed at what she saw.

**So this is who you really are. This is enough proof for me.**

Gohan went to Asuka's aid.

"Asuka, how's your head?"

"Throbbing, but I'll be alright. It stopped bleeding thankfully."

"Lets go to the nurse's office."

"No, actually lets go somewhere else."

"The library?"

"Not this time. C'mon."

Asuka took Gohan to a nearby alley.

"What are we doing in an alley?"

Asuka sighed.

"Gohan, don't be freaked out by what your about to see okay?"

Gohan blushed.

"Uhhhhh, okay."

"Close your eyes."

Gohan closed his eyes. Asuka touched Gohan's forehead with her index and middle finger. She did the same with her forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Instant transmission," she whispered.

"Instant what?"

In an instant, Asuka and Gohan were transported to the spirit world.

"You can open your eyes now."

Gohan opened his eyes to see that everything around him was different. They were in a desolated city, with people roaming about. The sky was somewhat dark with a little bit of light peeking out. Gohan was speechless.

"What, what is this place?"

"This is Valhalla. The oldest city in the spirit world?"

"Spirit what?"

"It's another world different from the human world."

"Wait a minute. Human and spirit...AM I DEAD?!"

"No your not!"

"I have to get outta here! HELP!"

"Calm down!"

"This can't be happening! I gotta-"

Asuka slapped Gohan across the face. He quickly calmed down.

"Shut up."

Gohan was silent.

"Follow me. Somebody wants to meet you."

Gohan went with Asuka without any complaint. They arrived in what looked like a throne room. Sitting on the throne was a young woman with pink hair. She had her legs crossed and her eyes closed, almost as if she was sleeping.

"Who's she?"

"The priestess of Valhalla."

"Is she sleeping?"

"She's waiting?"

"For who?"

"Oh Asuka and Gohan. Nice to see you two here."

Fuji and Chi Chi entered the room.

"Mom, dad!"

He ran to hug the two.

"What are you two doing here? Where are we? How did you guys get here?"

"Now hold on son one question at a time. We have the power to come here at will, using something called instant transmission. Where you are now is Valhalla, where we've been going for years."

"So, when you guys weren't at work, you'd be here?"

"Yes."

Gohan was silent. He was having mixed emotions right now. He wasn't sure if he should be mad that they never told him, or glad that he knew where they were going after all these years.

Chi Chi hugged Gohan.

"Please don't be mad at us."

"I'm not mom...I'm not."

"Finally, you've arrived. Now we can begin."

The woman on the throne finally spoke.


	7. Starting Off

_"So your Gohan Yatakashi," she said._

_"Yes but, who are you," Gohan asked._

_"My name is Lightning, a priestess of Valhalla."_

_"Nice to meet you um Lightning. What am I here for exactly?"_

_"Do you know your role here?"_

_"My role? I'm not sure what your saying."_

_She was staring at him with those intense blue eyes._

_"It was brought by the fortune that you were to save the spirit world."_

_"Me?! Save the spirit world?! I don't understand..."_

_"Let this shed some light to your confusion. Years ago, there were seven spirit orbs which kept the world in balance. In the place of those orbs were seven guardians. Each holding magnificent power. There job was to protect the orb. Among the guardians was a man named Madara Uchiha. Over time he had an unquenchable thirst for power. With that, he went on a journey to find the six other guardians. He single handedly killed all of them."_

_"He was that strong huh," Gohan said. "Wait you said six but isn't there another guardian?"_

_"Yes, all were defeated except for one. And that one was your ancestor Minato Namikaze."_

_"My ancestor? I've never heard of him."_

_For a second Lightning looked over to Chi Chi. She looked down not wanting to make contact._

_"I see. Minato was the last guardian and our last hope. An all out war broke out for that orb. His forces against Valhalla. In the end, we had won. Madara Uchiha was defeated."_

_"I'm curious to know what happened to the orbs," Asuka said._

_"When the battle was over, Minato proposed an ultimatum. He gathered all of the orbs and scattered them across the world."_

_"Why would he do that? If all of the orbs were in Valhalla, then wouldn't it be better if they were all safe in one place?"_

_"That's a good point, but what if someone else wanted to take the orbs. All they had to do was come straight to Valhalla. We would become a prime target for others who would want the orbs."_

_"I guess your right. I don't know if scattering the orbs was a good idea though."_

_"Which is why he only scattered only six orbs."_

_"Only six?"_

_"The orbs won't be complete without the seventh orb. To ensure that nobody would use their power for personal gain, he infused the orb into his body and became our new moon."_

_"No way!"_

_"Is that even possible," Gohan asked._

_"Indeed it is. They gave him the name Crescent Blue Moon. The people look up to him as their hope that he's still watching over all of us. That is your ancestor Gohan."_

_"That's some guy. I still don't see how this all ties to me though."_

_"Chi Chi."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you ever tell Gohan about the fortune?"_

_"N,no..."_

_Gohan was worried. He didn't know what all to expect next. Chi Chi and Fuji approached him with stern looks on their faces._

_"Gohan," Fuji said. "This is something we hoped we wouldn't have to share with you. But it seems now that that's unavoidable."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Gohan,"Chi Chi said. "All of this happened when me and your father were together. During the war, we were here making weapons for the upcoming war."_

_"Wait a second, what do you guys know about making weapons?"_

_"Well we did take a medieval's class in college," Fuji said. "With the advanced technology here, we can make a wide variety of weapons. As a matter of fact, we were in the development of making you a-"_

_Before he could finish, Chi Chi stepped on his foot._

_"Ouch!"_

_"Heh heh, anyway when the war was over and Minato became the new moon, the elder of Valhalla gave me and your father a fortune. She said that towards the years to come, a new evil will befall the spirit world. We two, will bury a son whose power will be that of the Crescent Blue Moon. His power will drive out the evil in this world."_

_"That fortune couldn't possibly mean me."_

_"That was the fortune given to us," Lightning said. "And here you are now."_

_"Gohan, we were very indecisive if we wanted to have you or not."_

_"But one thing led to another and well, here you are now hahaha."_

_Chi Chi stepped on his foot even harder._

_"C'mon it was just a joke. Oh my poor foot."_

_Gohan couldn't belive all of it. This was sprung on him so unexpectedly..._

_"Why did you guys wait so long to tell me?"_

_"We wanted to protect you," Chi Chi said reassuring Gohan._

_"Protect me how?"_

_"We didn't want you to be subjected to this world. Your birth was the greatest thing that happened to us. But because of it, we knew that the fortune was coming true."_

_"I see."_

_"Gohan," Lightning said. "We want you to gather all six orbs that were scattered and bring them back to Valhalla."_

_Gohan's mind was spinning. This was all too much for him to handle at once. Crescent Blue Moon, an unstoppable evil approaching, it was a rush of surprises thrown in his face._

_"I can't do that."_

_"Hmmmm?"_

_"I'm not strong enough to do it. I'm not this descendant you guys are going on about. I'm sure he was strong but I'm not him. Besides if those demons and everything else are looking for them, what chance do I have of stopping them? I don't have the power your telling me I have. Sorry, but you have the wrong person."_

_"Maybe your parents should've told you when you were younger. Then you wouldn't be so weak."_

_Gohan cringed a bit. That word again, WEAK._

_"I'm, I'm not weak."_

_"A descendant of Minato Namikaze is nothing but a joke, a complete embarrassment. How pitiful you must feel not being able to protect anybody. Your parents must feel ashamed of you."_

_Gohan boiling with rage._

_"Oh, did a strike a nerve Gohan?"_

_"Ms. Farron," Asuka said. "Don't think your stepping a little outta line?"_

_"Asuka, it's not in your best interest to tell me my place."_

_"Gohan isn't weak. You have to believe me, I seen what he can do."_

_Lightning thought it over for a minute._

_"Alright then."_

_Lightning got off her throne and started walking towards Gohan._

_"If your not weak then hit me."_

_"What?"_

_"If you can land a single blow, I'll take back everything I said."_

_"I, I can't hit a woman."_

_Before he knew it, her fist went right into his stomach. Gohan couldn't react fast enough. He coughed blood and hunched over in pain._

_"Gohan," Asuka and Chi Chi yelled._

_"Chi Chi, Asuka, you must not interfere. Gohan can do this. We must have faith in him. You trust him right Asuka?"_

_"Of course I do, but-"_

_"Then watch."_

_Gohan could barely stand. He looked up to see Lightning's smirk._

_"Don't take me lightly just because I'm a woman."_

_"I can see that now."_

_He got up to his feet ._

_"But I still won't hit you. I'm sorry."_

_"Heh, we'll then."_

_In an instant a barrage of punches and kicks were coming at him. Gohan put his hands up to protect myself but it was no good. She was relentless._

**_Why isn't anyone stopping her?_**

_She kicked him in his chest and landed on the ground with a thud._

_"Gohan Yatakashi you are the most pathetic human I've ever encountered. You should just lie there like the weakling you are. There seems to be no hope for this world."_

_"No, your wrong Lightning."_

_"What?"_

_It was a struggle to get up. He was beaten from head to toe, but after the insults, blows and helplessness, Gohan had enough._

_"There is hope. I'm still new to all of this. If so many people say that I'm the descendant of the man who saved this world, than I must be. If they say I have inherited his power than I must have it. If they say I'm the one destined to stop the evil, then that's what I'll do!"_

_"Humph such bold words, but."_

_She started charging at him._

_"They won't mean a damn thing if your dead!"_

_"No they won't. That's why-"_

_Her punch was full force, directed at his face. Without thinking, he stopped and caught her fist._

_"I don't plan to die!"_

_That's when it happened. He felt this aura, this power pouring out of his body. A blue aura emitted around him._

_"What's this," a surprised Lightning said._

_"Didn't I tell you honey, he had this power all along."_

_Chi Chi looked in awe at her son._

_"This, this is unreal. My son had this kind of power?"_

_"Oh no, he's capable of much more. His power is only beginning to grow. He'll get much stronger."_

_"Gohan, my son."_

_"You had it all along Gohan. She just had to give you a little push that's all," Asuka said._

_"It's about time you awakened. Now show me what your made of!"_

_Gohan got into a fighting stance. Surprisingly, he made the first move. She was a little shocked but kept her posture. He threw a punch at her chest but blocked it at the last second. She was sent flying but regained her stance. He actually felt power behind that punch. He kept attacking with punches and kicks. All through Lightning was dodging his attacks. She fired back but he also dodged hers. One point both their punches both connected. They ended in a stalemate._

_"Well, are you satisfied Lightning," Gohan said breathing heavily._

_"Not quite, but it seems you can handle yourself properly. For you to go and punch a priestess."_

_"Oh please accept my apologizes. I just lost it and started attacking without thinking. I didn't mean to-"_

_Before he knew it, she kneed him in the stomach. Gohan fell to the ground._

_"Your still pathetic. But there maybe hope for you Gohan. You just need formal training."_

_"I believe I can help Lady Farron."_

_An old man came in the room. He had bandages around the ride side of his head and his right arm._

_"Yes Danzo?"_

_"I am willing to take young Gohan for training."_

_"Very well then. We don't have a lot of time so we need Gohan ready as soon as possible. A month at best."_

_"A month you say? Humph, come along Gohan."_

_Gohan slowly got up. He didn't know whether to go or not. He looked to his parents. Their nodded to him. He bowed to Lightning and said goodbye his parents and Asuka._

_"Weren't you a little hard on him," Asuka said._

_"He needs to learn how to be strong. Under Danzo's training, he should grasp this within the month. Don't you think so Chi Chi, Fuji?_

_"Of course I do. An odd and risky approach but it'll be worth it. Gohan will soon realize his power."_

_Chi Chi couldn't say anything. She didn't want this, not for Gohan. All she wanted was a normal life, now that's gone._

_"Chi Chi, your quiet. Do you not have faith in your own son?"_

_"I do. It's just, I just..."_

_"Honey don't worry. If this was the prophecy for Gohan, then we as parents, have to do what we can. Besides, we still have to make that weapon for him."_

_"Even though he's never held a weapon in his life. Will he be able to adjust to all of this?"_

_"Only time will tell, only time will tell."_

_Gohan and Danzo were at the outskirts of Valhalla. There was a river stream, along with a road heading into a forest._

_"I felt your power when you were fighting Lady Farron. It's similar to that of Minato Namikaze._

_"The Crescent Blue Moon."_

_"Yes. For your upcoming journey, we'll be undergoing rigorous training."_

_"What kind of training will we be doing?"_

_"Your going to learn how to harness your newly found power."_

_"How will I do that?"_

_"Close your eyes. Shut out everything around. Find that power you used against Lady Farron, and release it once more."_

_"Alright."_

_Gohan focused his energy. He felt it building up inside. Danzo noticed how tense he was._

**_Your parents should've told you when you were younger. Then you wouldn't be so weak._**

**_ I'm not weak._**

**_ A descendant of the Crescent Blue Moon is nothing but a joke, a complete embarrassment._**

**_ Your wrong Lightning._**

**_ How pitiful you must feel not being able to protect anybody._**

**_ YOUR WRONG!_**

_"What's this?"_

_A swirling blue aura began to emit around Gohan. He was astonished at what he was feeling right now._

**_ I feel somewhat stronger! What kind of power is this?_**

_"It seems your power comes from your anger Gohan."_

_"My anger?"_

_"Have you experienced such anger in the past?"_

_"Ye, yes I have."_

_"With this, the training will go by much quicker. We're gonna put that power to good use. Shoot a ki blast."_

_"Eh, a what blast?"_

_"A ki blast. Firing your energy at an opponent."_

_Gohan stood there with a blank stare on his face._

_"Oh boy, alright I'll show you. See that boulder over there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_In an instant Danzo put his hand out and and an energy beam came out of his hand and destroyed the boulder in a blink of an eye._

_"Incredible!"_

_"Focus your energy and release a ki blast on that tree."_

_"Alright. Ummmmm."_

_Gohan had his hand out towards the tree, but nothing happened._

_"Focus Gohan. Direct your energy into the palm of your hand, then release."_

_Gohan closed his eyes and directed the flow of his energy into his hand. Suddenly a ball of energy was forming. He extended his hand, thus shooting a ki blast that destroyed the tree upon impact._

_"Wow, I did it so fast, so easily."_

_"Don't get ahead of yourself. We have a months worth of training. It's only going to get harder from here on out."_

_"Yes. What's the next lesson?"_

_"For now focus on releasing your energy and shooting ki blasts."_

_"Oh okay. Thank you."_

_"Humph."_

_He vanished out of sight. Gohan continued with his training._


	8. Gohan's Resolve

An hour and a half has passed. Gohan was sweating hard. Most of the trees and his surroundings were destroyed.

**My energy is flowing naturally and my ki blasts are getting better. Although, I'm feeling a bit worn out. I can do it just one more time. **

Gohan closed his eyes, focused his energy and released a ki blast.

"Yo Gohan."

"Asuka!"

Gohan already fired the blast and was headed towards her.

"ASUKA GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

She dropped whatever she was carrying and had her hands out.

**What is she thinking?! This blast will kill her!**

Asuka was able to sustain the blast. It was deflected and sent into the air and into the river with a bang. Gohan quickly ran to Asuka.

"Asuka, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ahhhh."

She held out her hands to see that burns mark were inflicted.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were out here. I should've been more aware of my surroundings."

"Ah, it's ok."

"But your hands, there burned badly."

"I've got medicinal herbs to treat wounds and burns such as this."

The basket she was carrying was full of herbs.

"Oh, we're you planning on getting more herbs?"

"Yup. I was curious and wanted to see your progress. You seem to be doing okay."

"I just wish I could've controlled that blast. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Gohan you worry to much. Which reminds me, can you pick up five of those herbs?"

"Sure."

"Now put them in my mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Put them in my mouth and I'll chew them up. When there really mushy, apply them to the afflicted area. In which case."

"Okay, I'll do it one at a time."

She had all five in her mouth and was chewing very slowly. Minutes later she spit out the mushy leaves onto her hands.

"Ahhhhh my burns are healing quickly."

"That's incredible. I've never seen medicine that can work so fast."

"You can find stuff like this anywhere. I was actually on my way into the forest to gather some more herbs. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

Gohan picked up the basket and we headed into the forest. When they entered the forest, Gohan instantly felt something. A sense of calmness and purity. A lushness forest filled with fireflys going about.

"Asuka."

"Yeah?"

"This forest, it makes me feel at ease. I can't explain it but I feel all the stress just go away."

"That's because this is Etro's forest."

"Who's Etro?"

"Etro was the priestess before Lightning. This forest was damaged badly after the war. With her powers, she revived the forest and it regained its stature. It makes the people who come here feel at peace with themselves. You couldn't even get mad here."

"I see. I like it here."

Gohan took his time picking the herbs.

**I honestly didn't wanna leave. I'll be back though, one day. **

"We got enough. Time to go back."

"Alright."

They exited the forest and made their way back toValhalla. Gohan's body seemed to be growing heavy for some odd reason.

"Gohan, why don't we take a break."

"Why? Valhalla isn't that far now."

"Your practically limping. I didn't know she would push you this far."

"No I'm fine. We can still, ugh."

He dropped the basket and fell to the ground.

"Gohan!"

"Heh, I guess Lightning's punches and kicks did a number on my body."

"Lightning can be a little rough at times but she did this to make you stronger."

"Make me stronger?"

"You were able to awaken your power because Lightning pushed you. You finally reached your breaking point. If you hadn't, then you'd be in worse shape than this."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Are you able to stand?"

"I think so."

Asuka and Gohan picked up the herbs that fell from the basket.

"Your face is pretty bruised too. Here."

She gave him a handful of herbs.

"Use them when you get home."

"Okay, thank you."

"Let's get back to Valhalla."

** I'm glad I have Asuka as a friend. I think this is the first thing we've done together, besides walking home and studying. It was refreshing. **

"Gohan come with me."

"Where are we going now?"

"We're headed to the infirmary. I sometimes go and treat the injured. Can you lend me a hand?"

"I don't know if I'd be much help. I'm not really a doctor."

"Yeah your right, especially with that C- in health."

"I'd wish you'd stop snooping around my profile.

"Luckily you have me to help you right?"

"I guess..."

For a split second, Gohan sensed something. A tremendous power was coming from Asuka. She turned around and gave him a menacing glare.

"LUCKILY YOU HAVE ME HERE TO HELP YOU RIGHT?!"

"Yes, YES I'M VERY GREAT FULL!"

"That's what I thought you said. Now lets get going."

They entered the infirmary but barely anyone was here. It was surprisingly quiet.

"Where is everybody? I thought hospitals were full of doctors and nurses and injured patients."

"That isn't the case here. The patients are here but the staff is letting them rest."

"Then aren't we intruding in on them?

"This is different."

"I don't see how this is any-"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT!"

"Yes it's different IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Let's go to the first room."

The two climbed some stairs and into the first patients room. They went in to see a beast laying in the middle of the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Asuka get back! A lion is in there!"

Gohan quickly left the room.

"Gohan, where are your manners? I'm sorry for his rudeness Gazelle."

"It's quite alright Asuka."

"Ahhhhhhh Asuka, the lion is talking!"

"Of course he can talk. Monsters can speak telepathically and that is what Gazelle is doing. Now quit being scared and get in here."

Gohan reluctantly went back into the room.

"Gazelle, I'm going to be treating your wounds now. I've got medicinal herbs that'll help. There's some more ingredients that are downstairs. I'll just be a minute. Gohan, stay and keep Gazelle company."

"What?! How about if I stay with you and-"

"Oh no you don't. I won't be long. Get acquainted with him."

She was gone before he could say anything else. Gohan turned around to see Gazelle looking straight at him.

"Allow me to shake your hand Gohan," Gazelle said.

He expanded his paw out.

"Um okay."

Gazelle seemed calm and well mannered. They both shook hand and paw.

"Gohan Yatakashi, descendant of the Crescent Blue Moon Minato Namikaze."

"How do you know me?"

"The fortune foretold of a young man who will come to save the spirit world in times of peril. The time to act is now Gohan. You know of the orbs don't you?"

"Yes."

"Minato scattered them across the world to ensure their safety. Now we believe someone is trying to find them. What their purpose is is unknown. So we need your help in gathering them back to Valhalla."

"I know, Lightning told me the whole thing. And I've already decided that I'd look for them. It was hard to believe at first but I've seen and heard too much to think this isn't real. I will do all I can to help bring the orbs back. But..."

"Are you worried that your not strong enough?"

"Ye, yeah."

"Gohan, don't underestimate your power. You have the potential to save the world. You must have the courage to move forward and never give up. Use this power to protect the ones precious to you. Believe in yourself, then the rest will come to you naturally."

"Thank you Gazelle. I'll use this power to the fullest, I promise."

Gazelle smiled and laid his head down. Asuka came back moments later with some ingredients.

"With this stuff here, your wounds should heal pretty soon."

"That's good to hear."

She mixed the herbs and ingredients in a bowl, then applied it to Gazelle's face and body. His face tightened, then relaxed.

"Alright, done."

"Thank you Asuka."

"No problem. Lets go Gohan."

"Right."

"Gohan, before you go, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"The people look up towards the Crescent Blue Moon for strength, courage and hope. He watches over all of us. When the moon shines again, what will you see? What will you feel? Remember that."

"I will. Thank you."

Gohan and Asuka were walking down the hall towards the next room.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"He was telling me about the fortune."

"You being the hero huh?"

"I guess."

"Must be a big responsibility."

"It is, but I'm not complaining. I'll meet everyone's expectations. One step at a time."

"That's what I like to hear. Alright, next room."

Later they were done and left the infirmary. The sun was setting over Valhalla, the wind blowing around them.

"Okay, that's everything. I'm heading home," Asuka said.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"With instant transmission, duh."

"Instant transmission?"

"Do you remember how I brought you here?"

"We'll uh...no."

"Ugh, we'll pay attention. Instant transmission can bring us to and from the spirit world."

"It can? How is it done?"

"Okay, concentrate your energy. Two fingers on your forehead for better concentration. You should have a path open from here to our world. Think of it as a link."

"A link huh? Alright, I'll give it a try."

"You do that. Bye."

Asuka quickly teleported home.

"Hey wait! She left me here, just like that."

Gohan took the index and middle finger and placed them on his forehead. He closed his eyes.

** Think of it as a link. From the spirit world, to the human world.**

At the speed of light, Gohan was able to return home.

"Wow, that was fast! It's quiet here. Mom, dad, you guys home?"

No answer.

**Guess there still in the spirit world. **

He went to the bathroom to check his face. It was a little swollen but not too bad. He used the herbs Asuka gave him and applied them on his bruises. Moments later, Gohan went to his room and went to sleep.

Chi Chi and Fuji returned home moments later.

"Man I'm tired," Fuji said.

"Don't worry honey. It takes a lot of patience working on these types of things," Chi Chi reassured.

"Yeah but we worked on this sword for almost a year. I hope Gohan can use it."

"Are you doubting your son?"

"Not at all. I just want him to have some protection. He has the power to do it, but I don't know if a month is enough to get him ready."

"I have faith in him. I worry too but that'll make things worse. We have to give him our full support. That's all we can do."

"Yeah your right. Speaking of Gohan, did he ever come home?"

"I'll check his room."

Chi Chi opened the door to find Gohan sleeping soundly.

"Look at him. Sleeping like a baby," Chi Chi said smiling.

"This all came as a shock to Gohan. I know my son isn't the type to run away, but It's gonna get harder from here on though."

"He'll be ready."

She lightly kissed Gohan on the forehead.

"Goodnight my little warrior."


	9. Change In Perspective

Gohan woke up the next day. He stretched his arms out, feeling refreshed.

"That was a nice sleep," he said.

He took a shower and brushed his teeth. Gohan took a look in the mirror.

**The swelling in my face is completely down. I'll have to get more of those herbs when I go back.**

"Gohan?"

Chi Chi came from her room and seen Gohan.

"Oh, hey mom?"

"Shouldn't you get going? Your gonna be late."

"Late for what?"

"Oh man! In spite of everything, I forgot I still had school!"

Gohan was running to school endlessly. About halfway he stopped.

"My endurance isn't all that good... I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm clock."

"Hey, you made it back! Now you just have to make it to school on time!"

Asuka was riding on her bike, pedaling fast to school.

"Hi Asuk-"

She sped right past him.

"No, wait up!"

"No can do, woke up late! Hope you make it!"

Gohan ran as fast as he could trying to catch up to her. She looked back and stuck her tongue out.

"You better hope I don't catch you," Gohan yelled.

"Yeah right!"

Gohan ran all of the way to school. He looked as if he was gonna fall over. He held onto the school walls for support.

"Gohan, why are you outta breath?"

Asuka locked in her bike and approached Gohan with a stupid grin on her face.

"You, you have some nerve leaving me behind like that."

"I was moving so fast I might not have seen you. Well your here, that's all that matters. With five minutes to spare. See you in third period."

Asuka went inside the building, laughing from afar. Gohan caught his breath, then went inside. He made it to his locker and grabbed his books.

"Excuse me?"

"Gohan turned around to see a tall boy with purple eyes and hair. He had glasses and was holding a piece of paper.

"Yes?"

"My name is Shin Mika. I've just started attending Orange Star High and I'm lost. Could you please show me where the administrative's office is?"

"Sure thing. My name is Gohan Yatakashi by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Please, lead the way."

Gohan took Shin down to the first floor and they made to the the administrative's office.

"Here we are."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. I gotta get to class. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yes. Thank you once again."

Gohan ran back up to the second floor and made it to class with one minute to spare.

Around school the rumors between the fight against Gohan and Kentaro wouldn't stop. People would sneak glances at Gohan, whispher out of earshot, sometimes even ask him directly.

"How did you beat Kentaro?"

"I thought you were just a quiet loner guy."

"You don't even have any muscle."

Gohan was getting all sorts of questions, but this was his only reply.

"I just couldn't take it anymore, especially with what happened to Asuka."

It wasn't all bad. Some commended Gohan for taking down Kentaro. He liked the recognition, but feared of what would happen when Kentaro appears again, even though his suspension is up. Biology rolled by and Gohan took his seat. Asuka and her friends came into the classroom. When everyone was seated, Mr. San went over today's lecture.

"Today, we will go over the study of photosynthesis. Everybody take notes."

The students groaned. Reluctantly they grabbed their notebooks and took notes. Out the corner of Gohan's eye he noticed Setsuna looking at him. She quickly put her head down and wrote in her notebook. When the lecture was finally over the class had five minutes of free time. Some took a little nap, some got in groups and started talking, others got on their MP3 player. Gohan was just playing with his pencil. Asuka, Setsuna, Ayame and Dawn were in a group talking and laughing amongst themselves. They snuck glances at Gohan and started laughing. Gohan couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

**What could those four be talking about? Probably the fight. I've been getting glances and weird looks all around lately. It's a little embarrassing but I know this won't last long.**

"Hey Gohan."

Asuka walked over to him.

"Me and the girls are heading to the rooftop. Wanna come with?"

"Are we allowed up there?"

"Who says were not? C'mon, were heading up when lunch starts."

The chime rang, signaling lunch was beginning. Students left to go to the cafeteria.

"Speaking of lunch huh. Let's go."

"Alright."

The four girls and Gohan made their way up to the rooftop. There they had a whole view of the grounds of Orange Star. The swimming pool, the track field, it's grassy fields. A nice wind was felt as well. Gohan looked around the area, taking in its breathtaking view. When he turned around, all four of the girls were in his face.

"Ahhhhh!"

Gohan stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Tell us! How were you able to beat three guys by yourself," Setsuna demanded.

"Huh?"

She picked Gohan up by his shirt. Their faces inches from each other.

"Answer me! How could a weakling like you fight a guy that was twice your size?!"

"Setsuna let him go," Dawn pleaded.

Asuka and Ayame pulled Setsuna off of Gohan.

"Calm down Setsuna," Ayame said.

"I've already told you before. How many times do you wanna hear it," Asuka asked.

"I know, but I wanna hear it from Gohan himself. It just doesn't add up..."

Gohan could see that Setsuna really wanted an explanation. Almost as if she wanted closure.

"Kentaro was harassing Asuka, wanting her to go on a date with him. When she had her back turned, he threw a rock at the back of her head. She started bleeding pretty bad."

"Asuka, you never told us you started bleeding," Dawn said.

"It's alright. The blood stopped and there's nothing left but a knot. I'm fine."

"Keep going," Setsuna said.

"When that happened, I just suddenly lost it. The pain he's caused everyone, and for him to do such a thing, I really had enough. When I was walking towards him, I really didn't feel like I was going to lose heh heh."

All of the girls stared at Gohan. Finally Ayame spoke up.

"I think it was an act of love."

"LOVE," Asuka and Gohan said at the same time.

They looked at each other, then looked away.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends," Gohan said nervously.

"Right, nothing more nothing less."

"Your just friends? Well that's good because Setsuna-"

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, Ayame and Asuka pinned her down and covered up her mouth."

"Setsuna what?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Gohan," Ayame said.

"Yeah, it doesn't concern you at all," Asuka said.

Setsuna was quiet through the whole thing. The chime soon rang. Students were coming back into the building.

"There's the chime. I'll see you girls later."

Gohan descended down the stairs.

"That was a close one huh," Dawn said.

Asuka and Ayame started beating up on Dawn.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"What is with you and your big mouth," Ayame yelled.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out."

The assault soon stopped.

"Setsuna this isn't like you. Why didn't you just confess to Gohan?"

"Why, why should I confess? He should be the one to confess."

"He doesn't even know that you like him," Ayame said.

"Why do you even like Gohan Setsuna," Asuka asked.

"Well, when he beat Kentaro, he suddenly seemed different. I started noticing him more. Then I..."

Setsuna couldn't finish. She was lost in her own thoughts.

"Setsuna, I thought you'd go for the muscular, mysterious type," Ayame said.

"His quietness is mysterious. He must be tough to take down Kentaro."

"I've never seen you like this. Gohan's just another guy right " Dawn asked.

"Hey I got an idea."

All heads turned towards Asuka.

"I'm no matchmaker, but I have a pretty good way of bringing people together. Guys, come by my parent's dojo after school okay?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Setsuna, wear your sparring uniform too."

"Sparring uniform?"

"Yeah and don't ask why. I'll be sure to bring Gohan too."

The girls went down the stairs. Asuka had a sly smile on her face.

**This got my mom and dad together. Who's to say it can't get Setsuna and Gohan together? Heh heh.**


	10. Love Connection

The end of the day came and went as Gohan grabbed his bag. The gossip wasn't dying down anytime soon. More and more people became curious of the fight. Gohan sighed and kept it moving.

"Gohan, come here for a sec."

"Hey Asuka, what's up?"

"I was thinking, you should meet my parents."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, I've told them about how you defeated that big bully and they really want to meet you."

"They do?"

"It's not as bad as you think. Did you have any plans?"

"No but-"

Asuka grabbed his hand.

"Lets go."

"Wait, I need to make sure it's okay with my parents."

"My parents know your parents from college. It'll be fine."

"I, I guess so.

The two left the grounds of Orange Star. Asuka walked with her bike as they made their way to her house.

"So Gohan, what do you think of Setsuna?"

"What do I think of her?"

"Yeah, what's your take on her?"

"Well uhh, she's really outgoing and loud. She isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's pretty tough too. This happened awhile back before you came, but one time she hit Kentaro in the face with a textbook."

Asuka started laughing.

"Boy I wish I was there to see that."

"She seems like the complete opposite of me. I'm just shy, weak and my voice isn't loud like hers."

"That's not true. You have powers now. You can't possibly call yourself weak. Have more confidence in yourself."

"Maybe your right. I'm still adjusting to this though."

Asuka tried to switch back to her original topic.

"Do you think Setsuna is cute?"

Gohan blushed a bit.

"Where are these questions coming from?"

"You seem to talk so highly of her. I just assumed."

"Ye, yea, I'd say she's cute. I've never payed much attention. I don't have much experience talking to girls."

"Gohan what are we doing right now?"

"Walking to your house."

"What are we doing to pass the time?"

"Talking."

"Am I a girl?"

"Yeah."

Asuka put Gohan in a headlock.

"Your talking to a girl right now. We've been talking for the past month and a half. Have more confidence in yourself!"

"Ouch Asuka! I need air..."

She slowly released him.

"Don't down yourself all the time. After all you've been through you shouldn't be like this. Hold your head up okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Asuka."

"No problem. So, do you like Setsuna?"

"Where are you going with all of this..."

"I just think you two would make a cute couple."

"I don't think I'm Setsuna's type. Her attitude and mine wouldn't really mix. Plus she manhandled me on the rooftop. I don't have what she's looking for."

"We'll see about that," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Well were here."

Asuka locked her bike and unlocked the door.

"Mom dad, you guys home?"

"In the kitchen honey."

Han was cutting up vegetables for tonight's dinner.

"Hey dad," Asuka said as she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie. Who's your friend?"

Gohan was a little surprised.

** I didn't make a sound and yet he knew I was here. Her father is sharp.**

"This is Gohan."

Han stopped cutting. He was frozen still.

"Gohan? Gohan Yatakashi? Fuji's son? The descendant?"

"That's the one. Introduce yourself Gohan."

"Oh uh, my name is Gohan Yatakashi. Pleased to meet you sir."

Han turned around.

"Well the pleasure is all mi-"

As soon as he seen Gohan Han bursted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS KID?! HE'S THE DESCENDANT?! HAHAHAHA!"

Gohan felt hugely embarrassed.

** Now I've been laughed at before, but never by an adult. I'm feeling awfully depressed all of a sudden.**

"Dad you jerk! He's the real deal. Quit laughing!"

"I'm sorry honey. I just pictured him with more muscle. If I gave him a high five, I'd break his arm. Hahahaha!"

"Please don't mind him Gohan. My dad likes to joke around a lot."

"I see..."

"It's nice to finally meet you Gohan."

"Likewise sir."

"Asuka some of your friends are here. They said you invited them to the dojo but there's no practice today."

"I know but I wanna try something out."

"Don't try any experiments okay?"

"Right. This way Gohan."

"Okay. It was nice meeting you sir."

"Likewise."

The two made their way to the dojo. Ayame, Dawn and Setsuna were already there. Setsuna was in her sparring uniform, throwing light punches.

"Hey guys," Asuka said.

"Hi," the girls said.

"So what's all this for Asuka," Setsuna asked.

"My dad had this saying: People who have a deep connection with each other, knows what the other is thinking when they trade punches."

"How would you know when your face is getting beat in," Ayame asked.

"I really can't explain, but he told me because that's how him and mom met. Dad was a street brawler in high school. He would just fight anybody and everybody. He was pretty tough too. That is, until he ran into her..."


	11. Love At First Fist

Han was walking home from school with his hands in his pockets. A tough third year with muscles, shaggy hair and a "don't care" attitude. Fighting was natural for him. Proving he was the toughest around, he would fight anyone he thought could be a challenge for him. While walking, a girl stepped in his path. Another third year with black silk hair with blue gloves on. A serious look on her face.

"Han," she yelled.

"You want something from me," he said lazily.

"Revenge. Your the jerk who likes to fight smaller people."

"You must have me mistaken for someone else. I just like to hurt people, big or small."

"Today your gonna repent for hurting my friend. You challenged him knowing he knew little martial arts."

"Well I just happen to overhear that he was learning some martial arts and that he was making good progress. I wanted to see for myself, but I don't see any progress at all. But hey, he could've backed out at any time. Kids got guts.

"And you took advantage of that, knowing you would win punk!"

"Look, I don't have time to waste on you. See ya."

He tried to walk past her, but she grabbed his hand.

"What now?"

"I wanna fight you, right now."

"You must be joking."

"I'm not scared of you. You walk around school thinking your the toughest but your not. I just love to put people like you in their place."

"Alright, you can try but-"

She pulled his hand down so his upper body was low. She delivered a knee to his jaw. Han staggered back, rubbing his chin.

"What was that for?!"

"There's more where that came from. Now fight me or I'll just keep hitting you until you say sorry."

She got into a fighting stance. Han put his hands up.

"Alright you asked for it."

Han rushed in and threw his body into a strong punch. She easily countered by using his own momentum against him. She cocked her head to the side while his fist barely connected to her head. She pulled his arm and tripped him with little effort. Han landed on the ground with a thud.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Han got up, wiping the dirt from his clothes. His anger seeping through, but he was also felling else, in the pit of his stomach.

"If your so angry then do something about it."

Han charged in again, this time a little more careful. He threw two punches that barely grazed her. She took a step back.

"Yeah, how do you like that," Han said with a smirk on his face.

She just smiled.

"I was waiting for you to hit me, but it's if your not even trying. Well if you won't fight, then I will!"

She closed the distance with quick speed. She got low, then threw her leg up at his chin. His head flew back, blood coming from his mouth. He swung recklessly trying to make contact, but all of his punches were hitting air.

"Ha, I'm disappointed. I thought you were going to be more of a challenge. Maybe your distracted by my feminine beauty. You haven't fought anybody who knew real martial art skills."

"Be quiet!"

Even though he was swinging wildly, he couldn't help but notice her beauty. The way she swayed and dodged with such grace and beauty. Her face suddenly got serious. Han tried to throw a leg in there, even knowing he doesn't throw kicks at all. She caught it, swept his other leg, and made him fall hard on his butt. She got on top of him and punch him square in his nose. Blood dripping from his nose and onto his uniform shirt. She got off and dusted off her skirt.

"Now that's payback for all of the people you've hurt. Your lucky all you got was a bloody nose. I could've done much worse. If I hear of you fighting anybody again unless its self defense, you won't get off so easily. Do you understand?"

Han was furious.

** I can't believe I was beaten by a girl. But I can't shake off this feeling. She's the only one to ever confront me like this, not a shred of fear in her eyes. I admire that. I...**

She placed her foot on his head.

"Han, do you understand?"

"Whatever..."

He took his foot off of her and walked away. She walked behind him and tripped him.

"Ahhhhh!"

"I don't think you heard me. Do you understand or do I need to beat some sense into you? Don't make me repeat myself."

Han couldn't believe his luck. He was close to crying, out of anger of course.

"Fine fine, I understand."

"Good boy, now get outta my sight!"

Han stood up and walked away, but then stopped.

"Hey girl."

"I don't have any tissue for your nose, sorry."

"What's your name?"

"My name? Why would it matter to you?"

"Forget it."

He walked away with an aching body and mixed emotions.

"Juna, Juna Kazama."

"Juna huh? Humph."

"The story goes on but I don't feel like telling the whole thing," Asuka said.

"That was a great story Asuka," Dawn said.

"Thanks. The point is, my father connected with my mother when they fought. And that's what were gonna do today. For Gohan and Setsuna to get better acquainted, you two will have a sparring match."

"SPARRING MATCH,"Setsuna and Gohan yelled.

She brought me here just to fight Setsuna?!

Gohan looked at Setsuna. She quickly blushed.

"Why, why are you looking at me?! I'm just as shocked as you are! I didn't know Asuka would do something like this..."

"What happened to the original meet and greet," Ayame asked.

"Actions speak louder than words. I wanna see sparks fly and this method will do just. Setsuna you ready?"

"I, I guess."

"Gohan what about you? Gohan? Where did he go? Hey!"

Gohan was sneaking out the door but Asuka grab him by his shirt.

"How dare you try and sneak away!"

"Is there another way we can do this," Gohan pleaded.

"No there isn't."

Asuka gave Gohan some gloves and headgear.

** There's no way I can escape this fight. Oh man, first Lightning and now this.**

Gohan looked across from his opponent. She was stretching, readying herself for battle.

"Alright both of you come to the center. You guys will fight until one gives up or is knocked out.

** What kind of spar is this...**

"This should be interesting," Ayame said with a smile.

"Whenever your ready, begin!"


	12. Our Collective Thoughts

"Begin!"

The spar between Setsuna and Gohan has begun. They both circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Of course, Gohan wasn't going to attack.

**This is ridiculous! I can't fight Setsuna. This is a lose-lose situation for me.**

Setsuna inched her way towards Gohan. He quickly thought on what he should do, but nothing came to mind.

** I might end up hurting Gohan, I just hope what Asuka said was the truth. Get ready!**

Setsuna charged in and punched at Gohan's face. He was able to block at the last minute, but he was pushed back a bit.

** Setsuna is defiantly strong!**

She didn't stop. She spin kicked Gohan on the side of his face. He almost fell out but regained his balance. Setsuna brought her leg up and brung it down hard like an axe. Gohan rolled out of the way and made it to the other side of the room.

** That was close.**

"Gohan isn't putting up much of a fight," Ayame said.

"Are you sure Gohan will be alright," Dawn asked.

"Don't worry. Everything is falling into place," Asuka replied.

Setsuna turned towards Gohan.

"Running won't get you anywhere Gohan. Be a man and fight me!"

** I wanna know your thoughts Gohan.**

Gohan didn't have any choice left BUT to fight.

"Alright, here I come!"

Gohan rushed in and threw half hearted punch at Setsuna. She slipped it with ease and closed in on Gohan. She palmed her hand and thrust it upwards at Gohan's chin.

"Ughh."

His head flew back, blood coming from his mouth.

"What's Gohan thinking of Setsuna I wonder," Ayame said.

"C'mon Gohan, tell Setsuna how you feel," Dawn said.

"You are really getting into this aren't you?"

"Love is nothing to make fun of. There trying to tell their feelings towards each other in this fight. If he could only answer back..."

"Gohan is getting the snot beat out of him. It's only a matter of time before he gets put to sleep."

Dawn glared immensely at Ayame.

"Yeesh, sorry."

Wide open, Setsuna elbowed him in his stomach. Gohan couldn't react fast enough. Setsuna came behind him an knife striked his leg. He ended up on his knees. Setsuna returned around and looked at Gohan, helpless.

** You were able to beat Kentaro and this is what you show me? This is insulting. Grrrr, I'm going to punch your lights out!**

Setsuna kicks Gohan in the side of his head, falling to the ground, motionless. Setsuna looks at him in disappointment.

"That ended just like I thought it would," Ayame said.

Asuka approached the two.

** This did not go as planned. Gohan you idiot...**

"Well, looks like Gohan is unable to continue. This match is-"

"Wait! It's...not over yet."

Gohan slowly struggled to get up.

** That last kick took my conscious away. I think, I think I'm started to get the message. This is what Setsuna wanted to tell me. I have to tell her how I fell now. I can't let her thoughts slip away!**

Gohan stood up a little shaky but he was ready. He took a fighting pose.

"Gohan, can you continue," Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He stared at Setsuna, then suddenly smiled.

"What's with that smirk? Did I hurt you too bad," Setsuna retorted.

"No, in fact, I think you made me come to my senses. I'm ready now. Thank you."

"I don't know what that's suppose to mean, but I'm ready for you. Come!"

Gohan took the initiative. He charged at her and threw two fast punches. Setsuna barely dodged them, but the swiftness of them sliced though the air.

**Woah, his attitude changed. His eyes also look different. Now this is what I wanted!**

Setsuna spun around and delivered a spinning heel kick at Gohan's head. He ducked and swept Setsuna's leg from out under her. She rolled before she hit the ground, regaining her stance. Gohan stayed at her. He punched her in the stomach. Setsuna winced from the pain.

** Please forgive me. This is only to get my message across. I wouldn't do this for any other reason.**

** Nice Gohan. Now we can fight for real!**

Setsuna recovered and went on the attack. They both charged at each other and punched each other in the face simultaneously.

"Ugh."

"Haa."

Setsuna advanced, throwing a knee in Gohan's stomach.

"I'm not done yet."

Gohan pushed Setsuna's knee back and punched her in the face. With quick timing, Setsuna twisted her neck back so the punch would have a lesser effect. Gohan was open. Setsuna quickly elbowed Gohan in the face, causing him to stagger back. She put her weight on her next kick. Gohan blocked it, but it sent him back pretty far. They've reached a stalemate.

"I didn't know Gohan could fight like this," Ayame said surprised.

"This is kind of cute," Dawn said.

"How is fighting cute?"

"Well, there both telling each other how they feel through this fight. Think of it like a play. Setsuna and Gohan are both acting out their love for each other."

"Your a strange one Dawn."

Asuka looked on, smiling to herself.

Setsuna and Gohan charged at each other again, there fists extended. Setsuna caught his punch and Gohan caught hers. It was now a test of strength, to see who could overpower the other.

"You're really strong Setsuna," Gohan said.

"Thank you. Your not bad yourself. What took you so long?"

"I was indecisive at first, you being a girl and all, but I can't finish this fight without telling you how I feel, won or lose."

"I'm flattered, but this is for sure. You will lose this fight."

"We'll see about that-"

Before Gohan could finish, Setsuna leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"NO WAY!"

Asuka and Ayame's mouths dropped. Dawn squealed with delight.

"SOOOO CUTE!"

Gohan took a step back, unbeknownst as to what transpired a second ago. His mind was hazy and foggy.

** Now's my chance!**

Setsuna took advantage of the confused Gohan and started hammering down with strong punches and kicks. Gohan couldn't do anything but defend. He was on the verge of collapsing.

"Night Gohan," she said with a smile.

She threw a knee towards his head. Gohan's headgear was sent flying. Setsuna put her weight behind a right hook that hit him square in the jaw. Gohan fell to the ground, unconsciousness. The three girls looked on awe at what transpired. Asuka waved her hands.

"That's the match! Gohan is knocked clean out. The winner is Setsuna," Asuka announced.

Setsuna took of her headgear, looking down at a battered and bruised Gohan.

"I hope my message got through to him."

"Trust me, it did."

"If he didn't then he deserves that knockout," Ayame said.

"I never saw that coming. Why did you kiss him," Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure. A girl's impulse I guess. His face was right there so I could've either kissed him or headbutted him."

"I think it was a set up. You were gonna lose so you kissed him just to throw his concentration off. If you didn't do that you would've lost bad."

"I still have some fight left in me Ayame. Would you like to go a round with me?"

"No, I don't think I wanna end up like Gohan down there."

Asuka picked Gohan up.

"That was a pretty good match. I'll take him inside and treat his injuries."

Setsuna, Ayame and Dawn followed.

"I wonder what Gohan will say when he wakes up," Dawn said.

"I never thought of that," Setsuna said worried.

"He might be scared of Setsuna now and end up running away."

"Don't say that Ayame. They had such good chemistry when they fought. He'll understand. Did he accept your feelings Setsuna?"

"Well um, I uh, I'm not sure."

"Did he tell you what he was thinking?"

"He did but it was hard to tell. I'll just see when he wakes up."


	13. You & I

Gohan started to open his eyes. He looked up and seen a chandelier on the ceiling.

** I don't remember us having a chandelier**.

Gohan noticed he was on a nice plush white couch. He looked around and noticed this wasn't his house. Laughter was coming from the kitchen. Gohan stood up, but quickly fell to the ground. He held his head.

**My head is throbbing. What happened? **

"You really need to stop moving or your body won't fully recover."

Gohan looked up to see a woman in a white nurse's uniform. Long black hair and a face that resembled Asuka's. She slowly picked Gohan up and led him back to the couch.

"Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Juna Kazama."

"Juna Kazama? So your Asuka's mother?"

"Yes I am, and you must be-"

"Gohan! I'm glad to see your awake."

Asuka came into the room holding a hot, steamy pot.

"Hey Asuka."

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but I'll be okay."

"Well once you can properly stand, join us in the dining room."

"Alright. Excuse me, Mrs. Kazama?"

"Oh please, call me Juna."

"Okay um Juna, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out long after I got here. It's already dark. Don't worry, I've called your parents to tell them you'll stay the night."

"The the the the night?!"

"Is that a problem?"

Gohan was nervous. Never had he spent the night over anyone's house, especially a girl's house.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing. Did my parents say it was okay?"

"Don't you wanna spend some time with us girls? Your blushing again hee hee."

Gohan felt really uncomfortable.

"I'm just messing with you Gohan. They said it was alright. Your father especially considered you staying with us."

"Yeah that sounds like dad."

** Oh dad...**

"If you don't believe me, take a look on that table over there."

Juna pointed to an expensive looking coffee table. Gohan's school bag was there, along with some clean clothes.

"Are those mine?"

"Your parents brought them while I was still at work. They seen your injuries and decided it would be best for you to stay here for the night."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Asuka told me what happened. We'll discuss it over dinner. Are you able to stand?"

"Yes I think so."

Gohan was a little wobbly but he managed to stand. The two made their way to the dining room. Han and Asuka were setting the table. It was packed with delicious food.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Han teased.

"Hello sir. I hope it's not too much trouble with me staying the night."

"No trouble at all. Take a seat, dinners ready."

They all took their seats and said a quick prayer. They all dug in, eating in silence.

"So Gohan Yatakashi, what did you find out between the fight with Setsuna," Juna asked.

"Setsuna?"

Gohan thought for a minute.

** Oh yeah, me and Setsuna fought. We fought, then she...**

"Gohan, I didn't know your face could get so red," Asuka said laughing.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yeah."

"Setsuna is a strong fighter. Each blow was pretty damaging. As the fight went on, it seemed like she was telling me something. I can't describe it but I think she was telling me that she likes me."

"Oh really," Asuka said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. I couldn't go down without telling her how I felt also. I fought back and the match went on for awhile. Then she kissed me."

"So how do you feel about her?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Asuka," Juna called out.

"Yeah," she responded with noodles in her mouth.

"You told the story about me and your father didn't you?"

"Not all of it. Just how you and dad were fighting."

"For the record, I let her win," Han said.

"Sure you did honey."

"What ever happened after you two stopped fighting," Gohan asked.

"Guess I'll tell it," Han said.

Everybody finished their meal and awaited the story.

"After I was beaten the Juna-"

"Badly," she added.

"Thank you dear... Well after the fight, everyday I would follow her around school."

"Why is Han hiding behind that locker," Juna's friend asked.

Juna tuned around and seen Han's failed attempt to be hidden. School was over and everyone was ready to go home.

"Is he trying to fight you again?"

"I don't know what his problem is, but I'm about to find out."

Juna started walking towards Han. He tried to run away but tripped on his own untied shoelaces.

"Ouch. Damn untied shoes."

"Can I help you with something?"

Han turned to see Juna standing over him, hands on her hips.

"No you can't."

"You've been stalking me for the past few weeks and I wanna explanation."

Han got up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Then I'll just break your nose again."

Han cringed at the thought. He touched his bandaged nose and shuttered.

"Juna."

"What?"

"Have I, have I been acting different since then?"

"Since when? Oh, that. Well you haven't been fighting lately. Did I hurt your pride that bad?"

"No! I mean, I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Your the first to ever challenge me like that. I sort of admire that."

"You do? I mean, of course you should. I've been training for years ya know."

"I was shocked when I lost. But more than that, I could tell what you were thinking through your fists."

"Oh really? And just what was I thinking when my fist kept smashing your face in?"

Han tried really hard not to let his temper rise.

"You wondered why I act like this, why I fight. I could be better and fight to help and protect others. Instead I fight for self amusement. You want me to be a better person. Am I right?"

For awhile Juna was silent. Most of the students left the building and it seemed unusually empty.

"Hey Juna, you coming or what," another one of Juna's friends waved over to her.

"Oh uh, you guys go on without me."

"Your gonna beat up Han again huh? Alright I'll leave you to it heh heh, later."

Her friends left laughing in the distance.

"How many people did you tell exactly?"

"Only my friends. Thought I'd save you the embarrassment."

"Oh you shouldn't have... Why didn't you go with them?"

"Those things you said, about what I was thinking through my fists?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You were right. Right about everything."

Han looked deep into Juna's face. She was real sincere about what she said. Han's heart was racing, anticipating what would happen next.

"Do you wanna, maybe...walk to the park with me?"

Juna's face lit up with excitement.

"Okay."

They left the school grounds and walked to the park. It was a lavish park with a swan fountain, a lake, ducks swimming and children playing about. Han didn't want to admit, but he liked the scenery.

"Why would a big tough guy like you walk in a cheerful park like this," Juna asked.

"Is that all you see me as? A thug?"

"Pretty much. I never see you around here. Your never this quiet."

"Well I like it when it's quiet and not a lot of people are around. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope ha ha."

** Even her laugh is cute.**

He quickly shrugged off his thoughts as he continued walking with her.

"Hey Han, look."

Juna pointed to a small bush that had pretty red and pink roses.

"What, there just some dumb flowers."

Juna slapped him. Han looked back at her in shock.

"What did I say?!"

"You inconsiderate jerk! There not just flowers, their special to me. When I was younger, my grandmother would pick a bouquet of red and pink roses. They would have a delicate fragrence and all the thorns would be picked off. I would grab at the flowers without thinking, and cut myself every time."

Han couldn't help but smile. He liked his alone time with Juna. For her, he would stop his selfless fighting and become a regular guy, just for her.

"Why are you smiling? Did that story humor you," she asked irritated.

"I know I've asked you before but do I really seem different?"

"Yeah, you do. I've never seen this side of you before. It's a little weird actually."

"Weird how?"

"I've been in school with you for three years and you've been such a thug. Picking fights and having your face bruised. I just couldn't understand why you do the things you do. Tell me, why do you fight Han?"

"Why do I fight? Didn't really put much thought into it. I guess I fight to be the strongest."

"You wanna be the best fighter huh?"

"Yeah, I'll take on anybody that seems strong. I just like fighting strong people."

Juna stopped walking.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Lets see. You fight to be the strongest right?"

"Yeah."

"So since I beat you, doesn't that makes me the strongest?"

Han kept walking, not answering or once looking back.

"Han! Han, I'm kidding. Wait! Wait I said!"

The two enjoyed the view and enjoyed each other's company. After awhile they stopped walking and sat on a park bench.

"Today has been really nice," Han said.

"I know. I never would of thought that you had such a sweet soft side," Juna said.

Han portrayed himself as a bad boy but with Juna, he couldn't keep up that image.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still manly. I just like sunsets and they make me feel...cozy I guess.

** Wow, that did not sound manly at all.**

"Heh heh heh. I guess the sunset does make you feel that way."

Juna scooted a little closer to Han.

"But when your with me."

She placed her hand upon Han's.

"You don't have to be like that."

"Juna, I..."

There faces were inches apart.

"I like this Han better."

They kiss, a passionate tender moment for them both. They pull apart, both blushing.

"Wow um, did we really kiss," Juna asked looking away.

"I'm not sure. I think you were going to headbutt me. So I countered with a headbutt, then our lips just happen to meet."

"You idiot."

Juna punched him in the arm.

"Ouch I'm kidding. To be honest, I wondered who was gonna make the first move."

"Someone had too."

Nighttime had reached the park. It was exceptionally quiet, except for the water from the fountain.

"Well it's getting late. I'm going home."

Juna got to her feet and started walking. Han was still on the bench.

"Han, you coming?"

"You go on without me. I'll stay here for a little while."

"Alright then. See you at school tomorrow."

The next day at school, Juna was talking with her friends at her locker.

"So did you guys do anything," one friend asked.

"He took me on a walk through the park."

"That doesn't seem like Han," the other said.

"Yeah, you must've beat em up pretty bad. You changed his whole personality around."

"You could say that."

Juna opened her locker to find a bouquet of pink and red roses wrapped up together. They had a good fragrance and all of the thorns were picked out. Juna's friends squealed with excitement.

"Ooooooo, somebody must have a crush on you."

"For someone to pick flowers for you must be romantic. Your favorite colors at that."

Juna grabbed the bouquet and smelled them.

** This is really thoughtful. Who could've did this? The only person I told was-**

"Man those thorns weren't so easy to pick I tell ya."

The girls spun around to see Han walking towards them.

"YOU put those roses in her locker," the both exclaimed.

"Why do you guys sound so shocked?"

"You sure this isn't an apology for you beating up on other people?"

"No it's not! I can be romantic too, when I feel like it."

Juna looked at Han's hands to see them wrapped up in cloth.

"Han, what happened to your hands," Juna asked.

"I spent two hours picking the thorns off. I forgot about them and I ended up cutting myself, a lot."

"You did all of that for me?"

Han was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, and I would do it all over again."

Juna's friends were shocked to see this unravel before there very eyes. Juna rushed to hug Han.

"Han, thank you so much."

He still had to keep up his manly image.

"Well maybe you should pick a different flower next time. It took me forever to pick those thorns out."

"Nobody asked you to do it."

"Yeah, nobody tells me to do anything."

"So you wanted to do it."

"Yeah, I felt like doing it."

"So do you like me?"

"Yeah I like you."

Han couldn't believe what he said before it came outta his mouth. The girls squealed and Juna tried not to blush. It was too late for Han.

"You tricked me!"

"So you don't like me?"

"I uh, uh, woah will you look at the time. Better get to class."

Han raced down the halls.

"Since when have you ever cared about being on time," Juna yelled.

"Just now!"

Han was outta sight.

"So what will you do now Juna? Han isn't the same as before. Are you two gonna start dating?"

Juna smelled the roses again. The scent of honey filling her nose.

"We'll see where it goes."


	14. Man To Man

"We went on a lot of dates and before I knew it, I was in love with her," Han said finishing the story.

"Never thought I'd be his wife. Guess things just happen for a reason," Juna said.

"That was such a good story," Gohan said.

"It never gets old when I hear it," Asuka said.

"I'm glad you guys liked it. Now that our dinners over, it's time for bed."

Juna cleared the table and headed into the kitchen.

"Gohan, there's a guest room you can use. Asuka show him please."

"Sure, c'mon get your bag."

"Okay, thanks again Mr. Kazama."

"No problem. Say, can I speak to you in private for a sec?"

"With me? Sure, alright."

They headed into the living room. Han put his arm around Gohan.

"Gohan my boy, I know your growing of age. Hair on your chest. Wearing your big boy briefs. Boys nowadays tend to have these visions, feelings and urges. It seems tempting and you wanna go for it, but they seem to forget the consequences. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"No I don't."

Gohan was getting nervous. Han's grip seemed to be getting tighter.

"Okay how bout this. The guest room is right next to Asuka's room. There are two showers. Me and Juna have one while Asuka has her own. Are you putting the pieces together?"

** Pieces together? I'll probably have to use Asuka's shower, but I don't quite understand.**

"ARE YOU PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER?!"

Han had a huge grip on Gohan's neck. He couldn't breathe.

"Yes YES I'M PUTTING THE PIECES TOGETHER!"

"Good good.

His grip relaxed a little.

"Asuka can take care of herself but as her father it is my duty to protect her from unwanted vermin who thinks they can do as they please."

Han made a frightening god awful face at Gohan.

"You aren't unwanted vermin are you? That would be a shame if you were, because I would have to-"

"Han quit scaring our guest!"

Juna came in the living room and punched Han in the back of the head.

"What did I do?! Ughh, you may wanna cool it, otherwise you might break a hip."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing dear."

"Gohan, Asuka will show you to your room. Go on."

"Oh yes. Thank you again."

"Remember what I said Gohan."

"Oh I won't forget anytime soon."

Gohan grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. He heard music coming from the left hall. Asuka's door was opened a bit. Rap music blaring from her room. He took a peek inside to see her dancing in her undergarments. Gohan quickly averted her eyes. Gohan looked around to see if her father was near. Voices were heard downstairs.

** I'm glad he didn't see me. He looked as if he'd take my life. Okay, this is Asuka's room, so my room would be right here.**

Gohan opened the door to a really bland room. Gray walls with a nice sized television and a dresser with a mirror. A nice sized bed to boot. There was a wash rag on the bed too. Gohan put his bag and floor and got his clean clothes.

** Guess I'll take a shower and go to bed.**

Gohan grabbed the was rag and went into the shower. After a 20 minute shower Gohan felt refreshed. As he was heading out, the knob started turning. Gohan started to feel nervous.

** Don't they know I'm in here?! Oh man!**

"I can't believe I got a scolding from my wife. Man, where did my manliness go? Huh?"

Han walked in the bathroom with nothing on but his boxers. Gohan looked down.

"Oh Gohan, didn't know you were on here."

"It's alright, I was already finished."

"You don't have to act like that in front of me. We're both men right? We'll, until you get a body LIKE THIS, YOU CAN'T BE CONSIDERED A MAN!"

Han started flexing his muscles, impressive nonetheless.

"DO YOU SEE THIS AWESOME PHYSIC GOHAN?! THIS IS THE SIGN OF A TRUE MAN!"

Han started flexing so hard his boxers came off. Gohan was flabbergasted.

"AND THIS IS TOO!"

Gohan covered his eyes.

"This is too much! Enjoy your shower, excuse me!"

Gohan closed the door to the bathroom and quickly ran into his room. The lights were off in Asuka's room and the door to Han and Juna's was opened a little, with a bit of light peeking out. Gohan flopped on the bed.

** I really didn't have to see that. Mr. Kazama is something else. I'll pretend it didn't happen.**

Gohan turned off the light and went to sleep.


	15. New Strength

"Gohan time to wake up. Get up Gohan. GET UP!" Asuka threw a pillow at Gohan, which startled him and woke him up.

"Huh, what's going on? Oh hey Asuka."

She was dressed in her school uniform.

"Humph."

She pointed the clock on the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! 9:30, oh man, I'm gonna be late!"

Gohan rushed past her and got his uniform from his bag.

"Does this happen everyday with you?"

"I wouldn't say everyday."

"Your a mess. I'll wait for you downstairs. Throw the clothes you wore in the hamper. Mom will wash them and take them over your house."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

Gohan took a shower and was downstairs 10 minutes later.

"Ready to go," Gohan said.

"I've been ready 20 minutes ago."

"Heh heh, sorry bout that. Well lets go."

They took there usually walk to school.

"So how are you feeling Gohan?"

"Okay I guess. My body doesn't hurt and I feel better thanks to Ms. Kazama."

"How about emotionally?"

"Emotionally? Oh...that."

FLASHBACK

Setsuna and Gohan charged at each other, their fists catching the other. It was a battle of strength, seeing who can overpower the other.

"Your really strong," Gohan said.

"You too, but this fight is over."

"Heh will see about tha-"

Setsuna leaned in and quickly kissed Gohan. Gohan took a step back, shocked and confused.

"NO WAY!" Ayame and Asuka yelled.

"SO CUTE!" Dawn said.

Setsuna took advantage of the confused Gohan and started wailing on him. He couldn't fight back.

"Goodnight Gohan."

Setsuna kneed his chin which sent his headgear flying, which followed with a hook that knocked Gohan out.

END FLASHBACK

"She did hit me pretty hard. I blacked out after that."

"What are you gonna say when you see her?"

"That's a good question. Well I'll just tell her the truth."

"That works I guess."

"Asuka, can I ask you something?

"Sure."

"Was this all a set up to get me and Setsuna together?"

"Ehhhh...ok you got me. I'll tell you. After you took down Kentaro, she's been noticing you for awhile. That's when she started taking an interest in you. She's not good in expressing her feelings though."

"She didn't have no problem expressing it towards my face."

"Well I'm sorry about your face. That's how my mom and dad got together so I thought it would work for you two."

"I guess that makes sense. Well were here."

"Well talk at lunch. Later."

"Bye."

Gohan went to his locker and got his books. Some people were still praising him for taking down Kentaro. Others felt sorry for him for when Kentaro gets back. Either way, Gohan knew it wasn't gonna last long, but he enjoyed the recognition.

Third period came by and Gohan took his seat. Students were walking in the classroom. Setsuna, Asuka, Dawn and Ayame came in, laughing and giggling. Gohan and Setsuna made contact but quickly averted their eyes. The class was given an assignment that Gohan quickly finished. Later lunch came around. Gohan's heart was being fast.

** Should I talk to her first, or should she make the first move?**

"Hey um, Gohan?"

Gohan didn't notice Setsuna standing there.

"Yes," he said quickly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm feeling alright. I'm a lot better now."

"That's good. Do you mind if we talk?"

"Sure."

"...Alone?"

"Alone? Okay I guess."

"Let's go to the rooftop."

Gohan grabbed his bag and walked with her to the roof.

"I wonder why she wanted to talk alone," Ayame asked curiously.

"This is a crush or be crushed moment. At the end of the day, we'll see if there a couple or not. What do you think Asuka," Dawn asked.

"I have no idea but we'll see."

Gohan and Setsuna reached the roof. They were both quiet. Setsuna pulled out a bento and began eating. She looked at Gohan, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Your not eating Gohan," she asked.

"Oh uh, I forgot to pack a lunch."

"Here, have some of mine."

"No it's alright. I can survive without lunch, heh heh."

Gohan's stomach began rumbling.

"Please ignore that sound you just heard."

"Okay mr. survivor you can drop the act. Sit and eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'll even feed you."

"I can feed myself."

"Then you can starve. Your choice."

Gohan was confused again.

**Having someone feed me is embarrassing, but it's just the two us out here. I wonder what's she's up to.**

"Ok you win."

Gohan sat down across from Setsuna and was being fed.

"Say ahhhhhh."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"...ahhhhhhh."

"Any particular reason you wanted to spy on them Asuka," Dawn said in a whisper.

"Yeah, what about waiting till the end of the day?" Ayame said.

"I couldn't resist okay? Ayame, you would've done the same thing."

"Point taken."

"Now hush. I can't hear what their saying."

The three were crouched on the steps near the entrance door.

"That bento was delicious," Gohan said with a smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. I made it myself."

"You did? You really know how to cook."

"It's nothing special."

They both looked out towards the sky in silence. The nervous tension eating at both of them. Finally Setsuna spoke.

"Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"Did my message get through? Were you able to read my thoughts?"

"I was. You told me everything in that match. And I accept your feelings."

Setsuna blushed and quickly turned her head.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"But were you able to read my thoughts?"

"I wasn't so sure. It was if you had mixed feelings."

"I do actually. I don't know how I feel about you."

"Oh," she said with sadness in her voice.

"C'mon Gohan, don't blow it," Asuka said.

"But that doesn't mean I don't like you. It's just that, we're so different. I would have never thought a strong girl like you would fall for someone like me."

"Regardless, that doesn't change anything. Your the first guy that didn't run."

"Run from what?"

"I'm usually tougher than the guy I like. I thought for sure when I knocked you out, you would run away."

** Oh I wish she would stop bringing that up.**

"I probably would've ran. But I'm tired of running. I'm starting to see a change in myself. I don't wanna turn back now. Always getting beat up and crying. I don't wanna feel that pain again. A weakling like me and a strong person like you doesn't feel right. I just want to-"

Setsuna pressed her fingers on Gohan's lips.

"Shhhhhh. You don't need to say anything else."

Setsuna closed her eyes and put her lips against Gohan's. Gohan was in a trance. He kissed her back and they bothed stayed like that for awhile.

"SOOOO CUTE!" Dawn yelled.

They pulled apart to see Ayame and Asuka beating up on Dawn. Gohan was silent.

"You moron, why can't you be quiet without seeing something romantic?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"WHERE YOU GUYS WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Ayame and Asuka stopped their attack.

"Well, we only saw a tiny bit," Asuka replied.

Setsuna was livid, while Gohan stayed seated, embarrassed.

"Ok we saw the whole thing but it was really special."

"Im going to remember this the next time we spar again."

"Right."

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch.

"That's the bell. Lets go Dawn," Ayame said.

She quickly went down the steps.

"Right."

Dawn glanced at the two and smiled. She followed behind Ayame.

"See you two later," Asuka said, leaving the rooftop.

"I'm sorry Gohan. They can really be a nosy bunch."

"It's okay. Well we better get going."

Gohan got up and started walking down the stairs.

"Gohan wait."

"Yea?"

"So um, how do you feel about me and you?"

Gohan smiled.

"Me and you sounds just fine."

Setsuna couldn't hide her smile.

As the final bell rung, Gohan was ready to go home. He gathered his stuff from his locker and was out the building. As he was walking home, he couldn't stop smiling.

** Me and Setsuna, who would've thought. But I can't think about that just yet. I gotta head to the spirit world.**

Gohan made it home. He opened the door to find his mother knitting an outfit and his father watching television.

"Hi Gohan," Chi Chi said.

"Hey son," Fuji said.

"Hello. You guys didn't have to work?"

"Nope, we had the day off."

"Well I'm going to do homework. Then I'm off to the spirit world."

"By yourself? You've been shown how to use instant transmission?"

"Yeah, Asuka showed me."

"Asuka huh," Fuji said with a smile.

"Da, dad it's not like that."

"Speaking of which, have your wounds healed?"

"What wounds?"

"You remember that fight you had with your girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?! DAD IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"No need to explain. Han told me the whole thing. I'm impressed son. I would've suggested dinner and a movie but hey, if fighting is the only way to get girls nowadays, you'd be one happy guy."

Gohan was shocked at his father's words.

"It's not like...oh forget it, I'ma get started on my homework." Gohan went into his room and closed the door.

"Did I say something wrong," Fuji asked his wife.

"Oh honey, Gohan is just getting use to everything. Let him be."

"Alright but he shouldn't be ashamed about it. By the way, what are you making?"

"It's an outfit for Gohan. He can't be fighting in his school clothes ya know."

"Are they done?"

"Not quite, but by the time his training is done it should be."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually there is."

An hour later, Gohan has finished his homework.

"Alright, finished. Now onto the spirit world. Focus my energy and transport myself there."

Gohan put two fingers on his forehead and concentrated. He then teleported himself to Valhalla.

"Yes, I did it!"

"I thought you weren't coming back Gohan."

"Huh? Ahhhhh!"

Danzo suddenly appeared next to Gohan.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your energy isn't hard to configure. Lets head to the training field."

"Ok."

Again, Gohan and Danzo made their way to the outskirts of Valhalla.

"You've learned how to fire a ki blast I presume?"

"Yeah, check this out."

Gohan focused on his energy. Danzo looked on with anticipation.

**Alright, my energy is flowing naturally. Now time for this! **

Gohan let loose a ki blast which exploded a nearby rock.

"Quite impressive Gohan."

"Thanks."

"Now lets move on to combat training. Go ahead and hit me."

"I don't know. One of your arms is in a cast so it wouldn't be fair. Plus your elderly-"

"You insolent brat! You should be focusing on getting stronger, not me!"

"Oh right. Well here I come!"

Gohan charged at Danzo with a punch, which Danzo dodged with ease.

"Is that all you have Gohan? I'm disappointed."

Gohan was striking left and right with punches and kicks, but could not seem to land a single blow to Danzo.

"This is pathetic."

Danzo swiftly punched Gohan in the stomach which made him double over in pain. Danzo then came from behind and back fist Gohan in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

** I couldn't land a single hit. How is he able to maneuver all of my attacks at his age? **

"Don't tell me your giving up Gohan?"

"I'll never give up!"

Gohan quickly got up and charged at Danzo.

For half an hour they were combat training. Danzo barely broke a sweat, while Gohan was breathing heavily, sweating with bruises on his face.

"You haven't landed a single hit Gohan. I expected better."

"Huff huff huff, darn it."

** After all that, I couldn't hit him. Will I really be ready in a month?**

"We'll pick up training tomorrow."

Danzo vanished. Gohan sat down, fatigued and hurting. He punched the ground in frustration.

** "You haven't landed a single hit Gohan. I expected better."**

"I couldn't hit him. Old as he is I couldn't hit him. I'll need a lot more training it seems."

"Well I can help with that."

Gohan turned around to see Asuka in her training uniform.

"Oh hey Asuka."

"Don't you look terrible heh heh."

"Training was hard. I wasn't able to hit him even once. I'd knew it would be hard but, this is crazy."

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

"Alright I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Yeah. I just got done sparring with Setsuna awhile ago."

"Was she still mad?"

"Yeah but I put her in her place."

"What, you actually beat her?"

"Wow, don't say it like that. You make it seem like she's stronger than me."

"Sorry, it's just that she seemed so strong from when I fought her."

"Well, I do have an advantage over her."

"What is it?"

"A couple times I've been training with Lightning."

"You have? That's...almost like cheating."

"Your mad I beat up your little girlfriend?"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Wanna fight about it?"

"Weren't we gonna fight in the first place?"

"...yea but are you fighting for Setsuna or for yourself?"

"Wait what?! Can we please just get down to training?"

"I'm just messing with ya. Sure lets do it."

"I appreciate it."

Gohan got up and was across from Asuka.

"Just to let you know, I won't be pulling any punches."

"Alright, ready when you are."

** Setsuna was tough, but Asuka might be on a whole different level. But that's to be expected. I won't back down!**

Asuka came at Gohan with a roundhouse kick which he blocked, but pushed him back. She didn't stop, as she came at him with a punch to his stomach. He winced in pain and received a hook to the jaw. Gohan fell down.

"Gohan, get up! I know you can do better than this."

"I'm not finished yet!"

Gohan recovered and started attacking with punches and kicks.

"Not bad, but."

Asuka countered and kneed Gohan in the stomach, followed by a kick to the back of the head. Gohan fell motionless to the ground.

"You still have a ways to go before you can beat me."

Gohan tried standing up but quickly fell down.

"Wow I hope I didn't hurt you too bad. How bout we call it a day? We don't have school tomorrow so you'll be ready to fight another time."

"Heh heh that's perfect. We can fight as long as we want."

"Gohan your already in bad condition. This fight is over."

She starts to walk away.

"I, I can still fight. Don't leave."

She continues to walk. Gohan felt a bit of resentment towards her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Gohan's power started to rise, a light blue aura swirling around him. Asuka couldn't let this go unattended.

"Did that, did that get your attention?"

Asuka walked forward and got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it!"

** Gohan can barely stand and yet he still has the will to fight. I admire that.**

"Lets go!"

The morning sun rose upon Valhalla. Gohan laying unconscious on the ground while Asuka is still standing.

"Finally. I couldn't imagine us fighting all night."

"Ahhhh so this where you two were."

Fuji came from the facility wearing his lab coat. He looked down on his unconscious son.

"Did, did you do this?"

"We'll I uh, we were just doing some light sparring and he passed out."

"Hmmmmmm. I see, and how long we're you guys fighting?"

"All night."

"...ALL NIGHT?!"

"I was surprised too but he wanted to keep fighting. He just used to much power and passed out this morning."

"Yea that sounds like Gohan. I'll take him home. He's not in any condition for training today."

"I need some rest too. He really wore me out."

Fuji picked Gohan up and teleported home.

"I don't think Gohan will just sit still. He'll look to get stronger."

Gohan awoke in his bedroom. He tried to get up but came up with an aching body.

"I can't believe your still able to move."

Fuji came into the room and gave Gohan a sandwich.

"You must be hungry. Eat up."

"Thanks dad."

"I heard you were training all night. Your still young, you shouldn't push your body so much."

"I know, but I feel like this is something I have to do. Everyone is counting on me and I need to live up to those expectations."

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone."

"Your right."

Gohan took a bit of his sandwich.

"I wanna prove to myself that I'm not the same as I was before. I can change, it'll take time but I know I can do it," he said with a smile.

Fuji looked at his son and gave him a hug.

"Ouch, I'm still a little sore."

"Oh sorry, got carried away. But Gohan?"

"Yea?"

"Do your best."

"I will, I promise! Now onto the spirit world."

"Oh no you don't!"

Fuji slapped Gohan's back which made him fall off his bed.

"Do you honestly think you can still train when you've been fighting all night?"

"Well, I'm not totally worn out. I feel okay to do some sparring."

"If you keep training without giving your body time to recover, your gonna be in a world of hurt. Take it easy for today."

"Alright. Guess I'll go back to sleep."

"Okay, see you in a little while son."


	16. Setsuna's Fight

_There was a sudden knock on the door. It was already sunset and Gohan was still asleep._

_"Excuse me, is this where Gohan Yatakashi lives?"_

_"Who wants to know," Fuji asked suspiciously._

_"I'm Setsuna Shinu. I go to school with Gohan."_

_"Hmmmmm. Oh! Your the one who beat up my son aren't you?!"_

_"Well uh, I wouldn't say it like that. We were just sparring. I guess it got a little outta hand. Please accept my apologizes."_

_"I'm not mad at all. I'm interested to see Gohan's girlfriend after all heh heh."_

_"Girlfriend? Did he say that?"_

_"He said something like that."_

_Setsuna couldn't hide her smile._

_"He's asleep right now but your more than welcome to come in."_

_"Thank you."_

_"So when did you take a interest in my son?"_

_"Well it was when he fought this bully at our school named Kentaro. Kentaro hurt Asuka bad and Gohan suddenly snapped."_

_"Where you there when it happened?_

_"No but I heard it from Gohan himself. Seeing Asuka hurt changed him somehow. He beat Kentaro so 's when I secretly liked him. During school he rarely talks, he doesn't stand out and he seems so scary." Setsuna looked at Fuji and seen that he was staring straight at her._

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way."_

_"That's quite alright. Gohan never talked about the problems going on at school. He would always tell us not to worry about it. But the sudden change bothered me."_

_"Sudden change?"_

_"Gohan wasn't always so quiet. He would smile and be so energetic. But during his 1st year all of that changed."_

_"What happened?"_

**_Flashback_**

_Gohan was walking home with his bag in hand. The sun setting over the horizon._

_"Man, so much work and so little time. Hmm, what's going on over there?"_

_A big muscular guy was beating up on another classmate._

_"That looks like Senshu! I gotta help him!"_

_"Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong," Senshu pleaded._

_"I'm in a bad mood. I think taking it out on you will take off some of this stress," Kentaro said._

_"Senshu, get outta here!"_

_Gohan swung his bag at Kentaro's head. He toppled over. Kentaro was holding his head._

_"What the hell just hit me?!_

_"Who are you?"_

_"That doesn't matter now. Lets get outta here!"_

_"Right."_

_"Oh no you don't."_

_Gohan and Senshu were running away at a quick pace._

**_Man, there too fast for me. I can't catch them both, but._**

_Kentaro lunged at Gohan's bag. He grabbed it and made Gohan slip and fall._

**_Im'a get the punk that cheap shot me at least._**

_Senshu turned around to notice Gohan want following._

_"Keep going, don't worry about me."_

_Kentaro started beating up on Gohan, punching his face in. Senshu started to run away, only to glance back once at the broken Gohan._

_"Though you could just hit and run away huh? This is where tryna be a hero get you!"_

_After a relentless beating, Kentaro gets off Gohan._

_"That'll teach you to mess with me."_

_He walked away with his head held high. Gohan wiped the blood from his nose, grabbed his bag and went home._

_"Oh my gosh, Gohan what happened," Chi Chi yelled when she seen Gohan's face._

_"Son, are you okay," Fuji said._

_"I got roughed up a bit. Don't worry."_

_"This is something to worry about! Tell me what happened right now!"_

_"Someone from my class was getting beat up by a bully. I helped him get away but I got hurt in the process."_

_"Gohan, I'm glad you tried to help a friend but that wasn't your fight. Sometimes you just need to turn the other way and let things happen."_

_"What?!"_

_Fuji and Gohan said. Gohan was feeling lightheaded and passed out._

_"Gohan!"_

_"Don't worry, he just fainted. Lets put him to bed."_

_Fuji carried Gohan in his room. He tucked him in and closed the door._

_"Do you honestly think that what Gohan did was the best thing to do," Chi Chi asked._

_"Whether or not it was the best thing to do, it was the right thing to do. You can't turn a blind eye."_

_"But look at him! Helping cats from trees is good. Helping the elderly cross the street is good. Fighting someone else's battles isn't good. I'm going to tend to Gohan's face."_

_She grabbed an emergency kit and tended to Gohan's face._

_"Do you think we should've told him about the spirit world?"_

_"Fuji, we are not going to talk about this in front of Gohan."_

_"It's not like he can here us. If we were to mention this earlier, he would be strong to handle any problem that presented itself."_

_"Why is it always strength with you? You think Gohan would believe us?"_

_"The prophecy came true didn't it? We would have a son who would save the spirit world, or are you trying to stop it from happening?"_

_Chi Chi was silent. Fuji put a hand on her shoulder._

_"He hasn't done anything that would have caught our attention. Sooner or later we might have to tell him. You can't keep babying him forever ya know."_

_"I know that but..."_

_She looked at Gohan._

_"I want him to be my baby boy, just for a bit longer."_

**_ End Flashback_**

_"After that, his spirits seemed low. He stopped smiling and sometimes he came home with bruises. I don't know what went on at school but it must've effected him dramatically."_

_"So that's how it all started. By the way what's the spirit world?"_

_Fuji was silent._

_"Oh ummm it's something Gohan believed in when he was little yea that's it. Forget about that part."_

_"Ok I guess."_

**_That was close. I almost gave away the spirit world. Not that she has any ties to it or anything but still. I'd better watch what I say._**

_"Gohan would be shy and really quiet during class. But his mood has changed."_

_"That's good. I'm glad to see that he has a nice girlfriend."_

_The door to Gohan's room opened._

_"Hey Gohan."_

_"Hi dad. I'm feeling better. My body feels fine now."_

_"That's good. I've got a visitor for you."_

_"Who is, Setsuna!"_

_"Hi sleeping beauty."_

_"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"_

_"Asuka told me. I thought we could, umm, go on a date.."_

_Fuji held up a thumbs up sign behind Setsuna. Gohan blushed._

_"A a a date?"_

_"I uh, I'm participating in a tournament and was wondering if you wanted to come."_

_"Oh, uhh sure. We can do that."_

_"Well I don't have a problem with it. You kids better get going."_

_"Right. C'mon Gohan."_

_"Okay. Later dad."_

_Setsuna and Gohan left._

_"This will be a milestone in his life. His first date."_

_Fuji had tears in his eyes._

_"Go get her son."_

_The two arrived at Korakuen hall where the tournament was held. Gohan noticed a lot of girls and older looking women in sparring uniforms._

_"Is this your first time at Korakuen hall," Setsuna asked._

_"Yes. How many people are participating?"_

_"Roughly 32."_

_"Thirty two? That's a lot of competitors."_

_"Well were split up into 2 divisions. The lightweight and jr. lightweight. Twenty in the lightweight, and twenty in the other. It goes by weight. I try to stay within the jr. lightweight area."_

_"So they'll be 16 fighting for first huh. Wait, that means you have to fight 4 times right?"_

_"Yeah but I can handle it."_

_"Aren't you nervous?"_

_"Not that much, especially since I have my boyfriend here. And of course my personal cheering squad."_

_"Cheering squad?"_

_"SETSUNA! SETSUNA! SETSUNA!"_

_Asuka, Ayame, Dawn, and Setsuna's parents were all here._

_"We have come to see your triumphant victory," her father said._

_"We had to come also. Are you felling better Gohan," Asuka asked._

_"Oh yea, I feel good."_

_"By the way, you did say your body was feeling better. What happened to it?"_

_"Oh well uh, I-"_

_"I needed a sparring partner and called Gohan. Guess I don't know my own strength and ended up hurting him."_

_"Why you!"_

_"Setsuna, it's okay, really. I'm fine now. Besides you have a match."_

_"Your right. I gotta get ready."_

_Setsuna headed into the hall._

_"So you are Setsuna's boyfriend," her mother said._

_"I, I guess."_

_"You don't seem like a ruffian. You don't look like a punk or a thug either. Plus your not scary looking. I like you," her father said._

_"Thank you sir, I think."_

_"Lets head in everybody. The lightweights are about to start."_

_Asuka led the group into the hall. They took their seats in the stands._

_"Thank you everyone for attending the National Tournament," the announcer said._

_"And now, the lightweight division will now begin. The first two competitors come to the center."_

_"So these are lightweights. Hey Asuka, why didn't you sign up for the tournament," Gohan asked._

_"I entered a couple back in Osaka but tournaments aren't really my thing. Besides it would be cheating if I entered right?"_

_"Oh yeah."_

_"If I did, I might face Setsuna in the finals. I wouldn't want that to happen."_

_"That makes sense."_

_The two girls began to fight. They were moving pretty fast and throwing strong punches and kicks. After 3 rounds of intense fighting, it went down to a decision._

_"Ok next two competitors."_

_The crowd was getting exited for each match. Some ended with decisions and knockouts. One had to forfeit due to leg injuries._

_"Wow, this division is pretty intense," Ayame said._

_"I wonder how Setsuna is doing now," Dawn said._

_"She'll be fine," Asuka concluded._

_"She isn't the type to lose easily."_

_After 45 minutes of fighting, the lightweight division came to an end._

_"Here you have it folks. The lightweight champion is Izuna Riu!"_

_Everybody clapped and cheered for her._

_"We'll be taking a 20 minute intermission. Please feel free to stretch and use the restroom. The lightweight division will commence shortly."_

_Ayame, Asuka, and Dawn went to use the restroom._

_"So do you really like Setsuna, Gohan?"_

_Setsuna's father was in Gohan's face._

_"Oh ummmmm well I-"_

_"It's a simple yes or no question."_

_Setsuna's mother slapped him in the back of his head._

_"Ouch honey, what was that for?"_

_"Now is not the time to patronize Gohan. Were here to cheer for Setsuna."_

_"My apologizes Gohan."_

_"It's okay sir."_

_"I can see why Setsuna likes you. Your so well mannered. Also handsome."_

_"Your right, he is handsome."_

_"Oh uhh your too kind. I'm going to use the restroom. Excuse me."_

_After Gohan was done using the restroom, he seen the door to the jr. lightweight room was open. Setsuna was sitting, concentrating with her eyes closed. She was the only one in the room._

**_It's best if I let her get focused. I wouldn't wanna distract her._**

_"Hey Gohan. Come here for a sec."_

_Setsuna still had her eyes closed._

_"How did you know it was me?"_

_"Lucky guess."_

_"Okay. I thought you might like to concentrate for the match."_

_"Trust me, I'm prepared. I just need someone to talk to before my match. So how was the jr. lightweight division?"_

_"They were pretty good. Someone named Izuna Riu won."_

_"Izuna Riu huh? We both went to the same middle school."_

_"Were you two friends?"_

_"Friendly rivals actually. She was always better than me but this time I'm ready to fight her."_

_"Fight her?"_

_"All jr. lightweight competitors, please report to the arena. The first match will start in 10 minutes, the intercom blared._

_"Well, that's my cue."_

_Setsuna got up and slapped her face._

_"Okay I'm ready!"_

_"Good luck Setsuna."_

_She walked how the room but stopped in the doorway._

_"Hey ummm, would you mind giving me a boost?"_

_"A boost?"_

_"Yea, to get me fired up."_

_"Ok ummm the lightweights were strong and the jr. lightweights will be strong too, but I know you can do it. You've put in a lot of effort into this tournament and have gotten stronger since we fought. Whatever happens, you know that me and the cheering squad will be there to support you all the way! So what I'm trying to say is, is to just do your best!"_

_Setsuna stared at Gohan._

_"Uhhhhhh, you'll defiantly win the tournament. Just stay focused and positive, no matter how tough the competition may be."_

_"We will now begin the Jr. Lightweight tournament. Everyone please take your seats."_

_"It's gonna start soon. Well I'd better get seated."_

_Setsuna grabbed Gohan's hand._

_"Thanks for the boost. I promise I won't disappoint."_

_She kissed Gohan and made her way into the arena. That suddenly got Gohan fired up._

_"Ok, I'll cheer as loud as I can!"_

_Gohan came back in time to see the first match. Two girls named Rosa Sinshu and Ryota Okutsi._

_"Have they fought yet?"_

_"No you made it just in time."_

_Asuka handed Gohan the bracket for the lightweight division._

_"Are these the match ups?"_

_"Uh huh. Setsuna's match is last."_

_The match lasted a short time, as Rosa landed a swift kick to Ryota's jaw. She was knocked out completely._

_"That ending quick. She's gonna be tough," Gohan said._

_"Considering she won the national tournament last year, she wants to conquer this year too. So yeah she's pretty strong. Setsuna is gonna end up fighting her."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Trust me, I know. Setsuna was in the national tournament last year. Rosa stopped her from winning by knockout. This time she plans to settle it."_

_The other matches ended in both a knockout. Finally it was Setsuna's match._

_"Ready team," Asuka yelled._

_"Ready!"_

_Everybody had blare horns and robes on that said FSF._

_"Ready for what?"_

_"Competitors step forward. Setsuna Shinu and Koan Mui. Ready? Begin!"_

_The girls took their stances._

_"For this!"_

_All at once the cheer squad blared into their horns and shouted "Fight Setsuna Fight."_

_"Ouch! Do you really have to be so loud?"_

_"At events like these you have to," Ayame said._

_"Especially if you want your voice to be heard."_

_"I think you guys destroyed everybody else's voices."_

_"Here."_

_Ayame tossed Gohan a horn._

_"If you want Setsuna to hear you."_

_"I think I'll just clap instead."_

_"Humph, some boyfriend you are."_

_Both girls circled each other. Koan made the first move. She threw a swift kick which barely grazed Setsuna. She punched her guard and kicked her shoulder. Koan stepped in and threw a punch in her stomach._

_"Oh that's gotta hurt," Ayame said._

_"C'mon team, "Asuka yelled._

_The cheering team yelled Fight Setsuna Fight. Gohan silently clapped but looked on with anticipation. The first round came to a close with Koan in the lead. Setsuna sat in the chair thinking._

**_She got me good, but I got a pretty good feel for her style. I'll pay her back in the next round._**

_"Fight Setsuna Fight! Fight Setsuna Fight!"_

_"Second out!"_

**_I can't let these cheers go to waste. Lets do it!_**

_"Setsuna's expression's changed," Gohan noticed._

_"It has? She's just been guarding for that whole round. She'll have to turn it around soon."_

_"Don't worry Asuka she will."_

_Koan charged at her at the start of the round. She threw punches pretty fast but Setsuna was dodging them. Setsuna caught one, pulled her in and elbowed her in the jaw. Koan was stunned! Setsuna threw a knee which Kaon barely blocked. Kaon became off balance which Setsuna seen. She spun around and delivered a tornado kick to her head! Koan was out cold._

_"Winner! Setsuna Shinu!"_

_"Yes I did it!"_

_"That's our daughter!"_

_Her parents were jumping with excitement._

_"Our cheers must have reached her," Dawn said._

_"Lets keep this up," Ayame said._

_Setsuna seen her cheering squad and waved to them._

_"Keep fighting honey," her mother yelled._

_"Yeah we're all rooting for ya," Ayame said._

_"Don't get knocked out," Asuka said._

_Gohan just smiled at her. Rosa's next match was completely one sided. Her opponent couldn't land a hit on her. Rosa picked off her opponent with sharp kicks and punches. It ended in a first round knockout._

_"Winner! Rosa Sinshu!"_

_She quietly walked off the mat._

_"That girl has no remorse for her opponents, I swear," Ayame said with an edge._

_"What makes you say that," Gohan said._

_"Her attitude just sucks! She thinks she's so good. Looking down on everyone. C'mon Setsuna! Make it to the finals and beat that red headed-"_

_Setsuna was quietly concentrating but Rosa heard Ayame and looked in her direction._

_"Oh I think she heard me." She hid behind Asuka._

_"If she came up here and wanted to fight, I wouldn't stop her."_

_"Your so mean."_

_"Next match, Leo Nisei and Setsuna Shinu. Center of the ring. Okay now begin!"_

_At the start Leo charged toward Setsuna but she anticipated that._

**_Your like a raging bull. You charge ahead using your power to outmatch your opponents. The last one wasn't ready for it but I am!_**

_Setsuna threw two swift punches which staggered her but that didn't stop her attacks. They were huge kicks and punches, which were easily avoided._

**_Your just hoping for a lucky hit that'll end the match. You have no skill at all. People like you..._**

_Leo threw a kick but Setsuna caught it, sweep her and punch her lights out. A first round knockout._

**_Pisses me off._**

_"Winner! Setsuna Shinu."_

_Setsuna walked off the mat._

_"Yes, yes, YES!"_

_Her father was overly ecstatic._

_"My little Shinu is going to be the national champion."_

_"Setsuna never won in the national championship before," Asuka whispered to Gohan._

_"This is a big deal for him."_

_"If she keeps this up, she'll win this."_

_"You have really good confidence in her huh?"_

_"Uhhhh yea, yes I do."_

_Asuka gave him her blow horn._

_"Then yell the chant if you have confidence in her."_

_"I'll just stick to my clapping."_

_"I need to take you to more events like this."_

_The fights were getting more intense by the minute. Setsuna and Rosa were climbing up the brackets until._

_"The final match in the lightweight division will now commence. Setsuna Shinu!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Rosa Sinshu!"_

_She was quiet but prepared._

_"Beat her down Setsuna," Ayame yelled._

_"Come to the center of the ring! Now relax. Alright now begin!"_

_"Usually in the final match they shake hands before they fight," Asuka stated._

_"I wonder if they'll do it."_

_Setsuna walked up and extended her hand._

_"Lets have a good fight and this time I plan on winning."_

_"Things won't change. you'll always lose to me."_

_She took her hand and shook it but also pulled her in with a knee to the gut. The cheering squad gasped. Some others booed._

_"You can't do that to my daughter," Her dad yelled._

_"That dirty, rotten. Setsuna, pay her back double no triple for that! C'mon squad," Ayame yelled._

_"Fight Setsuana Fight!"_

_Gohan only looked on, a sudden fire was lit in his heart._

**_Setsuna you can do it._**

_Rosa had let go of Setsuna and created some space._

**_I should have seen that coming. You won't get away with that._**

_Setsuna pulled herself together and threw some fast kicks at her. They barely connected but she was still going on the attack._

**_She has improved a bit, but this isn't enough._**

_Rosa blocked her kick in a downward motion to stop her attack and sent kick of her own at Setsuna's face. She blocked it just in time but the force sent her back._

**_Now's my chance!_**

_Rosa quickly let loose a barrage of punches and kicks. Setsuna couldn't do anything but guard._

**_She's relentless! I gotta do something before-_**

_Rosa sent a destructive punch into her gut. Setsuna coughed up spit and was in dire pain. Rosa didn't advance. She looked at Setsuna, assessing the damage._

_"She's a vital fighter," Asuka said._

_"Vital fighter?"_

_"She targets the enemy's vital areas for maximum damage. She doesn't hesitate when there's an opening but she wants to make every hit count. By the looks of it, Setsuna was hit in the solar plexus."_

_"Solar plexus?"_

_"Ugh, it's like speaking to a four year old. Okay Gohan, face me."_

_"Ok but what is this gonna tell me about ughh."_

_Asuka swiftly hit him in the stomach. He hunched down in pain._

**_What was that? My body, I can't breathe._**

_"That was a shot in the solar plexus. It takes a toll on your body, takes away your stamina and oxygen. Soon you'll be gasping for air. That's what Rosa's plan is."_

_Gohan slowly got up but his stomach was still hurt._

_"How, how do you know all of this?"_

_"It's because I fought Rosa before."_

_"So tell me, does Setsuna have a chance?"_

_Asuka was silent._

_"Tell me!"_

_"I, I honestly don't know."_

_I can't, I can't breathe. I need, I need air._

_Setsuna looked up at Rosa, a wicked smile on her face. Rosa then started kicking at Setsuna's sides. All she could was defend._

**_She kicks in a rhythmatic pattern. If I can time it, I should be able to close in. 1,2,1,2,1,now!_**

_Setsuna tried to close the gap._

_"Just like I anticipated," Rosa said._

_"What?"_

_Rosa delivered a devastating uppercut to Setsuna's jaw which made her head fly back. Rosa struck her again in the solar plexus. Her fist dug deep into her stomach. Setsuna couldn't stand anymore. She slumped to the ground gasping for air._

_"Humph," Rosa said as she walked back to her side._

_"Do you wish to continue," the ref asked._

**_I can't even speak it hurts to talk. She must've hit an organ to cause this much damage._**

_Setsuna slowly rose to her feet. Her breathing has become heavy and she's sweating a lot, and it's only the first round._

**_I just have to wait it out. Wait it out and think of something in the next round. I just can't go down again._**

_She nodded her head and raised her fists._

_"Fight!"_

_The ref signals the match to continue. Rosa wasted no time to finish Setsuna off. Setsuna's left eye was getting swollen and her nose was bleeding, yet she still had a tight guard. *Ding!* The bell signaling the end of the first round._

_"I'll finish you off in the second round. If you value whatever dignity you have, just leave."_

_Setsuna didn't say anything. Setsuna walked back but suddenly fell down from the built up damage. She hit the mat with a thud. Rosa couldn't help but laugh. Gohan's fist clenched with anger._

**_Is it fun? Is it fun putting down others? She trained so hard and for you to laugh at her. It disgusts me. Setsuna, your putting your all into this match._**

_Seeing Setsuna like this reminded him of the times Kentaro was beating up on him. Kentaro looking down on him and laughing._

_The ref helped her to her chair._

_"Will you be able to fight?'_

_"Yes."_

_"If it looks dangerous out there, I won't hesitate to stop it. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is bad for her," Asuka said._

_"With a swollen shut eye, she won't be able to see much. this match will be ending soon."_

_"How, how can you say that?"_

_"I'm just seeing it as it is."_

_"Setsuna can do it. She has the courage to keep fighting. It looks bad and yet, and yet."_

_Gohan was crying._

_"She still fights. She believes in herself. She has the strength and courage I wish I had. So as her friend and boyfriend..." Gohan grabbed the blow horn._

_"I plan to do the same!"_

_My head is throbbing, my eye is swollen and I feel all the air is sucked right outta me. I don't know how long I can keep going. Has anything changed? I thought things would be different but, it's still this one-sided. What's the point anymore? Rosa is just too strong._

_"Fight Setsuna Fight!"_

_Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs._

_"As long as you can move, keep fighting. I'll support you the whole way, so please. Just keep fighting! Were with you until the end! C'mon team! Fight Setsuna Fight!"_

_The team looked at Gohan, moved by his words and expression._

_"Gohan," Dawn was on the verge of tears._

_"What a strong willed boy," her dad said._

_Someone...is calling...my name? Who, who is it?_

_She turned around to see Gohan yelling her name into the horn._

_"SETSUNA!"_

**_Gohan, it's Gohan's voice. He's cheering for me. And he's crying for me. Don't cry Gohan. I can't let his tears for me go to waste. I have to fight. It'll be really uncool to lose in front of my boyfriend._**

_"Second out!"_

_"C'mon team! We must follow this young man's lead. We shall fight with her," her father yelled._

_All of them were chanting._

**_I don't know how far I can go but._**

_She turned around looking at her team._

**_I'll keep fighting for them._**

_Now her eyes were locked on Gohan._

**_And I'll keep fighting for you. I'll win this match, for all of us._**

_Setsuna stood up a little shaky but still ok to fight. Rosa looked on._

**_Her expressions changed and there's a certain gleam in her eye. She doesn't intend to go down without a fight. But very soon._**

_She charged at Setsuna._

**_I'll shut your lights out!_**

_Setsuna threw 2 swift punches that stopped Rosa's charge. Setsuna kept punching at her, and Rosa kept dodging._

_"Take this!"_

_Rosa dodged a punch and threw a swift kick into Setsuan's side. Setsuna kept advancing, throwing fast, compact punches._

**_I'll keep fighting, no matter how much pain I'm in._**

_Rosa threw two kicks to her side and landed a straight punch to her face. Setsuna's lip was bleeding! She landed another solar plexus shot. Setsuna was staggering and could barely move._

_"Hah, how'd that feel?"_

_Setsuna threw a wide swing that almost caught Rosa._

**_How can she keep fighting? Doesn't she feel any pain? What is pushing her forward? What is it?!_**

_Lost in thought she almost got hit with a hook._

_"Why you!"_

_Rosa threw a wide swing planning to take Setsuna's head off._

_"Setsuna watch out," Gohan yelled._

**_There it is!_**

_Setsuna dodged at the last minute and got close enough to nail Rosa in her ribs._

_"Ugh..."_

_Setsuna stayed on her and kept throwing shot after shot at her ribs. Rosa defending her midsection._

_"Get off of me!"_

_Rosa back stepped to create some distance but Setsuna was right on top of her._

**_I have to keep this attack up. I don't know when I'll be able to get this close again. I have to keep punching._**

_Rosa couldn't shake Setsuna._

_"Her body blows are working," Asuka said amazed._

_"Rosa's slowing down."_

_"Keep it up Setsuna! Keep fighting!"_

**_This girl is pissing me off!_**

_Setsuna spun around and kicked at Rosa's head. Rosa, expecting more body blows, was slow in blocking the kick. She was knocked off balance. Setsuna spun the other way and kicked Rosa straight in the mouth! Rosa fell down. The whole arena was in an uproar from this amazing match._

_"Alright Setsuna!"_

_Ayame and Dawn jumped with joy. Gohan and the others looked on. Rosa was furious._

**_She made me focus on her body shots so much that I wouldn't anticipate any kicks. I have to admit that was clever._**

_"Are you able to continue," the ref said._

_"Yes, I can."_

_Before the ref could signal for the fight to continue Setsuna charged for Rosa. Setsuna constantly hit her with body shots. Rosa was having a hard time defending herself._

_"Setsuna's got her on the ropes," Ayame yelled._

_"She's going to win," Dawn said._

_"Lets keep this up everyone._

_"Something isn't right," Gohan whispered to himself._

_Rosa couldn't fight back nor did she go for an opening, worried of being put into another trap. All she could see is that light in her eye._

**_As long as she has that lust, she won't fall. But I think I know where all of this is coming from._**

_Setsuna dug a punch deep into the side of her stomach._

_"Ugh I gotta get away."_

_Rosa back stepped while Setsuna swung. She missed and fell to the ground. Nobody knew what happened. The ref came to look at Setsuna. He was gonna signal for the match to be over._

_"Wait look," one of the judges yelled._

_The ref turned to see Setsuna slowly getting up, her fists raised. Her breathing was heavy. The cherring squad looked on with worry. The ref took a look at her, wondering if he should continue the match. Setsuna stepped forward, knocking the ref aside._

_"Hey wait."_

_She slowly walked towards Rosa, then did a dash into Rosa's chest. It wasn't fast but it caught Rosa off guard. Setsuna continued with the body blows. *Ding!* The bell signaling the end of the second round. Yet Setsuna was still punching._

_"Setsuna, the second round is over!"_

_She continued punching. Rosa's arms were becoming numb. The ref had to restrain Setsuna._

_"Return to your corner. This will be a warning. Anymore of that and you'll be disqualified, you understand?"_

_Setsuna lowered her fists and went to her corner. She wasn't sitting down though. She stood clenching and unclenching her fists._

_"Is something wrong with Setsuna," her mother said._

_"She's so anxious to get back out there she just can't sit. The goal is in sight. Just one more round," her father said anxiously._

_"Have you figured it out yet Gohan?"_

_Asuka looked at him. Gohan stared at Setsuna. Then it all became clear._

_"She can't be. When did she?"_

_"In between the first and second round it had to happen."_

_Rosa figured it out as well._

**_Your not fighting me, your instincts are. Your..._**

_"She's..."_

_"Unconscious," Asuka and Rosa concluded._

_"No, she can't be. She's been fighting this whole time."_

_"If she sits down now she won't be able to get up. She's fighting purely on instinct. It's because of you. She's been fighting because she heard your voice. You kept her going Gohan. She's going to see this fight to the end. Let her hear your voice again."_

_"Will she even be able to hear me? She's already past her limits. This is enough. It's enough Setsuna."_

_"That isn't your decision to make. It's all up to Setsuna. Just be by her side."_

_"Second out!"_

_The third and final round was about to begin._

_"I'll keep cheering. I hope my voice can reach you."_

_Rosa stood._

**_Your unconscious and yet you can still fight. That's some cheering. But that boy must play an important role in all this. There your support. But just a few more and I'll put your light out._**

_Setsuna charged in on Rosa. Rosa charged in as well. They both threw simultaneous body blows. The impact took a toll of them both Setsuna was breathing heavily. She wasn't backing down as she took a step toward Rosa. Rosa wanted to end this so she wasted no time. She wanted this to end in a knockout. She threw punches and kicks that Setsuna was enduring. Her guard was up as she took a step trying to get close to Rosa._

**_Fall, just fall!_**

_Rosa threw kick to Setsuna's face, but she didn't back down. Setsuna threw a punch at her face and a knee towards her stomach. The crowd was going crazy. They both threw punches and kicks back and forth. They were almost brawling. Gohan and the others yelling as loud as they could. It was chaos in the arena!_

_Both Setsuna and Rosa were out of energy. They stood across from one another, readying themselves. They both charged at each other. Setsuna threw a crushing blow to Rosa's ribs and Rosa hit her in the solar plexus. Rosa stumbled to the ground. *Ding!* The bell ending the last round. Ayame, Dawn, and her parents were clapping for Setsuna, knowing she'd won._

_"Take that Rosie," Ayame boasted._

_"Let's go congratulate her," Dawn said._

_"Wait you guys. Look,"_

_Asuka pointed out. Setsuna still hasn't moved. She still had her fists raised. The ref came and took a look at her. Rosa was surprised as well. She stood up slowly._

**_The light in her eye...is gone._**

_The ref waived his hands, signaling a knockout. Setsuna couldn't hold herself up anymore. She fell face first onto the mat._

_"SETSUNA!"_

_Gohan rushed to the arena. He knelt down and pressed Setsuna's hurt face into his chest._

_"You did your best. That's all I could've asked for. You were great. You kept going, knowing you were out of energy. You heard my voice and fought until the end. It's enough. It's...enough."_

_Gohan couldn't speak anymore. His tears hitting her face. The whole arena was silent. You could only hear Gohan's cries._

_The announcer said softly, "Winner, Rosa Sinshu."_


	17. Affection

_Setsuna was still unconscious when they took her to the hospital. Her father drove the group there. Everybody was in a frantic, worrying and praying that their daughter and friend would be okay. When they parked, they all rushed inside._

_"Hello I'm Raman Shinu and this is my wife Yui Shinu," he said._

_"My daughter Setsuna Shinu is here. Has she checked in yet," Yui asked._

_"Yes she has," the receptionist said. _

_"She's currently being treated. If you'll have a seat we'll be with you momentarily."_

_Raman banged his fists on the reception desk._

_"I can't wait! I need to see my daughter now!"_

_Yui put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She shook her head._

_"I'm sorry. Forgive me."_

_The group sat themselves down and waited._

_About 2 hours later, a doctor came through the doors._

_"Excuse me, are you the party for Setsuna Shinu?"_

_"Yes," Raman jumped out of his chair._

_"How is my daughter?"_

_"It's not life threatening or anything but she is in bad condition. Her body has taken rather a bad assault and her breathing isn't as it should be. She'll be hospitalized for at least a month."_

_"A month," Yui exclaimed._

_"Do you know how much school work she'll have to complete in a month?"_

_"I understand ma'am but with the way she is now, she won't be able to do much of anything. If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"_

_The group fell silent. They didn't wanna talk about it, but on the other hand, they didn't know what went down actually. Asuka spoke._

_"She was competing in the national tournament. She made it to the finals and fought Rosa Sinshu. Rosa hit her in the solar plexus 5 times."_

_"Solar plexus huh? Just as I thought. That's where your respiratory breathing comes from. No wonder her breathing was off. The national tournament, there were certainly a lot of strong fighters there."_

_"They were all strong. Most of the fights ended in knockout."_

_"Those are some strong females. What division did Setsuna compete in?"_

_"The jr. lightweight. Personally I think she's scared of moving up a weight class."_

_"Scared? I think-"_

_"Can we please focus on my daughter?!" Raman shouted._

_"Right, sorry. I'll take you to her room."_

_The group seen Setsuna with a swollen eye, sleeping soundly in her bed. Her breathing was irregular as she slept._

_"Getting hit in the solar plexus that many times is dangerous. The situation could've been much worse. For now we'll work in on her body and getting her breathing back. Her internal organs suffered some damage as well so she won't be moving for quite some time."_

_"Oh dear."_

_Yui looked away. Ayame and Dawn were in disbelief. Gohan, Raman and Asuka looked on._

_"I'll give you guys a moment to be with her. Visiting hours are over but I can make an exception."_

_The doctor stepped out of the room. Nobody had really anything to say. They tried to find the words but couldn't think of what to say. Raman and Yui kissed their little girl._

_"Being here won't do Setsuna any good," Raman said._

_"C'mon, I'll take you all home."_

_The group had no complaints has they headed out the door._

_"G, go...go."_

_Gohan stopped. He turned back at Setsuna. She wasn't awake, but talking in her sleep._

**_ Setsuna..._**

_"Gohan were leaving," Raman urged._

_"I'm, I'm staying with her."_

_"What?"_

_"I wanna be here when she wakes up. I said I'll be there for her and I wanna keep that word. So please, go on without me."_

_"I'd say its alright."_

_The doctor came back, overhearing their conversation._

_"A few times she said go. I didn't know what she meant but it seems she was referring to you. You can stay the night if you'd like, just don't tell my boss."_

_"Really? Thank you very much."_

_"Well I guess I can't do anything about that. Will you parents be alright with this," Raman asked._

_Gohan thought about what his dad would say._

**_ My boy is becoming more and more of a man. Of course he can stay!_**

_"Dad wouldn't have a problem with it."_

**_ Gohan you need to focus on your schoolwork!_**

_Gohan shuddered at the thought of what his mother would say._

_"Okay Gohan. Please look after Setsuna."_

_"I will."_

_It was past midnight. Gohan paced back and forth in the room. The fight kept returning in Gohan's mind._

**_ Did I do this? She fought because of me and this is where my cheers get her. Hospitalized and broken. I should've stopped the fight._**

_Gohan took a seat next to Setsuna. He held her hand._

_"I'm sorry Setsuna. I'm so sorry."_

_He buried his head on the edge of the bed. He quietly wept until he fell asleep._

_The early sun rose. The light coming through the windows. Someone was stroking Gohan's hair. He slowly awoke, seeing Setsuna smile upon him._

_"I've never noticed, but your hair is so soft."_

_"Setsuna!"_

_"Ouch, not so loud."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm just glad to finally see you awake."_

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"We came yesterday but you were asleep. I stayed because I wanted to...make sure you would be okay."_

_"That's sweet of you. Hey, how did I do?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"In the fight, was I good?"_

_"You were great. I couldn't ask for more."_

_Setsuna was quiet._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I wanted to win. I wanted to win so badly."_

_Gohan looked on with a sad face._

_"Oh sorry, I didn't want to make you upset or anything. How did the match end?"_

_"Umm well you two rushed at each other and punched at the same time. You fell down afterwards which made Rosa the winner."_

_"I see. I wonder what would of happened of I was still conscious."_

_Although Gohan wouldn't tell Setsuna this for her own benefit, he did know the outcome..._

_Setsuna was being placed in the ambulance after the match._

_"C'mon team. Onwards to the hospital," Raman yelled._

_Everybody nodded on agreement. They made their way outside._

_"Excuse me young man?"_

_Gohan stopped and turned to the announcer of Setsuna's match._

_"Uh me?"_

_"Yes, your the guy who ran to Setsuna's side aren't you?"_

_Gohan nodded._

_"Ahhhhh young love is such a sweet moment. The passion, the emotions running through your body, the hot intense feeling. It was truly a sight to see. Not to mention that match. That will be one of the best jr. lightweight matches yet."_

_"Is there something you want with me?"_

_"Normally since it ended it knockout, the score doesn't matter, but since it was a good match I wanted to tell you that Setsuna would've won."_

_"She, she would've?"_

_"Yes. That last round was Setsuna's. The second round was a draw. The first round was Rosa's. If she would've been conscious, the match would have been hers. I'm telling you this because I wanna see her in the national tournament next year. I don't want her to quit or anything because of this."_

_"Okay thank you for telling me."_

_"Gohan Gohan Gohan."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We're you spacing out on me?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry."_

_"Listen when I'm talking to you."_

_"Sorry."_

_"And quit saying sorry all the time."_

_"Sorry."_

_Setsuna just looked at him and smiled. Gohan smiled back._

_"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back."_

_"Okay."_

_Gohan walked towards the door, but stopped. He turned to Setsuna._

_"Setsuna, were all proud of you. Because of you, I'm starting to have more confidence in myself. So please, keep fighting."_

_Gohan left the room._

**_ Hmmm Gohan really is an amazing guy. No other guy has shown me any affection like that. _**

_"I told you I'm fine. I don't need to be here."_

_"I'm sorry Ms. Sinshu but your not in any condition to leave. We have to run a test and see how bad the damage is. Until then you need to stay put here. If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?"_

_Rosa pointed at Setsuna._

_"She, she happened!"_

_"Nice to see you too."_

_"Do you two know each other?"_

_"We both competed in the finals of the national tournament. I won of course."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Oh so both of you are here from injuries you two inflicted on each other. With your tones, I'd say your both good rivals?"_

_"As if," they both said._

_"Okay, okay. I'll help you to your bed."_

_"I don't need any help. I'll make it on my own."_

_She pushed the doctor away and made her way to the bed. She almost made it but collapsed on the floor, holding the side of her stomach._

_"Good grief. Lemme get you up."_

_The doctor picked her up and set her down gently on the bed._

_"By the looks of things, some of your ribs are broken. This is ironic. A solar plexus landed you here and broken ribs landed you here. How bout that heh heh."_

_The girls looked at the doctor with a disgusted face._

_"Okay bad joke. I'll just bring you girl's breakfast. Please not try to fight while I'm gone okay?"_

_The doctor quickly left. The girls sat there in silence, but glared at each other. Finally Rosa spoke._

_"So is your uh stomach feeling better?"_

_"Are your ribs broken?!"_

_"Jeez never mind. It was just a question."_

_"My breathing feels off but my stomach is starting to feel a bit better."_

_"That's good I guess."_

_An awkward silence fills the air._

_"What kept you up Setsuna?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"How were you able to keep fighting? Even though you were unconscious. Tell me how."_

_"It was the support everyone gave me. When I heard their voice, I knew I couldn't give up, even though I wanted to. Then I heard his."_

_"That boy?"_

_"Gohan."_

_"Yes?"_

_Gohan returned minutes later._

_"Oh your back. They'll be bringing our breakfast soon. I bet your hungry."_

_"A little I guess."_

_Gohan turned and seen Rosa looking at him._

_"Excuse me, have we met somewhere," he said staring at her face._

_Rosa couldn't help but feel a little annoyed by what he said._

_"It hasn't been a full day and you forgotten me already?"_

_"Hmmmmm. Your, your Rosa Sinshu! Why are you here?"_

_"Being treated from the fight apparently."_

_"Breakfast is served ladies."_

_The doctor came in with a cart of pancakes, sausages, and other healthy delicates._

_"Great I'm starving," Setsuna said with her mouth watering._

_"Oh I forgot you were here, ummm?"_

_"It's Gohan sir."_

_"Gohan, I'll make you a quick batch."_

_"Me and Gohan are gonna share. That's okay right?"_

_"No complaints. Here's your food Ms. Sinshu."_

_He set a tray of food on her lap._

_"If you need anything, just press the button on the side of your bed okay? In a couple of hours we'll do a checkup on your conditions and see from there."_

_The doctor left the room._

_"This food looks delicious. Lets eat."_

_"I'll help you," Gohan said as he picked up a fork._

_Setsuna slapped his hand away._

_"Oh no. Don't start treating me like a patient. I can take care of myself."  
_

_"But you are a patient."_

_"No food for you then."_

_Setsuna started eating her pancake. Gohan sat quietly in his seat. Rosa was eating small bites of her food. Gohan's stomach was rumbling._

_"Okay now you can have some, but I wanna feed you."_

_"I guess that's fine."_

_"Hey kid."_

_Rosa looked at Gohan._

_"His name is Gohan."_

_"Would you mind closing the shutters for me? I'm already in pain, I don't need to be sick, seeing you two like that."_

_"Okay."_

_"Humph, jealous."_

_Rosa took a long look at Gohan as he was shutting the curtains._

**_ He's not bad looking._**

_"C'mon Gohan, breakfast is getting cold."_

_"Coming."_

_Gohan and Setsuna ate their breakfast together, happily enjoying each other's company._

_The three were sleeping soundly when Chi Chi walked in the room. She gently woke her son up, with a slap to the face that knocked him out the chair._

_"Hey, who did that," Gohan said getting up._

_"I did. You should've came straight home yesterday. Knowing you though, I knew you couldn't just leave your girlfriend. Just this once I'll let this go."_

_"Thanks mom."_

_"Lets go home."_

_They made their way down to the lobby. Gohan stopped for a minute._

_"Something wrong Gohan?"_

_"Can I meet you outside? I think I left something in the room."_

_"Okay but make it quick."_

_Gohan approached the receptionist._

_"Excuse me, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"_

_"Yes here you go."_

_"Thank you."_

_Gohan ran back up to their room. Both were still asleep. Gohan wrote Setsuna a quick note, and put in on the nightstand near her bed. He looked in Rosa's direction, the curtains still surrounding her bed. Gohan looked back at Setsuna._

_"I'll be back soon."_

_Gohan and Chi Chi returned home. Fuji was watching television._

_"So how was the tournament," Fuji asked._

_"It was good. Setsuna was great. She lost in the finals but she'll be ok."_

_"That's good to hear."_

_"Well bye guys."_

_"Where do you think your going young man," Chi Chi said._

_"To the spirit world. I only have three weeks left."_

_Chi Chi was silent. Fuji smiled and gave Gohan a thumbs up._

_"Come back in one piece. I'll look forward to seeing my new son in three weeks."_

_Gohan put a thumbs up right back._

_"You got it dad."_

_Gohan teleported to Valhalla._


	18. A Hard Day's Work

Gohan came to the outskirts of Valhalla. He surveyed the area, but no one was here.  
**It's been awhile since I was last here. I wonder where Danzo is.**  
"Vacuum Bullets!"  
A burst of wind type bullets were coming from the trees ahead of Gohan.  
"Woah!"  
Gohan barely dodged the bullets.  
"What were those?"  
Another wave started coming at him. He dodged them all.  
"Okay then."  
Gohan gathered energy in his hand and shot a ki blast in the direction of the bullets. There was a loud bang as the trees shook violently. The bullets stopped.  
"That was close."  
"Not bad Gohan."  
Danzo appeared behind Gohan, startling him.  
"Ahhhhh! Were you behind all that?"  
"Yes. Now lets begin your training."  
"Okay bring it!"  
Danzo noticed a new change in Gohan. He seemed well ready this time.  
"Okay then."  
Danzo jumped in the air and released another wave of vacuum bullets. Gohan didn't have time to dodge so he blocked them. Some cut through his clothes.  
"Is that all you have?"  
As soon as Danzo landed Gohan charged at him with a strong punch. Danzo was barely able to side step it. Gohan turned around and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks.  
**Something's different about him now.**  
Gohan punched him but Danzo blocked, sending him flying.  
**He managed to hit me after all.**  
Danzo regained his stance.  
"How was that?"  
"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you. Now I can fight you without holding back."  
"Lets go. I got a lotta fight in me."

Gohan's body was lied out on the ground, tired and out of energy. Danzo was barely holding in as well.  
**Gohan has improved quite a bit. These 3 weeks will be very interesting. I should take him to the infirmary. **  
Danzo slung Gohan over his shoulder as they made their way to the infirmary.  
"Every time they fight, I always feel Gohan's energy. He has changed from the first time we've met. He's getting stronger with each passing moment."  
Lightning was sitting in her throne. The moon shining brightly in the throne room.  
"Not long now."

Gohan awoke in the infirmary. He felt something furry rubbing against him. He placed his hand on the fur.  
"It's so soft."  
"Thank you."  
Gohan got up to see Gazelle smile at him.  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
"I didn't mean to startle you. It's been awhile Gohan."  
"It has. How are your wounds?"  
"They have healed perfectly. I feel ready to charge into battle."  
"Since I'm rested, I feel ready to fight too."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gohan?"  
"Sure am. It's time to get something to eat."  
"Yes that's exactly what I...no!"  
"Your not hungry?"  
"I've already eaten. I was thinking we should battle, to test our , that's what I want to say, but I have urgent business to attend to regarding the orbs."  
"Are you looking for them too?"  
"Yes, Lighting has sent soldiers around the western haven't found anything yet I'm afraid."  
"When my training is done, I'll help you guys look for them in no time."  
Gazelle stared at Gohan, seeing a transformation from within him.  
"Is something wrong Gazelle?"  
"No no it's nothing. Nothing at all."  
"Okay, we'll I'm going back to Danzo to start my training. Goodbye."  
Gohan rushed out of the infirmary.  
**His attitude has changed. He's starting to have more confidence and his power is steadily growing. He's a fine young lad Minato. **  
"So have your regained your strength," Danzo asked calmly.  
"Yes sir. I'm ready anytime."  
"Very well. Here I go!"

Setsuna and Rosa were in the fitness center of the hospital. Setsuna was lightly running laps around the indoor track field. Rosa was working on hip rotations to ease out the pain in her ribs.  
"You girls are working pretty well," the doctor said.  
"Your breathing should be light. Don't overdue on the laps. Two should be your limit Setsuna."  
"Okay."  
She stopped right after the second lap was finished.  
"Rosa, working on your hips is a good way to build your ribs back. Don't work them out too hard, as you can hurt them and the recovery will take even longer."  
"Alright."  
"You girls have done enough exercise. Lets go back."  
The girls, sweaty and tired from their workout, made their way back to the hospital wing.  
"Hey doc, is there a bath or a shower here," Setsuna asked.  
"As a matter of fact there is. On the north side of the hospital, we have what is called a "Healing Wing."  
"Healing Wing," Rosa asked curiously.  
"It got its name by what the patients said. Whether they had back pains or anything particularly sore with their body, the Healing Wing will help and relax your body, making you feel good as new."  
"That's awesome. But does it have a bath," Setsuna asked.  
"Yes, it includes a bath as well."  
"Nice. I need some R&R."  
"Do you ladies have any nightgowns?"  
They both shook their heads no.  
"The hospital provides a nice selection of gowns. Well the colors to be exact. I'll go fetch some after we get to your room."  
"We'll manage on our own," Rosa said.  
"What's our room number?"  
"I shouldn't let patients roam free, but you two seem like you can behave in a hospital. You room number is 209. I'll be back shortly."  
The doctor hurried to get the gowns.  
"Why did you do that," Setsuna asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you alone."  
"Couldn't it have waited until we got back?"  
"It could've, but I wanted to talk now."  
"Fine."  
The girls walked around the hospital, not knowing exactly where there room is, but knowing it was on the third floor.  
"So what did you wanna talk about?"  
"The match between you and I."  
"Oh man why do you keep bringing that up? You wanna rub in my face that I lost? We both ended up in the same place ya know."  
"That was never my intention. I am still curious how you managed to hang on for so long."  
"I already told you."  
Setsuna was starting to blush.  
"It was because of Gohan."  
"Why do you need a guy to help you fight your battles?"  
"I don't need him! I mean, it's not like he was in the ring with me. He was just cheering for me that's all. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it that far."  
"Humph."  
The two girls were silent, walking through the hospital.

"Finally we made it back to our room."  
The girls walked in to find a blue gown for Setsuna and a red gown for Rosa.  
"These gowns look nice. Okay I'm off to the baths."  
"What's that piece of paper on your nightstand?"  
Rosa pointed to a half sheet of paper with writing on it. She went to pick it up but Setsuna quickly snatched it up.  
"That's mine! It's none of your business!"  
"Alright alright. Can you at least tell me what it says?"  
"Your a nosy one. Fine."  
**Dear Setsuna, I'll be checking in on you as much as I can. Right now I have something to do. Don't work yourself too hard. Rest up and keep at your workouts. You'll be out in no time. We all miss you. Yours truly, Gohan.**

"There, are you happy? Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking a relaxing soak in the bath."

Setsuna brushed passed her, holding onto the note. She left the room. Rosa checked to make sure she was gone. She went underneath her pillow and read the note again from Gohan.

**Dear Rosa, I didn't like how that match went, but a good match nonetheless. I'll check on you too, to make sure you are also alright. I wish for you to have a speedy recovery. From Gohan.**

Rosa smirked.  
"He's attentive I'll give him that."  
She put the note back under her pillow, grabbed her gown and went to the healing wing.

Gohan sent ki blast after ki blast at Danzo. He was dodging them all.  
"Vacuum Bullets!"  
Danzo let loose air bullets from his mouth. Gohan dodged those. They charged at each other in intense close combat. Each taking each other's attacks. Both of them weren't backing down. Gohan threw a punch to Danzo's stomach. Danzo doubled over and threw a kick to his face. He was sent flying.  
"Not bad but."  
He teleported behind Gohan. His guard was down so he couldn't react to the backfist to the back of the head. Gohan fell down.  
"You still need more awareness. That's all for today. Return home."  
"Alright."  
Bruised and hurt, Gohan teleported home.  
His parents were in bed sleeping. Gohan silently went to his room and fell into a deep sleep.


	19. A Rosa's Thorns

_It's been two and a half weeks since Gohan's training and Setsuna and Rosa's healing process. He kept up with his training, his grades have been getting better, and visited Setsuna and Rosa frequently. Setsuna's parents and friends checked up on her as well. Catching up on gossip, homework and other girly activities._

_The orange sun was setting over Tokyo. The two girls were in the dining area of the hospital, eating their evening meal in silence._

_"There you two are," the doctor said._

_"What's up Doc," Setsuna said with a full mouth of noodles._

_"You know you should really notify me when you girls leave your room. I've been looking all over the place."_

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"Oh not at all. I've come to let you know that you'll be released next week. Setsuna, your breathing is normal and all injuries have been healed."_

_"All right!"_

_"Rosa, you'll have to stay here awhile longer I'm afraid. Your ribs are starting to mend themselves together but there still not fully healed. We'll do a few more tests and activities to get them mended faster."_

_"Fine."_

_Setsuna couldn't hide her smile, knowing that her damage to Rosa was greater than what Rosa had done to her._

_"What's so funny," Rosa said annoyed._

_"Nothing at all."_

_Setsuna finished her noodles. She stood up and stretched out._

_"I'll be in the fitness center running if you need me."_

_"Don't run too much."_

_"I know I know. Three laps should be alright. Later Doc, Rosa."_

_"Humph."_

_Setsuna went on to the fitness center._

_"Is there anything I can get for you," the doctor asked._

_"No, I just want to be alone."_

_"Oh alright."_

_The doctor quietly left. Rosa went on and ate her food in silence._

_"Oh man, I forgot how late it was getting," Gohan said as he was carrying two fruit baskets in his hands._

_He entered the hospital out of breath. He made his way up the stairs and into the girl's room, but neither of them were present._

_"Darn, missed both of them. Oh well."_

_Gohan placed the baskets on both of their nightstands._

_"Guess I'll see them tomorrow."_

_He made his way towards the door, when Rosa came in and accidentally bumped into him._

_"Watch where your going," she said roughly._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Oh, it's you Gohan. What are you doing here?"_

_"I came by to see Setsuna but I guess I'm a little too late. I brought you two a fruit basket."_

_Rosa looked on her nightstand and seen the basket._

_"Humph, I don't need your charity."_

_"Charity?"_

_"Don't you try and pity me."_

_She walked past him and sat on her bed._

_"Well I just wanted to make sure your feeling better. Besides..."_

_"What?"_

_"I noticed that the times I came here, I haven't seen any visitors for you."_

_Rosa then threw an apple at the side of Gohan's head._

_"Ouch, what was that for?"_

_"Don't give me any of your sympathy."_

_"I'm not being sympathetic. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll leave now."_

_Gohan picked up the apple and left._

_"Wait. Why don't you stay and wait for Setsuna? She should be back from the fitness center soon."_

_"Alright."_

_Gohan put the apple back in the basket and sat down on Setsuna's bed. They were both silent as time passed._

_"Thank you for the basket Gohan."_

_"It's no problem."_

_"And the note."_

_"The note?"_

_Rosa took the note from under her pillow._

_"Oh that one. Well broken ribs are pretty bad. I just wanted to check up on your condition."_

_"I said I don't need your sympathy!"_

_Rosa picked up a banana._

_"Please don't throw it at me."_

_Gohan picked up a pillow to protect himself. Rosa slowly put the banana back down._

_"Thank you for your concern though."_

_"Oh uh your welcome."_

_He lowered the pillow. Rosa got up and sat next to Gohan._

_"Your right."_

_"Right about what?"_

_"Nobody has come to see me since I've been here. I don't have any friends and my parents are always too busy to stop by. I was lucky just to get a call from them. They didn't want me to be a fighter you know."_

_"They didn't?"_

_"No. They wanted me to be a proper, non violent young lady. They thought fighting was for thugs and is just plain dirty for girls to be engaging in, but I didn't care. I liked fighting. They never came to any of my matches, regardless if I'd won. It hurt at first, but later on I was used to it. That's when they decided to kick me out of the house. Then I had to fend for myself. Juggling school work, martial arts, and holding a job is tough. Not to mention paying rent. I didn't need anyone's support or help. It was all me and only me."_

_Gohan looked on with deep concern. Rosa looked at him and quickly looked away._

_"Wha, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_"Your life must've been hard."_

_"As if you can relate. You wouldn't understand how I felt. You have friends and family you can go to. Mine threw me out on the streets."_

_"I didn't have any friends before. My parents were working a lot so I rarely saw them. I can't relate to you all that well but it doesn't mean you can't trust people."_

_"Oh and who am I suppose to place my trust in? A weakling that cried because his little girlfriend lost?"_

_Gohan got up angry._

_"Because I was concerned for her! You said those mean things to her when she was trying her best! You had no right doing what you did!"_

_Rosa got up as well. She stood face to face with Gohan._

_"I had every right! That smug attitude, seeing her surrounded by love and compassion, no wonder she lost. She didn't have the will or the determination I had. That's why she lost!"_

_"Why are you so fixated on her? She hasn't done anything wrong."_

_"Because I..."_

_Rosa turned her back on Gohan._

_"I'm, I'm jealous okay?"_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Are you stupid? She has friends that I never had. She has a family that supports what she does and sticks by her. My family hated what I did and kicked me out because of it. She would never understand the pain I felt, the loneliness I had to endure, and and..."_

_Rosa started crying. Gohan's heart went out to her. He couldn't relate to her life, but he could relate to her loneliness, her's was bigger than his. In a way they were similar. She was pouring her whole story out to him. Gohan walked towards her and gave her a hug._

_"It's okay. You can count on me."_

_"Why should I? You dislike me don't you?"_

_"I dislike what you did. That doesn't mean I think of you any less. It's okay."_

_"No no it's not. I can't, I won't trust you. Your the enemy. I hate Setsuna and I hate you!"_

_"You told me your whole background story! Would you tell that to somebody you hate?"_

_Rosa was shocked. She indeed told her life to the so called "enemy." She kept herself isolated from everybody, yet she opened herself up to this one boy without even realizing it._

_"No I, I hate you."_

_"Its okay if you hate me. You may see me as your enemy, but I see you as a friend."_

_Rosa just froze stiff. "Friend," she never heard anyone call her that. She looked into Gohan's eyes. He was telling the truth, but some part of her just couldn't accept him._

_"No I don't believe you! Let go of me!"_

_She pushed off of Gohan. Gohan being caught off guard fell but Rosa fell on top of him. Her long red hair down in between herself and him._

_"Gohan, you, I..."_

_Gohan froze, not knowing what to do or what to say. Rosa slowing inched her face towards Gohan's. Her eyes closed, feeling his breath as both of their lips were inches apart._

_"What's going on? I heard a crash so I came to, what the-"_

_The doctor was speechless at the sight of Gohan and Rosa._

_The two froze as they looked at the doctor._

_"Am I interrupting something?"_

_Rosa's face turned bright red as she quickly got off Gohan, ran past the doctor and dashed down the hall into the bathroom._

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_"It's not what you think. I was just-"_

_"Say no more. I remember I was at your age when I became a ladies man. I just couldn't keep my hands to myself."_

_"You got it all wrong, I was-"_

_"You don't need to explain. Your lucky it was me instead of Setsuna who walked in."_

_"Sets, Setsuna?"_

_Gohan couldn't imagine the horror of what she would do._

_"We'll keep this thing between us."_

_Setsuna walked into the room._

_"Oh hey Gohan."_

_She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"Hi."_

_"I'm feeling a lot better. The doctor said I'll be out next week, although Rosa will have to be here longer."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yep. By the way where is she?"_

_Gohan and the doctor both said, "Haven't seen her."_

_Setsuna looked back at the Gohan, then the doctor, back to Gohan._

_"Okay?"_

_"She's probably still in the dining hall."_

_"Hmm. Hey, is that a fruit basket?"_

_"Yeah, I didn't know what food you particularly liked, so I got you fruit."_

_"Thank you Go-Go."_

_"Go-Go?"_

_"Yeah, it's a new nickname I thought of. You like it?"_

_"Well it's um, really uh, thoughtful."_

_"I'd knew you'd like it. What about you Doc?"_

_The doctor left the room. They heard muffled laughter coming from the halls. Moments later he came back in._

_"I like it. Well visiting hours are over, try and come back early to see her, okay Go-Go?"_

_The doctor couldn't control his laughter._

_"Yeah, I'll do that. Okay bye Setsuana."_

_"Bye Gohan."_

_"We'll do one more checkup on you but everything does seems to be functioning accordingly."_

_"That's good to hear. Well I'm gonna head to bed. Night Doc."_

_"Goodnight."_

_Setsuna turned out her light and went to bed._

_Rosa was still in the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face._

_"What was I doing? What was I going to do?"_

_She stared into the mirror._

_"Do, do I have feelings for Gohan?"_

**_ You told me your whole background story! Would you tell that to somebody you hate? _**

_"No I was just caught up in the moment. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you."_

_** It's okay if you hate me. You may see me as your enemy, but I see you as a friend**._

_Rosa finished up and went back to the room. Setsuna was sound asleep. She climbed into bed and went to sleep._

**_ Friend huh._**


	20. Truth Or Dare

"Gohan I must say, your getting stronger and stronger everyday," Danzo said after another training session.

"Now take the remaining three days to recover."

"But why? We can use the days to keep training."

"Have you noticed that every time we finish training, you sustain an injury? The next day you jump right back into training."

"Yes, but my injuries aren't that bad."

"Regardless, you take the three days off. After that you'll have an endless adventure looking for the orbs. Remember that."

"Oh, yeah. Alright, thank you Danzo sir."

Gohan teleported home.

Gohan made it home to see his father cooking, in his boxers.

"Hey dadaaaa why don't you have any pants on?"

"Oh hey son. I didn't hear you come in."

"I didn't know teleportation made a sound."

"It doesn't. You came just in time to try my famous Okonomiyaki."

"I've never heard if it, or seen you make it."

"There's a first time for everything."

Being the worst cook there is, the dish quickly burned in the skillet. Fuji quickly put the skillet into the sink.

"How about we go grab something in the city?"

"That sounds good. Where's mom?"

"She's in the spirit world putting the finishing touches on your..."

"My what?"

**Darn, I did it again! I have to be more discreet. But he's going to find out anyway. I'll just let it surprise him.**

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all. Let's go eat. I'll bring her back something."

"Okay."

They were in the city of Tokyo, sitting on a nearby bench. Eating and laughing as father and son. Fuji's face turned serious.

"Gohan, how do you feel about everything that's happened to you?"

"It's surprising, and I'm a little scared. But I can't back out now. I'm starting to see a change in me. I'm different than I was before. Right now I'm going to focus on my training and find the orbs. Although I have no idea how I'm gonna do that. The spirit world seems to be a pretty big place."

"It sure is."

"Have you traveled anywhere there?"

"A couple places. I gather components and other material for weapons."

"Really? What kind of weapons did you make?"

"Swords, maces, hammers, the usually killing type."

"Uhhhhhh."

"I'm just joking. I do make those, but there for the people's protection. I make them for the soldiers. It's fascinating to see what you can make with the right parts."

"Can you show me the weapons sometime?"

"Of course. So what's with you and Setsuna, huh huh?"

"Oh uh well she's getting better and better each day. She's gonna be released from the hospital next week."

"That's good. Did you guys kiss?"

Gohan quickly got on the defensive.

"No we didn't! She just fell on top of me that's all! I didn't do anything!"

"What are you talking about?"

**Gohan didn't know what he was talking about either. His mind flashed back to Rosa and their intense conversation.**

** It's okay, you can count on me.**

** Why should I? You dislike me don't you?**

** I disliked what you did. That doesn't mean I think of you any less. It's okay.**

** No no it's not. I can't, I won't trust you. Your the enemy. I hate Setsuana and I hate you!**

Gohan was deep in thought.

"Gooooohhhhhaaaannn!"

"Ahhhhh yes?!"

"Don't space out on me now. Let's get back home."

"Wait, what about mom's food?"

Fuji went through his pockets to find some lint and a coupon for a free sandwich.

"Would this please her Gohan," Fuji said laughing.

"I wouldn't mind it but this is mom were talking about."

"Your right. But sadly I didn't bring enough money with me. I guess I'll have to treat her to something nice. In the meantime."

Fuji sped to the nearest sandwich shop.

"Uh dad?"

Gohan stopped and smiled.

** It's been awhile since we did something like this. It's nice.**

Gohan and Fuji made it back home. The glimmering sunset of sun was shining on Tokyo. They entered the house. Fuji turned the light on, to see Chi Chi sitting in a chair with the skillet Fuji was cooking with.

"Oh hi honey. Me and Gohan were out-"

"Shut it."

"Yes dear."

"Where were you two?"

"We grabbed a bite to eat."

"What is this?"

Chi Chi showed Fuji the skillet, which still had the Okonomiyaki still in it.

"I wanted to make you a nice dish just for the two of us, but I messed up."

"Messed up? MESSED UP?! This is my favorite skillet. No one is allowed to use this but me. You always mess up everything every time you try to cook."

"Pffffff, so much for having faith."

A sudden vain popped out in her forehead.

"Gohan, it's not to late to see Setsuna. Why don't you check on her?"

"Actually I'm pretty tired. I was going to see her tomorrow-"

Another vain popped out of her head.

"But seeing her today wouldn't be a problem. I'll be back."

"Oh please don't leave me," Fuji pleaded.

Gohan quickly left the house. All you could hear was a skillet smashing into a skull.

Gohan made his way to their room.

"Hey Setsuna."

"Hi Go-Go!"

Setsuna, Asuka, Ayame, and Dawn all said. All of them started laughing.

"They all thought it was a nice nickname," Setsuna teased.

"Oh you shouldn't have."

The girls were all in a circle. Rosa was sitting quietly on her bed.

"How long were you guys here," Gohan asked.

"About an hour. It's been awhile since we were all here like this," Asuka said.

"Yeah, ever since that fight, oops."

Ayame covered her mouth. Setsuna and Rosa looked away.

"Well were all here, lets play a game," Dawn said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah let's play truth or dare," Asuka said.

"Okay."

"I'm cool with it."

"Me too. C'mon Go-Go."

"Heh heh, I've never played before."

"Don't worry it's easy."

Gohan sat in the circle.

"You can play too."

Asuka looked at Rosa. Her face perked up a bit, but quickly diminished.

"No thanks. I'm not interested in child's games."

"Oh don't be like that. You have nothing to do anyway. Might as well have fun."

The group had mixed feelings, but didn't mind Rosa joining. They waited for an answer.

"Fine, you won't stop bugging me so I have no choice."

She joined the group.

"Okay, you spin the bottle and if it lands of you, accept truth or dare. It's simple."

Asuka spun the bottle. It landed straight on Dawn.

"Okay Dawn, truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"I got this."

Ayame looked at Dawn.

"Is it true you took 18 dollars from my purse when I told you to hold it?"

The whole group looked at her, waiting.

"Why, how could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"...it's true."

GASP!

"But I didn't want to, honest. I saw this really cute hat and I really wanted it. I was short on money. I was going to pay you back when I had my allowance."

"I didn't think you had it in you to so something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Just make sure you pay me back."

"Of course."

Ayame spun the bottle. It landed on Asuka.

"Asuka, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Okay, the next time that doctor comes in I dare you to kiss him."

"What?!"

"You've always done dares. Your gonna back down now? He's cute, I would do it."

"Fine, but only on the cheek."

Asuka spun the bottle. It's next victim was Gohan.

"Oooooooo Gohan."

she had a wicked smile on her face.

"What?"

"I should warn you Gohan. Asuka likes to take these things to the extreme. Be careful with what you pick," Ayame warned.

"Truth or dare."

"Hmmm I can take an honest question. Truth."

She had the biggest grin you would ever see.

"WHO'S MORE ATTRACTIVE ROSA OR SETSUNA?!"

The room was silent. Gohan froze. Sweat was dripping from his face.

"That's a little too much don't you think?"

"You can take an honest question right? Now answer it!"

Setsuna looked at Gohan. Rosa looked away from Gohan, embarrassed.

"Can I pick both?"

"Was that an option?"

"No but-"

"Well your outta luck than huh."

"Okay let's see.."

"Is it really that hard? You should say Setsuna. She is your girlfriend after all," Ayame said.

"I'm okay with whatever you decide," Setsuna said.

"Lets not pressure him." Dawn said. "He can decide for himself and-"

"Rosa."

The earth stopped spinning. The birds stopped chirping. The people stopped walking.

"I feel a sudden disturbance," Lightning said. "Huh, maybe it was my imagination."

"What was your choice Gohan," Asuka asked.

"I said Rosa."

The girls were in shocked, especially Setsuna and Rosa. Setsuna looked ready to slap Gohan but was a little hurt. Rosa was shocked and turned towards Gohan. A hint of flattery but hid it with a don't care attitude.

"I could care less what you think of me."

Although she was surprised and flattered.

"That's just my opinion though. It doesn't mean much. You two are both attractive, that's all. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings."

"It's okay Gohan. I'm just surprised that's all," Setsuna said.

"Lets keep going shall we?"

Gohan spun the bottle. With luck on his side, the bottle landed...back on him.

"You have got be kidding me."

"Oh I just love this game. Okay Gohan, truth or dare."

** Well it can't get any worse, can it?**

"I'll go with dare."

"I DARE YOU TO KISS SETSUNA AND ROSA!"

"There it is again. That bad felling from before. What could it be," Lighting said.

Setsuna, Gohan, and Rosa blushed.

"What kinda friend are you," Gohan yelled.

"I knew something like this was gonna happen," Ayame said.

"Maybe your taking this too far Asuka," Dawn said.

"I'm only having fun."

"Oh man..."

Gohan glanced Setsuna's way. She looked at Gohan with her dark black eyes.

"I'm waiting."

"Oh ok."

Gohan inched his way over to her. He moved his head forward. Setsuna quickly kissed him on the mouth. All the girls squealed with delight, except Rosa of course.

"I did the work for you."

"Alright Gohan kiss Rosa."

"This is going too far."

"A dare is a dare."

Setsuna looked away.

"Just make it quick."

Rosa looked in Gohan's direction. Gohan made his way next to Rosa. He moved his head foward. Her heart started beating. The same feeling she got yesterday, their almost kiss. There was only one think she could do. Rosa quickly leaned away and slapped him.

"I had that coming."

"Rejection is tough," Asuka said shaking hear head.

"That's gotta hurt," Ayame said.

Setsuna didn't like it but was glad that she did it.

"Don't test me Gohan. I don't know why I even agreed to play this game."

"That was kinda stupid of me. Sorry."

The feeling in Rosa's chest didn't go away though.

"Third times the charm."

Using every ounce of his energy he spun the bottle. It landed...right...on...

"Finally. Ok I'll choose dare."

Ayame was ready for whatever.

"Ummm lets see now."

20 minutes later...

"Hmmm."

"Would you pick something already!?

"Okay okay. I uh dare you to lick the floor."

Everybody just stared at him.

"I don't know what kind of dare I should give her."

Ayame was already licking the floor.

"Ewwww," Dawn said disgusted.

"Not bad for your first time," Ayame said.

"I wanna spin next," Setsuna yelled.

"Go ahead."

Setsuna spun, hoping to land on Gohan and hoping to get a good truth or amazing dare outta him. Instead...

"Hmmmmm."

There was another awkward silence. The bottle landing on Rosa.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to fight me again."

Another silence sealed the air.

"I accept."

Rosa spun the bottle. It spun in the direction of...

"This is a first. Ok, I'll choose truth," Asuka said.

"Your a fighter correct?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me who is the strongest out of me, you, and Setsuna?"

GASP!

Asuka scratched her head.

"Well you did beat her so you'd be stronger than her but as for you and me..."

Asuka got close to Rosa.

"You wouldn't have a chance beating me."

The atmosphere suddenly turned heavy. Rosa nodded.

"We'll just have to see now won't we?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

After 30 minutes of truth or dare, the group was ready to pack it in for the night.

"Three more spins. This is the best game I've played yet," Asuka said with enthusiasm.

The whole group was tired but play the three spins.

"Let's go!"

She spun the bottle. It landed on Rosa.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Throughout this whole game, were you having fun?"

Rosa didn't want to admit it but...

"I had nothing better to do but I guess I did enjoy myself."

"That's good."

Rosa spun the bottle. It landed on Ayame.

"I'll take a dare."

"I dare you to kneel down to me and apologize for all the things you said at the tournament."

"You, you heard all that?"

"Oh yeah. Now get over here!"

Reluctantly, Ayame kneeled down and apologized. Rosa couldn't hide her smile.

Last spin was on Ayame. She spun the bottle and it landed on Gohan.

"I think this bottle was made for me."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"WHO WOULD YOU LET BE YOUR FIRST?! SETSUNA, ROSA, ME, DAWN OR ASUKA?!"

"This obnoxious feeling is started to irritate me," Lightning said.

Gohan made a dash for the door. Ayame tackled him.

"No, anything but that! I wanna switch!"

"Too late! Before you leave you have to choose. Now pick!"

Gohan turned to the 4 blushing girls. Rosa who had a stern but soft look on her face. Setsuna, who looked on at her boyfriend, batting her eyelashes at him. Asuka, who looked intensely at Gohan, anticipating the answer. Dawn's shocked face and deep blue eyes.

"Do I really have too?"

The four said "Yes."

"Not that it matters or anything," Rosa said.

"Ye, yeah. Were just friends," Asuka said.

"I'm your girlfriend, although its still too early to be thinking about that," Setsuna said.

"I'm a little too young," Dawn said.

Gohan looked at the girls. He took a deep breath, and said his answer.

Gohan walked home with bruises, cuts, marks, and throbbing pain all over his body.

"I'm never playing that game again."

He came home to see his father sleeping on the couch. A big lump was on his head.

**We both got it good huh dad?**

He went to bed, thinking about his final days until his time to leave.


	21. Departure

With the 3 days gone and over with, Gohan is ready to set out. He teleports to the field.

"Huh, he's not here."

"Here I am."

Danzo was behind Gohan.

"Ahhhh! I guess I'll never get use to that."

"Come with me."

Gohan follows Danzo. They both head to Lightning's throne room.

"What are we doing here," Gohan asks.

"Lady Farron has summoned you. Listen to what she has to say."

Lighting looks over Gohan. She gazes over him.

"Gohan, over this past month I've seen a tremendous growth from you. Your power grows each day and I'm surprised at how fast your learning. Maybe there is still hope."

"Like I said before, if I am the descendant and so many people's lives are at stake, I can't just sit back and do nothing. I'll protect everyone."

For the first time, Lightning smiled.

"Your expression still hasn't changed I see. With your training, you should be strong enough to handle any problems ahead."

"R-right."

"For now I want you to-"

"WAIT!"

Fuji and Chi Chi ran into the room.

"What is it?"

"We have something to give Gohan," Chi Chi said.

"Oh yes. Alright."

"What's going on?"

"I'm glad we caught you before you left," Fuji said.

"To help you on your journey, we wanted to give you a little something," Chi Chi said.

She had an outfit and some boots in her hands.

"What could this be?"

She handed the outfit to him. Gohan inspected it. It was an orange, open-chested jump suit with a dark blue t shirt underneath. Also a dark blue sash formed around the waist. There were two cuffs to be placed on the wrists. The boots were blue.

"Wow, I really like it mom. Thanks."

"Well you were always training in your school uniform and at times you would come home scarred and the uniform torn. I took it upon myself to make this. Go home and change."

"Okay."

5 minutes later Gohan returns looking handsome and a bit stronger in the outfit.

"Wow, is that my son? You look a little stronger with that on."

"You think so dad?"

"I know toughness when I see it."

"I'm glad it came out nicely. You really do look great in that."

"Now that's all settled I would like for you to-"

"WAIT!"

"What is it now?"

"I also have something for you. Wait for a minute."

Fuji left for the facility. Moments later he returned.

"Gohan close your eyes."

"Um uh ok."

"Give me your hand."

"My hand?"

"Yep."

"Alright."

Gohan placed his hand out. Fuji took the sword and placed it in his hand. Not expecting a sword, Gohan fell straight down do to the weight.

"Can I open my eyes? This thing feels so heavy."

"Haha, go ahead."

Gohan looked to see a light blue sword in his hand. Although it seemed weightless, it weighs a good amount.

" sword?! You made me a sword?!"

"That's right. This took me roughly a year."

"Wow, this is something all right. Why..."

Gohan struggled to stand up with the sword in his hand. He gripped it with with both hands.

"Is this sword so heavy?"

"Well the material I used was pretty rock solid. Gems, copper, metal and other things. This is my pride and joy. Please take good care of her."

"Her? It has a name?"

"Yes. Her name is StarLight. You know, if you were a girl, your name-"

Chi Chi stepped on Fuji's foot.

"Ouch!"

"I would never name my daughter that. Maybe Kimi or Kumi."

"Oh brother."

"Well I'll be sure to take good care of StarLight. So where do I put it, I mean her?"

"The blue sash around your waist."

"If that's everything, Gohan, I would like for you to-"

"Excuse me?"

"...yes?"

"I don't have any experience with using a sword. So..."

"Humph. Talk to a man named Kise in Maroon village. He can teach you the basics of using a sword."

"How do I get there?"

"She'll be able to take you there."

"Who?"

"Me."

Asuka walked into the throne room. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless jumpsuit with black leather attachments and a zipper going down from the neck to the stomach. Black boots with blue protectors, long white gloves with blue elbow and hand protectors, and a black belt with 3 stars on her belt. She had a backpack with her.

"Asuka, you look amazing. What's the occasion?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I bet you'll need some help along the way. That's why I've decided to come along."

"Are you sure? I mean, it might get pretty dangerous and I don't want you to-"

"Don't play that heroic stuff with me. I can take care of myself. I should be looking after you ya know."

"Now if those are all the announcements."

Everyone turned their attention towards Lightning.

"I would have said for you to go out to the western area with Gazelle to look for the orbs. In regards to your new weapon which you can't properly use, I recommend you see Kise in Maroon village. He's a specialist in swordsmanship."

"Really? Alright I'll go see him."

"Lets get going Gohan."

"Bye mom, dad."

"Gohan?"

"Yes?"

Gohan turned around and his mother rushed to hug him. She held him tight.

"Please, come back to us safely."

"I will mom, I promise."

Fuji walked up to Gohan. He gave him a thumbs up.

"Your mother said it all. Make us proud."

Thumbs up right back.

"I will dad."

They left the room.

"Do you think they'll be alright? There just kids."

"Kids with a lot of potential. I have complete faith in them. Our son is growing."

"Your right. He really is."

Asuka and Gohan headed out of Valhalla.

"Hey Asuaka?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Here's the thing. We can't be moving back and forth just for school. Our parents will give us cover stories."

"Cover stories? But there's tests and projects we'll have to make up."

"Nobody said this was going to be easy. We can go back every now and then but most of our time will be spent here."

"Oh man."

With that, Gohan and Asuka set out on their adventure.


	22. Iconic Light & Shadow

"That's the end of the second round. Icon hasn't taken a single punch throughout the six minutes. Erin's face has been reconstructed in such a short amount of time. There's a difference in size but even so, that hasn't posed as a threat for Icon. You can hear his name going throughout this entire arena!"

In the Korakuen hall, there were many fans, screaming girls to be exact, cheering for Icon.

"We love you Icon!"

"He's so manly!"

"I wanna run my hands through his curly hair!"

"Just like that, just like that. Your breathing is normal and your stamina is great. I don't have anything else to say, but just keep fighting like that," Icon's trainer said.

He wiped the sweat off Icon's body. The overhead lights was beaming on his tan body. His face was completely clean. No bruises, cuts, or any marks whatsoever. His curly hair stayed sweat free and his gold boxing necklace stayed in place on his neck.

"I really wish you'd take that off," his trainer said.

"This is my pride and joy, I can't take it off."

"Must be a lucky charm or something huh?"

"More like a source of power," he whispered.

"What?"

"I'm getting bored. I'll test his power in the next round. If he doesn't have anything, I'll give him the Phantom's Mark," Icon said.

"Second out," the announcer said.

"Here's your mouthpiece," the trainer said.

"Don't need it."

"But in case he hits you hard-"

"He won't."

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN?!"

"Seconds out gotta go bye."

Icon got up and smashed his gloves together. The bell rung, signaling the third round.

"Lets go! Woah!"

Erin charged across the ring and threw his weight behind his punch.

"TAKE THIS YOU COCKY DIRTBAG," Erin yelled.

His punch shook the corner post, missing its target.

"What?! Where'd he go?"

Icon's trainer pointed to the center of the ring. He was bouncing around not having his hands up.

"Why are you trying to punch an old man? Now what if he was your uncle? Would you punch your uncle like that?"

"Shut up!"

He made his way to the center of the ring. He didn't hesitate attacking.

"Your just too predictable," Icon taunted.

"Look at that folks. With no regard for defense, Icon dodges the punches flawlessly. This is way beyond the level of an amateur six rounder."

Icon was watching the punches and timing them accordingly. Erin's punches were striking through the air. He was almost dancing in the ring.

** This is no fun at all. Too slow, he's already tired and top it all off, he's ugly. I'll just have to create some excitement for myself then.**

Erin swung and Icon slipped under the punch. He planted his feet in the center of the ring.

"Now Icon has taken the initiative. He plans to fight it out in the center."

**Now were talkin. Wanna be a man and fight me are you? We'll see if you can withstand my punches!**

He came to the center of the ring. He had his fists raised as he inched himself towards Icon.

"Show me somethin good," Icon said as he winked at him.

**Don't get so full of yourself you loser!**

He punched Icon square in the jaw. His head snapped back, but he still held his ground.

"That's the first punch he's landed during the match. Is Icon tired, or is he checking his strength?"

The crowd was pretty shocked as well.

"Don't let him hit you like that!"

"One two Icon one two!"

"Put him to sleep!"

Erin became furious as he was getting insulted left and right.

** Tsk, I've had enough of this!**

He came at Icon with hard punches to his face. Icon made no attempt in blocking or dodging. He stayed planted in the middle.

"Why are you taking those hits?! MOVE," his trainer yelled.

The man sent a hook across Icon's face.

** I'm so disappointed...**

An uppercut sent his head flying backwards.

** These punches...**

Another hook caught his jaw. Erin smiled as he was putting on the punishment. He pulled back his fist, readying for one more shot.

"Time to go night night you piece of...huh?"

Icon planted his foot down and twisted his body.

**Are too light! Now I'm pissed!**

He drew power in his fist and threw it at Eric. They were both headed for a duel exchange, but Eric's punch was going to land first.

**I'm too late, it's not gonna reach!**

** Too late little man! Eat my fist!**

BANG!

"Excuse me Icon, could you please tell us what happened out there," a reporter asked.

"How were you able to pull that off? Clearly Erin's punch was about to land," another said.

"I just upped the speed of my punch. It was nothing special," Icon said.

A group of reporters were huddled around the changing room. His trainer blocked them all out.

"Alright alright he's tired, he'll have time to answer once he's healed. Everyone scram!"

The reporters flocked off. He closed the door.

"Thanks, I really don't like all the reporters swarming me like that and-"

His trainer smacked him across the face with a towel.

"You know darn well you could've dodged those punches! Why weren't you doing anything?!"

Icon rubbed his cheek.

"Would you hit your uncle with a towel?"

"Cut the crap. Was that your so called Phantom's Mark you mentioned?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Hmmm. Just don't scare me like that. I thought you were a goner for a sec."

"Like I would let some cannon fodder hit my face for free. The fight got boring so I wanted to see he was some power. That was a big letdown."

"I hope this doesn't become a regular thing in your fights."

"Oh ho not after this. I'm just gonna take em all out, one at a time."

"Humph. Your only a high school student but you fight like such a pro. Why don't you use your real name anyway? You don't like your name, Tenshiro? Your name doesn't fit you at all. You don't look like an angel to me."

"It's not that. It's kinda embarrassing everyone praising me an such, so I'll just go by Icon for now. Nobody knows its me anyway."

His trainer opened the door.

"I wanna say this Phantom's Mark was sheer luck, but you seemed confident through the whole thing. Rest up."

He left the room. Icon smiled to himself.

**Sheer luck huh? It was actually something different. True, his punch should've connected first, but I don't call it a Phantom's Mark for nothing.**

Icon looked at his shadow.

** Flashback**

** I'm too late, it's not gonna reach!**

** Too late little man! Eat my fist!**

Erin's punch was headed straight for Icon. The lights reflected on both the fighters. He didn't look the least worried.

**Now!**

Underneath Icon's feet, his shadow started to form. It almost looked as if they were both punching Erin, but Icon's punch didn't connect, his Phantom punch did. Erin was struck full on in the face. His mouthpiece was knocked out and he dropped to the ground. The trainers, announcers, and the fans were silent. The ref came to check on him. He waved his hands above his hands, signaling a knockout. Soon, everybody started cheering for him. Icon raised his fist in the air.

"Get on the level that is Icon!"

** End Flashback**

**Of course, normal people wouldn't have seen it unless they have power like me or keen eyes. My shadow forms and hits you where you would think I wouldn't catch or reach you. An angel, heh heh. I fancy myself with an angel as my guide and a demon as my shadow.**

Icon looked at the wall in the changing room. He took his fighting stance.

"Phantom's Mark!"

Icon through a punch that struck air, but with his shadow, it punched at a nice distance. Not judging his distance correctly, he ended up putting a hole in the wall.

"Oops..."

His trainer came rushing inside the room.

"I just heard a big commotion so I came to...WHAT THE?!"

He looked towards the hole in the wall, then Icon, then the hole in the wall, then Icon. His face flushed with anger.

"This is coming outta my fight money isn't it?"

"Oh yeah..."

The next day walked through the halls of Kotaki High school. He went to his locker to find a rose sticking out. He smiled and smelled the rose.

"The life and times of Tenshiro Himura. It never gets dull."

"Hey Tenshiro."

A group of guys were heading Tenshiro's way. They didn't look too happy either.

"What's up guys?"

"Don't what's up us. Still tryna act like Icon huh," one guy said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I hear your taking some boxing lessons tryna fight like Icon. Now your wearing a necklace just like him too."

Tenshiro looked at his necklace. Although it did resemble Icon's, Tenshiro's was silver, while Icon's was gold. He wore the silver regularly, while in the ring he wears the gold.

"Pretty nice necklace huh," Tenshiro said smiling.

"You just piss me off the way you act so smug. Your just a wannabe. Keep on acting like that and your gonna get hurt."

The group left. Tenshiro just shook his head.

** Well, this is what I wanted. I'd figure something like this was gonna happen.**

"Hey Tenshiro."

He looked to see Amy walking towards him.

"Hey Amy."

"I seen what happened. Don't let those jerks get to you."

"Don't worry, they won't think about picking a fight with Ico-"

"With who?"

"I mean Tenshiro. You don't need to worry about me."

"Well do you wanna have lunch we me and my friends?"

"Alright. Class is starting, I'll see you then Amy."

"Bye Tenshiro."

They both headed of to class.

The life and times of Tenshiro "Icon" Himura. Success!

After school, Tenshiro instant transmitted to the spirit world. He wandered around, looking for the spot.

**Those guys said they'd be in the clearing of a forest near a riverbank... There they are. **

He seen a group of guys in a circle talking. When they seen Tenshiro, they all smirked.

"We didn't think you'd show up. You got guts kid," one man said.

"Lets get started. Is he my opponent?"

"Yep. Fuse, he's here."

Fuse was in the middle of the circle throwing heavy punches. He had a strong build going over 200 pounds. His face was scarred up and he had a motionless expression.

"Good, I don't like waiting."

"Sorry bout that. Well then, time to unleash some pain, but first."

Tenshiro took off his shirt to reveal his muscular build. He took off his silver chain and put on his gold one. Some people were impressed. They started betting on who would win.

"Money's on Fuse."

"Fuse is gonna kill this kid."

"I'll give it to the kid. Look at those muscles."

Fuse put his hands up and Icon did the same.

"Ready kid?"

"Anytime. Bring it!"

Icon and Fuse charged at each other. Icon was well ready to brawl, with the guidance of his angel, and the demon as his shadow.


	23. Essence Of Battle

_Gohan and Asuka made their way to Maroon village. Gohan taking in the site of the rivers and grassy fields. _

_ "Hey Asuka, why do you have a backpack?"_

_ "We'll be doing a lot of traveling so I packed some lunches for us. I also have money in case we need anything, although money here is different than in Tokyo."_

_ "When do you think we'll get there?"_

_ "Maroon isn't far from Valhalla, but It'll take us the entire day."_

_ "Well where are we going to sleep?"_

_ "In the outdoors of course."_

_ "The outdoors? I'm guessing you've done this before."_

_ "With my parents I did. A few times with Lightning. Don't worry, I know where the safe spots are. We shouldn't have any problems along the way."_

_The two kept walking. Asuka passed four mid sized rocks. She stopped walking._

_ "Something wrong Asuka?"_

_ "I've already seen this disguise before, come out!"_

_She pointed at the four rocks._

_ "Not talkin huh?"_

_She went over and started kicking at the rocks._

_ "Okay okay you've caught us."_

_ "Huh, did that rock just talk," Gohan said surprised._

_ "It did, but there not rocks."_

_The 4 disbanded their transformation. They were all bandits._

_ "Nothing gets by you huh Asuka-Chan?"_

_ "Don't call me that Bunji."_

_ "Bunji?"_

_A middle aged man with a stubble beard. He was wearing a raggedy cloth outfit with a rusty katana._

_ "He's a bandit that runs this little group. I ran into when when I needed to take things to different villages. Thought I was just another village girl but he thought wrong, didnt you Bunji?"_

_ "Someday I will have you. Though you can throw a mean punch I'll give you that. I am really attracted to you and your uhhhhh..."_

_He looked at Asuka up and down, stopping to glance at her chest._

_ "Assets hehehe."_

_ "Ewwwww."_

_Bunji looked over her shoulder._

_ "Who's this geek your walking with?"_

_ "My friend Gohan."_

_ "Humph, he doesn't look that strong. Surround him!"_

_At once the three guys surrounded Gohan. They start cracking their knuckles. Gohan nervously looks around. _

_ "You guys better leave him alone," Asuka warned._

_ "Look, I'll deal with you personally after I'm done getting to know Jojan a bit better."_

_ "It's Gohan."_

_ "Whatever."_

_ "He's the descendant of the legendary Crescent Blue Moon."_

_In an instant, they flinched at the name. The group gave around nervous glances._

_ "Crescent Blue Moon?"_

_ "Wasn't he the one who defeated Madara?"_

_ "And he's the descendant?"_

_They took a long look at Gohan. All of them laughed hysterically. Gohan was just standing in the circle, embarrassed._

_ "You can't be serious. Look how weak he is," Bunji said laughing._

_Bunji eyed Gohan's sword that was in his sash._

_ "I do say that's an impressive sword you have there."_

_ "Th, thanks."_

_ "How about I take it off your hands?"_

_Bunji reached for StarLight. Gohan quickly slapped his hand away. He faces Bunji._

_ "You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours."_

_ "Well I'm older than you, you snot nosed punk. Now I demand you hand over that sword or we'll just have to rough you up a bit."_

_**Darn, these guys look like they won't let us pass. **_

_ "I would like to avoid an unnecessary fight."_

_Bunji quickly punched Gohan in the jaw. He feel down on the ground._

_ "Well it just got necessary!"_

_ "Gohan! Are you alright?"_

_She helped Gohan up._

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "I don't know exactly who you are, but you better get ready for a fight. Clear out men. Asuka, I suggest you do the same."_

_Bunji takes out his sword._

_ "Bunji enough of this! I'll fight you."_

_ "No Asuka. I have to handle this on my own."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Being a hero is never easy right. Besides..."_

_Gohan takes out StarLight from his sash. The sword quickly hits the ground due to the weight._

_ "I have to ugh...make sure I can wield this sword."_

_He has it ready in both hands. Bunji and the other start laughing again._

_ "You really must be weak! You can't even hold a tiny sword right. Boy, I don't know where you got that sword, but I feel sorry for whoever made it."_

_Gohan felt a hint of anger. He gritted his teeth, angry at Bunji for disrespecting his father's crafting._

_ "Let's get started then."_

_Bunji charged at Gohan. He jumped up and brought his sword down. Gohan deflected his sword with his own. They were evenly matched. _

_ "Tell me your relation with Asuka-Chan," Bunji demanded._

_ "Were just friends! Why are you so interested in her?"_

_ "I love her. I knew she would be the one for me. I don't want you around her."_

_ "Is this why your attacking us?"_

_ "I have my reasons. Not only do I want her, but I need money and food to survive. Robbing people and stealing is the quickest way to do it."_

_They both backed away. He charged again, swinging his sword at Gohan. Gohan kept defending._

_ "C'mon kid, it's no fun if you just block!"_

_He kicked Gohan in the stomach. He flew back on the ground, the sword knocked away._

_ "I feel bad beating on this kid. Asuka-Chan I don't know why your with this kid."_

_ "This "kid", is my friend! Gohan, I'll fight them."_

_** Please give me strength StarLight!**_

_ "Asuka, let me handle this."_

_ "But-"_

_He turned to look at her._

_ "Don't worry. This won't take long."_

_He turned his attention back to Bunji. Asuka was a little stunned._

_** That look, it was the same look he gave me when he fought Kentaro.**_

_She entrusted the fight to Gohan._

_"Well Setsuna you've checked out fine. Your breathing is normal, your wounds have healed, and your more eager to get outta here then ever. A full recovery."_

_The doctor was talking to Setsuna in the room. Rosa was doing her workout in the fitness center._

_ "Alright, I'm itching to fight again."_

_ "Make sure your more careful or you could wind up back here again. Your parents are waiting for you in the lobby."_

_ "Thanks you for all the help doctor. See ya later."_

_She left the room._

_ "Maybe you'll wanna see Rosa before you leave. She might want to say goodbye too."_

_ "I guess I could."_

_Setsuna made her way to the fitness center. She was practicing her martial arts. She threw two punches and a high kick._

_ "Ughhh."_

_She felt a little sharp pain in her rib. She held her side._

_ "You should listen to the doctor. Keep putting pressure on yourself isn't good."_

_ "I know how much my body can take."_

_ "And you should know how much your damaging your body. Take it easy a bit ok?"_

_ "...humph."_

_She laid on the floor, sweat dripping from her face._

_ "The doctor said I'm clear to leave. I'll come visit every now and then to see how your doing."_

_ "Whatever."_

_ "Fine, be that way."_

_She left the center, but not without these parting words._

_ "I really hope you get better soon. The Inter High School tournament is in two months. I hope to see you there."_

_She left. Rosa got back on her feet. She smiled to herself and began her light training._

_ Gohan was desperately trying to defend. He had some cuts around his face and his clothes were cut as well, yet he still held on. The bandits were just laying back._

_ "C'mon Bunji, lets hurry this up."_

_ "Yeah, kill the kid so we can make off with the girl."_

_At that moment Asuka delivered an hook to the bandit's jaw. He was unconscious._

_ "Anyone else got something to say?"_

_They looked around, scared to say anything else. _

_ "C'mon Gohan..."_

_ "Lets end this little game shall we?"_

_Gohan knelt on one knee, feeling the stinging cuts. Bunji jumped in the air and slashed down. _

_ "Gohan!"_

_He held the sword to deflect the blow. Slowly, Gohan stood up._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "This is it!"_

_Gohan pushed Bunji back. _

_ "Finally fighting back huh?"_

_ "I don't want to hurt you, but you've left me no choice."_

_Gohan charged in and slashed at Bunji. Bunji deflected it but was pushed back._

_ "Where did all this come from?!"_

_Gohan didn't stop his advance. He kept swinging at Bunji. He was barely able to hold his sword in time to deflect. He was becoming off balance. _

_ "You damned kid!"_

_He thrusted his sword directly at Gohan! Gohan quickly brought his sword down, cutting Bunji's sword in half. Gohan kicked him in the jaw, knocking him back far._

_ "No, no way. This, this brat! Get em boys! Destroy him!"_

_The bandits hesitated, but circled him. They looked at Gohan, unsure of what to do. Gohan turned to them. _

_ "You don't have to listen to him. You guys can still leave. Find a better way of living than hurting others. Please leave. I don't want to hurt any of you."_

_They didn't know what to do. _

_ "I was never cut out for this type of thing," one said. _

_ "Stealing and hurting people was wrong, but it was fast money. Now I know. I'm done."_

_He left the area._

_ "Me, me too."_

_He left as well. The last one was all alone. He was, with no doubt, scared._

_Sweat was forming around his face._

_ "AHHHHHHH!" _

_He screamed while running away._

_ "Even bandits can be smart," Asuka said laughing._

_Gohan put his sword back in his sash. The sun was starting to set upon them._

_ "Lets keep going Asuka. We might be able to keep moving a little longer."_

_ "Okay, but what about him?"_

_He looked over at the defeated, hurt Bunji. Anger filled his eyes._

_ "Those cowards! They all left. You broke my sword. You won't get away with this, you hear me?! I'll KILL YOU!"_

_Bunji got up and charged at Gohan with a punch. Gohan stood there, while Asuka timed her counterattack and rocked Bunji's jaw. He was out like a light._

_ "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. Lets be on our way." _

_Asuka walked foward._

_ "R, right."_

_Gohan looked back at the unconscious Bunji._

_**What more will I run into? **_


	24. The Tedious Monk

_Nightfall was setting on the spirit world. Gohan and Asuka made great progress towards Maroon village. _

_ "I guess we'll have to camp here for tonight. Hmmmm, that spot over there."_

_She pointed to a big oak tree out in the open of a grassy plain._

_ "Sounds good."_

_Gohan's stomach started to rumble._

_ "I really haven't eaten lunch since this morning."_

_ "Well luckily I brought us a little meal. I wanted to do this when it was still daylight, but I'm pretty hungry too."_

_She took off her bag and took out a neatly folded quilt. She spread it out on the grass. She grabbed two bentos outta her bag and some chopsticks. _

_ "I took time and effort into making this so I expect you to eat it all."_

_ "Don't worry, I will."_

_The two began eating under the stars. Gohan seen fireflies fluttering about the field._

_ "This area is nice ."_

_ "I use to come here to train with Lightning. It's pretty peaceful at night."_

_Gohan already finished half of his food._

_ "This food is delicious."_

_ "I'm glad you like it. You were pretty good back there with Bunji."_

_ "Haha, you think so?"_

_ "Yeah. Not bad for your first encounter in the spirit world. Although he did cut you and some of your clothes."_

_Gohan looked down at his outfit. There were some cuts and a few tears in it._

_ "I just got this outfit. Maybe mom can sow it up when I get back."_

_ "I can't sow, but I can help you with those cuts. Hold on."_

_She dug into her bag and pulled out a first aid kit._

_ "I always come prepared."_

_She got the bandages and applied them to Gohan's face._

_ "There, all done."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "No problem. Hey, can I see your sword?"_

_ "Oh sure."_

_Gohan took the sword and handed it to her. The sword fell straight to the ground._

_ "Wow this is heavy. You made it look so easy."_

_ "I had a hard time holding her at first, but as I was fighting, she started to get lighter."_

_ "She?"_

_ "Oh yeah, my dad named the sword StarLight."_

_ "I wonder why he would name a weapon. Well she is certainly strong."_

_Asuka slowly started to lift her, but it feel to the ground again._

_ "I can't do it."_

_ "Haha, well I still need a long way to go too. I have to find a man named Kise so he can teach me how to use the sword properly."_

_Asuka passed the sword to Gohan and he lied it on the oak tree. He put his heads behind his head and lied on the quilt._

_ "This is still too much for me. My life has changed in just a short time. Boy, what did I get myself into?"_

_ "An adventure with your best friend."_

_Gohan couldn't hide his smile._

_ "Your right. Well I guess we should get some sleep."_

_Asuka stood up._

_ "But before that, lets have a friendly spar. Just a little workout to burn off that food."_

_ "Okay."_

_They walked in the grass and faced each other. Asuka got into her fighting stance._

_ "Shall we begin?"_

_Gohan got into stance._

_ "Ready when you are."_

_Asuka ran and jumped forward with a devastating kick. Gohan blocked it with both hands._

_ "Ughh." _

_With his guard up Asuka quickly rushed him and delivered a punch to the stomach. Gohan stepped back a couple, holding his stomach._

_ "I thought you said, a little workout."_

_ "I did, but this is nothing of a workout. Your just a punching bag to me."_

_** Is she underestimating me? Well I can't blame her. She'll be disappointed if I don't fight back.**_

_ "Well if your not going to fight back then I guess we can-"_

_ "Hi-Yahhh!"_

_Gohan threw a kick which Asuka barely blocked._

_ "You cheater! I wasn't ready!"_

_Asuka returned with a sweep kick that Gohan avoided. Asuka threw punches and kicks that hit Gohan, but some were blocked. Gohan returned fire with light, but effective strikes. Asuka kicked at Gohan's side but he caught her leg._

_ "Gotcha!"_

_ "So you think."_

_ "Huh?"_

_With a fast motion, Asuka jumped off her one leg and tried to kick Gohan in the side of his face._

_ "Woah!"_

_He ducked at the last minute. Asuka planted her hands on the ground. Still having her one free leg, she mule kicked Gohan in the face. He was knocked back on the ground. He slowly tried to get up but Asuka was right above him. She put her foot into his chest._

_ "I win."_

_ "Ugh, I give up, I lose."_

_ "Humph."_

_Asuka smiled and helped Gohan up. _

_ "Lets just say all that food made you a little slow."_

_ "Alright heh heh."_

_ "Lets get some sleep."_

_Gohan took his boots off and stretched out. He feel asleep near Asuka on the quilt._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The scream startled Gohan. He looked around, wondering what happened._

_ "What, what's wrong Asuka?!"_

_ "My bag! My bag is gone!"_

_ "How? We were the only ones out here."_

_ "How should I know?! Oh man, there was food and medicine in that bag. It took me hours trying to put everything together."_

_ "Don't worry Asuka. We'll find it."_

_Gohan looked around, but didn't see his boots._

_ "That's funny. I thought I'd put them here."_

_ "Your boots and sword are gone."_

_ "Oh man, well I guess..."_

_Gohan turned frantic and searched the whole tree trying to find the sword._

_ "Where is she where is she where is she?!"_

_ "She probably took off with the stuff and left us."_

_ "This can't be happening. My mom and dad spent countless hours making those for me. All for it to be stolen..."_

_ "There's nothing we can do about it now. Lets just get to Maroon village."_

_ "I was suppose to go there to learn how to use a sword. What's the point of going now?"_

_ "Somebody might know what happened. There's always a possibility."_

_ "Your, your right."_

_ "Lets go."_

_Asuka folded the quilt and gave it to Gohan as they walked. His feet were slightly sore. Gohan was trying not to sulk but he couldn't keep a straight face. _

_ "Quit looking like that. It makes me sick that our stuff could just disappear without us knowing but we can't do anything about it now. We just need to keep our heads up and move foward."_

_Those words made Gohan feel a bit better._

_ "We should get there in a few hours."_

_They came across a nice sized village. People going about, children playing, farmers working on fields._

_ "So this is Maroon village."_

_ "Yep. It's nice here."_

_ "Asuka Asuka!"_

_Some children ran up and hugged her._

_ "Hey Brandon, Luke, June."_

_ "Play with us," June said._

_ "Yeah c'mon," Luke said._

_ "I would, but I'm here on business with this guy right here." _

_She pointed at Gohan. The kids eyed him suspiciously._

_ "Hello, I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."_

_ "Oooohhhh, I see your "business" hehe. Is he your husband," June asked._

_Asuka blushed. She lightly punched her in the head._

_ "It is not like that at all. Lady Farron sent us here."_

_ "Ms. Farron?!" _

_Brandon had a sudden sparkle in his eyes._

_ "What's with him?"_

_ "Every time someone mentions her, Brandon gets excited," June said_

_ "I do not!"_

_ "Uh huh. One time she came into the village and he kept staring at her. Me and Luke dared him to go run to her and give her a big hug."_

_Gohan couldn't help but laugh a little._

_ "Shut up old man!"_

_ "Hey, I'm not old! You take that back!"_

_ "Boys boys settle down. Now what happened next?"_

_ "He hugged her! I thought she would have his head cut off or something."_

_ "But I didn't so ha! In fact, she gave me a hug in return. I'm the only kid in this village that gave the priestess a hug."_

_ "Since then he just wouldn't stop bragging about it," Luke said._

_ "A crush isn't bad to have."_

_ "When I get older I'm gonna marry her."_

_ "I doubt it your just gonna, hey, what's going on over there?"_

_June pointed to a big crowd of people gathering around something._

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "Dunno."_

_ "C'mon Gohan."_

_The group moved their way into the crowd._

_ "I have these one of a kind items that you can't find nowhere else. Hand made by the finest craftsmen in the world. It's an absolute must buy, with the right amount of money of course."_

_The monk had black hair, tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. A nice blue robe with beads on his left hand. He carries a nice staff._

_ "What's going on here," Asuka asked one of the villagers._

_ "It's an auction. The monk has some nice things he's selling. It may be a little pricy but it seems well worth it. Those boots over there have caught my eye."_

_The man pointed to the boots._

_ "Hey those are my boots," Gohan exclaimed._

_ "We'll see about that punk."_

_ "Wait I mean those are really mine!"_

_Another villager spoke._

_ "Well I like that bag over there."_

_ "That's my bag!"_

_Asuka was livid. Gohan seen his sword as well._

_ "This monk is gonna get the beating of a lifetime. Move it!"_

_She pushed through the crowd and made her way to the front._

_ "You thief!"_

_She pointed at the monk._

_ "Thief? Your gravely mistaken young lady. I am nothing more than a monk. I travel and bring items to sell. Nothing more."_

_ "Where did you get those boots from?"_

_ "I made them myself you see. To protect one's feet while walking."_

_Asuka grabbed Gohan and brought him to the front._

_ "Then why do those boots match his outfit?"_

_ "We seem to have a taste in style. I'm willing to knock the price down if that's what you'd prefer."_

_ "What about that sword?"_

_ "I had a blacksmith make one for me. There must be warriors among the villagers who need a sturdy blade."_

_ "That bag?"_

_ "A traveling compartment. To carry multiple items while traveling."_

_Asuka was just speechless. She lunged for the monk's neck. He quickly dodged._

_ "Why so hasty? Do you want me to knock the price down further?"_

_ "I want to knock you out! You stole them from us while we were sleeping and you know it!"_

_She kept charging at him, throwing deadly kicks. He had to block with his staff._

_ "Please, let me explain!"_

_All of a sudden a big boom came from outside of the village. Everybody stopped to see what was happening. A cry for help emerged from the outside. _

_ "Someone is in trouble."_

_The monk quickly ran to the scene. He ran back and held Asuka's hands into his own._

_ "I know we've just encountered but it seems we got off on the wrong foot. When I get back I would like to make it up to you. But first, will you bear my child?"_

_Asuka's face was red with embarrassment. Gohan and the kid's mouths dropped. _

_ "Why, I, you, ughh!"_

_She slapped him right across the face. A big red hand was on his cheek._

_ "Very well. I'm off to see the source of the trouble!"_

_He left._

_ " Are you kidding me?! Who does he think he his!? Bearing his child, I'm still in high school! C'mon Gohan, we need see what that was. Get your sword and boots."_

_She followed in pursuit._

_ "Okay ummm hey you three."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Could you watch this quilt for me until we get back?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ "And this bag. It does belong to Asuka so please take care of it."_

_ "Will do!"_

_ "Thanks guys."_

_Gohan put his boots on and grabbed his sword. _

_ "Okay let's go!"_

_He followed after. In the distance, a man calmly watched Gohan. More importantly, his sword._

_ "Yep, that kid could have potential with the sword he has."_


	25. Battle With The Serpents

_The monk arrived on the scene first. There was another big boom. Dust clouded the area. He covered up with his robe._

_ "What in the world is going on here?"_

_Suddenly a tail whipped at him. He blocked at the last minute with the staff but was sent flying onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, he saw a giant serpent, green with green eyes, scaly skin with a nasty face. The monk stood up and dusted himself off._

_ "Vile demon serpent. This is as far as I'm allowing you to go!"_

_The serpent attacked with its tail again. The monk dodged it. He ran forward, jumped and hit the serpent on the head. The serpent fell to the ground._

_ "Nothing to it. Huh?"_

_The monk was shocked to see the serpent still moving. It got up and attcaked, slamming its body into the monk. He was knocked to the ground._

_ "Darn you!"_

_He pulled out sutra scrolls. He got up and ran at full speed to the serpent and places them on its body. The scrolls shocked the serpent, making it wail in agony. It falls to the ground._

_ "There."_

_Asuka and Gohan come on the scene. Gohan stared in awe of the serpent._

_ "What, what is that?! It's huge," Gohan said amazed._

_ "That is a serpent," Miroku said._

_ "Don't tell me you beat that thing by yourself," Asuka said._

_ "Indeed I did."_

_Soon after, the three heard a rumble coming from up ahead. Two more serpents emerge. They both circle the group. Asuka and Gohan stood back to back._

_ "What'll we do Asuka?"_

_ "Fight. Time to put that sword to good use."_

_ "Right!"_

_ "I wanna see what you can do to monk," Asuka said._

_He pulled out his last scroll._

_ "I intend to put these beasts to rest."_

_The serpent slaps its tail at Asuka. Gohan, in the nick of time, pulls out his sword to stop the attack._

_ "Thanks."_

_ "No problem."_

_Gohan runs toward the serpent and slashes the tail. The serpent's yells could be heard in the village._

_ "I hope their okay," June says._

_ "Gohan told us to stay here. They'll be fine," Luke says._

_Brandon was feeling a little restless._

_ "This is killing me! I'm going to see what's happening."_

_ "You heard what they said. Stay here and wait for them to come back," June said._

_ "Yeah, you'll just be killed out there," Luke warned._

_ "I'm going. It's about time I get to see some action."_

_Brandon heads out to the battle._

_ "Luke, should we stop him?"_

_ "The adults will handle it. Brandon is always getting himself into trouble."_

_ "I hope he'll be alright."_

_Asuka punched the serpent in its mouth. It's body shook back from the blow._

_ "Take that!"_

_A tail was coming from behind, ready to swing at her. Simultaneously, the monk got her outta the way in time and Gohan came and cut the tail in half._

_ "Are you alright," the monk asked._

_ "Yeah I'm fine. I didn't need your help though. Eh?"_

_He was rubbing Asuka's booty. Her face flushed with anger. She punched him in his nose and stomped him in the face._

_ "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WE'RE IN A BATTLE AND YOU TRY TO PULL A MOVE ON ME?! YOU LECTURIOUS MONK!" _

_ "I'm sorry I'm sorry it's the hand, honest."_

_The serpent slams its head on the ground, causing a quake in the area. The three were knocked to the ground._

_ "This is taking forever," Asuka says._

_The serpent rushes and tries to devour them. Gohan lets loose a ki blast at the serpent. It backs away, shaking off the attack._

_ "We have to defeat them somehow," Gohan said._

_ "Guys!"_

_Brandon was out of breath as he made his away towards the battle._

_ "Brandon, what are you doing?! I told you to wait for us," Asuka yelled._

_ "I wanted to make sure you guys were ok."_

_The serpents turned their attention to Brandon. He was scared stiff as they both hissed at him. _

_ "No, No! Run Brandon!"_

_Gohan jumped to his feet and raced after them. He jumped and planted his sword at the top of the serpent's head. It wiggled around but it stopped moving altogether. He took the sword out and went after the second one. The serpent was faster than Gohan. It closed in on Brandon. Brandon stood there, quaked in fear._

**_I'm not gonna make it in time!_**

_ "Excuse me, what is that young man's name," the monk asked._

_ "Name? It's Gohan. Mine is Asuka." _

_ "Asuka. A fine name that is. I'm Miroku."_

_ "I didn't ask for yours..."_

_ "Heh, Gohan get outta the way!"_

_Miroku began to unwrap the beads around his right hand._

_ "I have to save Brandon!"_

_ "Just trust me! Hurry, move!"_

_Reluctantly, Gohan jumped outta the way._

_ "What are you gonna do," Asuka asked._

_ "Something I hoped I wouldn't have to use. Time to let loose with the WIND TUNNEL!"_

_He held his right and out and everything seemed to be getting sucked right into his hand. The serpents were being sucked in as well. Brandon stood there with his mouth wide open._

**_Woah! Huh, hey HEY!_**

_Brandon was being sucked into the wind tunnel._

_ "Miroku stop! You'll suck Brandon it too," Asuka yelled._

_ "I'll just have to time it!"_

_The serpents wailed in agony as they were sucked in._

_ "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_Too close for comfort, Miroku closed up the wind tunnel. Brandon fell across from Miroku. He looked up at him._

_ "That was awesome!"_

_Asuka came over and punched him in the head._

_ "Ouch! What was that for?"_

_ "I told you to wait for us. You could've gotten eaten or worse."_

_She pointed at Miroku._

_ "Sucked into his hand. What is that anyway?"_

_ "A curse placed upon me, a very serious weapon."_

_ "Why didn't you use it in the first place?"_

_ "I'd try to avoid using it."_

_Gohan came to join the group._

_ "I'm glad I listened to you. Otherwise I would've ended up in there."_

_ "You weren't too bad yourself. I see you know how to use that blade it seems. I'll let you have it Gohan, along with the boots."_

_ "Oh uh thanks mr..."_

_ "Call me Miroku."_

_Asuka let out a sigh._

**_It was his to begin with._**

_ "Anywho, lets return to the village."_

_The four returned to an applause by the villagers. Everybody clapping and cheering for them. June and Luke ran to the group._

_ "I'm glad to see everyone's okay," June said._

_ "Brandon what were you thinking? You could've gotten killed," Luke said._

_ "Sorry for worrying you guys. You should've seen it though. That old man was slashing the snakes like chop chop chop and Asuka was hiyah and boom boom! The monk sucked them up in his hand. It was like magic!"_

_ "Old man," Gohan said under his breath._

_ "We've kept these until you got back Asuka."_

_June handed the bag and quilt to Asuka._

_ "Thanks June. Miroku, you didn't take anything outta this bag did you?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Hmmmmm."_

_ "I didn't, honest."_

_Asuka checked to make sure._

_ "Everything's here. Looks like you were telling the truth."_

_ "So that's how you open it. It seemed to be locked and I couldn't find a way."_

_ "You mean these?"_

_She showed him the zippers._

_ "I see. Now I understand."_

_Asuka just stared at him._

**_Don't flip Asuka. Remember he's from the spirit world. They don't make bags like they do here._**

_"Well I guess we worked up an appetite. I have a couple sandwiches packed. How bout we have a nice picnic?"_

_ "Yeah," the three kids yelled._

_ "Sounds good," Gohan said._

_Asuka handed the quilt to the kids. They picked a nice open spot just outside of the village._

_ "Does that include me," Miroku asked._

_Asuka thought it over._

_ "Well you didn't take anything and you did help us defeat those serpents. I guess you can join us."_

_ "I'm humbly obliged."_

_As the group made their way to the spot, a man appeared before them._

_ "You there, boy, draw your sword."_

_Gohan looked at the man confused._

_ "My sword?"_

_ "Yes. Show me."_

_ "Uh well ok."_

_Gohan drew the sword and held it tight with both hands. The man looked at his posture and form._

_ "Is there something I'm suppose to be doing?"_

_ "Come with we. I'll show you how to use that sword."_

_ "Show me out to, wait a minute, are you Kise," Gohan asked._

_ "I'm surprised you've heard of me."_

_ "I was sent here by Lightning."_

_ "Ms. Farron sent you here? What purpose do you have?"_

_ "She said you could teach me the basics of using a sword."_

_ "That I can. Follow me."_

_ "Okay. Guys, go ahead and eat without me. I'll catch up later."_

_Gohan went with Kise._

_ "Well Asuka, it's just you me & the kids," Miroku said smiling._

_ "I don't like how you said that. Lets just eat."_


	26. Slash Wave

_ "This blade, who made it?"_

_Kise observed the sword._

_ "My dad, Fuji," Gohan responded._

_ "Fuji huh? That man knows how to craft weapons alright."_

_ "You know my dad?"_

_ "Yes. He crafted some of my men's weapons. He's one of the best in the land. This must be his best work yet. Take a look at this."_

_He showed Gohan his sword. It was rusty and old but still in good shape._

_ "My dad made this?"_

_ "He sure did. Misugi is the name. He had an odd habit of naming the weapons."_

_ "That's him all right. Mine is StarLight."_

_ "StarLight huh? A beautiful name for a girl. Our swords should get married hahahaha."_

_Silence..._

_ "Anyway, what are you trying to accomplish?"_

_ "We're trying to get the orbs left by the Crescent Blue Moon. I'm his descendant."_

_ "I see. Is something going to happen?"_

_ "I'm not sure. There was a prophecy saying that there will be a new evil years from now, so Lightning wanted us to find all of them."_

_ "I don't know what evil will happen, but rest assured I will train you in the art of sword combat so you will be prepared when the time comes."_

_ "Alright. I appreciate it Mr. Kise."_

_ "Lets head out into the forest. We'll begin there. I'll teach you the basics of using a sword. When we get past that, I'll teach you something useful, if you got potential."_

_ "I have to make a living some way. A traveler needs money and food," Miroku said._

_Asuka, Miroku and the kids were enjoying a nice meal in the field._

_ "I thoughts monks were suppose to be all good and bald."_

_ "Well monks are good, but I don't believe in the stereotype about them having to be bald."_

_ "Your the first I've ever seen with hair."_

_ "Well I am young. I hope my hair doesn't leave me anytime soon. Ha ha ha."_

_ "So about that right hand if yours..."_

_Miroku suddenly got quiet._

_ "If you don't want to tell me its alright."_

_ "It's okay. I can tell you. This hole in my hand, the wind tunnel, was forced upon me by a demon named Naraku. He pierced my hand and created the hole. I narrowly escaped being sucked in."_

_ "Why don't you want to use it? It could do a lot of good."_

_ "I would want to refrain from using it. The hole gets bigger as long as Naraku lives. I vow to defeat him before the hole engulfs me. I don't know when that day will come but in the sense that I fail in finding or defeating Naraku."_

_Miroku took Asuka's hands._

_ "I want you to bear my child, so they can carry on the mission in defeating Naraku."_

_ "Oooooo are you Asuka's husband hehe," Brandon teased._

_Asuka's face turned red and was ready to slap him but lowered her hand._

_ "No I'm too young for that. I can understand you wanting someone to carry on your duty. Gohan and I have something to take care of ourselves."_

_ "What is Gohan to you?"_

_ "He's a uhhh, well he's my ummmm..."_

_ "Oh I beg your pardon. So your more than a companion?"_

_Asuka's face flushed red._

_ "My, this is awkward."_

_ "Now you listen here monk boy, Gohan is my friend, nothing more, nothing less."_

_ "I see. Well Asuka I thank you for the meal."_

_ "Are you going somewhere?"_

_ "I have to keep traveling. As each day passes, Naraku is still living and my wind tunnel gets bigger. I want to defeat him as quickly as possible. I bid farewell miss Asuka. Please give my thanks to Gohan as well."_

_He walks away._

_ "Do your think your strong enough to defeat him?"_

_Miroku stopped._

_ "What are you implying?"_

_ "If you couldn't defeat him the first time, what makes you can the next time?"_

_ "...somehow, someway, I will defeat him, or else..."_

_He looked at his right hand._

_ "This wind tunnel will beat me first."_

_ "It seems like you'll need help. Your welcome to travel with us. We're on a mission too."_

_ "Oh, and what would that be?"_

_ "Finding the crescent moon orbs."_

_ "I've heard about them. They were scattered around the world by Minato Namikaze. Why are you looking for them?"_

_ "Something evil will be approaching and we need to gather them all. Gohan is his descendant so it's his destiny or something."_

_ "Interesting. Well I humbly accept your offer to travel with you. Naraku is a tough demon though."_

_ "We're tougher. We'll look the orbs and this Naraku along the way."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ "It's no problem. Are you kids done eating?"_

_ "Yeah," they all said._

_ "Now what do you say?"_

_ "Thank you Asuka-Sama."_

_ "It seems your a natural with children. All the more to-"_

_ "Don't say it."_

_ "Right."_

_ "We'll let's go back to the village."_

_"Watch me again. Let the energy flow into your body and into your sword. Making a perfect slice, you unleash the energy, resulting in the slash wave."_

_Kise demonstrated with his sword. His energy emitting from him, then pouring into the sword. In one fell swoop, he slashed 4 tress in a perfect line._

_ "Again Gohan, just concentrate and pour your energy out into your blade."_

_Gohan was exhausting himself but he listened without complaint._

_ "Huff huff huff ok."_

_Gohan concentrated emitting his energy into StarLight. The blade starting pulsing. _

_ "Yes that's good. Don't put too much or not enough. Just the right amount and then, unleash it."_

_Energy was pouring out of Gohan. The sword was glowing with blue aura. _

_ "Slash wave!"_

_Gohan let loose a big wave the cut down a tree. It wasn't cut in a perfect slice, but cut otherwise. Half of the forest was gone with constant slash waves. Gohan was pouring down sweat._

_ "That's enough for now. Keep on an you'll tire yourself out. You and your friends can rest up in my house."_

_ "Huff huff thank you."_

_ "I can tell that that sword was made specifically for you."_

_ "How do you know that?"_

_ "Well your father did make a sword for his son. I can see that you two share a bond, as if you've already went through battle."_

_Gohan thinks back to the fight with Bunji._

_ "I guess you could say that."_

_ "Anyway, lets head back."_

_Nightfall has fallen on the village. All of them meet back up._

_ "Hey guys, how was lunch," Gohan asked._

_ "It was good. I saved you an extra sandwich. Here's one for you too Kise," Asuka said handing them both a sandwhich._

_ "Thank you. You guys are welcome to stay the night. How long are you planning to be in the village?"_

_ "Not very long. We have to be on the move soon though. I'll be back, I need to take the kids home."_

_ "Bye monk, old man," Brandon says._

_ "Old? I'm, never mind," Gohan said sighing._

_She escorts the kids to their respective homes._

_ "What will you do Miroku," Gohan asked._

_ "I'll be traveling with you two."_

_ "That's great. Having another ally will help us find the orbs faster."_

_ "I'm glad. I also hope you'll help in my task as well."_

_ "You have something to do to?"_

_ "Yes, I have a-"_

_Boom! Out in the distance, a serpent was tearing through the fields working its way towards the village._

_ "Another serpent," Gohan yells._

_ "These things are relentless," Miroku says._

_ "What's going on?"_

_Asuka came back moments later._

_ "A serpent has made it's way in the village. I'll have to end this quick."_

_Miroku began unwrapping his beads. Kise stopped him._

_ "Wait a minute. I think this is a good opportunity for Gohan to try out his new technique."_

_ "New technique," Asuka and Miroku say._

_ "It's still not perfect but..."_

_ "What not better opponent to try it on? Get a move on Gohan. We'll stay behind."_

_ "R, right."_

_Gohan pulled out StarLight and charges after the serpent. _

_ "Haaaaaaaa!"_

_He easily gets smacked with it's tail. He falls and drops the sword._

_ "Gohan," Asuka called out._

_ "Don't interfere. Just watch," Kise said keeping his composure._

_The serpent lunges for Gohan. He rolls outta the way. He quickly runs and picks up the sword. They stand across from each other. Gohan closes his eyes and focuses his energy into the sword._

_ "What's he doing," Asuka asks._

_ "He's readying the slash wave. We were practicing that technique all evening. He has a grip on it, but it's not perfect. Maybe this time..."_

_The serpent charged at Gohan, it's mouth wide open._

_ "Now! Slash wave!"_

_He sliced his sword down which created a huge slash between the serpent. It was cut in half._

_ "Wow that was awesome Gohan," she says running to him._

_ "Thanks, I feel, slightly, tired ugh."_

_Gohan falls on the field._

_ "Don't worry. He's fatigued himself out. I'll carry him. Everybody, get some rest," Kise said._

_ "Kise, I have something I would like to discuss with you," Miroku says._

_ "I see. Well then, lets head back."_


	27. Serpent's Cove

_Asuka put a wet cloth on Gohan's forehead while he was sleeping. A small fire was lit as the group sat around it._

_ "Now what was it you wanted to speak about monk," Kise asked._

_ "These serpents. There have been a large number of them as of late. Do you know why they have been surfacing?"_

_ "Serpent's Cove."_

_ "I'm sorry?"_

_ "Not too far from the village, in the mountains, there's a cave called Serpent's Cove. About a month ago, it's been infested by serpents. Theres been talk of a queen serpent lodged there as well, making that cave her home. Most villagers and travelers try to stay as far away as possible from it."_

_ "A cave full of serpents? That sounds gross. Why hasn't anybody done anything about it," Asuka asked._

_ "There have been a few brave souls who went in the cove, but have never returned."_

_ "So the queen is the source of all this. She must be stopped at once."_

_ "No one else is willing to go near the place. I even tried, but was only able to escape with my life."_

_ "I'll, I'll go."_

_Gohan slowly sat up._

_ "Gohan are you feeling alright," Asuka asked._

_ "I'm ok. Just a little tired. I've heard everything. I'll go and take care of the serpents."_

_ "It's not an easy task Gohan. With your current level of strength-"_

_ "I know it'll be hard, but the villagers will keep getting attacked unless someone stops them. I'll handle it."_

_ "Not on your own Gohan. I'll come with you," Asuka reassured._

_ "So will I," Miroku said._

_ "You youngsters bring so much joy to me. Alright we'll all go together. Right now, lets all get some sleep."_

_They all nodded in agreement._

_The group was refreshed and ready. The sun coming up and shining on the village._

_ "It'll be really dangerous once we enter. Is everyone ready," Kise asked._

_ "Yes," they all said._

_ "Lets be on our way."_

_ "Wait!"_

_Brandon, June and Luke ran towards the group._

_ "Where are you guys headed," Brandon asked._

_ "Serpent's Cove," Asuka replied._

_ "You can't go there," June said._

_ "Yea it's crawling with serpents. You'll die if you go there. Everybody who goes there dies. They never returned," Luke said._

_He had a saddened look on his face when he said those words. Asuka patted him on the head._

_ "Don't worry, we'll come back. I promise. "_

_ "Oh, okay."_

_ "Lets get going guys."_

_They leave for Serpent's Cove._

_ "They'll come back, right guys," Luke asked._

_Brandon put a arm around Luke's shoulder._

_ "You worry too much. They'll be back for sure. I seen them fight firsthand. You have nothing to worry about."_

_ "If you say so."_

_ They walked on for about 45 minutes. They were nearly there. Kise pointed up._

_ "There it is, Serpent's Cove."_

_ "We'll have to take out the queen and the rest will disperse, correct," Miroku asked._

_ "That's the call."_

_Just then, a serpent slithered outta the cave. They spotted them instantly. _

_ "They must sense when people are near. We'll have to tread carefully from here on," Miroku said._

_Gohan had his hand on the sword. The serpent was closing in on them! Kise stopped Gohan._

_ "I'll take this one. Watch this."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_Kise pulled out Misugi._

_ "By the blade your father crafted, I intend to slay the serpents that has plagued our village."_

_The serpent charged itself at the group. They evaded the attack._

_ "Hey you ugly green monster! Get some of this hunk!"_

_Miroku looked confused._

_ This what?_

_Asuka shook her head._

_ Hardly a hunk._

_Gohan looked a little worried._

_ I hope he knows what he's doing._

_The serpent hissed at him and began to approach him. _

_ "Take this!"_

_He threw his sword full force at the serpent, nailing it straight in the head. It yelled, then laid motionless._

_ "Ya see that Gohan? I still got it! Ya old man can make sturdy blades huh?"_

_ "Oh yea he sure can."_

_Asuka looked at Kise in disappointment._

_ I thought you were gonna do something flashy. What a letdown..._

_He took the sword outta the serpent's head. Blood dripping from the tip of it._

_ "Ahhhhh, I remember the times when you've tasted such blood. It was when we fought Madara's army."_

_ "You fought in Valhalla," Gohan asked._

_ "Yes. It was around the time your father made this sword. Countless blood was spilled on the battlefield. It was terrible, but it gives you a rush, a sense of excitement. Oh those were the days."_

_He turned to the three._

_ "Gohan, whatever this evil is, I hope it doesn't turn into another war. I don't want you to experience what I seen."_

_ "I'll do my best."_

_ Kise flicked his sword to remove the blood. He put it back in his seath._

_ "Onward into the cove."_


	28. A Sense Of Doubt

_The cove was dark and damp, murky has they made their way inside. A presence could be felt from further within._

_ "I don't like this," Asuka said._

_ "No need to worry Asuka. I will use my body as a shield to protect you from any attacks," Miroku said._

_ "Uhhhh thanks."_

_ "Kise, how far did you go until you turned back," Gohan asked._

_ "I was venturing deep into the cove. It was then I seen a huge colony of them. There were eggs. Some small and others...not so small. The egg itself seemed to be pulsing, waiting to hatch. Then she found me."_

_ "Who exactly," Miroku asked._

_ "The serpent queen. She was tough and in my current state, I couldn't mucho thing. I thought my life was gonna end just like that. Then, he ended up saving me."_

_Kise stopped walking. The others did too. They looked backed and seen him crying._

_ "What's wrong," Gohan asked._

_ "He, he saved me. He gave his life for a pathetic man like me. I ran and left him there by himself. Ron, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."_

_ "Ron?"_

_Asuka whispered to Gohan._

_ "Luke's father. I've only seen him a couple times but he was a pretty decent sword fighter. I had a feeling he passed away but never to something like this."_

_Miroku walked over and put a hand on Kise's shoulder._

_ "Now is not the time to pity yourself. Destroying the queen is our first priority. When this is over, we will pay our respects to Luke's father. Please, get ahold of yourself."_

_Kise sobered up._

_ "Your, your right. A man shouldn't be crying at a time like this. Lets go."_

_They made their way into an open area of the cave. Rivers were in the cave along with small serpents, not fully matured. _

_ "Wow, they're all so tiny. The ones we fought were three times as big," Asuka said._

_ "Don't let the size fool you. We should tread carefully. Follow my lead."_

_They followed Kise. They were making their way to the other side of the cove without any problems._

_ "They're attracted by sound. As long as our foots don't grow heavy or we make an abrupt sound, we should be, should be, ah ah Ah!_

_Gohan, Miroku & Asuka held their breath, hoping he wouldn't sneeze. Thankfully he kept it in._

_ "That was close. ACHOOOO!"_

_In an instant the small serpents turned their attention to the group. The group looked at Kise._

_ "Maybe this cove is giving me allergic reactions."_

_Asuka shook her head in disgust._

_** You goofy old man. You have the nerve to do something like this...**_

_ "It can't be helped. Prepare yourselves everyone."_

_Miroku had his staff, Gohan & Kise pulled their swords out. Asuka had her fists ready._

_ "Lets go team," Asuka yelled._

_Dawn, Setsuna and Ayame walked home together from school, all three exhausted from their work._

_ "School sucks," Ayame said._

_ "You said it," Setsuna said._

_ "That math test was killer huh," Dawn asked._

_They both nodded in agreement._

_ "Hey has anybody seen Go-Go lately?"_

_The girls laughed a bit. Ayame and Dawn shook their heads no._

_ "What about Asuka?"_

_They shook their heads again._

_ "That's strange. It's been a few days and I haven't seen or heard from either of them."_

_ "Maybe their secretly dating," Ayame said._

_Setsuna stopped walking. She had a worried look on her face, thinking about the possibility of her best friend and boyfriend sneaking behind her back._

_ "Setsuna, Ayame was just joking around, honest. Gohan and Asuka would never do that to you."_

_ "Ye, yeah. I have to go."_

_Setsuna ran in the opposite direction._

_ "Wait, where are you going," Dawn called out._

_ "I forgot I had to take care of something. Catch you two tomorrow!"_

_ "Now look what you've done Ayame."_

_ "I was joking but think about it. Asuka and Gohan haven't shown up to school in days. Why is that?"_

_ "Maybe uhhh, it could have been ummmm...well I don't know."_

_ "Lets just see what happens."_

_Setsuna ran to Asuka's house out of breath. She rang the doorbell. Han came to the door._

_ "Oh hey Setsuna," he said cheerfully._

_ "Hello Mr. Kazama."_

_ "What do I have the pleasure of you here?"_

_ "It's about Asuka."_

_ "Really?"_

_** Oh no, I haven't thought of a cover story!**_

_ "She hasn't been coming to school lately. Is everything alright?"_

_ "Well you see, she's come down with a terrible sickness." _

_** Yeah that sounds good**__._

_ "Oh no, what kind of illness?"_

_ "I kinda keep forgetting the name because its hard to pronounce." _

_** Crap! I don't know any big illnesses.**_

_ "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. It's a type of lung disease."_

_ "What?!" They both yelled out._

_Juna came downstairs and into the living room. _

_ "That sounds terrible," Setsuna said in agony._

_ "It does, it really does," Han replied._

_** You'll have to take it from here honey.**_

_ "I'm not for certain whether she has it or not, but I'm keeping her here until I know for certain its confirmed. Until then no one is allowed to see her. Training will also be postponed until further notice."_

_ "I see. Well, please give my hopes to Asuka. I'll tell the others. Thanks again."_

_Setsuna left. Han closed the door and slumped to the floor._

_ "Oh thank you. I don't know if I could've done it by myself."_

_Juna started kicking Han repeatedly in his sides._

_ "With your stupid thinking, my baby has a long worded lung disease. Han how could you?!"_

_ "It was in the spur of the moment. I didn't know what else to say."_

_ "Ugh, well this should buy her some more time in the spirit world. School is important too."_

_ "I hope Chi Chi and Fuji gotta good cover story."_

_ "Oh hello. You must be Gohan's girlfriend."_

_ "Yes, Setsuna Shinu. You must be his mother."_

_ "Chi Chi. Nice to meet you. Now what can I help you with?"_

_ "It's about Gohan."_

_ "Oh?"_

_** I've never been good at lying. Here goes..**_

_ "He hasn't been coming to school for awhile. I was getting a little worried."_

_ "Well you don't have to. He's with his father on a...military retreat."_

_The color flushed out of Setsuna's face. _

_ "...Military retreat?! Gohan's going to the military?!"_

_ "It was his choice. I don't know what goes through that boy's head but he's intent on it."_

_Setsuna was at a loss for words upon hearing that Gohan might not return to her._

_ "He's, he's leaving me?"_

_ "Please don't take it personally. I don't want him to leave too but-"_

_ "Hey honey. Oh hey Gohan's girlfriend. What are you guys talking about," Fuji said as he pulled in the driveway._

_ "Hello sweetie." _

_** Oh what bad timing.**_

_Setsuna looked at Fuji, then back at Chi Chi, then Fuji again._

_** Hey, wait a minute...something doesn't add up here...**_

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock..._

_She pointed at Fuji screaming "I thought Gohan was with you on a military retreat!"_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Chi Chi said Gohan was going to the military and you were with him. What's going on here?"_

_** Oh Chi Chi, anything but military school.**_

_ "Well there's a good explanation for that. He wanted to stay there for awhile to see what it's like on his own. He told me that he'll be back within a few weeks or so. Also, that he'll miss his beloved Setsuna._

_ "He, he said that," she said trying to hide the blush in her face._

_ "On the spirit world's honor."_

_ "The what?"_

_ "On my spirit's honor."_

_ "Well, alright. Thank you for telling me."_

_ "No problem at all."_

_Setsuna left. Chi Chi closed the door and they both slumped on the floor._

_ "Thanks for covering up honey," Chi Chi said._

_ "MILITARY SCHOOL?! THAT'S WHERE YOUR BRIGHT IDEA WENT?! MILITARY SCHOOL?!"_

_ "That's the only thing I could think of."_

_ "Well, this should buy us some time for him to come back."_

_ "School is important too. Oh I hope he's safe."_

_ "Wow, these things are small, but they weren't pushovers," Asuka said._

_The group defeated the last of the serpents. Just minor cuts and injuries were inflicted._

_ "Somehow we defeated them. Wait, I feel something," Gohan said turning his attention towards the cave._

_Gohan turned around, feeling a strong presence deep within._

_ "It must be the queen. C'mon everyone!"_

_Gohan ventured deep into the cave. They followed in behind. Kise held tight to Misugi._

_** This will be for you, Ron Otaru!**_


	29. The Will To Move Forward

_The group finally made their way to the end of the cove. All around they seen eggs and eggs along the walls. _

_ "This is just crazy! How many serpents are there," Asuka asked._

_ "More than enough to wipe out an entire village I'd say," Miroku said_

_ "We must dispose of these eggs immediately," Kise said._

_He took out his sword. He was ready to plunge it into the egg. Just then a tail came across and smacked Kise to the ground._

_The group yelled out "Kise!"_

_ "Ahhhh so your back huh Kise?"_

_From the darkness, the Queen serpent appeared. Gohan helped Kise up. _

_ "Who, what is that," Gohan asked surprised._

_ "Insolent boy, have you no manners? I am the queen who controls this cave and the area around it. What business have you here?"_

_ "We're here to defeat you! Your serpents harmed enough people and its time you payed for these actions."_

_Gohan took out StarLight._

_ "Oho, such determination. I hope your allies won't leave you in the heat of battle. To think, that man had the nerve to challenge me, only to have his companion fight for him. In the end Kise ran off like a coward and his friend was left to die. What a shame that is."_

_Kise looked down in defeat. He couldn't say anything, knowing that everything that was said, was true. Gohan charged at the Queen, enraged._

_ "Enough!"_

_The queen bashed her head against Gohan's sword. He was pushed back, yet StarLight quivered from the blow._

_ "That's a hard head. She won't stop shaking."_

_ "Do you think your little toy can harm me? My skin is made of sheeded parts so your weapons won't be able to cut through that easily."_

_ "Step aside!"_

_ "Asuka?!"_

_Asuka ran at full speed and punched the Queen in the stomach._

_ "How's that?!"_

_The Queen didn't even flinch. _

_ "You pathetic girl!"_

_She easily swatted Asuka away. _

_ Gohan dropped his sword to catch Asuka._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "Yeah I'm fine."_

_ "Lets spice up this battle shall we? Just in time too."_

_The eggs started to crack. Little serpents started to come out of the eggs. The group was surrounded._

_ "What will we do now," Miroku said._

_Kise readied his sword. He face grown heavy and serious._

_ "Isn't it obvious? We fight, we will see this battle to the end! For the one who gave his life for me, I can't ever repay for what you've done. I promise, I promise to extinguish every one of these worms! I also hope to care for and watch over your son, so one day, he becomes a strong and skilled warrior as you! Lets show them what true heroes can do! Lets go everyone!"_

_The group fed off of his fighting spirit. Gohan powered up his energy. His whole body was in a blue aura._

_ "No more people will be hurt!"_

_Miroku had his staff at the ready, along with loosening the beads on his right hand._

_ "Our strengths will decide the match. Nobody let their guard down!"_

_Asuka slammed her fists together. She had a wild look in her eyes._

_ "Try to keep up with me! I plan to go all out, turning every one of these slimy things to dust!"_

_ "You vile humans! Die!"_

_The serpents all attacked at once! The group dodged. Miroku smashed a couple of the serpents with his staff. One jumped in the air, trying to plant itself on his back but Kise quickly slashed it._

_ "I owe you my gratitude."_

_ "Save it until we get outta here."_

_Asuka pounded the serpents one by one. She kicked one into the wall. A serpent even tried to flee the battle but was quickly caught._

_ "Oh no! You should've stayed in your little egg! Get over here!"_

_She grabbed it and stepped on it multiple times. Gohan was slashing away at the serpents._

_ "Luke's father was killed by you serpents. That's unforgivable!" _

_He fired a couple ki blasts at the serpents. A group tried to swarm Gohan._

_ "Slash Wave!"_

_A wave of energy slashed through all the serpents. The Queen was outraged._

_ "Ahhhhhhh my children! What have you done?!"_

_She was thrashing about, slamming her head and body against the walls. The cave was shaking._

_ "We'll have to end this quickly. She might be planning to kill us all in here," Miroku said._

_ "She can die without us here. I'll break that scaly skin of her's," Asuka said._

_ "Gohan, I have an idea," Kise suggested._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "If we can combine our slash waves together, it may be strong enough to break through."_

_ "Do you think that'll work?"_

_ "Only one way to find out."_

_Kise readied his blade. Gohan readied his. They both emitted their energy into their swords._

_ "We only have one chance to get it right. At the same time, with the same amount of power."_

_ "Right."_

_The Queen stopped thrashing and charged at the two._

_ "I'll handle this!"_

_Miroku pulled out a sutra scroll and placed it on the Queen's head._

_ "Waaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_ "This should hold for a few seconds! Hurry, I can't hold her for much longer!"_

_ "Almost ready," Kise said._

_Gohan was silently focusing his energy into StarLight. The blade was pulsing._

_ "Get out of my way, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"_

_The Queen knocked Miroku outta the way and closed in on the two._

_ "No! Not yet, we need more time..."_

_ "I hope this attack you guys are doing works," Asuka said._

_She hesitated for a sec, then threw herself in the Queen's way. She put her hands in front of her face._

_ "YOU INSOLENT GIRL!"_

_She rammed her way past Asuka._

_ "Ahhhhhhh!"_

_She was slammed into a wall, unconscious. Her scream took Gohan outta focus._

_ "Asuka!"_

_ "Gohan, don't lose focus. We're just about done!"_

_The Queen closed in, her mouth ready to devour them._

_** There not ready...**_

_Miroku quickly unwrapped the beads from his hand._

_** This is about all I can give you. Please make it count!**_

_ "Time to slow you down with my WIND TUNNEL!"_

_The Queen looked to see the eggs and the killed serpents being sucked into the tunnel. _

_ "Do you think you'll be able to suck me in?"_

_She said that, although her body was slowly being suck in. She thrusted her tail into the ground to stop her moving._

_ "Alright, it's done," Kise yelled._

_Gohan and Kise's swords were glowing with energy._

_ "Gohan, it's time!"_

_ "Right!"_

_Miroku stopped the wind tunnel._

_ "Alright, that's it! I'll get Asuka, you two finish her off!"_

_ "Thanks Miroku," Gohan yelled._

_ "What?! You were just stalling for time?! I won't allow it. I WON'T ALLOW IT!"_

_She had her mouth open to swallow them up. Gohan and Kise raised their swords._

_ "SLASH WAVE!"_

_There waves combined to create an even bigger wave that sliced the Queen in half._

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_She exploded upon impact. The cave shook once again. Rocks were falling from the ceiling. _

_ "Gohan, marvelous slash wave. The amount of energy you put into it was spot on. When we combined waves, it was twice as strong to penetrate her thick skin."_

_ "It's great to hear that, but this cave is about to collapse!"_

_ "Oh right, lets move everyone!"_

_Miroku was carrying Asuka._

_ "She'll be alright. Lets get outta here!"_

_The three were sprinting for the exit. The water was rising up in the cove. _

_ "Everyone, jump on the rocks. They'll guide us to the exit," Kise instructing._

_There were hitting each spot, nearing the exit. Miroku made it first, carrying Asuka. Gohan made it as well. Kise hit his last jump but slipped a little. _

_ "Oh no!"_

_The rocks were also wet. He fell right into the stream. _

_ "Kise," they screamed._

_ "I hate that I never learned how to swim. Forget about me. Get yourselves to safety!"_

_ "Kise we can't leave you, we just can't," Gohan said pleading to Kise._

_The exit was starting to become blocked. Miroku touched Gohan's shoulder._

_ "Gohan, we don't have much time!"_

_ "Please Gohan, just go. This way, I'll be able to repay for my cowardliness. I was able to defeat the Queen, and I didn't run. That has to count for something right?"_

_It seemed like he was talking to himself. Gohan was torn. They will be trapped or even killed by the falling rocks if they didn't leave now. If he tried to save him, it might not give them enough time to escape._

_ "Miroku, lets go!"_

_Miroku nodded. They ran for the exit. _

_**I'm glad I was able to do something right, before I died.**_

_Kise had a smile on his face, before he slipped under the water._


	30. Requiem

_The exit was right in sight, Gohan and Miroku ran at full speed. Gohan started to have second thoughts. He slowed down._

_ "Gohan, what are you doing. Lets go," Miroku urged him._

_ "I, I can't. I have to go back. I have to save Kise!"_

_ "You won't make it in time! It's suicide."_

_ "If I were to just leave him, I'd be dead enough inside."_

_Miroku was stunned. He let Gohan go. Gohan turned back and went after Kise. Miroku made his way outside. The water was pushing the surface. He couldn't see Kise anywhere. _

_ "Kise, Kise!"_

_He called but no response. He took out his sword and placed it on the ground. Gohan then dived in the water. Searching underwater, he desperately looked in search of Kise. He found him sinking, losing consciousness. Gohan grabbed Kise and used all his strength pulling him up to the surface. Gohan hauled him onto a rock. He started coughing, trying to catch his breath._

_ "I can't swim, and yet, I managed to save him. Incredible," Gohan said amazed._

_He looked at Kise. He wasn't breathing._

_ "Oh no Kise!"_

_Gohan started pumping at his chest._

_ "C'mon Kise, hang in there please! I came back to get you! You can't die on me!"_

_Gohan started pumping harder into his chest. Kise started to cough, slowly regaining consciousness. For a moment he started to see Ron standing above him and Gohan. He smiled down at Kise._

_**Ron, Ron is that you? I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.**_

_Ron shook his head and smiled. He pointed towards the exit and it showed some light._

_** Thank you, I'll protect the village with my life, and your son. I'll make you proud. Your life was never in vain!**_

_He smiled again. H pointed at Gohan and then made a little halo over his head._

_**Hmmm maybe he is.**_

_ He waved goodbye to him, evaporating in the air._

_ "Your alive Kise!"_

_ "Gohan, I told you to leave me."_

_ "I couldn't do that. If I did, I wouldn't forgive myself."_

_ "Heh, lets just get outta here."_

_The cave shook once again. Boulders were falling in front of the exit._

_ "No! C'mon Kise, we have to move!"_

_ "Alright."_

_Kise slowly stood but fell down._

_ "I guess I need some time to recuperate. Leave me."_

_ "I won't. I came this far didn't I? I'll stick it out with you till the end."_

_ "Such a devoted young man. Looks like we'll be trapped together then."_

_ Miroku made it out of the cave, holding Asuka while she was out. The cave shook once more. Miroku only feared the worst._

_**Gohan, Kise, are you guys...**_

_ Asuka suddenly awoke. She looked up at Miroku with dazed eyes._

_ "Mir, Miroku?"_

_ "Ms. Asuka, your awake."_

_ "What, what happened? Did we win?"_

_ "Yes, we defeated the queen."_

_Asuka looked around._

_ "Put, put me down."_

_ "Are you ok to walk?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_She stretched out and looked at the cave._

_ "It looks sealed. The last thing I remember was jumping in front of her to give Gohan and Kise-"_

_Suddenly she remembered._

_ "Gohan and Kise! Where are they?"_

_Miroku was quiet. Asuka awaited an answer._

_ "Well, you see-"_

_Asuka grabbed Miroku by his robe. _

_ "Tell me now! Where are they!? Did they make it out?!"_

_ "Please calm down. Your uh-"_

_Her grip on his robe gotten tighter._

_ "Your making it harder for me to explain."_

_Her grip eased up._

_ "Now look, we defeated the queen but the cave was coming down. There was water everywhere. I managed to get us out but Kise slipped and fell into the current. Gohan went back to get him, but as you can see..."_

_ "There still, there still inside?"_

_ "I'm afraid so."_

_ "We have to help them!"_

_ "We can't! The cave is blocked from the inside. There's nothing we can do."_

_Asuka slumped to the ground._

_ "Go, Gohan..."_

_Gohan tried his best to push the boulders but it was no use. They were lodged in deep._

_ "Gohan, it's no good. We're in a tight spot it seems."_

_ "Darn it! There has to be something. Hmmmmmm. Maybe I can blast our way out."_

_ "That could work, but you would risk this cave collapsing on us. It's already went through enough. Anymore would put us in a dangerous position."_

_ "I don't know what else to do. I wonder how the others are doing."_

_Kise inspected the rocks. _

_ "By the looks of it, were sealed from the inside. I'm not sure if the others could get inside or even hear us."_

_Gohan took a seat and thought it over._

_ "Weighing our options?"_

_Gohan wasn't responding. He sat quietly, calmly examining his options. After a few minutes of pondering, Gohan stood up._

_ "Kise, may I use Misugi?"_

_Kise looked up, surprised. He took out his sword._

_ "Alright but, what do you plan to do?"_

_Gohan held Misugi and StarLight. He closed his eyes, focusing his energy._

_ "I plan to attempt a double slash wave."_

_ "A double slash wave?! That kind of attack would crumble this whole cave!"_

_ "Well that was my only idea. I don't know what else to do."_

_ "It's a gamble but, I trust you. Can you really pull it off? You used most of your power defeating the Queen."_

_ "I have to try."_

_Gohan's energy was slowly spiking. The swords pulsed with energy. _

_ "Alright lets do it! Slash Wave!"_

_Gohan used slash after slash to destroy the boulders. The cave was shaking violently. A small light appeared from out of the cave._

_ "It's working Gohan!"_

_ "Huff huff, please just a little more. HAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan's energy was increasing further. His hands were getting faster and the waves were getting stronger. From behind Kise, the cave was coming apart._

_ "It's headed our way, Gohan!"_

_More light was coming through. _

_ "One more! SLASH WAVE!"_

_The two waves became one and broke through the boulders. _

_ "The, there. C'mon, we have...to get outta here."_

_Gohan fell out but Kise caught him. He carried Gohan outta the cave. The cave made a big BOOM before being sealed for good. Miroku and Asuka looked up and seen the two. They ran to them._

_ "Thank goodness you both are alright," Miroku said._

_ "Is Gohan okay," Asuka asked._

_ "He's a courageous one. He used all of his energy to break outta the cave."_

_He was unconscious, yet holding on to the two swords. Asuka took them from him. _

_ "Lets go back to the village."_

_The villagers gave the returning heroes a round of applause for them. Brandon, Luke, and June fought through the crowd to get to them._

_ "Guys guys your back! I knew you'd be back," Brandon yelled._

_ "Of course. Nothing to worry about," Asuka said._

_ "I'm glad to see your all safe," June said._

_ "You have to tell me what happened! What did you guys see?!"_

_ "Now now little one, we just got back from a gruesome battle. We need our rest. I'll be sure to tell you everything later. But first..."_

_Kise addresses to the audience._

_ "Excuse me everyone. There was a man in this village, who gave his life for an disgruntled man like me. His name was Ron Otaru!"_

_Luke's ears perked up at the sound of his father's name. Kise looked directly at Luke._

_ "I promised him that I would defeat the serpents in his honor. Also to guide his son in his place. I propose that we honor his name. He will not go unnoticed anymore. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead. We owe that much."_

_Luke was crying manly tears. He lifted his head up high. The villagers clapped in agreement with Kise. _

_ "Monk, would you do the honor," Kise asked._

_ "It would be my pleasure."_

_ "I'll take Gohan inside to rest. He's the reason I'm still alive as well."_

_Kise went inside his cabin and gently put him down. He smiled, then went back outside to start the prayers of Luke's father._


	31. A Familiar Face

_ "Kise, I can't thank you enough for the training you gave me."_

_Gohan, Asuka and Miroku were near the outskirts of the village. Kise and the kids were giving them their goodbyes._

_ "Neither can I. I had my life saved not once but twice. Now the next generation is stepping in. You'll grow into a strong fighter, I just know it."_

_ "Will you come back to visit old ma-, I mean Gohan," Brandon asked._

_ "Sometime soon I hope. Right now I have things to take care of."_

_ "You kids behave while we're gone alright," Asuka said rubbing their heads._

_ "Okay," they all said._

_ "Shall we be off," Miroku asked._

_They nodded in agreement. They waved off in the distance, making there way back to Valhalla._

_ "By the way Miroku, where are you headed," Gohan asked as they walked along._

_ "Oh, Asuka said I can travel with you two. I also have something I must take care of as well."_

_ "That's awesome. Glad to have you with us."_

_ "We'll try to push for Valhalla in one day. Are you guys up for it," Asuka asked the two._

_ "Sure."_

_ "Fine with me."_

_They walked along for hours on._

_It was past midnight as they finally arrived in Valhalla._

_ "Oh thank goodness were here," Gohan said falling onto the grass._

_ "Your tired already Gohan? You don't see Miroku complaining."_

_ "Being a traveler, I've walked countless miles. It's also a good workout."_

_ "Ahhhhh, you two have returned."_

_Gazelle came to greet them._

_ "Gazelle!"_

_Asuka and Gohan ran towards Gazelle._

_ "I'm glad to see you both in good spirits. Who's this fellow?"_

_ "My name is Miroku, a traveling monk. I'll be accompanying Gohan and Asuka."_

_ "You've already found an ally. Splendid."_

_ "Any luck on finding the orbs," Gohan asked._

_ "I'm afraid not. Danzo has reported of an area that might lead us to an orb. We await in the throne room."_

_ "We'll be there right away," Asuka said._

_ "Follow me."_

_They entered the throne room. Fuji, Danzo, Lightning, and Chi Chi were there as well. Chi Chi attacked Gohan, swarming him with kisses._

_ "I'm so glad your alright my little warrior! I hope your not hurt," she said rubbing his face._

_ "I'm fine mom, thanks."_

_ "I see that you've gotten to use StarLight in battle. How was she," Fuji asked._

_ "She's a nice blade all right. I also got to meet Misugi."_

_ "Misugi? Ahhhh, Kise's blade. How long since I heard that name."_

_ "Now that everyone is present."_

_Their attention went towards Lightning._

_ "Danzo has spotted an area that may contain an orb. Danzo?"_

_Now all eyes were on Danzo._

_ "Thank you Ms. Farron. Now this area resides on the east coast of Majima village. It's an island that hasn't been explored for quite some time. While I was there, I sensed a disturbance within that area. Even the villagers are affected."_

_ "Maybe it's another demon," Miroku said._

_ "Whatever the reason, that's where we would like for you to go."_

_ "Alright," Gohan said. _

_ "I want you to head there immediately," Lightning said._

_Chi Chi looked at Lightning. Lightning sighed._

_ "But at the request of your mother, she would like for you two to return to your world for a few days."_

_ "Are you sure," Gohan asked._

_ "It seems you have business to attend to on your side. One week is all I'm giving you. Then you must return here."_

_ "Your world? Who are you two exactly," Miroku asked._

_ "We're from the human world," Asuka told him. "We're not from here."_

_ "Human world? Interesting. Well I'll stay in Valhalla and await your return. In the meantime."_

_Miroku quickly ran towards Lightning and bowed his head._

_ "My priestess, it is with great honor that I be in your humble presence. Might I add that your beauty complements you quite nicely."_

_He looked up to see Lightning unfazed._

_ "Who are you," she asked with an edge in her voice._

_ "Miroku the monk. I'm also traveling with Asuka and Gohan."_

_ "I see."_

_ "Now please, allow me to ask you to bear my-"_

_ "If you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you."_

_Miroku started to sweat. He backed away slowly._

_ "Danzo, make room for the monk to stay here."_

_ "Yes, Ms. Farron."_

_ "I'll see you guys later then."_

_Miroku waved to the two, then left._

_ "You guys should get home too," Chi Chi said._

_ "Lets go son, I want to hear all about it," Fuji said putting his arm around Gohan._

_ "Alright."_

_ Asuka, Fuji and Gohan teleport home._

_Gohan and Fuji made it home with the living room lights on._

_ "I'll make us a little dinner."_

_ "Your making dinner?"_

_Fuji put his finger to his lips._

_ "Shhhhhhhh."_

_Some rice, bread, sushi and glasses of water were made and set on the table._

_ "This is great dad."_

_ "Only if Chi Chi were here to see this. She'll be spending some time in the spirit world so we'll eat without her. Now what happened? I wanna know everything."_

_ "Okay, well me and Asuka were headed to Maroon village..."_

_Half an hour later they were both done eating and Gohan was finished with his story._

_ "Wow, you must've went through a lot."_

_ "I did, I'm just glad everything turned out alright."_

_ "Gohan, it's gonna get tougher from here on. I know you'll have the strength to push forward. Go ahead and get some rest. You have school tomorrow."_

_ "Right, I hope I didn't miss too much."_

_ "I'll clean up."_

_ "Thanks dad."_

_Gohan took a nice bath, then went to sleep._

_Gohan's alarm rang. His eyes were a little dazed. He turned it off and climbed outta bed._

_** It feels weird, getting up like this. Guess I spent too much time in the spirit world.**_

_Gohan did his usual morning routine. Soon he was ready to go back to school._

_ "I'm leaving."_

_Fuji opened the door to his and Chi Chi's room, rubbing his eyes._

_ "Alright, have a good day."_

_ "Right."_

_Gohan locked the door and headed to school. Halfway there someone called out to him._

_ "Hey Gohan."_

_Gohan turned to see Asuka running towards him._

_ "Hey Asuka."_

_ "It's been forever since we been here. Think about how much homework we'll have to make up."_

_ "Just when my grades were starting to look good," Gohan sulked._

_ "Don't worry, I'll just tutor you again."_

_Along the way Tenshiro was in training outfit throwing swift punches, striking the air._

_ "This is suppose to be my day off, instead the old man got me doing roadwork. What a drag..."_

_Gohan and Tenshiro past each other, suddenly a spark emitted from them. They both stopped. Gohan was taken aback._

_** What was that, just now? Did it come from him?**_

_He took off his hood, showing a silver necklace._

_**What the? I felt something, just now. It came from that kid.**_

_They tuned and stared at each other, a heavy air swirling around them._

_ "What is it Gohan," Asuka asked._

_Gohan didn't reply. He kept staring at Tenshiro._

_** I can feel it, I can feel his power. He looks strong too.**_

_Tenshiro smiled._

_**How unexpected I run into someone like this. A good morning workout wouldn't hurt.**_

_He starting walking towards Gohan._

_ "Hold it!"_

_Asuka stood in between the two._

_ "Somethin you want lady," Tenshiro said annoyed._

_ "I don't know who you are, but don't try and pick a fight with us. It's too early for that."_

_ "And what makes you think I wanna fight?"_

_ "You have the eyes of someone who likes fighting strong people whenever you see them. You can't deny that."_

_ "Heh, you got me. Then that means, you guys have some power, am I right?"_

_ "What of it?"_

_ "I've been going to the spirit world frequently fighting, granted they have some tough guys there but they just can't match up with me. But then..."_

_In a blink of an eye, he shifts over behind Gohan, unbeknownst to Asuka's vision._

_** No way! I was just looking at him, then he disappeared!**_

_Gohan turned his head to see Tenshiro smiling at him, almost as if Gohan anticipated it._

_ "I suddenly run into you. I felt a sudden spark between us, I know you felt it too. Now, what do you think we should do about that? Heh heh heh."_

_Gohan started to sweat. He looked into his eyes to see a wild look in them, as if he was ready to fight at any given time, even ready to kill..._

_ "Well, I'm waiting for your answer..."_

_Gohan was still silent. His fist clenched and unclenched, not sure of what to do._

_** This guy is dangerous. I wanna fight but, I don't think this is the right thing to do, at least not right now.**_

_Tenshiro pointed to Gohan's fist._

_ "Watcha gonna do with that," he said smiling._

_Gohan faced Tenshiro. His energy slowly building up. Asuka grabbed Gohan's arm and they started walking towards school._

_ "Hey lady, what are you doing?! It was just getting good," Tenshiro yelled after them._

_ "I don't know who you are, but I don't like people picking fights outta nowhere. And my name is Asuka jerk!"_

_ "Well what's his name?!"_

_ "Gohan!"_

_Soon the two were outta sight. They were nearing the school._

_ "Who was that guy? Man he looked scary. Hey are you listening?"_

_Asuka playfully slapped Gohan in the back of the head._

_ "Oh sorry, I don't know who he is, but he sent a chill down my spine."_

_ "I hope we don't see him ever again."_

_ "Yeah."_

_Gohan said that, but he couldn't shake the feeling off._

_** I'm sorry but, I feel that were gonna meet again, and if we do...**_

_Tenshiro went back to his roadwork._

_** We will meet again Gohan, and when we do...**_

_They both were thinking the same thing._

_** I WILL DEFEAT YOU!**_

_They made their way to Orange Star High. Setsuna, Ayame and Dawn were sitting under a tree going over yesterday's homework._

_ "This stuff is too hard," Setsuna said laying back against the tree._

_ "It's not. You just gotta put in the effort," Ayame said._

_ "I can't believe you can do algebra so easily. You should let me copy, just this once."_

_ "That's what you said the last five times."_

_ "I'm having a hard time too," Dawn said._

_They both looked at Ayame with puppy dog eyes._

_ "Fine, but you two will owe me big time."_

_ "Is this yesterday's homework," Asuka said._

_Gohan and Asuka made their way towards them._

_ "Asuka!"_

_Dawn ran and hugged her._

_ "Nice to see you too Dawn."_

_ "Gohan!"_

_Setsuna ran and hugged him._

_ "I thought you were going to military school."_

_ "Military school?! Who told you that?"_

_ "I went to your parent's house and your mom said you were gonna be gone because you were enrolling in military school. Did you change your mind?"_

_** That was your cover up mom? MILITARY SCHOOL?!**_

_ "Uhhh yea. I decided the military wasn't for me so I decided to stay."_

_Setsuna turned to Asuka._

_ "And you, your dad said you had some long worded disease."_

_**Long worded disease? He's terrible at cover stories. Long worded disease...**_

_ "Oh, you mean Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis? Yeah, turns out it was just a really bad cold."_

_** I'm glad mom made me study up on illnesses and diseases.**_

_ "It's strange." Ayame got up and observed the two._

_ "What's strange," Asuka asked._

_ "You two disappear at the same time. You with military school and you with your disease. Then, you both come back together as if nothing happened."_

_ "Ayame, you shouldn't make assumptions like that," Dawn said._

_Setsuna got in Gohan's face._

_ "Gohan, nothing is going on between the two of you right?"_

_ "N, no, I swear."_

_The chime started ringing. Students were getting ready for homeroom. _

_ "That's the chime. I gotta get to class. A lot of make up works calling me. We'll catch up at lunch okay?"_

_Gohan raced into the building. The girls looked on at him._

_ "Asuka your my friend right," Setsuna asked._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Is there anything going on between you and Gohan?"_

_ "And if there was?"_

_Setsuna looked as if she wanted to hit Asuka. She playfully slapped Setsuna on the back._

_ "I'm just messing with ya. Nothing is going on between me and go-go. He's all yours."_

_A reassured look swept Setsuna's face._

_ "Oh good."_

_** Asuka's words and Gohan's eyes don't match up. I hope it's really nothing**__._

_ "Now, can you girls tell me what's been going on and what I've been missing?"_

_Gohan's teachers were surprised to see him back, thinking he went off to military school, the same with Asuka's illness. They had a big chunk homework, plus the regular homework on top of that. Soon lunch rolled by. Gohan and the girls went up to the rooftop. Gohan stretched and looked out to see the whole view of Orange Star._

_ "I never get tired of looking at this. I like being up here."_

_ "Kentaro is suppose to come back this week," Ayame said._

_That killed Gohan's mood. His face looked like the grim reapers._

_ "Kentaro? Just when things got peaceful..."_

_ "Don't worry go-go. If he tries to pick a fight with you, you can just beat him up like last time."_

_ "That's what I wanna avoid."_

_ "Hey Asuka, the inter high tournament is in two months. I'm entering and so is Rosa. You should enter too."_

_Asuka shook her head._

_ "No I don't think-"_

_ "What about me Setsuna? After all we went through you wanna seclude me out of your little exhibition?"_

_A girl with medium light brown hair and nice brown eyes with glasses came onto the roof. She was pretty tall for her age. Dawn whispered to Ayame._

_ "She's cute."_

_ "I know. It feels like I've seen here from somewhere."_

_Setsuna and Asuka were shocked that she was here. Gohan looked on. Setsuna walked up to her._

_ "What are you doing here," Setsuna asked irritated._

_ "Now is that any way to greet your old friend? Aren't you gonna introduce me Sets?"_

_ "Introduce you?"_

_ "Well?"_

_Setsuna reluctantly turned to the group._

_ "Ugh. This is Izuna, Izuna Riu."_


	32. Emotions

_ "Izuna Riu?!"_

_The girls were shocked to see her here. Ayame walked up towards her._

_ "Izuna Riu?! Your the lightweight champion!"_

_ "That I am."_

_ "Izuna, what are you doing here," Setsuna asked._

_ "My parents got a job closer to Orange Star so they decided to enroll me here. Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_ "I, I guess."_

_ "C'mon now. Introduce me to your friends."_

_ "Fine, pushy. That's Dawn and Ayame."_

_ "Stop, I can take it from here."_

_**Then what was the point?**_

_ "Your her cheer squad correct?"_

_ "You bet we are," Ayame said._

_ "We go to every one of her matches and cheer our hardest," Dawn said._

_ "I'm glad you have great support backing you up Sets."_

_ "I wish you'd stop calling me that."_

_Izuna went towards Asuka. She looked her up and down, walked around her, and gave her a stern look. Asuka put her hands on her hips._

_ "You like what you see," Asuka asked._

_ "I do are Asuka Kazama. Your parents hold a dojo correct?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Why haven't you entered any tournaments?"_

_ "Well I, just lost an interest in them. There weren't any strong opponents for me to fight."_

_ "Hmmmm, well have you thought about the lightweight division? By the looks of it, you can pass as one. I'm also entering the inter high tournament. Are you going to enter?"_

_ "Sorry, tournaments aren't really my thing anymore."_

_ "Oh well. Next we have..."_

_She turned her attentions towards Gohan. She looked him up and down, and all around._

_ "Setsuna's boyfriend?"_

_ "How, how did you know that," Setsuna asked surprised._

_ "The way he cuddled you into his chest when you were unconscious. He must be one incredible caretaker or a thoughtful boyfriend."_

_Gohan was silent. _

_ "I must be right heh heh. What's your name?"_

_ "Me? I'm, Gohan."_

_ "Well it's nice to meet you Gohan."_

_She dropped her voice to a whispher._

_ "Between you and me, I thought Setsuna wouldn't find a boyfriend considering her outbursts when she would get rejected."_

_ "I heard that!"_

_ "But Setsuna is a young woman now. She's fully developed wouldn't you say Gohan, heh heh."_

_ "Developed?"_

_ "Look there."_

_Izuna pointed at Setsuna's midsection. Gohan looked at Setsuna's chest. He blushed and quickly looked away. Setsuna was dumbfounded. _

_ "Gohan you pervert! I should slap you for that! Izuna don't fill his head with gross things. Huh where'd she go?"_

_Izuna came from behind Setsuna and grabbed her breasts._

_ "I'm serious. When we were in middle school yours weren't fully matured. But look at you now. All big and grown, firm too."_

_Setsuna blushed furiously. She turned around to slap Izuna but she swayed back just in time to avoid the slap. The other girls looked down at their own chest. Ayame and Dawn sulked while Asuka held her head high._

_ "Izuna your disgusting," Ayame yelled._

_ "Nothing to be ashamed of Sets. But I'm glad you found someone you can confide too. Although, Gohan does seem to be on the skinny side. I thought you go for the muscular type."_

_ "He may not have muscles but he's a fighter. He took down a bully twice his size by himself!"_

_ "Is this true?"_

_The girls shook their heads._

_ "Gohan?"_

_ "I guess you could say that. But I didn't know what I was doing. My emotions just got the better of me. I don't think I could've done it again."_

_Izuna walked over to Gohan._

_ "You shouldn't doubt yourself Gohan. Bullies need to be put in their place. That being said."_

_Izuna brought her fist back and punched Gohan. His instincts helped him block at the last minute. He was sent back a few feet._

_ "Izuna," Setsuna screamed._

_ "What is your problem," Asuka yelled._

_ "If it's true then I wanna see this for myself. You seem to know some martial arts to block my punch. Lunch is almost over so we'll have to make this fight quick." _

_ Izuna took off her glasses and put them in her skirt pocket. She got into a fighting stance._

_Gohan stared her down._

_** That punch had some force behind it. Why do I have to be the center of fights?**_

_ "I'm sorry, I don't feel comfortable fighting girls."_

_ "How polite of you not to strike a woman. I won't hold it against you if you hit me. Just don't think of me as a girl."_

_** I really find that hard to do.**_

_ "Here I come Gohan!"_

_She charged at Gohan and threw three fast kicks. He barely dodged them._

_** She's fast! **_

_ Izuna threw a straight punch which Gohan side stepped._

_Setsuna yelled "Gohan look out!"_

_Izuna spun around and delivered a spinning backfist to Gohan's temple. Gohan was beginning to fall but regained his balance._

_ "Take this!"_

_She raised her leg and tried to drive it down on Gohan's head. He raised his hands in time to block her attack._

_** So this is a lightweight's power. She really is strong, but...**_

_ Gohan pushed the kick back. They were at a stalemate._

_** I have to do something.**_

_ She charged at him again but this time, Gohan was ready. Gohan threw a straight punch that Izuna dodged and threw a punch of her own. He caught it and held it tight._

_ "Not bad," she said._

_She threw a kick to the side of his head. He deflected the kick, spun her around and had her in a full Nelson._

_ "Wow, I didn't know Gohan could fight like that," Ayame said._

_ "Yeah, me either," Setsuna said softly._

_ "You have some pretty nice moves there Gohan, but your not applying any pressure," Izuna said calmly._

_ "I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "How considerate of you."_

_She was able to throw Gohan over since there was barely a hold. He was able to land on his feet._

_ "Nice flexibility."_

_ "Th, thanks."_

_Setsuna came in between the two._

_ "Okay Izuna that's enough!"_

_ "But we were just having fun. Oh well, it can't be helped."_

_She put her glasses back on. She came up to Gohan and shook his hand._

_ "Thank you for a nice match Gohan."_

_ "Ye, yeah. Nice match."_

_The chime rang. Students were coming back inside the building._

_ "Well, I better try and find my next class. Say, why don't we all go out somewhere? It's been forever since me and Setsuna talked. I wanna get to know your friends too."_

_ "Oh sure, that sounds fine..."_

_ "We can meet up near the entrance. I'll take you guys to my favorite cafe. It has great coffee and the bread there is delicious. My treat."_

_ "Wow! You must have a lot of money if your treating all of us," Ayame said._

_ "Not really heh heh. It's only prize money from the tournament. I'll just use a little bit of it. The rest I'm saving up. Catch ya guys later."_

_She went down the stairs. _

_ "Gohan, are you alright? I'm sorry about all of that," Setsuna said._

_ "It's okay, I'm fine."_

_ "No it's not okay. I hate how she just forced you into fighting her. Everything doesn't need to go her way..."_

_There was an awkward silence in the air._

_ "I better get to class. Lets go Dawn," Ayame said taking Dawn with her._

_ "R, right."_

_Asuka silently went down the stairs. It was just Gohan and Setsuna._

_ "Izuna's strong. Now I can see how she won the lightweight division," he said smiling._

_Setsuna's fist clenched._

_ "Yea, it wasn't a problem for Izuna. She's perfect at everything, while I get tossed around and beat up."_

_ "Tossed around? Setsuna your a great fighter. At the tournament you did the best that you could."_

_ "And that wasn't enough! I need to get stronger."_

_Gohan seen a sad look in her eyes. A mixed a depression and anger. There's also something he seen to but couldn't quite tell what it was._

_ "You will get stronger. All you need-"_

_ "Gohan please, not now."_

_She brushed past him and made her way to the door. Gohan was surprised. He never seen Setsuna act like this, even towards him. Izuna being here made her feel uncomfortable, even inferior to her. Gohan had to do something. He touched her shoulder._

_ "Setsuna wait. We can just-"_

_ "Don't touch me!"_

_She turned around and punched him straight in the face. Gohan fell to the ground, holding his bruised cheek. He looked up at her with a hurt expression._

_ "I'm, I'm sorry," he said._

_Setsuna felt bad and walked over to help him up but stopped short. She stepped back and just went downstairs. The second chime rang, signaling that class has started._

_** Now I'm late.**_

_Gohan dusted himself off and went to class._

_School was being let out and everybody was returning home. Gohan headed to his locker, still rubbing the bruise on his cheek. He grabbed his bag and made his way outside. The girls were all there waiting._

_ "There you are Gohan," Izuna said. "Woah, what happened to your face?"_

_She rubbed the bruise on his cheek. Gohan looked at Setsuna. She was staring at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact._

_ "I fell down the stairs trying to get to class."_

_Izuna looked at Gohan. Her eyes tell that she didn't believe him._

_ "Oh you poor thing. You need to take your time with things, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself. Some nice tea should help. Lets all go to that cafe I mentioned. It's in the city square."_

_Everybody was talking except Gohan and Setsuna, but nobody seemed to notice. He looked at Setsuna, not sure what to do. He'll try to help her to find out what the problem was but now there's suppose to have a nice day with friends. He slowly tried to wrap his hand around hers. When she felt his hand, she looked up at him. Gohan quickly looked away, but still tried to hold her hand. She let him, but didn't react to it. _

_ They made it into the city. People walking, the smell of food, even music was playing._

_ "Wow, it's been so long since I been inside the city," Dawn said._

_ "This way guys."_

_Izuna lead the group to a cafe. The bell rung as they all entered. _

_ "Oh welcome welcome," the owner said._

_She was a middle aged woman in her 40s. Short light brown hair with an apron on._

_ "Hi. I'm here today with friends."_

_ "Hello Izuna's friends. There's this new sweet bread I've made. You guys are more than happy to try it. On the house."_

_ "We appreciate your kindness."_

_ "Take a seat take a seat. I'll be right back."_

_They all taken their seat. The smell of fluffy dough filled the air._

_ "Man that smells good," Ayame said._

_ "This is a quality store. It's only right they have a quality smell ha ha. So tell me, how long have you've been dating Gohan Setsuna?"_

_ "Ummmm, about a month now," she said softly._

_ "That's not bad. So how did you two get together?"_

_ "Well uh I, we..."_

_She just couldn't get the words out._

_ "Setsuna and Gohan fought it out using their fists," Asuka explained. _

_ "Instead of talking, they fought? Actions do speak louder than words. You do seem like a nice person Gohan. Very cute too."_

_ "Th, thanks."_

_ "I hope I can find a guy who's nice like you. Your passion for her is adoring. The way you held her at the tournament. It moved me to tears. That girl you fought, what was her name?"_

_The bell rang and a red haired girl came in. _

_ "Sorry I'm late."_

_All heads turned toward her._

_ "Your always early. I can't even remember a day when you were late," the owner said._

_Setsuna was shocked, clenching her teeth._

_ "Ahhhhh, so this is the girl," Izuna said._

_Rosa was shocked to see everybody at her work place._

_ "What are you guys doing here?"_


	33. One's Own Feelings

_"What are you guys doing here," Rosa asked in a hard tone._

_"Were here to have a nice afternoon together. Would you care to join us," Izuna said._

_"Work comes first. Rosa, we have some boxes out back that need to be brought in. Can you lift a few? We'll split the work," the owner said._

_"Alright."_

_She put her apron on and made her way to the back._

_"Izuna, did you know Rosa worked here," Asuka asked._

_"I've never noticed her to be honest. So that's Rosa, the one who beat you Sets."_

_Setsuna didn't say a word. An awkward silence hung in the air._

_"The bread is done."_

_The owner set down a batch of nice golden bread on the table. The girls inhaled the smell._

_"So good," Dawn said._

_"It makes my mouth water," Ayame said._

_"The best bread in Tokyo," the owner said proudly._

_Everybody all ate a piece and was mesmerized by the taste. They couldn't speak because it was so good. About 10 minutes later, everybody was full._

_"That was the best bread I've ever had," Asuka said._

_"It was really good," Gohan said._

_Gohan looked Setsuna's way and noticed she only ate half of her bread._

_"Setsuna, what's wrong? You don't like the bread?"_

_As soon as he said that, the owner glared at him. Gohan sensed a heavy aura around her._

_"Nonsense! This is the finest bread in Tokyo! No other can equal to it!"_

_"Your right, please forgive me," Gohan said quickly._

_"Excuse me, may I have tea," Dawn asked._

_"Coming right up," Rosa said as she came from the back._

_"Oh Rosa, are you done with your share?"_

_"I've brought all of the boxes in."_

_"Rosa you shouldn't work so hard, but good work nonetheless. I have to make a run."_

_The owner gave the keys to Rosa._

_"I leave the cafe in your capable hands. I'll be back in a little bit."_

_The owner waved to the group, then left ._

_"Tea was it," Rosa asked._

_"Oh yes."_

_"That'll be 500 yen please."_

_"I'll handle it."_

_Izuna got up and gave the money to Rosa. They looked at each other for a brief moment._

_"Rosa, Rosa Sinshu."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Your the winner of the jr. lightweight division right?"_

_Setsuna squirmed in her seat._

_"Yes, what about it?"_

_"Interesting. Both champions stand before each other. This is a perfect opportunity. We should have done it at the national tournament. This must have been fate. This is a-"_

_"Your tea miss."_

_Rosa quickly passed Izuna and gave Dawn her tea._

_"Thank you."_

_Izuna was left standing in the cold, feeling invisible. Rosa brushed her hair back._

_"I know what your trying to get at. My business was to win. If I wanted to fight you, I would've challenged you then and there."_

_"So your declining my offer?"_

_"Yes, there's somebody I'd promised I would fight. Then there's somebody I'm aching to fight with."_

_Rosa looked at Asuka. Asuka had her hands folded with a serious face. Setsuna stared down. There was a whole lotta tension in the cafe. Setsuna got up._

_"I need some fresh air. I think I'll just walk around for a while."_

_She quickly left the cafe. The girls were suspicious of her actions._

_"Setsuna has been acting weird," Ayame said._

_"It's understandable," Asuka said._

_Everybody turned to her._

_"Having the lightweight and junior lightweight champion together would make some heads turn. Since Setsuna lost to Rosa, being in the same room with her wouldn't be so good. But..."_

_Asuka looked at Izuna._

_"The moment you came into the picture, she starts acting weird."_

_"What me? I'm a friend. I haven't been here long enough to actually do anything."_

_Suddenly something clicked in Gohan's head._

**_ "They were pretty good. Someone named Izuna Riu won."_**

**_ "Izuna Riu huh? We both went to the same middle school."_**

**_ "Were you two friends?"_**

**_ "Friendly rivals actually. She was always better than me but this time I'm ready to fight her."_**

_"Izuna, she mentioned your name during the tournament," Gohan said._

_"She did?"_

_"Yeah, she said that she was ready to fight you, but you two are in different weight classes so..."_

_"Ahhhhh, I get it. The lightweight and jr. lightweight champion can request a match with each other. That must of been what she was aiming for."_

_"Not being able to fight you and being beat by the same person twice must've been rough for Setsuna," Asuka said._

_"Setsuna's a strong girl. Something like this wouldn't phase her."_

_"You sure about that? Do you really understand her feelings?"_

_Izuna was quiet._

_"Would anybody like anything else," Rosa asked._

_"Some more of this delicious bread please," Asuka said. "Make it snappy."_

_Rosa scowled as she brought out a fresh piece of bread._

_"That'll be 700 yen, miss."_

_Asuka gave her the money._

_"For someone who has a mean streak, you know how to be nice to your customers."_

_"Was that suppose to be a compliment?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Say Rosa, will you be competing in the inter high tournament," Izuna asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Interesting. Sets could get her revenge there. She has two months so this will give her a lot of time for training. She could've won that match if she pushed a little harder."_

_"No, she wouldn't of won."_

_"Huh?"_

_"She won't win against me with the same attitude as before. Even with her cheer team or Gohan and-"_

_She looked into Gohan's eyes, he stared right at her. Rosa remembering their talk in the hospital. Her chest tightened. She looked away. The girls looked at Gohan, then Rosa, then back to Gohan._

_"I'm going to go look for Setsuna. If you all will excuse me."_

_Gohan got up and left the cafe._

_"Something is defiently going on," Ayame said._

_"Well we'll wait here until they get back," Izuna said._

_Gohan looked all in the city for Setsuna, but with no luck._

_"Darn it, where is he? Did she go home maybe? If only I had a cell phone."_

_"Let go of me!"_

_"Oh come on. We just wanna have some fun with you heh heh."_

_One guy lifted up Setsuna's skirt._

_"St, stop that!"_

_"That sounds like Setsuna!"_

_Gohan rushed over to the voices. There were three guys crowding around Setsuna. Older guys at that._

_"Lets go somewhere where we can be alone shall we?"_

_He tried grabbing at her chest but Setsuna slapped him._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Why you!"_

_The guy backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground. Gohan was livid._

_Setsuna pleaded "N, no, please..."_

_"Lets grab her an get outta here."_

_"SETSUNA!"_

_Some of Gohan's energy emitted from his body. His speed increased as well. He quickly punched the guy that slapped her. He was sent flying._

_"Go, Gohan," Setsuna yelled._

_"Why you punk kid!"_

_The other two circled Gohan. One pulled out a switchblade._

_"You cowards! I'll make you pay for hurting her!"_

_The guy stabbed furiously but missed Gohan completely. Gohan grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, making him drop the switchblade._

_"Ouch ouch ouch! Let me go!"_

_The guy looked into Gohan's eyes, full of anger. Gohan kicked the guy in the face, blood coming from his mouth. He fell holding his bloody mouth. The other guy tried punching Gohan. He turned his head to avoid this punch and elbowed him in the nose._

_"Damn, it. Who are you?"_

_"I'm her boyfriend."_

_He quickly punched the guy in his stomach. He ended it by hitting him in the back of the head. He was knocked unconscious. He quickly went to Setsuna. She had a bruise on the side of her cheek._

_"Setsuna, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine. I guess this must be payback for me hitting you huh?"_

_"It's alright, don't worry about it. Lets just get outta here. Everybody's been worried about you."_

_"Hey brat!"_

_The guy who slapped Setsuna was standing there ready to fight._

_"You think you can just sucker punch me and leave? Im'a take you out, then have some quality time with your girlfriend."_

_Gohan's energy poured out of him again. Setsuna was a little frightened by what she saw._

_"Gohan? Um uhh, lets just go. You've done enough."_

_Gohan calmed down and held Setsuna close._

_"Oh how touching. It makes me sick!"_

_The guy charged at the two. Gohan put Setsuna behind him. He threw a punch at full force. He hit Gohan clean in the face._

_"Ha how's that little man," the guy boasted._

_"Gohan!"_

_Gohan was unfazed by the punch._

_"Your pathetic."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"Picking on an innocent girl that did nothing to you, and you wanted your way with her. Those type of people..."_

_"Shut up!"_

_He punched Gohan again. Gohan didn't seem hurt at all._

_"Those type of people..."_

_"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"_

_He kept hitting Gohan. Setsuna watched in agony as her boyfriend was being beaten. He threw a knee which Gohan stopped with his hand._

_"What?!"_

_"Those type of people should never cross paths with me!"_

_Gohan threw a punch in his midsection. He was hammering away in his body, then threw a kick to the jaw. The guy was out cold. Gohan looked over at Setsuna. Her eyes big and wild._

_"Setsuna?"_

_She didn't advance nor retreat. She was frozen, in awe of Gohan's power. Gohan walked towards her. Setsuna stepped back._

_"Setsuna what's wrong?"_

_"You, I never seen you like this. Did you do this when Kentaro hurt Asuka?"_

_"Ye, yes. I don't like it when people hurt my friends. I only did it to protect you."_

_He was walking towards her. She stepped back but hit a wall._

_"I didn't mean to scare you."_

_He approached her face to face. Setsuna didn't say anything. She looked over at the three knocked out guys. He pulled her into a hug. She put her head into his chest._

_"I'm sorry," Gohan whispered._

_"No, you shouldn't apologize. C'mon, lets walk around a bit more."_


	34. Her Ideal Goal

Gohan and Setsuna walked hand in hand through the city. They both bought an ice cream and sat on a bench. They were both silent.

"Gohan, I'm sorry," Setsuna finally said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For hitting you on the rooftop. I was just angry at myself. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Maybe I was being a little too forward. Something seemed wrong ever since Izuna came."

Setsuna got up and threw her cone away.

"I always feel so low compared to those three."

"Those three? Oh...them. Well, all of you are really strong."

"Ha, you really don't get it do you?"

"I...guess not."

She sat down next to him and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"At least your cute."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

Setsuna took a deep breath.

"Rosa beat me twice at the national tournament. Izuna always seemed like the ideal person. People are always surprised when she tells them she's a fighter. They say she should be a model."

"She's that pretty?"

Setsuna stared at her.

"I mean, is that what the people say?"

"Yeah. I was into fighting before her. She picked it up as a hobby and when she entered her first tournament, she won. I have to admit, everything she does, she's always good at. I trained so hard to get to where I'm at, but for her to be so gifted and win. I just feel so inferior to her."

Setsuna's fist was shaking. Gohan noticed and put his hand on hers.

"Setsuna, just keep doing the best you can do. You don't need to compare yourself to Izuna. You both are great fighters, I can tell. I don't like to see you like this. I don't know how much help I can be but, I'll do anything to help you reach your potential."

"Oh Gohan."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Asuka, I want her to enter the inter high tournament."

"That might be a little hard to do."

"She's my friend. She's even like an older sister to me. She's strong but a little cocky. You noticed?"

"Oh uh well, I never payed any attention."

"Nobody can really match her strength. She seemed not to like tournaments because she would always beat her opponents. I wanna put her in her place too."

"It'll take time but I'm sure you'll be able to beat all of them."

"Your not just saying that?"

"N, no."

"Alright."

"Lets go back."

Gohan started walking, but Setsuna was still seated.

"Gohan, were did you learn how to fight?"

Gohan stopped walking.

"Pardon?"

"When we fought, you weren't really fighting for real. Now it looked as if you've been fighting for years. Almost as if you were really trying to hurt them."

"I kind of blacked out so I didn't really know what happened. It won't happen again."

Setsuna got up and held Gohan's hand.

"Lets go."

Setsuna and Gohan made their way back to the cafe. Everybody was there plus the owner.

"It's about time you two showed up," Izuna said.

"Setsuna, what happened to your face," Asuka asked.

"Some guys tried to hurt me, but Gohan came to my rescue."

The girls yelled "Gohan?!"

Izuna slammed her fist on the table.

"I've heard enough. Gohan, I want you to enter the inter high tournament!"

"What?! But I've never fought in one before."

"Well you are now and I won't take no for an answer!"

** Oh man, how did I get caught up in this? Maybe I can use this to my advantage.**

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You will?!"

Rosa, Setsuna, and Asuka were astonished.

"Yeah I'll enter, but on one condition."

Gohan pointed at Asuka.

"I'll enter if Asuka enters too."

They all stared at Asuka.

"That's a pretty good deal. Ok I'll enter."

"That's what I'm talking about," Izuna yelled.

Rosa's heart raced. She smiled to herself. Setsuna looked at Gohan. She mouthed the words "thank you" to him.

"I'm gonna head home. May I have some sweets to go," Setsuna asked.

"Certainly my dear," the owner said.

"Here."

Rosa had a hot bag full of sweets in her hand. She walked over and gave it to Setsuna. They locked eyes for a moment.

"Is something the matter," Rosa asked.

"Isn't that yours?"

"You wanted sweets right?"

"Yeah. Well thanks, I appreciate your kindness."

She smiled and accepted it.

"Well my shifts over. I'll be back tomorrow."

She took her apron off and left.

"I just don't understand her," the owner said.

"What's wrong," Asuka said.

"She works all the time, even when it's her days off. I'm glad she's so willing to work but I would like for her to hang out with her friends and have some time to herself."

"Thank you for the free bread," Izuna said. "We'll be leaving now."

"Come again come again."

The sun was setting. They each all said goodbye and went their separate ways. Setsuna and Asuka decided to walk home together.

"So what made you change your mind," Setsuna asked.

"Seeing Gohan fight is kind of interesting. If it just takes me to enter a tournament to see him fight, it'll be worth it. Besides, our school has the three toughest girls. We'll destroy the competition."

"Ha ha, your right."

They walked on, a nice breeze blowed through the wind.

"Setsuna, you said Gohan protected you right," Asuka asked.

"Yeah."

"How did he fight exactly?"

"I think the same way he fought Kentaro. He looked really confident and knew what he was doing. He also had this gleam in his eyes. He was really trying to protect me."

"I see."

"I don't know if this is crazy, but I thought I seen some blue swirling mist surrounding Gohan."

"Blue swirling mist?"

"Yea, it was really pretty, but it had this sort of chilling air to it. I was almost scared."

"Your hardly scared of anything."

"I know but it just gave me a weird feeling."

They made it to Asuka's house.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, see ya."

Asuka went inside the house. Setsuna started off home when Juna pulled into the driveway.

"Sensei."

Setsuna went to greet Juna.

"Oh Setsuna. What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home with Asuka."

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing, I just fell."

"Your gonna need to put some ice on that. Wait here, I'll go fetch some."

"Alright."

Setsuna waited patiently outside.

** I think I'll ask her. She just has too.**

Juna came back with a bag of ice.

"Just apply this for a few and the bruise should go down."

"Thank you."

"Alright then, have a nice night Setsuna."

"W, wait sensei!"

"Yes?"

"I, I want you to train me! Train me so I can beat your daughter!"


	35. Conflict

_ "Your gonna participate in the inter high tournament Gohan? Good for you," Chi Chi said as they were having a family dinner._

_ "With your training from Valhalla, don't you think this'll be almost like cheating," Fuji said._

_ "Kind of, but Setsuna really wanted Asuka to enter. I thought I could convince her by me entering."_

_ "Well whatever the reason, I'm glad to see you doing something besides fighting in the spirit world. I'll come root for you."_

_ "Me too. I gotta see my son win first place."_

_ "Thanks mom, dad."_

_ "Now lets eat."_

_ "Thank you for the food!"_

_Rosa came home to her nicely kept up apartment. She got her night clothes and took a good shower. She then made noodles in a cup. She sat on the sofa, eating in silence._

_ "Gohan can fight? That's a surprise. He even got Asuka to enter. He is one interesting person."_

_She felt her head swell with thoughts of Gohan._

_**It's okay. You can count on me.**_

_ "No! What am I thinking? I don't like that weak, pathetic..."_

_**You may see me as your enemy, but I see you as a friend.**_

_Rosa put her empty cup on her coffee table and laid down on the couch._

_ "A friend huh? Hmmmmm. It'll be either Izuna, Setsuna, or Asuka. Setsuna and I agreed we would settle it there, but I really want to fight Asuka. Izuna seems worthy of an opponent."_

_She finished her cup and put in the trash. _

_ "I think I'll make a little trip to Orange Star."_

_The next day the girls and Gohan were out of school for the day._

_ "I'm still not use to this big school," Izuna asked._

_ "Yeah, but once you know your way it'll be easy," Dawn said._

_ "I'm thinking about joining a club. Is anybody here in a club?"_

_ "Well I'm in a book club."_

_ "I was gonna try out for the basketball team," Ayame asked._

_ "I never really thought of any clubs. I might join one this year. How bout you go-go," Setsuna asked Gohan._

_ "Oh well uh, I've never really had time for sports."_

_ "The swimming club sounds nice. I might try that one," Izuna said._

_ "There you are."_

_Rosa came and faced the group._

_ "Rosa, what are you doing here," Setsuna asked. _

_ "I knew it! It is our destiny to fight Rosa Sinshu! You've finally realized," Izuna said running over to Rosa._

_Rosa walked past her. Izuna was left in the cold, once again._

_ "No actually. I came for him."_

_She pointed at Gohan._

_ "M, me?! What do you want with me?"_

_ "Would you permit me a quick sparring match?"_

_ "What?!" The girls yelled out._

_ "Why do you wanna fight Gohan all of a sudden," Setsuna asked._

_ "To test my strength against him. That is all."_

_Gohan was caught off guard._

_**Why does every girl wanna pick a fight with me?**_

_ "I don't know about that. I have some homework to do."_

_ "I thought we were friends. That's what you told me right?"_

_Gohan was startled. He indeed said that but he never would've thought she would say something like that._

_ "You see me as a friend," Gohan asked._

_Rosa looked away._

_ "I'm just, I'm just going off of what you said. Are you gonna spar with me or not?"_

_ "Your seriously not gonna agree to this are you Gohan? You'd said you would help me with my training," Setsuna said looking at Gohan._

_ "Sets don't worry, I'll help you. We are on the same team after all."_

_ "I guess."_

_Izuna ushered the group over to her._

_ "Lets take this somewhere more open, like the park. Everybody agree?"_

_Nobody had any complaints._

_ "Lets go!"_

_The nice sun overhead was shining on everyone. The gracious water fountain, ladybugs on flowers, the florescent gardens, it was a peaceful park. The group had a nice, large open spot between two tress. Izuna, Rosa, Gohan and Setsuna were stretching out. Izuna took off her glasses._

_ "It's been awhile since we sparred Sets. You think your ready for me? Setsuna?"_

_She looked in Rosa and Gohan's direction, not paying any attention._

_** Why did she come all the way here just to fight Gohan? And since when did they become friends? I don't get it.**_

_Suddenly Setsuna felt a gust of wind fly across her face. She looked to see Izuna's foot inches from her face._

_ "You need to be more alert Sets. You would've been knocked out by that kick."_

_ "R, right." _

_** She's gotten faster since the tournament. Even though its only a spar, I still want to beat her.**_

_ "Wow! I barely saw that kick," Dawn said._

_ "That's the lightweight champion for ya," Ayame said._

_Asuka was quiet, but slowly observing the four. Rosa finished stretching. _

_ "Are you ready Gohan? I won't be pulling any punches."_

_ "I, I guess."_

_As soon as Gohn finished Rosa dashed in and punched him in the nose. Gohan was knocked back, holding his hurt nose._

_ "Ouch! I wasn't ready!"_

_ "You said you were."_

_ "I guess I did say that..."_

_Setsuna became angry by Rosa blindsiding Gohan._

_ "Why that dirty, rotten..."_

_ "Heads up Sets!"_

_Izuna came in for a flying kick. Setsuna barely dodged it. Izuna threw two punches that she blocked, then a kick to her head._

_ "Ughh."_

_She put both her hands up to block it._

_ "I see your defense has gotten better."_

_Setsuna returned with a kick of her own to Izuna's side. She catches her kick. Setsuna tried to punch at her chest but that got caught too. Izuna sweeps her other leg and brings Setsuna to the ground. Her fist comes inches to Setsuna's face._

_ "That's game. Are you alright? You seem a little out off it."_

_ "Tck, I'm fine. Lets keep going."_

_Rosa was on the attack, kicking and punching Gohan. He was dodging effortlessly. _

_ "I thought we were just lightly sparring," Gohan said being barely grazed._

_ "Not pulling any punches!_

_Gohan's back was against a tree. Rosa punched at Gohan's head but he quickly rolled outta the way. The tree was left with a hole in it._

_** Poor tree...**_

_She kept on him, her attacks were becoming smaller and more compact._

_**He dodges pretty well. Lets see if he can dodge this!**_

_She punched and Gohan leaned his head back but as he was leaning back she deliberately stepped on his foot._

_ "Hey, what the arghhhh!"_

_She punched him deep within his solar plexus. His vision blurred a bit and he felt as if all of the air left his body._

_ "She stepped on his foot on purpose," Dawn said._

_ "What a dirty trick,"Ayame said._

_Setsuna's fist was clenched. She wanted to stop the fight, and challenge Rosa here and now. Izuna went to settle her down._

_ "Calm down Sets. Just focus on us right now. I think Gohan is capable of handling himself. "_

_Gohan's air was taken right out if him._

_** This pain, the same pain Setsuna was feeling. Worse than when Asuka hit me.**_

_ "Is this painful for you Gohan," Rosa asked with her fist still in his stomach._

_ "This, is...nothing."_

_ "What?"_

_Gohan grabbed her fist and pushed her away._

_** His reaction to the shot was impressive. But his breath must've been taken away**__._

_ "Alright, Rosa. If its a fight you want..."_

_The girls were shocked, including Rosa. Gohan's demeanor has changed. His eyes looked ready to fight. He got into his fighting stance._

_ "It's a fight you'll get."_

_He ran towards her and tried to punch her in the face. She tilted her head to the side, grabbed his extended arm and judo threw him into the tree._

_ "Woah!"_

_He slumped upside down from the tree. Rosa brushed away her long red hair._

_ "And to think you almost had me"_

_Gohan got up and dusted himself off. He got into his fighting stance. He charged and threw a kick to her head. She blocked and returned with a solar plexus shot. Gohan's body was feeling that pain again. Out of air, Gohan desperately pulled that fist outta his stomach and returned with a punch of his own to her side._

_ "Ughhhh."_

_Rosa was a little infuriated that he actually landed a blow. _

_ "Haaa!" _

_She kicked gohan in the jaw, blood trickling down his mouth. She didn't stop. She started continuously punching Gohan. He blocked, but was getting pushed back._

_ "Oh no!"_

_Gohan had his back against the tree. Rosa was still punching his guard. Gohan couldn't move. Setsuna had enough._

_ "I can't watch this! I have to do something!"_

_ "Wait!"_

_Asuka grabbed her shoulder._

_ "What are you doing? Let me go!"_

_ "Gohan hasn't lost yet. Just watch."_

_Punch after punch after punch was landing on Gohan. She threw a punch to his solar plexus, then fell to the ground. He could barely speak he was in so much pain._

_ "Pitiful, just like Setsuna. I'm leaving."_

_Setsuna was shaking all over. For her boyfriend to fell Rosa's wrath, then to be talked about, it really hit her pride._

_ "Gohan, get up! This isn't over yet! If you don't get up, I'll, I'll break up with you!"_

_Asuka, Ayame, Izuna, and Dawn gasped. _

_ "Wow Setsuna, is it that serious," Ayame said._

_ "This is personal. Gohan GET UP!"_

_Gohan was slowly coming back. He seen Rosa walking off. He grabbed her leg._

_ "Were, not done yet Rosa."_

_ "You can't even stand."_

_ "Watch this."_

_Gohan slowly stood on his feet, but on shaky legs. She looked over him. _

_ "You should've stayed down. Your girlfriend only made this worse for you."_

_She kneed him in the stomach and struck him in the back of the head. Gohan was on his hands and knees._

_ "I'm not done yet!"_

_Gohan swept Rosa's leg from beneath. She fell to the ground. _

_ "There ya go Gohan," Setsuna yelled. _

_ "Ugh, I let my guard down," Rosa admitted._

_ "I told you it isn't over Rosa."_

_ "I guess it isn't."_

_Gohan slowly started to stand quickly, Rosa tackled him._

_ "Arghhhh!"_

_ "She's having fun with Gohan," Izuna said._

_ "Of course she is! She's beating up on my boyfriend," Setsuna yelled._

_ "Not that "I'm enjoying beating on you fun," more like a "I like fighting you" kinda fun. She must see Gohan as a pretty decent fighter."_

_Rosa repeatedly started to punch Gohan._

_ "Had enough yet?"_

_ "Get, get off!"_

_Gohan used his legs to knee Rosa in the back. He got off, holding her hurt back._

_ "Clever. Ready for another round?"_

_She got into a fighting pose._

_ "You bet!"_

_ "That's enough!"_

_Setsuna grabbed Gohan's arm._

_ "No more fighting! You've done enough. Lets get going. The sun is starting to set."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes! Your face is pretty bruised as it is. You shouldn't have fought her in the first place."_

_Setsuna started to drag Gohan away. Rosa stood there with her hands on her hips._

_ "Actually Gohan did pretty well compared to you. He stood up to my solar plexus shots unlike you, who could barely keep conscious after a few hits."_

_Setsuna stopped walking. Her mind went back to the tournament. _

_** I'll keep fighting for them, and I'll keep fighting for you. I'll win this match, for all of us.**_

_** I wanted to win, I wanted to win so badly...**_

_Setsuna looked like she was on the verge of tears, recalling that painful and humiliating loss._

_ "Setsuna, she doesn't mean anything by it. Remember you did your best. Don't listen to her," Gohan reassured her._

_ "Oh she should."_

_Rosa walked towards Setsuna._

_ "You couldn't beat me last year in the tournament and you lost in this tournament. Nothing will change between you and I. You'll always be behind me and I will always come out on top. Your just a pathetic-"_

_Izuna rushed in and punched Rosa square in the face. She was knocked to the ground, blood coming from her mouth._

_ "Don't you say...another word about my friend."_

_ "Rosa!"_

_Gohan went over to help Rosa up._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm fine, let me go."_

_ "Rosa said those awful things about Setsuna and your taking her side," Izuna yelled._

_ "I'm not taking anyone's side. It was wrong of her to say those things but it doesn't give you the right to hit her out of nowhere."_

_Izuna looked a little shocked. She sighed._

_ "Gohan, you are just too courteous to others. You look for peaceful resolutions but sometimes you need to let your fists do the talking."_

_Izuna pointed at Rosa._

_ "I don't tolerate bullies. If you have a problem with Sets, you have a problem with me, is that clear?"_

_Rosa was silent._

_ "Now then, I'll be going home."_

_Izuna exited from the park, Dawn and Ayame followed, Setsuna and Asuka stayed behind._

_ "We should be heading home too Gohan," Setsuna said._

_ "Alright then. I'll see you later then Rosa."_

_Rosa went in the opposite direction. The three walked out together, only once, Gohan looked back at Rosa._


	36. Learning Experience

_Juna threw swift strikes at Setsuna's guard. She was bruised everywhere._

_** I never thought sensei was this strong. **_

_Setsuna retaliated back by throwing a kick to her jaw. She caught her kick and elbowed her in the stomach._

_ "Ahhhhh!"_

_Juna opened her palm and struck Setsuna in the chest. She flew halfway across the room. _

_ "Get up. You wanted this right? I won't be taking it easy on you. If Asuka was able to keep up, then you should too."_

_ "But she's your daughter. Of course she's able to keep up," Setsuna said under her breath._

_Setsuna slowly got up. Juna gotten close to her and palm strikes right in her chest. Setsuna hits the ground, holding her chest._

_ "I don't want any talk like that! You can be just as strong as her. Get up!"_

_** She's ruthless, but this is what I wanted. I want to be stronger than all 3 of them. I'm glad Ms. Kazama took me on as her apprentice that night...**_

_"Sensei!"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I want you to train me. Train me so I can beat your daughter!"_

_Juna was surprised to hear this. _

_ "Beat my daughter? What brought this on?"_

_ "I want to get stronger, so that she can see me as her equal, or better."_

_ "Your already strong enough. Your one of the best in the class. Me and Han have been teaching and-"_

_ "No, I want just a one on one. She must've got her teachings from you. I want you to train me the same way you trained her."_

_ "She's learned the Kazama style ever since she was little. Experience wise, she has the upper hand."_

_ "Is there any way, Sensei? I'm begging you..."_

_Setsuna approaches her on all fours and bowed her head._

_ "Take me on as your apprentice and train me in the Kazama style of fighting. I'll become strong, I promise."_

_ "What would Asuka think of this?"_

_Setsuna was caught off guard. She never thought what Asuka would say if she knew about this. _

_ "She's my best friend, almost like a sister to me. When it comes to fighting, I don't really care what she thinks. I want to prove to her that there is somebody that can stand toe to toe with her. I wanna be that person! To prove to myself that I can push past my limits. Please take me on as your student!"_

_After a long silence, Juna finally spoke._

_ "Alright, I'll take you on."_

_ "You will?!"_

_ "But only if your able to handle my level of training."_

_ "Don't worry, I won't quit or complain. I'll keep fighting! I'll never give up!"_

_ "Do you want to keep this training a secret?"_

_ "Ummm well, I guess. I want to showcase my training at the inter high tournament. I don't want anyone else to notice yet."_

_ "Alright. Just be ready."_

_ "I will. Thank you Sensei."_

_**That's what I promised myself. I will defeat them, and prove that I am just as good as them!**_

_Setsuna got up and got into her fighting stance._

_ "Are you ready Sensei?"_

_ "Anytime."_

_"I'm disappointed everyone else couldn't come with us to the mall," Izuna said._

_ "Well Dawn has her book club and Ayame is trying out for the basketball team. Gohan is getting homework done so, it just leaves you and me," Asuka said._

_The girls were walking through the Tokyo mall, filled with bustling people._

_ "I'm fine with that. I wanted to talk to you anyway so I guess that's good."_

_ "Talk to me? About what?"_

_ "Setsuna. Lets grab a bite from the food court."_

_Asuka and Izuna grabbed some lunch and sat by a nearby window. _

_ "You know a lot about Setsuna, even though I knew her longer," Izuna said drinking her milkshake._

_ "Jealous?"_

_ "Oh no, I just feel like...a stranger to her. She just seemed a little uncomfortable to see me. I thought she would be happy."_

_ "Don't get the wrong idea, she's glad to see you. At the same time, she wants to prove herself to you."_

_ "She doesn't have anything to prove to me."_

_ "Maybe not, but she wants to prove to herself that she can stand up to you. Along with me and Rosa."_

_Izuna thought about it for a sec. She does surpass Setsuna in fighting but she never thought that Setsuna wanted to make a point to her or herself. Izuna sighed._

_ "You know, she got me to start fighting."_

_ "She did?"_

_ "Setsuna was fighting before I was. She got me into it. I only did it because it was a good workout. Soon after, some people thought I should enter tournaments. I was against the idea, but soon after I enjoyed it. Me and Setsuna had a great time together. After 2 years, my dad had to move due to his job. I haven't spoke to Setsuna since. My first time seeing her back was in the national tournament."_

_ "Do you think Setsuna has gotten stronger?"_

_ "Oh defiantley. I don't want to rub it in or anything, but I picked up on the fighting faster than Setsuna. I would win most of my spars and matches. She would always work so hard for a match, only to lose in the end. It would really upset me and frustrate her. I really didn't know what to do."_

_ "Umm excuse me. Are you possibly Izuna Riu?"_

_A guy with glasses walked up to the girls._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Oh it really is you! Could you please sign this magazine?"_

_The guy gave Izuna the magazine and a pen. On the cover was Izuna in a maid's outfit serving two glasses of wine on a silver plate. Asuka snatched the magazine away._

_ "No way! You never said you modeled!"_

_ "Ha ha, well people would try to get me to model, but it really wasn't my thing. Maybe if I was modeling first, I might've. They would always look surprised when I tell them Im'a fighter. I just did a little here and there but I never thought I'd get to see myself on the front cover."_

_ "Excuse me, my magazine," the boy said._

_ "Oh sorry."_

_Asuka handed the magazine to Izuna and she signed it._

_ "There you are."_

_ "Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU!"_

_The guy ran off excitedly._

_ "Is that why you don't tell others?"_

_ "It gets pretty embarrassing lemme tell ya."_

_The girls finish their food and left the food court._

_"Hey, lets go in here."_

_Izuna pointed to a massage clinic._

_ "What's so special about it," Asuka asked._

_ "Just come inside, I have a friend here."_

_They walk inside. The clinic was nicely furnished with a marble ceiling. There was a door that went into a long hallway, a slight orange lamp lit the hall. A radiant, soothing vibe. There were also rooms that had massage beds, lotions, and other accessories. A man with round rimmed glasses with partly long gray hair was running the receptionist desk, reading a book. He had on a grayish shirt and a pin on his left bosom. _

_ "Hey Toguro."_

_Izuna and Asuka approached him. Toguro looked up and closed his book. He smiled at the two._

_ "Oh Ms. Riu, it's nice to see you again. Who is your friend?"_

_ "Asuka Kazama. It's her first time here."_

_Asuka looked around the clinic._

_ "You must not get a lot of customers. A guy working in a massage clinic doesn't sound all that pleasing."_

_ "What if the guy working in a massage clinic was dashingly handsome," Toguro said smiling._

_Asuka looked away. Izuna smiled at him._

_ "We would like a massage, the-"_

_ "Kimochi special I presume," Toguro cut off._

_Izuna looked flattered._

_ "You know me so well."_

_ "I've known you for awhile, of course the kimochi would be your favorite. These hands were made for that."_

_Asuka couldn't help but look at him funny._

_ "Did I say something wrong," Toguro asked._

_ "I don't think I want you touching my body."_

_ "Do not fret please. I know my boundaries and am a man of honor. If I do cross the line however, you have permission to rip my face open. By the way, congratulations on your lightweight championship win Izuna. This massage will be free of charge as an award. Your friend also."_

_ "Oh I just love this guy," Izuna squealed. _

_Izuna grabbed Asuka's hand._

_ "C'mon, I know where the changing room and towels are."_

_ "Don't rushed me! Geez, so pushy."_

_They went through the hallway and found a room with robes and hangers to take your clothes. They changed and Izuna led her into a room lit with candles and incense burners, and comfy plush massage beds. There was an intercom in the upper left hand corner of the room._

_ "I come by here sometimes before a match so I can get relaxed. The tension and muscle strains all melt away and I feel so rejuvenated. Toguro really has that magic touch," Izuna trailed off._

_ "You really have a thing for this guy huh," Asuka asked suspiciously._

_ "He's just my personal masseuse, a darn good one at that. Lets take our towels off and lay on the beds. He'll be here shortly."_

_They removed their towels and laid face down on the beds. Shortly after, music started playing from the intercom. The sound of ocean waves and seagulls went around the room._

_ "I'll give him credit, he knows how to set the mood," Asuka said impressed._

_Izuna was silent, laying on the bed. She had her eyes closed while having herself being immersed by the ocean waves. _

_ "Ready ladies?"_

_Toguro came into the room with a bucket of hot coals and some lotion._

_ "Your not seriously gonna put those on my back are you," Asuka said sharply._

_ "Indeed I am. Don't worry, there not too hot. It's to release the strain on your lower back muscles. You'll feel completely different afterwards, I promise."_

_Toguro used a tong to place the coals onto Izuna and Asuka's back._

_ "That's hot," Asuka screamed._

_ "Shhhhh. It's hot, but the heat will drain into your body, and soon you won't feel it. Take a look at Izuna."_

_Izuna was quietly humming to herself with her eyes still closed._

_ "She must be use to them," Asuka said._

_ "You will too. I'll place them on your back one at a time."_

_Asuka felt the heat seeping through her back. It was hot, but relaxing. Soon the coals lost their heat. Toguro took them off their backs and grabbed the lotion._

_ "Next, I'll dig into your neck and back area, rubbing and making your muscles loose. Try not to think of anything else but the calm waves and inhale the aroma. Please, refrain from making any erotic noises," Toguro said looking at Izuna._

_She smiled but still had her eyes closed. Asuka was silent, almost sleeping like._

_ "Here we go."_

_"Wow, that was the greatest massage I ever gotten. Now I know why they call it the Kimochi special," Asuka said as they put their clothes back on._

_ "I told you, he's really good. I just wish the others were here with us."_

_ "Did you enjoy yourself Asuka," Toguro said as he picked up his book from the reception desk._

_Asuka blushed but still kept her demeanor._

_ "It was, it was impressive I'll admit. What, you wanna award or something?"_

_ "That wouldn't be so bad actually," he said flipping through his book._

_ "Thank you again Toguro," Izuna said waving at him._

_ "Please come again."_

_They left the clinic and walked around some more._

_ "Somebody please help me!"_

_A guy took a gold necklace from a jewelry store and was making a run for it._

_ "Oh no you don't!"_

_Asuka sprinted after the man. Izuna followed after. He ran inside the elevator calmly. Asuka slid down the handrail of the escalator. _

_** He's planning to leave the mall. I got a good look at what he was wearing, but not his face. I'll just have to wing it.**_

_She beat the elevator before it came down. People started filing out. Asuka didn't see any suspicious person._

_** I could've sworn I saw him get on this elevator.**_

_Asuka seen a guy holding a bag with the exact same clothes on as the thief. Asuka tackled him._

_ "Hey, what the!"_

_ "Gotcha! You can't get away from me and my hawk eyes! Return what you stole!"_

_ "What are you talking about? I paid for this!"_

_Asuka looked into the bag to find a box that had a watch in it and a receipt._

_ "Oh well, I guess you did pay for this..."_

_ "Get off of me!"_

_A guy clutching the necklace slowly started to walk outta the mall. _

_ "Another successful theft. I'm too much."_

_ "Excuse me sir?"_

_The guy turned around to get knocked out by Izuna's kick._

_ "Your a fast one. I'm glad I stayed on the second floor, otherwise I wouldn't have seen you. I wonder where Asuka went."_

_Izuna drags the guy to the cops._

_ "Thank you little lady."_

_ "It was no problem at all."_

_ "Excuse me miss?"_

_A woman in her 30s came to greet Izuna._

_ "I'm the owner of that jewelry store. For saving such a precious piece of gold, I would like for you to have it."_

_ "Oh wow thank you very much. Are you sure this is okay?"_

_ "Don't worry about it. I'd rather it being in the hands of a reliable woman than a crook."_

_ "I'll treasure this for the rest of my life."_

_After the commotion was over, Asuka was able to find Izuna._

_ "I'm sorry, I let the guy get away."_

_ "I already turned him in to the police."_

_ "You what?! How did you find him?"_

_ "The only thing that matters is that he'll be behind bars."_

_ "I see you wanted to celebrate by buying a necklace huh?"_

_ "It's only fair that I get a reward. Shall we head back?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Asuka, I enjoyed our chat. I think I understand Setsuna a little bit better. I'll talk to her about this."_

_ "That's good to hear."_

_Suddenly Asuka sensed a faint spark of energy. She turned towards a sports store. There was a girl sweeping the entrance of the store._

_** Did that come from her?**_

_ "Asuka, c'mon." _

_ "Right."_

_The girl sighed. She took of her hat. Her black hair was wrapped in a ponytail._

_ "That was close. That girl can sense energy too it seems. Is she apart of the spirit world?"_

_ "Yo, Xion."_

_ "What do you want Ento?"_

_ "Woah, what's with the attitude?"_

_ "That tall girl caught a robber and she gets a gold necklace for it. That's outrageous! I seen him first!_

_ "Tall girl...tall girl..."_

_Ento grabs a magazine from the shelf of a nearby store._

_ "You mean this tall girl?"_

_ "What?! She's a model?! People have no taste these days..."_

_ "I don't know, she is pretty cute heh heh heh."_

_Xion rolls up the magazine and slaps him over the head._

_ "Your not suppose to hit your fellow coworker," Ento said rubbing his head._

_ "Screw that! She's nothing special. At least my breasts are bigger than hers."_

_ "Can't argue with that."_

_Xion takes the broom and slaps him across the face._

_ "I was agreeing with you!"_

_The owner came by to seen them messing around._

_ "You two, quit monkeying around! Have you guys decided who's gonna pose as the baseball star?"_

_ "Same as before," Ento asked Xion._

_ "Same as before," she responded._

_They both got into a fighting stance._

_ "Ready," Ento asked_

_ "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that hideous outfit. Ready," Xion yelled out._

_ "Rock! Paper! Scissors!"_

_"I don't know about you, but you look great in a baseball uniform."_

_ "Shut up."_

_Xion sported a baseball cap with cleats, gloves, and a bat to go with it._

_ "Say the lines. C'mon, we need this place packed with customers," Ento urged._

_ "...Come to Cubby's Sporting Center, where our prices hit outta the park. You can't find a better team than Cubby's."_

_ "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hey, are you entering the inter high tournament?"_

_ "Of course."_

_** I gotta good feeling those two will enter as well. I will take care of the little model personally.**_

_ "Well keep up the good work, and remember..."_

_Ento flashed her a good looking smile, showing his perfect white teeth._

_ "Service with a smile, okay Xion-San?"_

_A sudden vain popped out of her head. She took the baseball bat and smashed it into his teeth._

_ "AHHHHHHHHH! MY PERFECT TEETH!"_

_ "Don't mess with me..."_

_Setsuna didn't stop attacking. She was badly hurt, but still hanging in there. Juna used a palm strike. Setsuna dodged and struck Juna in the solar plexus._

_ "Oh ugh, very good," Juna said._

_Setsuna tried to knee her in the chin but her hand stopped her attack. Setsuna punched and Juna palmed at the same time. Their attacks blew each other back. They were both breathing hard. _

_ "Your starting to catch up. That's good. Phew that's enough for today. I'm getting a little old."_

_ "Don't say that. Your still tough for your age. Ha ha, ughh."_

_Setsuna held her stomach._

_ "That palm strike really got to me."_

_ "As did your solar plexus. I never taught you that."_

_ "After getting hit by it so many times, I sorta learned where to hit."_

_ "Rest up. I'll give you training every week. Get ready for another fight."_

_ "Thank you Sensei!"_

_"Slash Wave!"_

_Gohan unleashed slash wave after slash wave at Lightning._

_ "Not bad."_

_She was able to dodge all of the waves but one she couldn't dodge. She focused her power and cut right through the wave._

_ "No way! She cut right though it."_

_ "Don't let your guard down Gohan."_

_Danzo blew wind onto his hand making a wind type sword. Gohan spun around to see Danzo jump in the air and slash down on Gohan. He deflected with his sword just in time. Danzo kicked Gohan and sent him flying but was able to regain balance. Lightning came behind Gohan and tried to kick him in the face. He held up his sword. She kicked the sword, sending him back._

_** There both equally strong, but together it's ridiculous.**_

_ "Your very brave but very foolish to challenge the both of us," Lightning said._

_ "Your week isn't up Gohan. Shouldn't you be in the human world," Danzo asked._

_ "I need to get stronger in order to get that first orb. I can't lag behind on my training, even if I can receive it with Asuka. This type of training is important too. Please, don't go easy on me!"_

_Gohan readied his sword._

_ "Very well. Danzo!"_

_ "Right!"_

_Lightning moved to the right and Danzo moved to the left, their swords ready. They were headed straight for Gohan._


	37. Hidden Potential

_Lightning and Danzo headed for Gohan. They both brought their swords down on him. Gohan managed to block the two but he was stuck in a clash with them._

_** What pressure!**_

_Gohan raised his power to try and push them back. Even with the extra power, they wouldn't budge. Gohan pushed back and fired a ki blast at them. They both dodged it. Gohan decided to go after Lightning. He swung his sword at her. She blocked it, then kicked him in the face. He didn't stop. He kept on the attack. They kept clashing their swords. Gohan did a ki blast attack close range. She immediately flicked it upward with her sword. Danzo jumped up, sucked up some wind and blew the blast back at Gohan. Gohan raised his sword and stopped the blast._

_**Danzo put more speed into my blast. It's even pushing me back.**_

_Gohan threw his sword upward, causing the blast to fly back and hit the ground, exploding on impact._

_**That was a close call.**_

_Lightning breathed in slowly._

_ "Let's get a little more serious."_

_Lightning's energy started to raise slowly. She raised her hand towards the sky. Soon, five balls of white circular energy started to form. Gohan suddenly got nervous._

_** What is that attack?!**_

_ "White Light."_

_Lightning brought her hand down and the white lights started after Gohan. _

_ "I think I can dodge these," Gohan said._

_ "Do you think I'll let you do that? Slash Wave!"_

_ "Wait what?!"_

_Danzo was dug his sword into the ground and flu g it upwards, creating a medium sized slash wave. Gohan barely dodged it._

_** Danzo can use the slash wave too?! Ours are different though. His is twice as fast as mine.**_

_Gohan cut through one of the white lights. It evaporated into the air._

_ "Not bad," Lightning commended._

_Gohan was defensive and offensive. Cutting through the white lights, while barely dodging Danzo's slash waves. _

_ "I've had enough!"_

_Gohan's pushed his power again. _

_ "Slash Wave!"_

_He banged his sword into the ground, causing a huge slash wave. It destroyed the white liters and obliterated Danzo's waves. The trees were also destroyed, the whole area was like a mini battlefield, smoke everywhere. When it cleared, Danzo was still standing._

_ "Most impressive Gohan," he said._

_ "Th, thanks."_

_Gohan looked around, but didn't see Lightning._

_** Where, where is she?**_

_She came from underneath Gohan's line of sight. In the blink of an eye, Lightning kicked Gohan in the chin, making him airborne. _

_** My body can't react fast enough!**_

_Lightning was coming for him. Danzo jumped and was coming down on him. Lightning kicked him in the back and Danzo punched him in the stomach._

_ "Gaaaaaaa!"_

_Gohan coughed up blood. They both kicked him in the ribs, putting him back on the ground. He laid there motionless._

_ "You have no chance in beating us both," Danzo said._

_Gohan slowly got it to his feet._

_ "That maybe true, but I'm not a quitter. You'll have to kill me in order to stop me!"_

_Gohan powered up. The whole area shook. He formed a ki blast in both hands. He slowly combined them together to make a bigger wave. Danzo was shocked._

_** Impossible! I haven't taught him the kamehamea wave. No... he's combining two ki blasts together. Well then..**_

_Danzo jumped in front of Lightning._

_ "You might want to find some cover Ms. Farron. I'll take it from here."_

_ "Alright."_

_Lightning grabbed both her and Gohan's sword. She backed away to a safe distance. Danzo held his hand out, forming a ball of energy. He pulled back, making it even bigger._

_ "Ka me...ha me..."_

_Gohan looked on, anticipating what Danzo was doing._

_** What kind of attack is that? Ugh, I can't worry about that now! Lets do it!**_

_ "GOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

_They both fired their blasts. A clash was forming in the outskirts of Valhalla. They were both even, neither one of them budging. _

_ "I need...more...power!"_

_Gohan put all of his energy into the blast. He seemed to be winning. Danzo wasn't even worried. He stored up excess power and released it all in one burst. The kamehamea wave overwhelmed Gohan's blast._

_ "AHHHHHHHH!"_

_There was a huge explosion that shook the area. Smoke was everywhere. Danzo retreated to Lightning's position._

_ "What would Chi Chi say if she knew you killed her son," Lightning asked._

_ "It would be very unfortunate. If he's still alive, I'll have to show him a new technique. He held out longer than I thought."_

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Gohan's energy swirled around him, clearing the smoke. His energy subsided._

_ "You...were trying to...kill me, weren't you?"_

_ "Hmmmm?"_

_Danzo was appalled by what he saw. Lightning was also shocked. The torso of Gohan's outfit was ripped. His hair was yellow and he had green eyes._

_ "I'm, still alive. Now the real fight begins! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_He pushed his energy further. Lightning and Danzo were speechless. _

_**So this is the power he inherited from Minato.**_

_** You've shown your true colors Gohan.**_

_Gohan's power suddenly dropped. His hair turned back black and his eyes. He fell to the ground, unconscious._

_Lightning and Danzo approached him._

_ "Ms. Farron. What do you think that was?"_

_ "This might've been what he inherited from Minato."_

_ "It couldn't be. He never undergone a transformation like that. This must be all Gohan's power."_

_ "This boy, he's an interesting one."_

_The moon was shining brightly in the human world. Asuka and her parents were having a nice meal in their dining room. _

_ "Say Asuka, when will you be leaving again," Han asked._

_ "In a few days. Right now, I'm getting some R&R before its time to go."_

_ "Rest is important but so is your training. Are you going to enter the inter high tournament," Juna asked._

_ "Yep."_

_Han was a little surprised._

_ "It's been almost a year since you've entered a tournament. What convinced you?"_

_ "Gohan made a deal. If I enter, he'll enter."_

_ "That's all it took? Kids these days..."_

_ "We're pitted against other schools so those girls won't be a problem for me."_

_ "My, aren't we cocky," Juna said._

_ "Of course. Both of my parents are fighters heh heh."_

_Asuka finished her plate._

_ "Time to take a nice shower, then it's off to bed. Goodnight guys."_

_ "Night sweetie."_

_ "Goodnight."_

_Asuka went upstairs._

_ "Juna, weren't you being a little forward?"_

_ "How so?"_

_ "We both know she's a really capable fighter, especially since she gets training from Claire. Of course nobody here can match up."_

_ "Oh I wouldn't say that."_

_Juna cleared the table and started doing the dishes._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well I beat you and you were twice my size when we were in high school."_

_ "Just get to the point..."_

_ "Asuka is naturally strong. With Claire her strength doubles. I understand that her opponents wouldn't have much chance, but if she let's her strength waver, someone will come along and defeat her."_

_ "You think someone her can surpass Asuka?"_

_ "I can't guarantee there is, but she'll have her hands full."_

_ "Hmmmmm. You know something..."_

_She slapped him with a frying pan._

_ "You know I don't like being made a suspect."_

_ "But when I'm accused of something you-"_

_She hit him again._

_ "Just for that, you can clean the rest of the dishes. I'm going to bed."_

_ "How did I get stuck doing this..."_


	38. Ayame's Basketball

"Why you disrespectful boy! Not only did you go to the spirit world, but half of this outfit is ruined! Do you know how long it took for me to make this?!"

Gohan was resting at home while getting a scolding from Chi Chi.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's not be to hard on him honey," Fuji reassured Chi Chi.

"And why not?! This was suppose to be his week to relax before he's sent back to that monster infested world! I'll need to have a talk with Claire about this."

"We can't blame Gohan if he wants to get stronger. Maybe he overdid it a bit but he has a job to do. Can you still be mad at him for that?"

Chi Chi looked at her son. He had bandages on his face and was lying in bed.

"Yes I can blame him! Your gonna stay here for the reminder of the time. Now I have to sow this outfit back together."

Chi Chi stormed out of his room.

"Don't worry son, she just doesn't want you to leave. She'll do anything to keep you here. Just rest easy okay?"

"I will. Thanks dad."

Fuji closed the door. Gohan laid back in his bed.

** That was pretty intense. After that blast hit me, I can't remember what happened after that. Well, I knew I'd have my hands full with both if them, and I don't regret it one bit.**

"Three point shot!"

Ayame jumped high and shot the basketball from the corner. It went in with a swoosh. Setsuna just couldn't keep up. They were playing a quick game at a local park.

"I just, I just can't keep up with you," Setsuna said out of breath.

Ayame started spinning the ball on her finger.

"Everybody has something their good at. You have your fighting and I have my basketball."

"No wonder you made the team."

"I'm so exited I did! You guys are gonna come to our games right?"

"Of course."

"Hey girlies!"

Three local boys came onto the court.

"Can I help you three," Ayame asked.

"By getting off the court, yeah. We're here to practice."

"Practice? Says who?"

"Says me, Dante Okuski."

"What school are you from?"

"Fakato Academy. By the tone you have, I'd say you go to Orange Star. That school has the worst basketball team!"

The other two boys started to laugh.

"That's funny, because I just made the girl's basketball team today. With me there, we'll mop the floor with you losers!"

"If only you were a guy. How about me and you play a game to 10? Then we'll see if your basketball material."

"I'm game. We'll go by basketball points. My ball."

Ayame started dribbling the ball from left to right, looking Dante in the eyes. She started to move to the right, but he was quickly on her.

"I'd knew you'd follow," Ayame said with a sly smile.

"Huh?"

In the blink of an eye, Ayame did a spin move and switched the ball to her left hand. Dante became utterly confused.

** How did she?**

Ayame went in for a layup.

"That's two points. You better step it up."

"Tsk. Don't get so cocky."

Ayame had the ball again. He took his time watching her.

"Why are you looking at me? You know your down five points," Ayame taunted.

"What are you talking about? You only scored two."

"Oh, that's right."

Ayame stopped short, jumped, and shot from the three point line, nothing but net. His friends just couldn't believe it.

"Are you gonna let a girl do this to you man?!"

"Get your act together!"

Setsuna was laughing at the boys.

"Don't ever underestimate a girl! You guys are pathetic!"

Dante was getting a little frustrated, but knew he had to keep his cool.

** She has some moves I'll give her that. Well, since this isn't an official game...**

Ayame had the ball. Outta nowhere, Dante scooped her up.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'll be winning if you don't mind," he said with a smile.

He put her down on the grass, grabbed the ball and laid it up for an easy two points.

"There you go Dante!"

"Yeah, you showed her!"

Ayame got up and walked back on the court.

"So that's how were playing Dante?"

"Looks like it. My ball."

Dante dribbled the ball for awhile, then picked it up.

"Now you'll have to shoot."

"Do I? Outta the way!"

He treated the basketball like a football and charged right through Ayame.

"You can't be serious!"

He made another two pointer.

"Better step it up. I'm only one point behind."

Dante returned with the ball. He started picking up the pace, his hands moved fast from left to right. He jumped up, ready to shoot a three pointer.

"In your face!"

"I don't think so!"

Ayame tackled him out of the air, messing up his shot. He fell on the concrete.

"I didn't think you'd go that far," Dante said with a hurt expression.

"I don't like to lose, sorry," she said smiling.

Ayame quickly grabbed the ball and shot from the three point line.

"Yes, two more to go!"

Dante's friends were in utter disbelief.

"Dante, stop messin around!"

"Destroy this girl!"

Setsuna sighed.

"This game got out of hand fast..."

Dante dusted himself off.

"Time to get serious!"

Ayame bounced the ball a couple times. She looked Dante in the eyes.

** He's gonna play for real this time. **

Ayame tried her spin move again but this time Dante reacted to it.

"That trick won't work on me twice."

He knocked the ball away before it got to her left hand. Dante chased it down. He grabbed the ball and sprinted down the court for a layup.

"No!"

Ayame dashed in front of him, jumping high with her arm extended. Dante couldn't stop. He pushed the ball off with his fingertips for a two pointer, but was falling right on top of Ayame. They both hit the ground.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't stop. Are you okay," Dante asked.

"I'm, I'm fine."

Ayame couldn't help but notice his scent. His midnight musk cologne mixed in with sweat from playing so hard. She averted her eyes.

"Dante, do you think..."

"Yes?"

"You could get off of me? Your heavy."

"Oh right, sorry."

Dante got off of her and grabbed the ball.

"It's six to eight. I'm not gonna lose this!"

"We'll see!"

Dante dribbled the ball in front of Ayame, her eyes focused on the ball. He spun and had his back to Ayame, backing her down so he'll get closer to the rim. Ayame tried hard pushing him back.

"Your strong," she said.

"Being on the basketball team, you have to be strong."

Getting close enough, Dante did a hook shot near the rim. It hit the backboard and into the basket.

"Dante isn't far behind!"

"It's anybody's game now!"

Setsuna yelled from the bench "C'mon Ayame beat this loser!"

Dante had the ball now. He didn't make any sudden moves, knowing this would be the last play. Ayame carefully studied him, not wanting to make any errors. Dante dribbled the ball with his left hand, switching from time to time. Ayame took the initiative and pressed her body against his.

"What are you doing," he asked surprised.

"Making sure you don't score."

"Your uh, kinda close."

"Basketball is a contact sport. Is this uncomfortable?"

"I wouldn't say that but- Hey!"

Ayame took advantage of this and grabbed the ball from his hand.

"This game is mine!"

She drove down to the rim.

"Oh no!"

Dante was hot on her trail.

** She's planning for another layup. I just have to gain some extra air.**

Dante jumped high to block the layup, but Ayame stopped near the rim.

"I'd knew you'd try and block my shot."

** No way! She anticipated this?! **

Dante widened his legs and jumped over Ayame. Ayame easily shot the ball and made the two point. It was game over.

"Ha, I win! Eat defeat loser!"

Ayame stuck her tongue at him. Dante's friends were shocked.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"DANTE!"

Setsuna had a stupid big grin on her face.

"Girls two, boys zero! We can fight and play basketball, HA!"

Dante went to congratulate Ayame.

"You really fooled me. Thinking you were gonna lay it up, I just jumped extra high. I'm glad I did jump high, otherwise I would've landed on your head. Alright, I lost fair and square."

"How was this game ever fair? Well whatever, I'm really tired. You guys can use the court now."

Ayame tossed him the ball.

"Lets go Setsuna."

"Yeah."

The girls left the court.

"Wait," Dante called out.

"What?"

"You know, for a girl you didn't do to bad. I was thinking, maybe we could play again sometime."

Ayame thought it over.

"Sure, I'll be happy to beat you in front of your friends again," she said in a playful tone.

"Funny, well how about we exchange numbers?"

Dante took out his phone.

"Hmmmmm. I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"If you want my phone number, you'll have to beat me for it."

"Your making this really hard for me you know that?"

"I thought guys liked a little challenge."

"Well, can I at least have your name, or do I need to win that too?"

"It's Ayame."

"Ayame, a name I won't soon forget."

Dante put Ayame's name in his phone.

"I'll get your number so I'm saving your name. Better be prepared to give that up."

"We'll see. Bye Dante."

The girls walked off the court.

"You two looked cute together when you were playing."

Ayame blushed.

"No thanks. I don't have any interest in him."

"Sure you don't."

Dante sat on the bench while the other two were shooting the ball.

** That Ayame girl is something else. I took her too lightly. But just you wait, I'll get my revenge and your number. Then maybe we can...**


	39. An Ominous Feeling

_The time finally arrived for Gohan and Asuka to return to the spirit world. Fuji, Chi Chi, Dazno, Gazelle and Miroku were all present. Lightning started speaking._

_ "Now that your time is up, your priorities will be to look for the orb, located on an island near Majima village. That village seems to hold a heavy aura. Be on your guard, the three of you."_

_ "Right," Asuka said._

_ "Will do," Gohan said._

_ "Yes my priestess," Miroku said._

_Fuji and Chi Chi walked up to Gohan._

_ "Please, come back safe," Chi Chi said hugging Gohan._

_ "I will mom."_

_ "Tell me everything when you come back. Han and I will try to think of more cover stories for you guys," Fuji said._

_ "Right."_

_ "We'll have to make this quick. We don't want to miss too much of school," Asuka urged._

_ "Is this school really important to you two," Miroku asked._

_ "Kind of, yeah."_

_ "It sounds interesting. Well, shall we be off?"_

_ "Lets go."_

_ "I shall accompany you three."_

_Gazelle walked towards the group._

_ "I know the way to Majima village. I'm also curious about what's plagued the village."_

_ "I feel a little bit better with you with us Gazelle," Gohan said._

_ "Lets be on our way."_

_The group said their goodbyes, then started off towards Majima village._

_About halfway there, the group felt a strong, dark aura._

_ "Do you all feel that," Miroku asked._

_The group nodded._

_ "We must be getting close. Tread carefully everyone."_

_They came upon a thick forest, surrounded by vines, bushes and trees._

_ "We need to pass through here to enter Majima village. It's easy to get lost inside the forest, so stick together," Gazelle warned._

_They entered the forest. There was a definite chill in the air. Almost as if someone, or something, was watching them._

_ "I got a bad feeling about this forest," Asuka said._

_ "If the island's aura has spread throughout the village, then it must've made it's way in the forest as well," Gazelle said._

_ "I've felt this kind of thing before. A heavy demonic aura," Miroku said._

_Gohan was silent. He kept looking forward. Suddenly, demonic aura started pouring from the forest, slowly immersing itself around the group._

_ "What, what is this?!"_

_Gohan was skeptical as the aura seeped around them. Miroku had his staff ready. He planted it into the ground with one hand, and silently praying with the other. The aura tried attacking the group, but a sudden barrier rose around the them. It bounced off the barrier, making the aura disperse back into the forest._

_ "Woah, did that barrier come from you Miroku," Asuka asked._

_ "Yes. With my staff, I can repel demonic energy. Depending on how strong the demonic energy is, and with my own energy, my barrier might not hold out for a long period of time. We must find the source quickly."_

_ "I agree. Lets move," Gazelle said._

_The group walked along through the forest, having to stop a couple times when the demonic energy would attack. _

_ "Are you able to hold up for a bit longer monk," Gazelle asked._

_ "Yes, I'm fine. Let us continue."_

_The group reached the end of the forest. They've made it to Majima village. Along the village was a little beach leading out into the sea._

_ "What's going on here," Gohan said frightened._

_The villagers around looked sickly, a black aura coming from their bodies. _

_ "This must be the work of that demonic aura. Excuse me!"_

_Miroku went to the nearest villager. It was an old man in his 50s._

_ "Could you tell me why the villagers are like this? Are they ill?"_

_ "Yes, it happened not too long ago. That island, starting pouring out some negative energy. Soon after, it started spreading around the village. The ones who were lucky not to get caught quickly fled."_

_ "Is everyone here still alive?"_

_ "Yes, but we could die at any moment. They've all said its like their life force is being sucked out of their bodies. It's only a matter of time before were all dead...ugh."_

_The old man's body gave out. He collapsed on the ground._

_ "Ahhhhh! Miroku, is he..."_

_ "Don't worry Asuka. He's unconscious. We need to get rid of this before there all killed. We'll need a boat to that island."_

_ "I'll go look for one."_

_Asuka roamed around the beach in search of a boat._

_ "What about the villagers," Gohan asked._

_Miroku pulled out a handful of sutra scrolls. He put one on the old man's forehead. The aura started leaving his body._

_ "These scrolls should dispel the demonic aura for a period of time, but it won't last long. I'll place them on the others."_

_Miroku placed sutra scrolls on each of their foreheads. Soon the aura dispelled from their bodies._

_ "Alright. Has Asuka found a boat?"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They heard a loud shriek coming from the beach. The group ran over to the beach. Asuka was staring at five black demons. A little girl was behind her, clutching her leg._

_ "What are those things? I've never seen them before," Gohan said pulling out his sword._

_ "Their shadow demons," Gazelle said. _

_ "Shadow demons?"_

_ "The demonic aura must've formed itself to create these beings."_

_ "We'll have to defeat them!"_

_Gohan charged forward at the shadow demon. He gave a quick slash at its body. The shadow started to evaporate._

_ "There. Huh?!"_

_The shadow started to form again, regaining its shape. It smiled at Gohan, then swiped at his face using its blade like hand. Gohan stepped back, touching his face to reveal a cut on his cheek._

_ "I cut through, and yet it reformed again. What is this?!"_

_The shadow demon attacked Gohan again. He blocked its hand with his sword. Gohan felt an ominous pressure._

_** What's with this dark feeling? It's as if its trying to enter my body. I can't think straight.**_

_Gohan was losing the struggle. The shadow demon gave a smirk as he was ready to plunge it's hand into Gohan's heart._

_Miroku ran towards Gohan with his staff in hand._

_ "Gohan outta the way!"_

_Gohan quickly rolled to the side. Miroku swung with his staff. The shadow demon gave a wail as it disappeared into the air._

_ "How were you able to defeat it Miroku," Gohan asked._

_ "My staff is embedded with spiritual energy. It's able to dispel demonic energy to an extent. I fear it'll only get worse as we get closer to the island. Now then, we'll need to wrap this up quickly."_

_Miroku took off his beads._

_ "I'll dispose of you shadow demons with my WIND TUNNEL!"_

_The shadow demons were getting sucked into the wind tunnel. All of them were gone in mere seconds._

_ "Good work Miroku," Gazelle said._

_ "Thank you. Now we can, ughhhhhhh!"_

_Miroku dropped to his knees, clutching his right hand. Gohan rushed over to him._

_ "Miroku what's wrong?"_

_ "I feel so weak. Those demons are gone but, it feels as if their trying to drain my life force from the inside."_

_ "Will you be alright?"_

_ "Yeah, it's only a lingering effect. I won't be able to use the wind tunnel though, not against them."_

_Miroku slowly got up and grabbed his staff._

_ "Asuka, who is that child behind you?"_

_Asuka looked down at the little girl. She had twin pig tails with sapphire eyes. She wore a red kimono with a purple bow in the middle._

_ "I'm not sure. I seen her on the beach when I was looking for a boat. When I approached her, those demons appeared. What's your name little girl?"_

_ "Oyu," she said softly._

_ "Where's your family?"_

_ "Gone."_

_ "Did they leave the village?"_

_ "I don't know. There just gone."_

_Asuka didn't know how to respond._

_ "I'm curious," Gazelle spoke._

_ "About what?"_

_ "Where do you reside little one?"_

_ "There."_

_She pointed to the island._

_ "You come from that island?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "How did you end up here on the beach?"_

_ "I don't know. When I awoke, I was here."_

_ "Hmmm."_

_ "What do you think Gazelle," Asuka asked._

_ "This girl, she's a peculiar one. If what she says holds truth, then why isn't she affected by the demonic aura?"_

_The group was deep in thought._

_ "Orb."_

_They all stopped and stared at her._

_ "What did you say," Gohan asked._

_ "On the island, there's a dark orb. Dark and powerful."_

_ "A dark and powerful orb..."_

_A though came into Gohan's mind._

_** There were seven spirit orbs which kept the world in balance. In the place of those orbs were seven guardians. Each holding magnificent power. There job was to protect the orb. Among the guardians was a man named Madara Uchiha. When the battle was over, Minato proposed an ultimatum. He gathered all of the orbs and scattered them across the world.**_

_ Gohan hoped his conclusing was wrong, that it wasn't who he thought it was._

_** If Minato did scatter all of the orbs, then this aura I'm feeling, does this orb belong to...**_

_ "Gohan!"_

_Asuka slapped him in the back of the head._

_ "Ouch. Asuka that hurt."_

_ "Quit spacing out on us."_

_ "Sorry."_

_ "Well I managed to find two boats. Lets get going."_

_ "Alright."_

_ "Room for two more?"_

_Two figures jumped from the sky and landed on the beach._

_ "Sup."_

_The group stared at the two._

_ "Oh where are my manners? I'm Ento and this is Xion. Do you mind if we go with you guys? We're on your side by the way."_


	40. Suspicious Darkness

_ "Do we know you two," Asuka asked._

_ "No you don't, but you've felt my energy. At the mall," Xion said._

_ "So that was you."_

_Miroku quickly approached Xion and took her hands into his._

_ "I cannot allow such a beautiful young woman to be here in the depths of this infested area. I'll stay here and look after you until the demonic aura has been cleansed. In the meantime, will you bear my child?"_

_Xion instantly punched him into the sea._

_ "Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_ "Not interested."_

_ "I wouldn't even be bold enough to try that," Ento said scared._

_ "What are you two kids doing here," Gazelle asked._

_ "Hey lion, were not kids. We're demon hunters."_

_ "His name is Gazelle and what are demon hunters," Gohan asked curiously._

_ "Demon hunters, demon slayers, there all the same."_

_Xion slapped Ento on the back of the head._

_ "I didn't do anything!"_

_ "We're wasting time so I'll make this brief. We were hired here by a former resident of this village. They talked of a dark power coming from an island near the village. I'm suspecting its that island over there."_

_She pointed to the island._

_ "We take care of the demons and collect our reward when it's done. Is there a boat we can use?"_

_ "There's two right here," Asuka said._

_ "Good. We'll split up into two groups. Me, the boy and the girl."_

_Asuka stepped up._

_ "The boys name is Gohan and the girls name is Asuka. Remember that."_

_Xion stepped to her as well._

_ "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"_

_Ento stepped in between the two._

_ "Now now ladies, we can settle this some other time. Right now we have a job to do. Xion, Gohan and Asuka. I guess it's me, Gazelle and the monk. Where is he by the way?"_

_Miroku made it back to shore soaking wet._

_ "I'm here. I made it with my life intact."_

_ "Monk, your with me and Gazelle. What's your name?"_

_ "Miroku."_

_ "Nice to meet you. Who's this little girl?"_

_ "Her name is Oyu," Asuka said._

_ "Oyu. We might need to take her someplace else."_

_ "She's from the island. Surprisingly she isn't affected by the demonic aura."_

_Ento took a long look at the girl._

_ "She looks like an ordinary girl to me, but alright. She'll go with you Asuka. Lets set sail everyone!"_

_Xion looked at Oyu, her eyes focused intensely on her._

_**This kid is giving me a bad feeling.**_

_The groups split themselves up and boarded their boats. They felt the demonic aura getting stronger as they approached the island._

_ "Be on your guard everyone. This'll be a dangerous fight from here on," Miroku warned._

_The group nodded. They docked at the base of the island. Heavy aura was coming from deeper within._

_ "So much demonic aura," Asuka said._

_ "It's frightening, but we can't pull out now," Gohan said. _

_They ventured forward. Along the way they heard murmurs and whispers going about._

_ "What are they saying," Ento asked._

_ "Power, eternal peace, imminent darkness."_

_The group stopped and stared at Oyu._

_ "The orb has a dark aura surrounding it. Ever since that orb came here, it's aura slowly grew. Now, this place is trapped within its own darkness."_

_ "What's she talking about," Ento said scratching his head._

_ "Child, who exactly are you," Gazelle asked._

_ "A lost soul."_

_ "A lost...soul?"_

_Gohan sensed dark energy approaching._

_ "Here they come. Get ready everyone! Asuka, protect Oyu please."_

_ "Will do!"_

_Shadow demons were blocking their way. Ento charged full speed at the demons._

_ "Wait, what are you doing," Gohan yelled._

_ "I can handle this. Spiritual energy is their weakness right? Well then!"_

_Ento had his hand out. A white ball of energy started forming._

_ "Gale Blast!"_

_He threw the ball of energy at the demons. They were cloaked in a harsh white light. When the light cleared up, they were gone._

_ "When we were making our way here, we ran into some of these demons. Light is their weakness."_

_Miroku walked towards Ento._

_ "I think it'll be best if we take the front considering our spiritual energy."_

_ "Right. Keep close everyone!"_

_They kept going. The words started becoming clearer._

_ "Power and darkness. This is just getting creepy," Asuka said._

_ "Scared little girl," Xion said._

_ "Little girl? That's it, after this I'm so gonna kick your-"_

_ "Barrier."_

_Everyone looked at Oyu._

_ "What are you going on about now," Xion said annoyed._

_ "Barrier up ahead."_

_She pointed forward. All that was there was darkness, but they didn't see a barrier. Miroku stepped forward and swung his staff. The barrier repelled his staff. Miroku stepped back a bit._

_ "This barrier is strong indeed."_

_ "Ento can take care of this. You guys might wanna step back," Ento said with a smile._

_Ento gathered energy into both of his hands. He then released both all at once._

_ "Gale Double Blast!"_

_He threw both of the blasts at the barrier. The attack landed causing a massive blast in the middle of the island._

_ "Ha nothing to it! Lets go."_

_Ento charged in._

_ "Wait Ento! The barrier isn't-"_

_Miroku was too late to warn him. He ran straight into the barrier. Ento flew black. Gohan side stepped outta the way, Miroku jumped to the side, Asuka grabbed Oyu just in time and created distance and Gazelle was nowhere near him. Xion caught Ento before he collided into her. Ento looked up at Xion, smiling right at her._

_ "Thank you, Xion-San."_

_ Xion dropped Ento right on the ground._

_ "Ouch!"_

_ "You idiot. I guess our attacks won't have any effect on this barrier. What could we do?"_

_The group pondered and tried to come up with a way to destroy the barrier._

_ "I'll go on ahead."_

_Oyu walked right through the barrier._

_ "Wait a minute, how did she-"_

_Before Xion could finish, a hoard of shadow demons came from the barrier and attacked the group. They jumped back._

_ "Oyu!"_

_Oyu kept walking, not hearing Asuka._

_ "I knew that kid was trouble. I don't know who she is, but she must be behind all of this."_

_ "She couldn't be," Asuka said._

_ "Explain why the demonic aura isn't affecting her. Explain how she could hear those voices. Explain how she could walk through that barrier."_

_Asuka didn't have an answer._

_ "We'll focus on getting rid of these demons. The barrier and the brat comes after. Get ready!"_


	41. Black Void

_ "We'll focus on getting rid of these demons. The barrier and the brat comes after. Get ready!"_

_Xion closed her eyes for a moment. Her power started to skyrocket. When she opened her eyes, one was white and the other was blue._

_ "Her energy is amazing," Asuka said in awe._

_ "Looks like she's getting serious," Ento said._

_ "We don't have time to waste!"_

_Xion charged into the fray with blinding speed. She got close to Gohan, there eyes meeting for a split second._

_**Her eyes are different colors. What power is this?**_

_ "I'll be taking this."_

_She grabbed Gohan's sword right from his sash. He had no time to react._

_ "Hey!"_

_Xion jumped into the air and slashed straight through the demon. They gave a wail, then dispersed into thin air. White energy was starting to pulse from StarLight. The group was taken aback._

_** How did she do that? When I tried, it just reformed, but she was able to defeat in a single stroke.**_

_The demons crowded around her. She spun around consecutively, making a whirlwind with the sword. The demons were slain again in one strike. The area was silent. _

_ "It's not over yet, more are on the way. Oh!"_

_The sword hit the ground. Xion struggled to pick it back up._

_ "Man this sword is heavy. I need to build my upper body strength up."_

_She looked back at the group, still awe struck._

_ "What?"_

_ "What's that aura around StarLight," Gohan asked._

_ "StarLight? Oh this sword? It's all coming from my eyes."_

_ "Your eyes," Gazelle said curious._

_ "It's a special trait I have. I can enhance my abilities using my eyes. The white produces pure energy. My blue eye makes me faster."_

_ "I believe I've heard of such of such an ability," Gazelle said._

_Xion turned towards Gazelle._

_ "Oh have you?"_

_ "The eyes of emotion."_

_ "Eyes of emotion?" Asuka asked._

_ "Only a few have those eyes in the spirit world. I've came across them once in my life. The seven guardians fought against such eyes. I thought they were all wiped out but, to think I'd see them again."_

_Gazelle started towards Xion._

_ "Those eyes caused a heavy burden years ago. Now I believe there starting to return. What are are your intentions?"_

_Xion stared at Gazelle as if she wanted to tear the fur off of him. She dashed at Gazelle, ready to strike with Gohan's sword._

_ "Wait, Xion," Ento called out._

_At the same time, a shadow demon jumped in between Gazelle and Xion._

_ "Haaaaaa!"_

_She sliced the demon in two. Xion and Gazelle stared each other down._

_ "Don't compare me to those years ago. I had nothing to do with them. If I wanted to, I could take you all out right now."_

_She readied StarLight. Ento looked at her. He shook his head. Xion thought for a moment, then sighed._

_ "Our job is to get rid of this demon or whatever that's making this aura. There's no reason to get into unnecessary battles."_

_The group fell silent, not knowing what to think of what transpired. A dark presence was around the group. The darkness was filling the whole island._

_ "The aura is getting stronger," Miroku said._

_ "We'll have to be careful," Gohan said._

_Out of the darkness, a shadow demon jumped out and attacked Gohan._

_ "Ahhhhhh!"_

_He fired a ki blast at it. It dispersed in the air._

_ "I'm glad those work against them."_

_More started emerging from the darkness. Xion concentrated her eyes. She slain the demons one by one in the blink if an eye. _

_ "Don't expect me to do all of the work! Help out too!"_

_The group nodded. Gohan fired ki blasts at the demons, each being destroyed. Miroku was whipping his staff at the demons._

_ "Barrier!"_

_He pushed his staff into the ground. He concentrated his spiritual energy and created a barrier. The demons were whisked away. _

_ "Alright, my turn!"_

_Asuka ran ahead and punched right through the demon._

_ "What the!"_

_The demon laughed and was preparing to attack Asuka._

_ "Asuka!"_

_Ento threw a gale blast at it before it attacked. It engulfed the demon._

_ "Thanks Ento."_

_ "No problem."_

_Gazelle went over to Asuka._

_ "Asuka, the demons seem to be immune to physical attacks. We won't have any effect on them."_

_ "So what, were useless then?"_

_ "I don't like how you phrased that, but yes. We'll need to intrust this to the others."_

_ "This sucks!"_

_Everybody was fighting off the shadow demons, but more started appearing._

_ "Ugh this is taking forever," Xion said._

_ "Excuse me, could I have StarLight back," Gohan asked._

_ "Yeah, after this. It's no good in your hands since they won't die."_

_Gohan couldn't help but feel hurt._

_** Ohhhh. Hey, isn't that..**_

_Gohan spotted Oyu from inside the barrier. She just stood there, staring at Gohan. She motioned her hand, calling him over. The others were fighting. Asuka and Gazelle were dodging the demon's attacks. _

_**The orb is deep within, I can feel it. Guys, hold out just awhile longer.**_

_Gohan approached the barrier. He put his hand on it, but it slipped through._

_**Can I pass through the barrier?**_

_Asuka noticed Gohan and called out to him._

_ "Gohan! How did you get inside the barrier?! Hey, are you listening to me?!"_

_Oyu looked at him and nodded her head. Gohan walked right through the barrier, not hearing Asuka at all. Oyu led the way, Gohan followed._

_ "Oyu, how did you get through the barrier?"_

_ "I'm a lost soul. I don't reside here in this world anymore."_

_ "Your...dead?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "This doesn't make any sense."_

_ "I don't have time to answer any of your questions. Just take the orb from this island."_

_ "R, right. Why did you come back? You went through the barrier so.."_

_ "I was tiring of waiting for you. You should've went with me."_

_ "I couldn't. Ento couldn't even destroy the barrier."_

_ "You two have an unique aura that separates you from everyone else. You both could've went through with no problem."_

_** Who else is she talking about?**_

_They've made it to the heart of the island. It was shrouded in darkness. In the middle was a glimmering dark orb._

_ "Do you know who that orb belonged to?"_

_Gohan never felt an aura this strong. He was almost afraid._

_ "Madara...Uchiha."_

_ "The power that you have and the power this orb holds causes eternal strife. Take the orb and rid the island of this darkness."_

_ "Oh, okay. I'll try!"_

_Gohan walked towards the orb. He placed his hand upon it. Suddenly the aura attacked Gohan._

_The voices started returning._

_ "Imminent darkness. Eternal peace. Power."_

_The aura started swallowing Gohan. _

_ "It's trying to devour me!"_

_He looked towards Oyu._

_ "Please, help me!"_

_ "This is your fight. Defeat the darkness and get the orb. Your friends won't last long against the shadow demons."_

_** I can't, I can't do this! So much hate. I'm scared...I'm scared!**_

_It began to spread onto Gohan._

_**This is Madara's power, his darkness.**_

_His lower body was being covered. Gohan tried desperately to to escape but it was no use. The aura stuck to his body and was devouring him._

_** I can't break free. It's, it's no use... I'm too weak..**_

_His waist was covered. He couldn't move at all._

_** What does it mean, what does it mean to be strong? All of that training, what was it for? Everybody's fighting so hard and I'm stuck like this...**_

_His upper body was covered. His head was still out. _

_** I can't escape this. My efforts, were all for nothing I guess.**_

_The darkness covered him completely. _

_** I'm sorry, everyone. Mom, dad, Lightning, Asuka. Minato...**_

_**Please, come back safe.**_


	42. Looking Ahead

_** Please...come back safe. **_

_** Mom? Yeah, that's right. My mom...is waiting for me. I can't let it end. I'll defeat this. I can do it, because I'm...Minato Namikaze's descendant!**_

_ "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_A glimmer of light started to show from the darkness._

_ "What's this," Oyu said amazed._

_A beam of yellow light shot out into the sky. The group looked up to witness it._

_ "Someone's pouring out some heavy energy," Ento said._

_ "It's Gohan," Gazelle said._

_ "What's going on? I'm getting worried," Asuka said._

_ "The demons are...disappearing," Xion noticed._

_The shadow demons were wailing in agony, then dispersing. The heavy dark aura around the island was starting to fade away as well._

_ "Whatever Gohan's doing, it seems to be working," Asuka noticed._

_ "The barrier must be gone as well. Let's go everyone," Miroku yelled._

_The group went ahead after Gohan. The darkness was still clinging to him._

_ "POWER! IMMINENT DARKNESS!"_

_ "I'm the light that will shine through your darkness," Gohan yelled._

_His power was surging further. His aura was yellow with a light spark in it. His hair became yellow and his eyes were green._

_ "AWAY WITH YOU!"_

_Gohan gave a loud yell and broke free from the darkness. He grabbed the orb and got away from the darkness. It started to fade away. Soon, all of the darkness was gone. Gohan sighed._

_ "Is it over then?"_

_ "Yes, it is," Oyu replied._

_Gohan looked at the orb in his hands. It was shining black with a faint glimmer inside._

_** Madara Uchiha's orb, the one he was protecting. It's now here with us.**_

_ "Gohan," Asuka called out._

_Asuka and the others made their way over to Gohan._

_ "Hey everyone. I'm sorry this took so long."_

_ "It's alright. I'm glad that...your..."_

_Asuka stared at him, as everyone else was. Gohan was a little confused._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "Was your hair, always yellow?"_

_ "No. Is there something wrong with my hair?"_

_She was at a loss for words._

_** What's up with Gohan? His energy seems to went up another level. Just what happened to him?**_

_ "Dude, your energy is way stronger than before. Don't you feel it," Ento asked._

_ "Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit stronger. I was almost caught by this orb's darkness, then I just released all the power I had. Do I look different?"_

_ "Yeah, a lot."_

_ "Huh."_

_Gohan powered down. His hair and eyes turned back black. Gazelle looked over Gohan._

_**Does Gohan realize what he was able to accomplish? What could this mean?**_

_ "Look Asuka."_

_Gohan showed Asuka the orb._

_ "It's so pretty. Dark, but pretty."_

_ "Here."_

_Xion handed Gohan back his sword. Xion's eyes went back to normal._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "We were able to diminish the aura plaguing the island and village. We've also obtained our first orb. Let's report back," Gazelle said._

_ "Yeah, time to call it a day. Let's go Oyu."_

_Gohan turned to Oyu, but she was nowhere to be found._

_ "Where did she go?"_

_ "Didn't she say she was a lost soul," Asuka said._

_ "I'm guessing she was stuck here until the dark aura was lifted from the island. Then her soul was able to rest in peace," Miroku said._

_He silently prayed._

_ "Please join me everyone. If it wasn't for her, we would still be in a pinch."_

_ "No we wouldn't have. She was just a-"_

_Ento nudged Xion in the ribs._

_ "Have some respect Xion," Ento said putting his hands together._

_ "Tsk, fine."_

_The group prayed for the young Oyu. Oyu smiled upon the group._

_** Gohan, thank you. Your new power will save more, and you'll become much stronger.**_

_The group made their way back to Majima village. The villagers were up and looking well and healthy, regaining back their lost life force._

_ "The villagers are back to normal," Miroku said._

_ "Thank you both for your help," Gohan said._

_ "No problem man, all apart of our job. It wasn't a demon, but we did get rid of the dark aura. Regardless, we finished our mission. Let's report to the village and tell them it's safe Xion."_

_ "Right."_

_Miroku moved towards Xion and held her tight._

_ "We've only known each other for a short while, but I hope this isn't the end that I'll see your pretty face. Could you please bear my children, as a small parting gift?"_

_He even placed his hand on her booty._

_Ento was shocked, once again._

_** I gotta give this guy credit. He sure knows how to lay it on em.**_

_Xion's face turned red with anger, but then softened._

_ "Why I'm much too young and inexperienced to engage in something like that. Monk, please accompany over into the forest. I wish to speak to you in private."_

_ "Yes, my dear Xion."_

_Xion grabbed Miroku's hand and led him into the forest, away from anybody to see or hear what would happen next._

_Xion's eyes started to turn a light shade of red. _

_ "So Xion, what did you want to discuss ab- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ "Wonder what's taking those two so long," Asuka asked._

_ "I kinda have an idea. Oh boy," Ento said._

_ "Thank you again for your help Ento," Gohan said._

_ "All in a day's work my friend. I'll be leaving then. Xion will catch up. Later guys."_

_Ento turned to leave, but suddenly stopped._

_ "Hey Gohan, you'll be in the inter high tournament right?"_

_ "Inter high? Yes, but how do you know about that? Are you from the human world?"_

_ "Yep, I go to Tokyo High school. Asuka, Xion will be in the tournament as well."_

_Ento smirked._

_ "You two can settle it there. Gohan, I'll look for you in the finals."_

_Ento ran into the forest, out of sight. A chill went through Asuka and Gohan. Gazelle broke the silence._

_ "Let us return to Valhalla."_

_They both nodded. Gohan had the orb in his hands, remembering the feeling of its aura and darkness._

_** I hope I'll never experience something like this, ever again.**_

_ "Well done Asuka and Gohan," Lightning said commending them of their work._

_ "Oh Gohan!"_

_Chi Chi hugged her son with all of her might._

_ "Ouch mom, that hurts heh heh."_

_ "I'm so glad your okay. I don't what I'd do if something happened to you."_

_**Please...come back safe.**_

_** It's because of you mom. If I hadn't remembered your words, I'd be...**_

_ "You come back stronger every time Gohan," Fuji said._

_ "You think so?"_

_ "I know so. You must be tired after all that fighting."_

_ "I really am."_

_Gohan held out the orb. _

_ "Lightning, please take this."_

_Lightning got off her throne and took the orb._

_ "I'll place it under my care. We don't know the whereabouts of the other orbs, but once we've confirmed their locations, I'll need you both back here immediately. Right now, you two will be on standby."_

_ "Alright."_

_ "Lets get going Gohan. We have school tomorrow."_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Before you two leave, I'm quite curious. Don't you think this party seems a bit...small," Gazelle asked._

_Gohan looked around._

_** Now that I noticed, it seems were missing someone...**_

_Gohan dashed back into the forest, dodging tress, jumping over bushes and avoiding poison ivy._

_ "I can't believe we forgot Miroku! I guess it just slipped everyone's minds."_

_Gohan seen Miroku laying down on a tree, bruises and cuts all over his body._

_ "Oh man, Miroku what happened?"_

_ "Me Xion attacked brutally. Lovely a what woman."_

_ "So she brought you out here and beat you up. I don't know how I should feel about this."_

_Gohan carefully picked him up and grabbed his staff._

_ "Lets get back to Valhalla. I'm sorry for leaving you like this."_

_ "It's quite alright. You and Asuka are leaving for your own world correct?"_

_ "Yes, once I bring you back, we'll be leaving. I'll come back for training but for the time being, were on standby."_

_ "I see. I would like to make a request then Gohan."_

_ "Sure, what is it?"_

_Gohan made it back to Valhalla with Miroku. Miroku got off Gohan's back._

_ "Many thanks Gohan."_

_ "You shouldn't be thanking me. I'm sorry for leaving you like that."_

_Gohan looked around the grassy area. _

_ "Hmmm. Ah, here's some."_

_Gohan picked up some herbs and gave them to Miroku._

_ "These will help you get rid of those bruises and cuts."_

_ "Much appreciated."_

_They both entered the throne room. Asuka, Chi Chi and Fuji were gone. Lightning, Danzo and Gazelle were conversing._

_ "Excuse me. Where is everyone," Gohan asked._

_ "They've all went home. As you should too Gohan," Lightning said._

_ "Alright."_

_ "Remember Gohan," Miroku said._

_ "Tomorrow, I'll be here."_

_ "Up and early."_

_Gohan teleported home._

_ "We'll I'll be heading to my room. Priestess, Danzo, Gazelle."_

_Miroku bowed to them, then left._

_ "Miroku wait," Gazelle called out._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I'm sure you've felt Gohan's power at the island right?"_

_ "Yes I have. I'm not sure exactly what happened but he was able to produce an extraordinary amount of power. I don't even think he knows what he's capable of yet."_

_ "The same thing happened when we were training, although he was unconscious when he transformed. He had no memory of it as well," Danzo said._

_ "He hasn't fully unraveled his power," Gazelle said._

_ "I'm curious. Is this Gohan's own power, or is this from Minato," Lightning asked._

_ "Whatever the case, we'll need it in order to find the other orbs," Danzo said._

_ "Until then, I think he's deserved some rest. As do I and Miroku. We'll continue this tomorrow."_

_Gazelle left the throne room. _

_ "Goodnight priestess, Danzo."_

_Miroku went to his room. _

_ "What will you do Ms. Farron?"_

_ "For now we'll slowly observe him. He may become a valuable asset to us in the future."_

_Asuka was in health class at school the next day. She yawned and tried to stay awake._

_ "Ugh, another boring day at school. I'd rather be in the spirit world fighting monsters than- huh?"_

_The door was opened in the health class. She seen Gohan walking with two people. Asuka looked at the two. One she never seen before and the other looked vaguely familiar._

_ "Ms. Asuka, I'd advise you to stay awake in my class," her health teacher said._

_ "Sorry."_

_Third period came by and Asuka took her seat. The chime rang but Gohan wasn't in class yet._

_ "Hey Asuka, where's Go-Go," Setsuna asked._

_ "I'm not sure. He's never late to class," Asuka replied._

_ "Sorry I'm late Mr. San. I was showing my friend around school. He's new here."_

_Gohan and the other guy Asuka saw entered the classroom. Her jaw nearly dropped._

_ Oh my goodness... How did he get here?!_

_ "Alright introduce yourself," Mr. San said._

_ "Hello my name is Miroku and I'll be attending Orange Star High. Please treat me well," he said flashing the students a heartwarming smile._

_** "There is hope. I'm still new to all of this. If so many people say that I'm the descendant of the man who saved this world, than I must be. If they say I've inherited his power than I must have it. If they say I'm the one destined to stop the evil, then that's what I'll do!" -Gohan Yatakashi**_


	43. Spring Beautiful

_ "We need reinforcements," a warrior villager said._

_A centipede demon was raging through the forest, making its way to into their village. Warriors from the village tried desperately to kill the demon, but their attacks weren't having any effect on it. The centipede started running around, flailing its body. The villagers retreated back, not wanting to get caught in its rampage._

_ "Tsk, what can we do?! Are attacks aren't working, but we need to defeat it, or else it'll wreck havoc on the village."_

_ "Please leave it to me!"_

_A young woman emerged from the forest. She wore a qipao, a Chinese dress. She also wore white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and blue panties underneath with her qipao. Her hair was put up in silk brocades and ribbons to cover them, with white being the color. Along her wrists were large spiked bracelets._

_ "Lady Li," the warrior said._

_ "There's no need for you all to endanger your lives. Fall back, I'll handle this myself."_

_She charged at the centipede with blinding speed._

_ "Everyone, get back," the warrior said._

_They stepped away, letting Chun Li take care of the monster. The centipede charged at her. She quickly jumped into the air and clung on its body._

_ "I'm not letting you into the village!"_

_The centipede was flailing around, destroying surrounding tress and creating a huge dust storm. The warriors were coughing and having a hard time seeing what was happening._

_ "Where's, lady Li?"_

_Chun Li stuck her bracelets into the centipede's body. It gave a shrieking wail, but it wasn't going down. _

_ "How about this!"_

_She plunged her spikes deep into the body and ran along its body, all the way to the head. She jumped off and inspected the centipede. A long mark was shown on its body. It became enraged, and charged at Chun Li._

_ "Lady Li!"_

_She stood her ground. She took a deep breath, and took a fighting position. As soon as the centipede closed in, she spun around and kicked it straight in the head. The centipede stopped in its tracks._

_ "Now for the finish! Hyakuretsukyaku!"_

_Planting one foot down she release an onslaught of fast kicks. The centipede was motionless as she continued her attack. She ended it with a straight backflip to the head. The centipede flipped over and fell hard on the ground. The warriors examined the centipede._

_ "It's dead alright. We'd be in hot water if you hadn't shown up Lady Li."_

_ "It's ok, as along as everyone's safe. Now what shall we do with this monster here?"_

_ "We'll have a feast tonight. Get ready men!"_

_The other warriors nodded. They sliced open the centipede and began harvesting its insides. _

_ "Care to join us Lady Li," the warrior asked._

_ "Oh no thank you. I'll just go back to the village."_

_She headed back._

**_ No way would I stomach down a demon. I'd take an apple and leave it at that._**

_Upon that, Chun Li stopped by an apple tree. She gazed upon its healthy stature. Fresh green and red apples hung from the tree. She lightly kicked the tree, making an apple fall. _

_ "Come to mama."_

_As she had her hand out awaiting the falling apple, a shuriken came outta nowhere and sliced the apple in two. It fell to the ground. Three more shuriken came flying at her. They were deflected off her bracelet. Three figures came out and all attacked at once. Three teenagers, two twin girls and a boy._

_ "We have you now!"_

_ "Finally!"_

_ "It's over!"_

_A loud BOOM echoed around the area. The three looked and smiled at their victory, but the target was gone._

_ "What, where did she..."_

_ "Over there!"_

_The boy pointed to Chun Li, unharmed and holding the sliced apple. She took the seeds out and began eating._

_ "You can never let fresh fruit go to waste. Serene, Sota, Kirin, your surprise attacks are getting better."_

_The three pulled out their kunias. _

_ "You better take us seriously," Serene said._

_ "Today is the day we'll defeat you," Kirin said._

_ "Such bitterness," Chun Li said almost finishing her apple._

_ "Stop eating and fight us," Sota said._

_ "Is that any way to speak to an adult Sota? I thought I'd taught you better."_

_ "Oh um, sorry Lady Li," Sota said bowing his head._

_Serene hit him in the back of the head._

_ "Ouch! That hurt sis," he said rubbing his head._

_ "Don't apologize to the enemy. Get ready! C'mon Kirin!"_

_ "Right!"_

_Selene took the left side and Kirin took the right, kunias ready. Chun Li finished her apple._

_ "Ok, I'm ready."_

_ "Too late for that," Serene yelled._

_Serene and Kirin thrusted their kunias at Chun Li's sides. She put her hands out, and their kunias and her bracelets made a metal clang sound. _

_ "I don't feel any weight in her arms, yet she can keep us at bay with those bracelets," Setsuna said shocked._

_ "Awwww I want spiky bracelets too," Kirin said._

_ "Grr, Sota she can't attack! Get her!"_

_ "R, right!"_

_Sota readied his kunia and ran full speed at her._

**_ I'll have to time this right. Don't wanna hurt the little guy._**

_Serene smirked._

**_ Heh, try and escape now thunder thighs._**

_Sota thrusted his kunia at Chun Li._

_**Now!**_

_Chun Li backflip kicked Sota's kunia out of his hand. It flew straight into the air. Sota landed right on his bottom. Serene and Kirin bumped heads when Chun Li moved away._

_ "Ouch," the twins said._

_ "You'll have to do better than that," Chun Li said._

_ "We don't need these things," Serene said throwing her weapon on the ground._

_ "Oh?"_

_ "I'll take you down using my fists! Kirin, back me up here!"_

_ "Kay."_

_ "I'll help too," Sota said getting up._

_ "No! You'll just get in the way," Serene said coldly._

_ "But I can fight too. Please let me-"_

_ "I said no! Now shut up, I'm trying to focus!"_

_Sota looked as if he was about to cry. He picked up the kunias and went to sit near the apple tree. Chun Li looked a little heartbroken._

_ "That's not how your suppose to treat a younger sibling," she said._

_ "Shut up! You don't have any brothers or sisters so don't lecture me!"_

_She charged at Chun Li ready to strike._

**_ It's true I don't have any siblings, but even so, all of the children in the village, I believe there all my..._**

_Serene threw a high kick at Chun Li's head. She blocked her kick with one hand and kicked Serene in her stomach. She fell back, hunched over a bit._

**_ What's with her kicks?! It felt as if she punched me with her foot!_**

_ "Without teamwork, you won't be able to defeat me," Chun Li said._

_ "Don't be so sure. I will take your title as strongest woman. Kirin!"_

_ "Right."_

_Kirin hopped over Serene's shoulder and punched Chun Li. At the last minute she was able to guard her face. She was pushed back._

_ "Not bad. I almost forgot about you Kirin. I won't make that mistake again."_

_Kirin made her move. She threw two punches that were blocked and a knee at Chun Li's stomach. Chun Li threw her knee and there shins collided. _

_ "Ehhhhh."_

_Kirin was losing the struggle. Serene came behind Chun Li and tried to kick her in the back of her head. _

_ "Hmmm."_

_Chun Li rolled out of the way. The three were at a stalemate. _

_ "You see? You two do really well when you work together. Sota, your welcome to join us," Chun Li called out._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Of course. I might have trouble if all three of you attack."_

_ "Okay."_

_Sota joined his sisters on the field._

_ "Alright but don't get in my way," Serene said._

_ "I won't."_

_All four of them got into a fighting stance._

_ "There you three are. I was looking everywhere for you. Dinners ready. Come and eat," their mother, Reina, said._

_She had light red hair that was tied up in a bun. She had a apron on and a wooden spoon in her hand._

_ "No mom. We're training right now," Serene said._

_ "I'm glad your staying in shape but nutrition is important too."_

_ "Oh fine."_

_Serene pointed her finger at Chun Li._

_ "This isn't over yet. You got lucky this time."_

_Serene sped back to the village._

_ "Thank you for the spar," Kirin said._

_She left, following Serene. Sota was a little disappointed he didn't get to fight._

_ "Sorry we ambushed you Lady Li."_

_ "It's fine. You gave me a good workout Sota."_

_She patted him on the head._

_ "Don't let what Serene said get to you. Your a strong young man. One day it'll be you who'll have to look after your big sisters. Alright?"_

_ "Yes. Thank you Lady Li."_

_Sota smiled, then left._

_ "I'm sorry if those three caused you any trouble," Reina said._

_ "Oh no trouble at all ma'am. They've asked for a match and I happily accepted."_

_ "You really are someone special Chun Li. You have the looks, the strength, and your features aren't bad either."_

_ "Features?"_

_She looked down at her chest. She blushed and turned away._

_ "I'm just kidding. Any man would love to be with you really."_

_ "Those things haven't crossed my mind. Right now my job is to protect the village."_

_ "It's not a bad thing to be feminine. Being a regular woman. Well, I'm going to start dinner for the kids. I'll see you later. Oh right, happy birthday Chunners. This makes you 24 correct?"_

_ "Thank you and yes I'm now 24."_

_ "What do you have planned?"_

_ "Nothing really. I defeated a centipede, and ate half an apple."_

_ "That's not a way to spend a birthday. I'll make something extra special just for you."_

_ "Oh no that won't be necessary."_

_ "But it is, and I won't take no for an answer._

_ "Alright, thank you again for your kindness."_

_ "Goodbye."_

_Chun Li waved at her. The wind was blowing and petals were scattering through the air._

**_ Petals, there pretty. I almost forgot today was my birthday. That means Spring is here._**

_Chun Li didn't seem all that happy about it though._

**_ I have to see her today as well._**

_Chun Li made her way to the village graveyard. Bouquet of flowers were on people's graves and tombstones. She walked forward with a handful of petals in her hands. She stopped by a tombstone and knelt down._

_ "Hello. It's been awhile since I've seen you. How are you doing? Good, I hope. I'm doing well. Me and father are holding up, taking care of the village and it's people. I wish you could spend this day with us. We miss you..."_

_Chun Li forced back tears._

_ "It doesn't hurt as much, because as soon as I born, you died. I don't know how you looked, or anything about you for that matter, but father told me everything. You were very beautiful and was a great fighter. I have your looks he said, so you must've been pretty heh heh. Well, I should be going. I'll come back next time and talk with you. Zàijiàn Mǔqīn."_

_Chun Li put the pedals on her grave and left. The wind started blowing. The pedals danced in the wind, then scattered altogether._

_**For me, my father, and my village, I'll become stronger. To protect what I hold dearest inside my heart, it's what gives me strength. -Chun Li**_


	44. A Dark Foreboding

_Chun Li returned to her village moments later. There, campfires were burning and people were around them, laughing and enjoying themselves. When they seen Chun Li, they all yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_"Thank you all very much," she replied back._

_Her father, Dorai, was amongst the group. He got up and approached his daughter._

_"Happy birthday Chun Li," he said smiling._

_"Thank you father."_

_"Do you feel any older yet?"_

_"Hardly. My body is in top shape so I don't feel old at all."_

_"Is that so heh heh. Well I would like to show you something. Please come with me."_

_"Yes father."_

_Chun Li followed her father into the training field. There were bow and arrow targets, racks of bamboo and real swords, bow and arrows, and training dummies. There was already a target in the middle of the field._

_"Watch closely."_

_Chun Li stared at her father. Dorai placed his hands out in front of him. He inhaled, then exhaled. The wind started to shift toward Dorai's flow of energy. He started moving his hands in a circular motion. Soon, a ball of energy started to form. He put his hands back out, concentrating on the ball of energy. It was slowly getting bigger._

_"Kikoken!"_

_He hurled the ball of energy at the target. It was cloaked in a blue light, then exploded. Chun Li was amazed._

_"What, what was that?"_

_"Your birthday present, the kikoken. An energy based type technique."_

_"Energy based?"_

_"I have not once shown you how to harness energy properly. For that, forgive me."_

_"Please don't apologize. I'm pretty strong even without energy."_

_"With the way you've been developing your body, your known throughout the spirit world as the strongest woman."_

_Chun Li couldn't help but smile._

_"I need to uphold my throne at all costs. I train everyday, well, my legs in any case."_

_"Now, I want you to learn how to harness spiritual energy. Give it a try."_

_"Yes father."_

_Dorai placed another target out. Chun Li placed her hands out in front of her. She inhaled, then exhaled. The wind started to stir. The kikoken started to form._

**_ I feel something, stirring inside of me. So this is my energy._**

_"Kikoken!"_

_She released the kikoken and the target exploded. Her father was impressed._

_"Not bad for your first time."_

_"It isn't like yours though. The size was double that of mine and the amount of energy and velocity put into it was different."_

_"Quite the observation you've made. Indeed your lacking the spiritual energy now, but with enough training, I'm sure you'll perfect it. You are my daughter after all."_

_Chun Li smiled._

_"It's getting late. Come back as you wish or keeping trying out the technique. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."_

_Dorai left and headed back to the village. Chun Li continued practicing._

_The early sun rose upon the village. Dorai woke up, but noticed that Chun Li hasn't come back yet._

**_ This is to be expected I suppose. When she's shown a goal, she sees it through thoroughly. _**

_Dorai went to check on his daughter. When he arrived there, all of the targets were destroyed, most of the tress were destroyed, and some had circles burned in them._

_"My goodness! She might have overdid it this time. Where is she?"_

_Chun Li was sprawled out on the grass, her brown hair flowing in the wind. Her hair buns weren't in, and they flew away in the air._

_"Working hard as usual I see," Dorai said catching the two hair buns._

_"Father."_

_"You've used up too much energy. You were out all night working on the kikoken weren't you?"_

_"Yes. I want to master it, and put it to good use for the sake of the people. I just haven't been able to use my energy efficiently yet."_

_"Your worn out right now. Any more and you could really damage your body."_

_Chun Li slowly got up._

_"Okay. I'll be in the bath if you need me."_

_Chun Li took her hair buns and went back home. She took off her sweaty clothes and put them out to dry. She entered the bath. The hot water was soothing and her muscles were relaxing._

**_ The bath is so riveting. I feel my energy coming back as well. The kikoken, it's a pretty advanced technique. How long will it take me until I complete it? Hmmm._**

_Chun Li thought it over as she soaked herself down._

_After soaking in the bath, Chun Li wrapped herself in a towel and came inside the house._

_"Surprise!"_

_Reina was in the doorway holding a plate of sweet cakes._

_"Oh Reina, I didn't hear you come in."_

_"Sorry, thought I'd surprise you. I fell asleep so I took most of my time making these for you. I hope you'll like it."_

_"Sweet cakes! Of course I'll eat every single one. Would you care to have some with me?"_

_"I'd love too but I need to head out of the village for a little while. Enjoy your sweets."_

_Reina waved to her and left._

_"I shouldn't eat sweets, but I can't help myself!"_

_Chun Li sat down and took a bite._

_"So delicious!"_

_After indulging herself with sweet cakes, Chun Li was full and ready to go._

_"So yummy! Alright, back to kikoken training."_

_"Lady Li!"_

_Sota showed up panting and sweating heavily._

_"What's wrong Sota?"_

_"Serene and Kirin have been, uhhhhhhh."_

_Sota suddenly caught a nosebleed, seeing Chun Li in nothing but a towel._

_"Your nose is bleeding. Here, let me help."_

_"No no it's alright. Good thing I carry around my handkerchief Kirin gave me."_

_He wiped his nose._

_"I'll get my clothes. Please, continue with what you were saying," she said taking off her towel._

_"Me and my sisters were coming home when they suddenly collapsed in front if me. I don't know exactly what happened. Mother came and told me to get you. She's with them now."_

_"Alright."_

_Chun Li came out with her clothes on._

_"Take me there."_

_"Yes!"_

_Sota and Chun Li reached the outskirts of the village._

_"There they are!"_

_Sota pointed to Kirin, Serene, and Reina. The two were motionless as they laid on the ground._

_"What happened," Chun Li asked._

_"I don't know. When I was leaving the village, I seen Sota and he was panicking. That's when I seen the two sprawled out like this."_

_"You two don't know what happened to them?"_

_"No, and that's the scary thing. Sota, were they acting different or funny in any way," Reina asked._

_"Not at all. We were in the forest collecting herbs. They were both fine. When we were returning, they just collapsed. I'm, I'm scared..."_

_Sota started shuddering. Reina hugged her son._

_"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay. We'll find a way."_

_Chin Li observed the two. She started touching them, checking for any wounds or bruises. That's when she looked at their legs. A purple mark was on their ankles._

_"They were bitten. Take a look at this mark."_

_They both inspected it._

_"What is that," Sota asked._

_"This is defiantly a snake bite."_

_"Your right, but there isn't any snakes near the village," Reina said._

_"Is there an antidote for this," Sota asked._

_"Luckily there is. It's called Amerus, my father taught me how to make in for cases such as this. All of the ingredients should be in the forest nearby. Sota, take your sisters home. Look after them and your mother okay?"_

_"Yes, I'll protect them with my life."_

_Reina smiled._

_"Good. I'll be back."_

_Reina and Sota carried the two back in the village. Chun Li made her way into the forest._

_Chun Li obtained the necessary ingredients for the Amerus._

_"I hope the poison hasn't spread too far in their bodies. I need to hurry, huh?"_

_Chun Li noticed a little white snake roaming about. It moved past Chun Li's foot, as if it had a destination._

**_ That has to be what bit those girls. I'll slaughter you!_**

_Chun Li dropped the ingredients and went after the snake. A dark figure stepped out and picked up the snake. He had purple eye markings along with scaly patterns on his face. He had black rimmed circular glasses. He wore a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes A long, white snake was slithering out from under his robe._

_"What have you found for me this time," he said._

_The snake slithered inside his sleeve._

_"Excuse me," Chun Li said._

_"What can I help you with?"_

_"That snake, does it belong to you?"_

_"Yes, it was extracting data for me. Is this about those two poisoned girls?"_

_Chun Li was a little shocked._

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"It seemed to have blood on its fangs. It's unfortunate that they've succumbed to the poison."_

_"Unfortunate?! That's it, I'm taking you down right now!"_

_Chun Li charged at him._

_"I don't think so."_

_A snake came from under his robe and bearded its fangs at Chun Li. She stopped and retreated back._

_"So your a demon."_

_"Once a human on a mission, but now I'm a demon. Funny how things turn out."_

_"You'll pay for poisoning those girls!"_

_"Fighting me should be the last thing on your mind."_

_He pointed to the ingredients on the ground._

**_ That's right. I can't waste my time here, but..._**

_"You should hurry, my poison spreads fast. As for me, I'm looking for a fox demon that's been on a rampage in this region. Have you heard of such things?"_

_"Raging fox demon? No I haven't."_

_"Hmmm. I'll take my leave. Chun Li, I believe our paths will cross again, very shortly."_

_He gave a wicked laugh, then left deep into the forest._

**_ How does he know my name? What of this fox demon? No, Kirin and Serene come first!_**

_Chun Li made two batches of Amerus. She went to Reina's home and gave it to the two girls._

_"Open their mouths," she said._

_She poured it both into their mouths. Nothing happened at first, but they slowly started breathing. They opened their eyes._

_"Where am I," Serene asked._

_"What's going on," Kirin said._

_"Serene, Kirin, I'm so glad your okay. I'm so happy!"_

_Sota hugged his two big sisters, tears streaming his face._

_"Sota," Kirin said patting his head._

_"C'mon get off. I won't die just like that," Serene said._

_"Thank you Chun Li. From the bottom of my heart, thank you," Reina said._

_"I'm just glad I made it in time. Make sure they get plenty of water. I'll see you around," Chun Li said as she waved goodbye._

_"Kikoken!"_

_Chun Li exerted her energy and fired it at the target. It exploded, pieces of wood flying everywhere._

_"It's still not like father's kikoken, but it's improving little by little."_

_"That it is."_

_Dorai came to check on her progress._

_"Father."_

_"I heard from Reina what had happened. It's a good thing I taught you about various medicines."_

_"I'm very thankful. But..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"While I was there, I ran into someone. It was a demon, but it's as if he was once human. A snake demon."_

_"Snake demon? There are no such things around our village."_

_"He was strange, but I sensed trouble from him. He also mentioned a fox demon."_

_Dorai's ears perked up._

_"Fox demon?"_

_"Do you know what it is father?"_

_"Alright, we'll explain it at home. It's about time I told you."_

_** I care a lot for my sisters, even if I can't train with them most of the time. I'll just have to do my part when the time comes. -Sota**_


	45. The Pain My Heart Fills

_ "Kurama," Chun Li said confused._

_ "Yes, the four tailed demon fox that was spotted around this region. It has been running amuck for quite sometime now."_

_ "Why hasn't anybody stopped it?"_

_ "I wish it were that simple but this isn't like the rest. An old legend decrypted of a demon that was created out of someone's own hatred. That hatred ran deep into his own body and soon manifested itself into an enraged demon. Now that hatred runs wild in the spirit world. Now as for the monster you met in the forest, I am not aware of his intentions."_

_ "I think he might have been looking for Kurama. He's up to something. He couldn't have gotten far. We can still catch him."_

_ "No, let him be."_

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Kurama is our top priority. Right now, villages are being destroyed and people's lives have been taken. It must be stopped."_

_ "But how? I've never seen this demon but it sounds formidable."_

_ "That it is. So we must prepared for the worst."_

_ "Yes father."_

_ "Alright, now I have an errand to run. Continue with your kikoken training."_

_ "Yes father."_

_Dorai left the house. Chun Li was still there, taking all of this information in._

**_ Does father believe Kurama will make it's way here? I'm getting worried. None of the villagers know about this either._**

_Chun Li shook away her thoughts and went to the training field._

_ "Kikoken!"_

_Another target exploded. Her breathing was starting to grow heavy and her energy was pretty much out._

**_ Little by little, I feel like its getting stronger._**

_ "Um, Lady Li?"_

_Chun Li turned around to see Kirin looking at her in the distance._

_ "Oh Kirin, I didn't notice you there."_

_ "I'm use to that. May I have a word with you?"_

_ "Sure."_

_Kirin sat down on the grass. Chun Li joined her._

_ "What do you need," Chun Li asked._

_ "Ummm, thank you for helping us yesterday."_

_ "Of course. I wouldn't have gave it a second thought. After all, I see you two as my..."_

_ "Your what?"_

_ "Oh, it's nothing. I just did the right thing is all."_

_ "We're all grateful. The reason I'm here is for advice. You see, Serene is the strongest out of all of us. We're a really good team with combination attacks and all, but as of late her demeanor is changing."_

_ "Changing?"_

_ "She's more aggressive and she's getting more foul against Sota. I don't like it, but I've never brought this to her attention. She's stronger than me, and I'm a little scared of her. I want her to be nicer and let Sota participate in our training. I don't know what to do."_

_Chun Li put a arm around her shoulder._

_ "Deep down, you know Serene cares for you both very much. Don't let her attitude get to you. If she won't let Sota train with you two, then you and Sota train together. It's not fair leaving your little brother behind. All three of you should get strong together. Confront her and tell her your true feelings."_

_ "I, I don't know if I can."_

_ "Yes you can. Go up there and tell her."_

_Chun Li pointed to Serene. She was sitting on a tree trunk with her hands behind her head, eyes closed._

_ "Serene! How did you know I was here," Kirin asked._

_ "That doesn't matter. Why are you here talking with her?"_

_Serene got down from the tree. Chun Li and Kirin stood. Serene made her way towards Kirin._

_ "Well I wanted advice. You should, you should be more nicer to Sota. All he wants is to get stronger. You shouldn't, you shouldn't put him down the way you do and stop treating him like such a, such a pest."_

_Serene raised her hand to smack Kirin. Kirin flinched as she awaited for the impact. Chun Li caught sight of it and quickly grabbed her hand before it struck Kirin's face._

_ "How dare you! We're you really going to strike your own sister?!"_

_ "Let go of me! This has nothing to do with you! She shouldn't have came to you about this. Let's go Kirin."_

_ "N, no."_

_ "What?"_

_ "We are not your slaves. Why do treat us the way you do? It's not right and you know it. All I want is for Sota to train with us and for all of us to be happy."_

_Serene slowly thought it over._

**_ Serene, Kirin, I'm so glad your okay. I'm so happy!_**

_Serene sighed and regained her composure._

_ "Alright. I understand what your trying to tell me. I'll look over my behavior."_

_ "You will? I'm so happy."_

_ "Well, since we're out here, how about a quick sparring match? You and me."_

_ "I, I guess so. Is it alright Lady Li?"_

_Serene looked a Chun Li with a wholehearted smile._

_ "Yes, thunder thi- I mean Lady Li. Can we?"_

_Chun Li felt that something was off, but she shrugged it off._

_ "It's alright. I'll watch over."_

_ "Then it's settled. Prepare yourself Kirin!"_

_ "Ye, yes!"_

_They gave each other space and got into a fighting stance. Serene didn't hesitate to make the first move. She closed the distance on her quickly. She threw a straight kick at her chin. Kirin swayed back, but the tip of her foot grazed her chin. _

_ "Ughhhh."_

_Serene spun around and kicked at the side of her head. Kirin blocked it. _

_ "My turn!"_

_Kirin knocked her leg down and threw nice swift punches. They sliced through the air making a nice swoosh sound. Serene was dodging them all. Serene caught one of her punches and threw one of her own. Kirin caught her punch. It was a battle of strength, seeing which sisters was more powerful._

_ "You've gotten stronger I'll admit," Serene said._

_ "Thank you."_

_ "Although, I won't allow even my own sister to get in the way of my goal."_

_She looked in Chun Li's direction._

_ "That's why..."_

_Kirin started losing the struggle._

_ "I won't lose! Not even to you!"_

_She struck Kirin in the stomach with her knee._

_ "Ahhhh!"_

_Kirin doubled over in pain._

_ "Raging Wind!"_

_Serene started spinning wildly, her kicks cutting through the air. Kirin was kicked in her face, a cut on her cheek. Kirin put her guard up. Serene kept spinning with her blade like kicks. Kirin's arms were becoming cut and bruised. She was being pushed back with every kick._

_ "Guarding wont help you at all little sis," Serene taunted._

_ "This is, this is only a spar, but for you to go far as in actually wanting to hurt me..."_

_**Sota, what's wrong? Why are you crying?**_

**_ I, I hate Serene! She called me worthless and wanted me out of her way! She's so mean!_**

**_ She can be stubborn and mean at times but she really loves you. Her way of showing is a little different. She can say hurtful words but she wants you to get stronger._**

**_ Then why can't I train with her?_**

**_ She doesn't want to admit, but your strength is catching up to hers._**

**_ It is?! Well I have been training pretty hard heh heh._**

**_ If you'd like, I'll train with you._**

**_ Re, really?_**

**_ Of course, what are big sisters for? It'll take awhile, but Serene will fully open up to us one day, to us both._**

**_ Okay, thanks big sis._**

_Kirin was a little heartbroken. Tears welled in her eyes._

**_ Was I, was I wrong? What do you really think of me and our little brother? What are we to you?_**

_ Her guard was broken. Serene used this opportunity put all her weight behind her kick. She stopped spinning and planted her foot down. She kicked Kirin full on in the stomach. Kirin coughed up blood._

_ "Ughhhh."_

_Serene took her foot out of her stomach and kick her full force in her chin and sent her flying. She struck a tree, then hit the ground with a thud. Serene pulled her leg back, then smiled._

_ "Not bad, but your not on my level, but that was expected."_

_Chun Li couldn't help but feel a little disgusted._

_ "You..."_

_Serene looked at Chun Li._

_ "What?"_

_ "You took this spar way out of proportion. You train with each other to make one another stronger! Was this your idea of getting revenge?!"_

_ "This is natural what we do. Just butt out."_

**_ You selfless little brat! No, no Chun Li, calm down._**

_Chun Li tried to hide the anger in her face. Serene took a fighting stance at her._

_ "I can feel your anger. If your that opposed on how I handle things, how about you change that for me," she said with a taunting smile._

_Chun Li took a fighting stance, but quickly pulled back._

**_ I can't believe I took my stance without realizing it. I got worked up so much by this. I can't hurt a child, but she's really pushing me. _**

_ "What's wrong," Serene asked._

_ "No, I won't fight a child. Your actions were disrespectful and uncalled for. I blame this solely on myself for not stopping this sooner."_

_ "Tsk, I've had enough!"_

_Serene charged at Chun Li._

_ "I don't care if your called the strongest woman! I'll defeat you here and now!"_

_Serene threw a punch at Chun Li. Boom! The loud punch struck a force that wouldn't move, but was filled with determination and pint up anger._

_ "What do you want," Serene asked irritated. _

_ "You...," Chun Li said surprised._

_Sota was in between the two. He gripped Serene's fist._

_ "I've had enough, and I've seen enough."_

_**I love my sister with all my heart. I just wish, things could go back to the way they were, when we were all a family... - Kirin**_


	46. Is My Strength

_ "I've had enough, and I've seen enough."_

_Sota had a grip on Serene's fist. He then pushed her back. Serene shook her hand._

_ "What are you doing here Sota," Serene asked._

_ "I was looking for you two. I was hiding out when you both were sparring. It broke me inside seeing you do that to Kirin."_

_Sota looked over to Kirin's unconscious body._

_ "We're siblings Serene! Doesn't that word mean anything to you?!"_

_Serene was silent. All she did was take a fighting stance._

_ "Do you plan on fighting me," Serene asked coldly._

_Sota took his stance._

**_ I honestly don't know how I'll fair against her, but I plan to fight, for the both of us!_**

_Sota charged in and swept her feet. Serene fell but back flipped and regained her balance._

**_ He seems different. What's with this light in his eyes?_**

_Sota started building up his energy._

_ "AfterStrike!"_

_Sota then made his way towards Serene, leaving afterimages of himself. Chun Li was surprised._

**_ An afterimage technique? Interesting._**

_ Sota threw a feint punch then quickly moved to the side. Serene only blocked the afterimage's punch. _

_ "Ahhhh!"_

_Sota punched her her ribs. She quickly kicked at Sota, thinking she'd hit, but it was another afterimage. She was being hit from all sides, not once hitting the real Sota._

**_ Where is he?! No, calm down, just focus. When I attack I'll only be hitting an afterimage, meaning he'd faint his attack and hit from my blindspot._**

_Sota feint kicked then moved to the side._

**_ He's entering my blindspot again. So that means..._**

_Serene turned around and faced the real Sota._

**_ Your right here!_**

_Serene and Sota both punched each other. Their fists collided with their face, a duel exchange. They both staggered, but Sota didn't back away. He threw a punch in her stomach._

_ "Ughhhh!"_

_He kept throwing punches in her stomach, then a kick to her face. She flew back and hit the ground._

_Chun Li was astonished._

_**I've never seen Sota this angry before. It almost pains me to see this...**_

_ "Serene, I don't want to continue fighting. Lets just stop, please," Sota pleaded._

_Serene slowly got up._

_ "You think you can just come here, hit me and give up? I don't think so little bro."_

_Sota suddenly felt an ominous feeling from Serene. _

_ "If you want acknowledgement from me..."_

_She vanished in an instant._

_ "Huh, where'd she?!"_

_She came right behind him._

_ "You'll have to defeat me!"_

_Sota turned around and Serene kicked him straight in the air, blood coming from his mouth. Serene jumped in the air, and did an axe kick on Sota's chest. He was forced on the ground, a heavy shock roared through the field._

_ "Sota," Chun Li screamed._

_Serene walked up to Sota. He wasn't moving at all._

_ "That's that. No praise from me."_

_Chun Li was fuming. She took a fighting stance._

**_ I'm going to abandon myself for the moment. I can't let this go unpunished!_**

_ "So your ready to fight Chun Li? Alright, lets go! Huh?"_

_Someone had a grip on her leg._

_ "Hey, I know I'm still inadequate to you, but please don't ignore your little brother like that."_

_Serene looked down on him._

_ "You were hurt with only a few attacks. Just lay there like a good boy before I cause permanent damage. Release me."_

_ "Never. All I wanted was for you to acknowledge me. Is that to much to ask of from my big sister?!"_

_ "I'll say this one more time. Release me..."_

_ "No. If this continues, then I fear that the only thing left to do is kill me."_

_Chun Li and Serene were both shocked. _

**_ Serene would never go far as to kill her own brother!_**

_ Sota's grip had gotten tighter on her leg. He slowly stood up._

_ "Give me..."_

**_ She can be stubborn and mean at times but she really loves you._**

_ "What, what are you going on about now?"_

_He placed his hands on her chest._

_ "Give me..."_

**_ It'll take awhile, but Serene will fully open up to us one day, to us both._**

_He slowly built up his energy._

_ "Give you what?!"_

_He looked her straight in the eyes._

**_ Thanks sis. Serene is strong, so I wanna stand by her side with you both. Then, she'll come to understand my strength!_**

_ "GIVE ME MY SISTER BACK!"_

_A wave of air emitted from his hands._

_ "AirStrike!"_

_The force from his built up energy generated through his hands and created an air shift, causing Serene to fly back from the power. She was headed straight towards Chun Li, but she caught her. Even Chun Li was pushed back a bit._

**_ What incredible power!_**

_ "Put me down!"_

_Serene jumped from her arms. She dusted herself off._

_ "Looks like you do have some power. I might have to take you serious from now on."_

_ "Haaaa!"_

_ "Yaaaa!"_

_The two siblings fought and clashed with each other, throwing strong and powerful attacks._

_ "Raging Wind!"_

_ "AirStrike!"_

_A tornado of kicks were coming at high speeds. Sota focused on each one of her kicks. His palms and her kicks clashed. A loud clang was heard. Sota was moving accordingly to Serene, matching her blow for blow. A ripple of waves came from their clash. The grass and trees were starting to shake violently._

**_ Where, where am I? I don't remember what happened._**

_Kirin opened her eyes. She seen two figures fighting on the field._

**_ My vision is still blurry. Who are those two?_**

_Her vision started to come back. She saw Serene and Sota battling it out._

**_ Why is Sota fighting Serene?! I have to stop them._**

_Kirin tried to stand up but quickly fell down._

_ "You shouldn't push your body Kirin."_

_Chun Li helped Kirin up._

_ "Lady Li! Please tell me what's going on."_

_ "Sota was watching this whole time. After you were knocked down, he stepped in to fight Serene."_

_ "No no no! He should not be fighting for my sake! I have to stop this!"_

_Kirin moved forward but almost collapsed. Chun Li caught her. Kirin howled in pain._

**_ Serene must've hit an internal organ. I can barely stand._**

_ "Kirin, Sota isn't fighting just for you. He wants to prove himself and be acknowledged as an equal. I think that through this fight, Sota maybe able to bring Serene back."_

_Kirin looked on. _

_ "AIRSTRIKE!"_

_ "RAGING WIND!"_

_Her leg collided with his hands. They were both knocked back. Sota was breathing heavy. Serene looked and smiled._

_ "This is the best fight you've ever gave me Sota. I'm impressed."_

_ "You, you are?"_

_ "Yes. But before this ends, tell me where all this power came from?"_

_Sota was silent._

_ "You weren't always like this. You were much nicer and really were the leader among us. Sure, you were stronger than us, but I wasn't mad about that at all. Me and Kirin saw you as our goal."_

_ "Your, your goal?"_

_ "Lady Li, please listen to me," Kirin said holding her side._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Promise me, whatever happens, you won't become part of it."_

_ "What are you saying? I can't let something like this continue. It's my fault you were hurt because I didn't intervene. I won't allow it."_

_ "Please, Lady Li. I believe Sota is the only one who can reach Serene. I know he can. Promise you won't stop it."_

_Chun Li thought hard and ultimately knew that Sota could be the only person who could set Serene straight._

_ "Al, alright I promise."_

_ "Thank you."_

**_ The pain the heart fills is his strength, use your strength to bring back the sister you once knew!_**

**_- Crescent Waves_**


	47. I'll Never Forget

_ "Your, your goal?"_

_ "Yes. You were sorta strict with us, but we knew you intended to make us stronger. It was hard, but I understood through it all. But then..."_

_Sota started to shake._

_ "Everything changed, ever since dad died you-"_

_The moment he said that Serene rushed in and kicked him in the stomach. _

_ "Hua!"_

_He fell down clutching his stomach._

_ "Don't ever speak of that man! I hate him!"_

_ "I know you don't mean that! You were more attached to dad then anyone!"_

_Serene kicked him in the mouth. Blood pouring from his mouth._

_ "I, I was, but he said he would come back. I trusted him, I believed in him. Then he, then he died. He lied to me! Since then I had to toughen up and take care of this family! Mom was never the same after that! Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to keep us from starving or even killed by those demons?!"_

_Sota held his bloody mouth. _

**_ I understand, I understand how hard it was for all of us, even you. Still..._**

_ "Excuse me."_

_Kirin pushed off Chun Li and made her way to her brother and sister._

_ "Kirin what are you doing?"_

_She slowly made her way to them. Every step was agonizing but she didn't stop._

_** Father, are you listening? Can you see us?**_

_ Sota lifted his head up._

_ "You loved dad. You wouldn't go anywhere without him. We could say you were even spoiled heh heh."_

_Serene was livid with anger._

_ "Stop..."_

_ "He had a dangerous job to do. We were all scared, not knowing if he was really coming back or not, but he said not to worry. _

_ "Shut up..."_

_ "We were his precious gems. He would defiantly come back with something special he said. We waited and waited, but he never showed up. When we were finally brought news about him, they announced him dead."_

_Serene stomped Sota in his head. _

_ "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"_

_Sota's face was being pressed into the dirt as she repeatedly stomped on his head._

_ "Those memories just died along right with him!"_

**_ My Serene, your getting stronger and stronger everyday._**

**_ You think so daddy?_**

_ "He promised he'd come back! Where is he now?!"_

**_ Promise to look after your brother and sister okay? I'm counting on you to set the example._**

**_ Yes, they'll follow in their big sister's footsteps._**

_ "I'm the only one who can look after you two! I'm the only one capable now!"_

**_ Just know Serene, near or far, I'll always be with you._**

**_ I know daddy, I know._**

_With that, she pressed her foot hard in the back of Sota's head. There was a wet snap as his nose broke. _

_ "You have...no idea...the pain he caused me..."_

_ "Ser, Serene."_

_Kirin finally made her way to Serene._

_ "What do you want?"_

_ "Sota's right. We've all felt the pain after his death. The loss was excruciating for you. I think, I think you hid your true feelings by rejecting and hating him."_

_ "I did no such thing!"_

_ "It's okay. We all miss him. You don't have to keep your emotions hidden."_

_Something in Serene's brain snapped, like a mirror just broke._

_ "Do, do you seriously want me to kill you?"_

_Kirin's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened with fear._

_ "Kill, kill me?!"_

_She walked toward her little sister, her eyes filled with a murderous intent. Kirin was scared. She stepped back._

_ "Please, please wait a moment. Father died, but this isn't what he'd want you to do. Think of what he'd say..."_

_ "It doesn't matter now does it? You can visit him after this."_

_Chun Li looked on in desperation._

**_ This can't be happening. I have to stop this!_**

_She ran towards them._

**_ Promise me, whatever happens, you won't become part of it._**

_She stopped._

**_ I said that, but..._**

_Chun Li was torn, not sure of what to do. _

**_ I can't interfere. I can't..._**

_ "Serene, you wouldn't kill your own sister would you?!"_

_Serene was in her sister's grasp._

_ "Please don't do this! PLEASE!"_

_Serene wrapped her hands around her neck. Her hold was tight, Kirin started gasping for air._

_ "Please..."_

**_ I'm sorry Kirin!_**

_Kirin's eyes started to roll back. Her body was limp and she could barely hang on. She touched Serene's arm, trying to break the hold but it was to no avail. _

_ "Serene..."_

_Kirin's hand dropped. Serene felt her little sister's throat around her hands._

_ "Away with you.."_

_Suddenly an arm was slung around Serene. Serene let go of Kirin's neck. Kirin coughed, rubbing her neck._

_ "Serene...sister..."_

_Serene turned her head to see Sota behind him, blood dripping from his face. Serene didn't say a single word. Kirin was shocked to see her brother still able to move._

**_ S, Sota, your..._**

**_ He's not conscious..._**

_Chun Li was amazed by the boy's spirit._

_ "After dad...died, they found...three gems on the...ground..."_

_Sota slowly dug into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling green gem. Serene gazed upon the gem. Suddenly her conscience came back to her._

_ "Th, that's...!"_

**_ All three of you are my sparkling gems. You'll shine bright even in the thickest of shadows. _**

**_ A gem. A big beautiful gem, right daddy?_**

**_ I couldn't have said it better myself._**

_ "He...came back. He...kept his promise. Isn't it enough...Serene?"_

_Sota gave out. He clung onto his sister as he dropped his gem on the ground. Kirin looked in awe._

_ "Serene..."_

_Kirin pulled out two gems. One was blue and the other was light red. _

_ "After the people gave us these gems, we kept them, thinking father really was with us. You were frustrated, and threw your gem deep into the forest. It took me a long time to find it, but I finally found it. Here, I kept it after all these years."_

_She walked towards Serene. Her internal organs were starting to eat at Kirin._

**_ I feel like...my conscience is slipping away..._**

_ "I don't want it, I don't want it," Serene pleaded._

_Kirin grabbed Serene's hand. She placed the blue gem in her hand and closed it._

_ "There, it's where it rightfully...belongs..."_

_Kirin dropped to the ground, the red gem escaping her hand. Serene's tears streamed down her face. Sota still clung to her and Kirin was laying on the ground. _

**_ Serene, if there's anything I taught you, it's to never forget._**

**_ Forget what? You've taught me a lot. I won't forget. _**

**_ Heh heh, that's good. Just remember..._**

_Serene gently held her brother as she sat on the grass. She put her blue gem near the other two as she brought Sota and Kirin close together with her. Chun Li shed but a single tear. _

**_ You two did it. Well done..._**

_Serene looked up towards the sky, feeling the sun shine on her face._

_ "I'll never forget, right daddy?"_

_She closed her eyes as she held her two unconscious siblings together. Their gems reflecting off the sun, giving off a better shine than before._

**_ Huff, huff, darn it I still can't win against you Serene._**

**_ Too bad little Sota, you aren't on my level of strength._**

**_ Heh heh heh, I guess not._**

**_ What's so funny? Is losing rewarding to you?_**

**_ No, it's not it..._**

**_ Well whenever you wanna fight again, you know where to find me. Later._**

**_ Bye big sis._**

**_ (I'll never lose sight of you. I can see your back, so that's what I'll chase after. Your my goal, my rival, and my big sister. I'ma keep on running and catch you and Kirin. Please, don't let me lose sight of you two...) - Sota & Serene_**


	48. My Loved One

Weeks passed and the village was nice and steady. Chun Li continued her training and honed her skills as the strongest woman. Sota, Serene and Kirin have been getting stronger also. Sota's nose healed and Kirin's body was stable. Everything was peaceful, but Dorai's mind was amiss to something.

"Chun Li, look," her father said pointing to the clouds.

"Yes, it looks like an awful thunderstorm is coming."

"Hmmmm. Well before that happens, I want you to head into town and get a few items."

"Are you sure? I want to be here for when the storm comes."

"Do you remember when I'd make you rice balls as a kid?"

"How could I forget? I've always enjoyed eating them with you."

"Your mother showed me how to make them..."

Chun Li was quiet. She looked at her father and smiled.

"Sure, it's been awhile since you last made some."

"Here."

Dorai gave her a sack of coins.

"We'll have a marvelous feast, just the two of us."

"The two of us, right. I'll be back."

Chun Li waved to her father as she left the village. Dorai waved back. When she was out of sight, his face turned serious. He went back into the house and silently meditated.

Chun Li arrived into town hours later. A lot of people were out shopping, playing and hanging around. Chun Li went to a shop and searched for the ingredients for the rice balls.

** It's been so long since father made rice balls. Oh I'm so excited!**

After Chun Li made her purchase, she made her way back to her village.

"Help, somebody help me!"

An elderly man shouted at the top of his lungs. Chun Li turned around to see someone shoulder check her.

"Outta the way grandma!"

Her ingredients were knocked from her hands. She became a little angry.

** Such insolence!**

She quickly caught up with the man. She jumped forward and cut him off.

"Hey grandma, can you move? This is a getaway if you haven't noticed," the man said.

"I noticed all right. Why do you have that statue in your hands?"

The man had a cat like statue with a silver ball tied around it.

"This thing? Pretty nice huh. I heard its a fortune so I'm going to sell this on the market. I'll be swimming in luxury!"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen. You shall return that statue and give me an apology for running into me."

"You dare stand in the way of the famous rouge Bunji? Listen girlie, I don't have time for this. Step aside or..."

Bunji pulled out a rusty looking sword.

"I'll have to slice you up. Your choice."

Chun Li smiled.

"A nice workout before a meal, not bad. Bring it loser!"

"Tsk!"

He charged at her with his sword raised high. She put her hand out, blocking it with her bracelet.

"What the...!"

Bunji backed off and began attacking her with repetitive strikes. Chun Li blocked them all with her bracelets.

"I'm no swordsman, but even I can tell your a novice. Your swings are too wide and slow. My bracelets are more durable than this rusty knife."

"Don't underestimate me you big legged chicken!"

Chun Li was silent. A sudden vain popped out in her head.

"Big...legged..."

"Take this!"

Before he could strike, Chun Li kneed him quick in the stomach.

"Gaaaaaa!"

Bunji dropped his sword and slumped to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Humph, you sick man! Serves you right. I'll be taking this."

Chun Li picked up the statue and walked on top of him. She also took his sword.

"Ughhhhhh..."

"Something like this doesn't need to be in the hands of a worthless scoundrel. I'm not old either. I'm a beautiful spring, remember that loser."

She went back to the village to find the old man.

"Excuse me, this is yours right?"

She showed him the statue.

"Oh yes yes! Bless your heart young lady. I thought this priceless heirloom would be long gone."

"It's back where it rightfully belongs."

"I'm so grateful for you. Thank you once again."

"It was no problem at all sir. Have a nice day."

"Miss?"

A man was beside her looking at the sword.

"Yes?"

"Is that sword yours?"

"Oh no, I took it from someone who tried to steal from this man. He doesn't need to posses such a weapon."

"It breaks my heart seeing good tools being used for absurd meanings. Forgive me, my name is Shogi."

"Shogi, as in the game Shogi?"

"I get that a lot."

"My name is Chun Li, nice to meet you."

He eyed Chun Li's bracelets.

"Those are nice bracelets."

"Thank you. It was a gift from my father years ago. Oh man.."

"What's wrong?"

"My bracelets are all scratched from deflecting this sword. I should've ended it sooner."

"Heh heh, well I can buff it out for you, free of charge."

"Really? I appreciate your kindness."

"It's my pleasure. Come with me."

He took Chun Li to his shop. It was full of weapons and armor.

"Your a blacksmith?"

"That's right. I'm very well known around these parts. Remove your bracelets and I'll give em a look. Won't take no more than 30 minutes."

"Thank you again. Well, take this sword as a token of my appreciation. These bracelets are the only weapons I ever use."

"I'm grateful. I'll make it stronger and hopefully somebody will use it with proper care."

Chun Li roamed around looking at the various shops and attractions. Thunderclouds were forming, a loud rumble came from the sky. Along the way she overheard two men talking.

"Hey, you heard of that demon fox running around?"

"Who hasn't? It's destroyed a whole bunch of villages."

Chun Li stopped and listened to their conversation.

"It's crazy I tell ya. I'm getting some things here and going away as far as I can."

"I'm with you there. I'm glad my village is miles away from that demon. Do you know where it's gonna strike next?"

"I'm not sure, but it's been spotted in the western area. There's a village that way as well. Better them then us huh?"

Chun Li was mortified.

** Kurama is at it again. It's in this area headed to a village in the western area. Which means...!**

Chun Li ran as fast as she could through the town.

"Hey, I've just finished your bracelets and woah!"

She sped past him, not hearing him at all.

** I shouldn't have left the village! Father and the others are in danger, I have to hurry!**

The rain was pouring down vigorously. Lightning and thunder clashed with each other. Chun Li was out of breath when she arrived at her village.

** Where's father, where's...oh. Oh my...**

Her village was decimated. The houses destroyed, bodies everywhere. She couldn't believe her eyes. She went around, checking the villagers. They were all dead.

** N, no, this can't be happening. This can't be real!**

Instantly a demon came from the shadows and tried to swipe at Chun Li from behind. She was immobilized and couldn't dodge, let alone turn around.

"Kikoken!"

A big blue ball of energy was hurled at the demon. It took the kikoken full on, and was knocked into a forest far back. Chun Li looked and seen her father with two samurais accompanying him.

"Father!"

She ran toward the group.

"Are you unharmed," Dorai asked.

"Yes. Please tell me what happened! Why is everyone dead?!"

"This is Kurama's doing. He's finally made his way here. We've tried to sustain him, but his power is immense."

The group felt an enormous amount of power being built up. They looked towards the forest. Kurama was charging a small but powerful beast bomb.

"RAAAAAAAAAA!"

It let loose the beast bomb. It soared through the trees and into the village.

"Move everyone!"

They all dodged the blast. It sailed past them and exploded upon impact. Numerous trees were burned to ash. The group was in awe of its power.

"N, no way. How are we suppose to stop something like this," one man said.

Kurama ran through the forest and was upon them before they could react.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Kurama slashed on the samurai's armor and ripped open his bare chest.

"Kua!"

He hung in the air, then dropped to the ground dead.

"You vile demon!"

The other samurai took out his sword and swung down on Kurama. The blade collided with Kurama's skin and broke easily.

"Wha, what the?!"

Kurama plunged its arm through the man's chest.

"Gaaaaa!"

Blood came from his mouth. He moved for a sec, then his body went still. Kurama took his arm out and the men fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness," Chun Li said almost scared.

"We can't run now. We have to defeat this beast or it'll continue to wreck havoc."

"Ye, yes father."

Kurama jumped at Chun Li and Dorai. They moved to the side but Kurama's tail smacked Dorai in the face.

"Ahhhhh!"

He fell to the ground with a burn mark on his cheek.

"Nooooo!"

Chun Li jumped high in the air and came down on Kurama with an axe kick. The whole ground shook from the impact.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Chun Li backed off and retreated. She looked down on her leg to see that it was burned and some part of her outfit was singed.

** Physical attacks don't seem to work. It's body must be shielding it. In that case!**

Chun Li looked at her father. He nodded over to her. They both focused their energy, each performing kikoken. The air was shifting both ways, their bodies becoming more tense and their attacks started condensing, becoming larger and stronger.

"KIKOKEN!"

They both fired their energy at Kurama. He gave a loud yell that created a shockwave. The kikokens dispersed and the tress were tearing apart. Chun Li and Dorai had to steady themselves so they wouldn't get pushed back.

** So...much...power!**

After the shockwave subsided, Kurama vanished. Chun Li looked around but couldn't find him.

** It's still here, I can feel it.**

"Chun Li behind you," her father yelled.

Chun Li turned around to see a fist coming right at her face.

"Taaaaaaa!"

She took the punch full on. It sent her sprawled out on the ground, her hair buns loose. Even her consciousness was taken away for a brief moment.

"My daughter...NOOOOOOO!"

Kurama didn't hesitate. He ran straight towards her and slashed at her body.

Chun Li regained her senses. Her eyes were dull and heavy and her body was battered and bruised.

** What, what happened?**

She felt something warm dripping on her hands.

** What is this?**

"Are you, unharmed Chun...Li?"

She looked up to see her father standing above her.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"I'm glad to hear...ugh."

Chun Li's vision cleared up. She looked at the horror that she gazed upon.

"F, father?"

** The day would arrive when father and daughter would finally part, but it happened sooner than expected, or maybe, sooner than Chun Li expected. - Crescent Waves**


	49. From Dusk To Dawn

"F, father?"

Chun Li looked at the horror which transpired. Blood was dripping from Dorai's chest, Kurama's claw piercing through.

"Then this, father, this is your..."

She looked at her hands, drenched in her father's blood. Chun Li cried out in agony.

"FATHER!"

Kurama released his grip, a smile swept the demon's face. Dorai fell backwards but Chun Li caught him in time. He fell in his daughter's arms. The rain was pouring down heavier and lightning was shooting throughout the sky.

Chun Li kept screaming " Father, Father!"

A big hole was pierced in her father's chest.

"*cough cough* Chun Li, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I, failed in my duty as a father..."

"No, no please don't say that. I don't know what else to do. We have to, we have to get out of here."

"It's already too late for me. Run away."

"No! I will never leave you!"

"Heh heh, such a stubborn woman. Just, promise me one thing."

Tears streamed down Chun Li's face. She grasped her father's hand. She squeezed it tight.

"Ye, yes?"

"Please, don't look for revenge. Follow your own path, and become something more. Can you do that?"

"Yes father. I can, I can..."

"Good, good...good..."

Dorai's eyes shut closed and his hand left Chun Li's. Words couldn't express what she was feeling. Rage, sadness, despair, everything was bottled up. Her tears mixing in with the rain.

"Father..."

She held his lifeless body close to her. Kurama stood there looking at the two of them.

"Raaaaaaaa!"

Kurama gathered energy for another beast bomb. Chun Li had no notion to move.

** I cannot fight this monster. Father, I'll die with you, then we can all be together again.**

She braced herself for the inevitable.

"I've finally found you, Kurama."

Kabuto emerged from the shadows. He looked at the broken Chun Li and her deceased father.

"My my, I had a feeling we'd meet again Ms. Li."

"You, your the one from the forest."

"I'm glad my face hasn't slipped from your memory. My, this is quite a dilemma."

Kabuto looked at Kurama, still charging the beast bomb. Kabuto smirked and pulled out a small container. It had dark red energy inside of it.

"This is the energy I extracted from Kurama awhile back. The contents inside will cause Kurama to become enthralled. It's power will weaken and soon I will have complete control!"

Kabuto opened the lid and red aura started leaking out.

"Raaaaaaaaa!"

Kurama's beast bomb stopped. It's body was being sucked into the container.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

Chun Li was watching, not moving a single muscle. Kurama wailed as its body started entering the container. It gave one final yell as Kabuto snapped the lid on.

"Capture complete."

Kabuto started to walk away.

Chun Li called out to him "Wa, wait!"

He stopped and replied "Yes?"

Chun Li had so many questions but was just shocked buy what transpired. The attack on her village, the bloody assault on the two samurais, her dead father lying in her arms, everything was too much!

"What do you plan to do with Kurama?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"I plan to take the demon back to the hideout. I still haven't been able to fully manipulate it's power but soon, very soon..."

"N, no. I'll, I'll fight you here and now."

"You and I both know that your in no condition to fight, physically and mentally. Think about that for a minute."

Chun Li was at a loss for words. In her current state, she would undoubtably lose.

"If that's all I'll be leaving."

Kabuto started walking, but slowly stopped.

"Chun Li, your father was a bold man."

"Why do you say that?"

"He sent you out on an errand did he not? He knew of Kurama's presence and wanted you out of the equation. Dorai is a strong man indeed, but I think he knew his power wouldn't be enough to stop Kurama."

"N, no. Your wrong! We were planning on having a nice feast together..."

"Such a naive woman. He felt a dark aura heading towards the village. He put his daughter ahead of his own people. Now some would say he is a true father who would protect his daughter till the end, others would brand him a traitor-"

"SHUT UP! MY FATHER WOULDN'T DO THAT! HE ISN'T A TRAITOR!"

Kabuto was silent, the rain pouring harder than ever.

"If you were to stay in the village, you would've died along with him and everyone else. He cared for his daughter more than anyone else. Chun Li, let our paths cross one more time and when they do, heh heh you'll see me at my full potential."

Kabuto walked away. Chun Li was flabbergasted. She felt her heart ready to jump out her chest. She looked at her father, closed her eyes, and wept silently as the rain poured on them both.

The sun was peaking through the gloomy, gray covered sky. Chun Li buried the last of the villagers and said a prayer to them all. She buried her father next to her mother's grave. Everything was desolated. Food, clothes, armor, and weapons. She had nothing left to take with her.

** I can't come back here. There's nothing left for me here. But...**

Chun Li looked around the village again, but came up empty handed.

** I couldn't find Serene, Kirin, Reina, or Sota's bodies. Did they make it out before Kurama attacked?**

Chun Li didn't dawn on it too much. Her strength hasn't fully returned, her clothes were torn and she was pretty hungry. Nevertheless, she pressed forward, leaving her memories behind.

Walking for hours on end with no primary direction or objective, Chun Li's body was starting to grow heavy and her vision was becoming impaired. She stopped to rest on a bridge.

** Where am I going? What is there to do now? How far have I been walking? **

She took a look at her surroundings. They were mountains father up ahead, and the air was chilly. A river bank swept under the bridge where she was resting and the tress were blossoming with petals. The wind was picking up.

"Ah, achoo! I need to find somewhere to rest soon. I'm starting to catch a cold."

A sudden whisp passed Chun Li's cheek, causing blood to trickle down.

"What, what was that?!"

She turned around and seen needles coming at her. She guarded her face.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

The needles were getting in her arms and legs. She fell down in pain. She checked her arms. The needles pierced through her skin, but weren't fully in. She started taking them out.

"Pin needles? Who's there?!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows an out came an ice demon. He was blue, with nothing on but a cloth that covered his lower body. He had three scars on his forehead. His physic was utterly impressive, with a blue pendant around his neck. Blue horns were sticking out of the top of his head.

"What a delectable young lady. Oh, did I cause all of those boo boos on your sweet, heavenly body?"

"Who ugh, who are you?"

"It is rude not to give out introductions isn't it? Well, my name is Lone. Your turn."

" Chun, Chun Li."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Li. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where an orb is would you?"

"Orb? I don't know what your talking about."

Lone took a hard look at Chun Li.

"I think someone is fibbing to me." Lone said in a sing song voice. "You clearly know something. Tell me at once!"

Lone took out more pin needles and threw them at Chun Li. She got up and dodged a few but slipped and fell.

** No, I forgot about the ones in my legs!**

More needles started piercing her body. She put her hands in front of her face as the needles struck her knees and arms again.

"Oh dear, you look like your in a lot of pain," he said with a sad expression on his face.

"You look like your enjoying this," she retorted back.

"Believe you me I dislike this part the most. People don't want to compromise these days. All I want is information about the crimson red orb. My gut feeling tells me its in the eastern part of this area. That's where you were headed, isn't that right?"

Chun Li was silent. She really didn't have a destination, or anything for that matter. Everything was taken from her in a single night. What's left for her now?

"Aha! Your silence says it all! You do know," Lone yelled.

He turned his hand into a crystal spear. He charged at Chun Li ready to strike!

"I've had enough of your antics! Prepare to die!"

Chun Li tried to get up but quickly fell back down.

** It's no use, I can't move!**

She closed her eyes and braced herself.

"I'll save you, barrier!"

A man in the distance put his hand out and lightning started sparking from his hand. Leon thrusted his spear at Chun Li, but a lightning styled barrier was surrounding her. His spear hit the barrier, shocking Leon.

"Ahhhhh! What on earth," he yelled out.

Chun Li opened her eyes to see she was still alive.

** What is this? A barrier? Did I do this?**

"Lightning huh? There's only one person I know who could've done this," Lone said annoyed.

"You guessed right."

The man stood across of the bridge. He had blue eyes and dark hair. he wore a black outfit on, with a yellow shirt underneath. The yellow shirt had a small black wing design on it.

"Hiroshi, always knows how to spoil a good time," Lone said.

"You've dealt one too many deaths. This time I'll dispose of you," he said in a firm voice.

Hiroshi got in a fighting stance. Lone sighed and his crystal spear turned back into his hand.

"Two is enough but three is a crowd. I'll be back Hiroshi!"

A blue aura swirled around Lone, then he disappeared.

"That coward," Hiroshi said under his breath.

He looked down at Chun Li.

"Miss, are you alright? Let me help you."

"No, I'm fine."

Chun Li stood up but collapsed from fatigue. Hiroshi caught her.

"You'll need medical attention. Sit tight, I'll take you to my village."

Hiroshi carried Chun Li all the way to his village. It was a small village with crops of vegetables and fruit growing, kids roaming about and people working. A regular life here was settling to the people.

"Mother," Hiroshi called out.

"Yes Hiroshi?"

She was out in the fields planting crops of corn. She turned around to see the two.

"Good heavens, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Please, can you treat her?"

"Yes of course. Bring her inside."

He brought Chun Li inside their house and laid her down on a futon. Hiroshi's mother checked her over.

"I'm glad you brought her in when you did. She's in critical condition, but not totally life threatening."

"That's good to hear."

"I'll carefully take out the needles. Huh, needles?"

She began taking them out of Chun Li's body but was inspecting them closely.

"These are Lone's needles correct," she said in a serious tone.

"Yes mother."

"It's only a matter of time... Well I better treat her injuries."

Chun Li awoke hours later. Her midsection was bandaged and the bruises and cuts were cleaned as well. She slowly sat up, but a surge of pain went through her body.

"Ughhhh."

"You shouldn't move around so much. You were just treated recently."

Hiroshi came in with a basket full of grapes. He sat them down near Chun Li.

"Please feel free to-"

Chun Li grabbed a handful of grapes and stuffed them in her mouth.

"So delicious! So good! So..."

Hiroshi stared at her, not sure of what to make of this.

"I'm sorry. I should've asked first."

"Not a problem. You looked rather weak when we met. Would you care to explain what made your way here?"

Chun Li's face saddened. She looked away, trying not to remember what happened yesterday.

"It's alright if its confidential. I shouldn't have asked bluntly."

"No, I'm sorry. Th, thank you for saving me, ummmm."

"Hiroshi Satoru."

"Hiroshi, thank you for saving me. If you'll excuse me..."

Chun Li slowly got to her feet. She made her way to the door.

"Wait, where are you going," Hiroshi said getting up.

"I don't know where exactly. I've troubled you enough. I'll be leaving now."

"Now don't be so hasty."

Hiroshi's mother returned carrying a basket full of herbs. She had brown hair tied up in a bun. Her skin was a little wrinkly but had a real nice, heartwarming smile. She wore a brown kimono with a pink ribbon tied around her waist.

"You need to rest some more. You'll only cause yourself more damage going out like this."

"It doesn't matter, I have nowhere else to go. My village, my father, everything has been, everything..."

Chun Li couldn't hold it in anymore. She slumped to the ground and started crying. Hiroshi's mother put the basket down and cuddled Chun Li in her arms.

"Hush child, it's alright. If you have nowhere to go, you can stay here with us. Everyone and anyone is welcome in the village. My name is Mori."

Chun Li wiped her eyes and look at Mori's face. She meant every word, and she really did care for her people, and their safety.

"But I, I don't want to be a burden..."

"Nonsense! The more the merrier. Maybe, my son will find a new bride hehehe."

They both looked at Hiroshi. He starred at the two, scowled and turned away.

"As if I have time for something like that."

"Oh come now, I hope for a grandchild soon."

"Mother!"

Chun Li couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"Thank you ever so much. I won't get in either of your guy's way," she said bowing her head.

"No need to bow your head at me. Now for our first objective. Your clothes are torn. I'll head into town and buy new fabric. In the meantime, you two can start dinner. I expect a well cooked meal when I return."

She laughed and left the two alone.

"We'll have grilled fish. I hope you can catch fish," Hiroshi said.

"I hope that wasn't a challenge," Chun Li retorted.

Hiroshi laughed a little to himself.

"We'll head toward the river stream. Follow me."

Chun Li went along with Hiroshi. Her past life was gone, and a new life was forming, right in this village.

It's been a month since that assault on her village. Chun Li found a new life within a new village. The people were happy to see her, Hiroshi and Moro enjoyed her company, and everything was really peaceful. One day, Chun Li came in from her morning training.

"Hello everyone," she said entering the house.

Mori was the only one home. She was sitting down holding something shiny in her hands.

"Chun Li, sit with me. I'd like to have a word with you."

"Alright."

She sat across from her.

"Your village was destroyed by a demon fox correct?"

Chun Li's chest tightened. Nothing of the sort hasn't been brought up for quite some time. Memories of Kurama and her father starting reappearing.

"I, I wish not to speak of it," she said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry if its painful for you but I noticed a heavy burden that you've been keeping to yourself. Lone, you've encountered him a month ago."

"Yes."

"Did he say anything that you weren't aware of?"

"Something I wasn't..."

Chun Li thought back to the fight with Leon.

** "All I want is information about the crimson red orb. My gut feeling tells me its in the eastern part of this area. That's where you were headed, isn't that right?"**

"Leon mentioned a crimson red orb in the eastern part."

Chun Li looked in Mori's hands.

"Is that..."

"Yes, this orb is what Leon was after. This belonged to one of the seven guardians. Ingred, a amazon warrior. Seeing you reminded me of her tenacity and fighting spirit. This orb holds strong spiritual power, it shouldn't be in the hands of evil."

"Wait, are you...?"

She placed the orb in Chun Li's hands.

** What is, what is this feeling? I sense this...battle strength. It's amazing!**

"There are seven orbs in the spirit world," she explained. "All together, they have enough power to turn this world into dust. They might be able to bring back the dead."

Chun Li's ears perked up.

"The dead?!"

"Yes, I'm not sure if they posses such power but it could happen. All seven orbs together, although one of them is in the sky."

"In the sky?"

"Yes, another guardian, Minato Namikaze infused with the orb and became the Crescent Blue Moon. He resonates high above us. The other six's whereabouts are unknown to me. I found that orb before I settled here in the village. I think it'll be better in your care. This may seem like I'm trying to be rid of it but-"

"No, not at all. Collecting all six could bring back the dead. One of them is in my hands now."

Chun Li looked at the orb, her reflection glistened off the red sphere. She looked up with new light in her eyes.

"I'm leaving to find the rest of the orbs," Chun Li said with confidence.

Mori smiled.

"It was a pleasure having you here Ms. Li. Visit every now and then okay?"

"Yes I will. Thank you very much for taking me in. Please give my regards to your son."

"I'll make you a basket full of fresh fruit to take with you."

She piled up various fruits in a basket.

"Thank you once again. I'll never forget this kindness."

"I'll be praying for your success Ms. Li."

Chun Li left the village and set out on her new quest. She had no idea where to look first, but the only thing she could do was move forward.

"Mother, where has Chun Li gone," Hiroshi said coming home moments later.

"She's on a hunt," she replied.

"A hunt? Wait, you didn't give her the orb did you?"

"Now now, she's a smart, tough young woman. She wouldn't do anything to put herself or others in danger. I have complete faith in her."

"I'm still indecisive about it."

"We'll see what happens in the near future. Right now, there's no one who can stop her ambitions."

"No one..."

** My dear Chun Li. Follow your beliefs and make your ideals become a reality. For when you set your sites on something, you charge forward without hesitation. That is what will make you stronger. Even now, I bet your looking ahead with a plan already in motion... - Dorai Li**


	50. Before The Bell

_ "P, please take it easy on me!"_

_Shin Mika was barely able to dodge Izuna's kicks._

_ "Your opponent won't "take it easy" at all with you! Get more aggressive!"_

_Shin tripped over his own feet trying to dodge and fell in the grass. Izuna raised her leg high and brought it down with force. Shin closed his eyes and covered his face._

_ "Shin!"_

_Gohan was able to get in between the two and blocked Izuna's kick._

_ "Don't you have your own sparring partner Gohan, or do you find me more thrilling to fight," Izuna said in a flirty attitude._

_ "It's nothing like that. We shouldn't injure our teammates before the tournament. We just need light training."_

_ "Do you want our rival schools to beat us?"_

_ "Well no, but-"_

_ "Then we need to get in perfect shape before the tournament. We need our blood flowing. Just look at Asuka."_

_ "Huh?"_

_Gohan turned his head to see Asuka coming at his head with a flying side kick._

_ "How dare you ignore me!" Asuka yelled._

_Gohan removed his hands from Isuna's kick and dodged Asuka's side kick._

_ "I wasn't ignoring you, I was-"_

_ "Enough talk! It's time for action!"_

_Miroku was laying near a tree looking as the four were fighting. _

**_ Human girls are pretty feisty._**

_Most of their time was spent in the park getting ready for the Inter High tournament. A cool breeze blew around the park. Asuka kicked at Gohan's side but he caught her leg. She used her other leg and back flipped trying to kick Gohan in his chin. He immediately released her leg as her foot grazed his chin. _

_ "Over here!"_

_Izuna came from Gohan's blindspot and tried kicking his head off._

_ "Woah!"_

_Gohan ducked down, placed his hand on the ground, and kicked Izuna, twisting his body to gain more momentum in his attack. _

**_ Gohan is getting pretty good._**

_Izuna blocked at the last minute but his kick sent her sprawling across the field._

_ "Man, that was an impressive kick," Izuna said rubbing her cheek._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "You don't need to apologize, like I said don't think of me as a girl."_

_ I still find that hard to do._

_Asuka used this chance to ambush Gohan. She upped her speed and charged in with a punch to the back of his head. _

_ "Eat fist," Asuka yelled._

_Gohan cocked his head to the side, letting Asuka's punch slip past him. He grabbed it and judo threw her at Izuna. Izuna had no intention of catching Asuka as she sidestepped out the way. Asuka was able to land perfectly on her feet._

_ "Nice counterattack," Asuka said._

_ "Thanks."_

**_ Rosa did the same thing to me so I did that on instinct. I guess my spirit world training is paying off._**

_ "Ready for round two?"_

_ "Let's do it!"_

_Izuna and Asuka stepped side by side ready to fight with Gohan._

_ "Wait, I'm fighting both of you at once," Gohan asked surprised._

_ "Why not? Is that a problem," Asuka said._

_ "It shouldn't be. Two females against a male, perfectly fair," Izuna said._

_ "Make that two against two."_

_Shin stood by Gohan's side._

_ "Shin!"_

_ "Thanks for backing me up, but at the tournament you won't be fighting in the ring with me. I need to stand on my own two feet! Please, don't go easy on me!"_

_Shin charged at both the girls._

_ "Shin don't charge in there like that," Gohan yelled after him._

**_ Which one to strike first? I guess I'll take on Asuka!_**

_Shin directed his attack on Asuka. Asuka sighed and looked at him shaking her head._

**_ I'm really in a bad mood. I was hoping I could take out my frustrations on Gohan, but..._**

_Asuka planted her feet down, focusing on Shin's punch. _

**_ I wonder if this move I studied will work on Xion._**

_Asuka tightened her fist. Shin used all of his strength to punch Asuka. Asuka stood unfazed, watching for a perfect opportunity to counterattack. _

**_ I'm putting all of my power into this punch and your not trying to dodge it?! _**

_Shin extended his arm out and punched full force._

_**Now's my chance!**_

_Asuka dove her body into Shin's punch. She slipped his punch, grazing her cheek. The amount of built up energy she stored in her right fist was ready to explode onto Shin. She threw her fist square at his face._

**_ No, I'm way too in to dodge or block! I'll have to grit my teeth and try again._**

_Asuka's fist slammed right in Shin's face. A loud bang echoed through the park._

_ "Haaaaaaaaa!"_

_Asuka's fist extended, blowing Shin back. Blood splattered from his mouth. _

_ "Ughhhh."_

_ "Shin!"_

_Gohan caught Shin, but the impact even knocked Gohan to the ground. He looked at Shin, motionless as he laid in Gohan's arms. Izuna raced over to the two. _

_ "He, he's unconsciousness. After one punch..." Izuna said shockingly._

_ "Asuka, don't you think you overdone it," Gohan asked._

_ "No, in fact, I don't think I put enough into that attack. I don't know if it'll take her down completely," she said looking down at her right fist._

**_ Take her down? Who is she talking about?_**

_Izuna sat down on the ground, looking up at the sky._

_ "The inter high composes of four boys and four girls from each school. Asuka, me, Setsuna, and some other girl. Gohan, Shin, and two other boys. Hey Miroku?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Why didn't you sign up for the tournament?"_

_ "Well, I'd prefer love and peace over fists and violence. A monk carries these perspectives you see."_

_ "Right right, you said this many times when I would try to get you to fight me. Geez what a boring guy."_

_Miroku sat down next to Izuna._

_ "I wouldn't call it boring. I just wouldn't want to see a beautiful woman such as yourself trading fists with another individual. I would like to see your pretty face the way I came into this world."_

_Izuna was highly flattered._

_ "Oh Miroku."_

_She gave him a hug. Miroku held her for a minute, then his hand slipped right on her booty. Izuna blushed furiously._

_ "What the!? Miroku you, you, YOU!"_

_Izuna got up and punt kicked Miroku square in the face, sending him through a tree. He landed hard onto the ground._

_ "What...did I...do?" _

_He gave a loud and not needed sigh, then fell unconscious._

_ "Humph, serves him right," Izuna said sharply._

_Asuka walked over to the three. _

_ "Gohan let's bring him to the school. The nurse stays late sometimes. We could still catch her."_

_Gohan stood up with Shin still in his arms._

_ "Alright, but I don't think I can carry Shin and Miroku."_

_ "Don't worry, I'll stay behind and look after him," Izuna said._

_ "Good. If he try's anything funny just knock him out again," Asuka said looking at the still unconscious Miroku._

_ "C'mon Asuka."_

_ "Right."_

_Asuka and Gohan left the park and headed to Orange Star. Izuna sat next to the STILL unconscious monk._

_ "You keep touching me and I keep knocking you out. Don't you ever learn," she asked him._

_Miroku gave no response._

_ "Humph, fine stay silent. I hope were all ready for the tournament tomorrow."_

_Izuna started to ponder._

**_ That punch, she definitely took a page out of boxing. That was a Jolt Counter she threw, putting her whole weight behind that punch. She added her own twist to the punch though, building all of her strength into her right fist. Well, I'm glad she's on our side. Now I can witness your full power Asuka Kazama. I wonder how Setsuna is with her "individual" training._**

_ "Gale Blast!"_

_Ento gathered energy in his hand and threw it at Xion. Xion focused on the blast. Her eyes closed for a second, then turned light red._

_ "HA!"_

_With her fist, she punched the blast back at Ento, doubling the power and speed._

_ "Didn't see that comin,"Ento said almost depressing like._

_He dodged the blast and it exploded in the open field._

_ "Ok how about this!"_

_He powered up his energy and brought out two gale blasts._

_ "Gale Double Blast!"_

_Ento started launching the blasts at Xion. She quickly shifted one eye from red to blue. She was precisely dodging the blasts. She started to close in on Ento._

_ "No good, guess I'll have to use this!"_

_Ento stopped the blasts and focused his energy. He rushed in on Xion. His left hand started emitting white aura around it, then it became completely cloaked in it._

_ "Gale Strike!"_

_He threw his punch at Xion and Xion threw her punch at Ento. A clash was forming in the field. Ento was pretty surprised._

**_ No way! She can match my Gale Strike with just her fist!_**

_The two were blown away from the impact, both hitting the ground._

_Xion quickly stood._

_ "You need to get stronger Ento," she said sharply._

_ "What do you mean? We were both equal in strength."_

_ "Were we really? Do I really need to show you the difference in our abilities," she said staring at him with her blue and red eyes._

_Ento felt a shift in the wind. He could tell she was a little on edge and would gladly fight him to prove a point. _

_ "Tsk, fine," he said getting up._

_ "Good boy."_

_Her eyes turned back to her original color._

_ "You seem to be acting more aggressive than usual this past month."_

_ "Nice observatory skills idiot."_

_ "Does Asuka have anything to do with this?"_

_At that name Xion punched Ento in his chest. Ento side stepped at the last minute, her punch thrusted towards the air, causing a deadly WOOSH towards the wind._

_ "I am right. First you wanted to fight the girl on the magazine, now you wanna fight Asuka."_

_ "I may actually get to fight someone that could really be a challenge. I'm getting excited."_

_ "But just know that your not of that world. You can't use your powers willy nilly."_

_ "I know that."_

_ "Plus you can't use your eyes."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "It would be inconvenient if you broke our school down, or you ran so fast nobody could see you. Besides that would be a huge disadvantage and would be cheating."_

_ "Fine fine I get it. It's not like those human girls could keep up with me anyway. What about you?"_

_ "I don't wanna sound cocky, but I can only see Gohan as a potential threat. All those other guys might wanna duck and cover when they see what I'm packin heh heh. Well I think we've done enough training. You wanna come with me or stay here?"_

_ "I'll stay here, just be ready to pick me up tomorrow."_

_ "Okey dokey. I'll see you tomorrow Xion."_

_Ento teleported back to the human world. Xion sat down and took a deep breath. _

**_ Asuka Kazama, your an interesting girl. I look forward to trading fists with you. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you ms. model._**

_Tenshiro was punching away at the heavy bag. It was shaking constantly with each punishing blow._

_ "Training hard aren't we Icon," his trainer said coming behind him._

_ "Shut up!"_

_Tenshiro looked around the gym to see if anybody heard. They were all focused on their own objectives and didn't hear at all._

_ "You just love messing with me don't you old man."_

_ "That I do. By the way, you don't have a match scheduled so why are you here?"_

_ "Just stayin in shape is all."_

_ "Hmmmmm."_

_The old man inspected Tenshiro carefully._

_ "What is it now old man," Tenshiro said annoyed._

_ "I don't buy it."_

_ "But I'm not selling anything."_

_The trainer took the towel from around his neck and slapped Tenshiro with it._

_ "So your the only one who can make jokes around here," Tenshiro said rubbing his cheek._

_ "Anyway, you usually train this hard when you think your gonna be in for a long fight. Have you came across someone strong lately?"_

_Tenshiro thought about it, his mind shifting to Gohan._

**_ I suddenly run into you. I felt a sudden spark between us, I know you felt it too. Now, what do you think we should do about that? _**

_ "Tenshiro!"_

_Tenshiro was still in thought as the old man constantly yelled his name. A sudden vain popped out his head._

_ "Ok then."_

_He looked around the gym and seen a bucket of cold water. He put the towel in the bucket for a few minutes. After it was freezing cold he came back, started flipping the towel around, and began pinpointed where he was gonna strike._

_ "Freezing Whip of Death!" He yelled._

_Tenshiro looked up._

_ "Whip of what?"_

_He unleashed the towel on Tenshiro. He was getting smacked all around. Each blow was a cold front running through Tenshiro's body._

_ "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"_

_ "I swear old man I'ma punch you out! Then I'ma punch you out when your already punched out!"_

_ "That doesn't make any sense!"_

_After ten minutes of getting whipped, they both cooled down and regained their composure._

_ "Now where was I? Oh yeah, have you found anyone that caused you to do this?"_

_ "Heh, maybe. I can't say for sure but he caught my attention on the street."_

_ "A street thug caught your attention?"_

_ "It's complicated alright?"_

_ "Humph. Since you don't have a match scheduled, how about entering the Inter High tournament?"_

_ "Nobody there isn't on my level. I'd crush the whole competition. Besides, I could care less about which school is the strongest."_

_Tenshiro grabbed his training bag and headed out the door._

_ "I'll see you later geezer."_

_ "Take it easy street punk."_

_They both shot a snot nosed look at each other, then Tenshiro left the gym. His trainer smiled._

_ "That boy..."_

_Tenshiro was making his way home. Along the way he seen a bakery still open. He checked his wallet and seen he had just enough money._

**_ Green tea is always good after a workout._**

_Tenshiro entered the bakery, a nice smell of fluffy bread filled the air. _

_ "I would like that bread and that bread, oh this looks good too," Ento said picking about every bread in stock._

_ "I hope you have enough money to pay for all this," Rosa said calculating the cost._

_ "It would be a shame if I didn't heh heh."_

_Tenshiro looked around. It was pretty empty, with Toguro in the middle of the bakery on his laptop. He had a cherry pie with a glass of milk to go with it. Tenshiro got in line and waited his turn._

_ "Your total comes up to 2,000 yen sir," Rosa said._

_ "Not too much. Here."_

_Ento gave Rosa the money._

_ "Will you be needing a bag?"_

_ "Please."_

_Rosa put Ento's bread in a big brown bag._

_ "Thanks again."_

_Ento grabbed his bag and accidentally bumped into Tenshiro when trying to leave._

_ "Oh, sorry about that man," Ento said apologizing._

_ "Watch where your going," Tenshiro said sharply._

_ "Geez, whatever."_

_Ento began to leave but suddenly stopped. He turned to look back at Tenshiro._

**_ This guy gives off an uneasy feeling. Is this spiritual energy?_**

_ "Yes, I would like some of your green tea please."_

_ "Green tea. That'll be 500 yen sir."_

_Tenshiro handed Rosa the money._

_ "It'll be ready soon so I'll have to ask for you to wait."_

_ "Not a problem."_

_Rosa went into the back making fresh brewed green tea. Tenshiro drummed his fingers on the counter, patiently waiting._

_ "Is there any reason for you to be staring at me?"_

_Tenshiro turned around and seen Ento still looking at him._

_ "Me? I've been on my laptop the whole time," Toguro said._

_ "I wasn't talking to you four eyes."_

_ "Oh, well then."_

_Toguro went back to his laptop, drinking his milk._

_ "I said do you want something from me," Tenshiro said with an edge in his voice._

_ "You look like a street thug. With that type of build, you could pass as an excellent fighter. Now tell me," Ento had a deadly smile on his face._

_ "Your starting to piss me off kid!"_

_Tenshiro rushed in and grabbed Ento by his shirt collar and pinned him to a wall._

_ "If you two destroy any property here, I'll personally knock both of you out and throw you out," Rosa said still making the green tea._

_ "Whatever," Tenshiro said. "Now talk little boy, you want a death wish or somethin?"_

_ "I see. You defiantly have some power. Are you from the spirit world by any chance?"_

_ "What?!"_

_Toguro stopped typing. _

_**Spirit world? So these two have...**_

_ "I, I don't know what your talking about," Tenshiro said._

_ "I think you do. An I thought Gohan would be my only problem."_

_Tenshiro was becoming more and more angry with each thing Ento said. It's as if he was trying to get something out of him, or maybe he was taunting him. The hold on Ento's shirt was getting tighter._

_ "How do you know Gohan?! Answer me!"_

_ "I don't think your in a position to be barking out orders. You'll have to force it outta me!"_

_Ento kicked Tenshiro in his chest. He was sent all the way back across the room. Tenshiro rubbed his chest. Ento stood there and fixed his shirt. He waved his hand over to him._

_ "C'mon big boy," he said with a smile._

_ "Tsk!"_

_Tenshiro rushed in with his hands up. He threw two fast punches that Ento dodged. Ento put his hands up and threw an uppercut. Tenshiro knocked it away and sent a liver blow in Ento's side._

_ "Ahhhhh, not bad."_

_ "Don't toy with me!"_

_Tenshiro threw a wide swing that Ento easily telegraphed. He got inside and punched him deep in his stomach. _

_ "Huah!"_

_Tenshiro swung but Ento quickly left his vision. He turned around to see Ento throw a straight punch. Tenshiro blocked it but was sent back a few feet._

_ "Is that all you got? Hurry up, my bread is getting cold," Ento taunted._

_Tenshiro started smiling and gave out a little laugh._

**_ This guy, really has my blood boiling. He may be the one to satisfy my thirst. Heh heh heh._**

_Tenshiro looked at the light in the bakery, then at his shadow._

**_ The light here is okay. I can pull it off._**

_ "I have spirit world energy, yeah. Lemme show you some of it!"_

_Tenshiro rushed in and Ento did the same. Both of their fists were ready to collide with each other's faces._

**_ Phantom's Mark!_**

_Tenshiro's shadow extended and punched Ento right in the jaw._

_ "Haaaa!"_

_Ento's vision started becoming impaired._

**_ What was that punch? I didn't see it coming, so it had twice the amount of power. I could've sworn I landed first._**

_ "Satisfied kid," Tenshiro said smiling._

_Ento stepped back a bit._

_ "I don't know. I think Gohan is stronger than you. Your little baby punch wouldn't hurt him, and it barely scratched me."_

_A vain popped put of Tenshrio's head._

_ "Why you!"_

_Tenshiro rushed in for another Phantom's Mark. Ento ran inside as well._

_ "Good grief," Rosa said putting the green tea on the counter. _

_She hopped over the counter. Toguro pushed up his glasses._

_ "All I wanted was a nice afternoon with my laptop, cherry pie, and glass of milk. I can't even get that IN A BAKERY!" Toguro yelled._

_Ento and Tenshiro went for another exchange. Simultaneously, Rosa jumped in the way of Ento's punch and Toguro shifted to Tenshiro's firing punch. He knocked his hand aside, causing him to toppel over and fall into a crowd of chairs. Ento stopped his punch mid strike, his fist barely touching Rosa's chin._

_ "Glad I stopped in time. That would've been bad huh," Ento said trying to make a joke out of it._

_Rosa was unfazed. She raised her hand high._

_ "You wanna ask a question?"_

_She slapped Ento right across the face. He fell down hard on the ground._

_ "Ouch!"_

_ "From this point on, you are not allowed in this bakery. That goes for your little friend too."_

_Tenshiro slowly got up, looking at Toguro._

**_ A regular human couldn't have stopped my punch just like that. He has spiritual energy as well._**

_Tenshiro smiled._

_**This world is getting more and more interesting.**_

_Tenshiro dusted himself off and put his hands in his pockets. He was exiting the bakery, but stopped by Toguro._

_ "I don't know who you are four eyes, but this just earned you a spot on my hit list."_

_Toguro pushed his glasses up._

_ "I'm quite honored. This is the most attention I've ever gotten."_

_ "Joke around while you still can."_

_ "Hey, big boy," Ento said getting off the floor._

_ "What?"_

_ "You look like a high school student. I'll be participating in the Inter High tournament, Gohan as well. You should sign up, it's not too late."_

_ "Humph, don't tell me what to do!"_

_Tenshiro left the bakery, heading directly for the school to sign up._

_ "He's so gonna enter. Sorry about making a ruckus like that. I'll leave."_

_Ento picked up his bag of bread and left._

_ "I need to be paid more for this kind of insolence," Rosa said rubbing her head._

_She turned around and seen Toguro on his laptop eating his cherry pie._

_ "Your still here?"_

_ "Am I banned as well?"_

_ "If you buy another cherry pie you won't be."_

_ "You drive a hard bargain. Alright."_

_Tenshiro headed home after he signed up for the tournament. His mind kept flashing back to Ento._

**_ Who was he, and how does he know Gohan? He has keen sense to feel my energy. I'll just have to, huh?_**

_A trickle of blood came from his mouth. He wiped it off with the back of his hand._

**_ You can't be serious! Did he actually hit me? He couldn't have, he never touched my face. He tried going for an exchange but I could've sworn my Phantom's Mark hit him first, unless...he's faster than my Phantom's Mark._**

_Tenshiro couldn't believe it. He clenched his fist, a wild look appeared in his eyes._

**_ How Interesting! I've finally meet someone who could stand on par with me! This is wonderful, prepare yourself boy!_**

_Tenshiro snapped out of his thoughts for a second._

**_ I just realized, after all that, I never got my green tea...dammit._**

**_New rivalries are being formed, and new techniques are being prepared. Wait a minute, how did Setsuna's training fair? - Crescent Waves_**


	51. Get Ready

_ "Welcome everyone to the Inter High tournament!" The announcer yelled._

_The tournament was held at Tokyo High school in the auditorium. The stands were becoming completely filled with students from different schools and their parents. Although, the seatings were divided into sections for each school. The announcer came onto the mat._

_ "We have our four schools ready to compete for the Inter High trophy! Is everybody ready?!"_

_Everyone was on their feet, pumped up and ready to see some awesome fights._

_ "Okay, the first match up will be from the girl's side. Orange Star's Omori Yui and Kotaki High's Rimera Hushi. The first match will commence in 15 minutes. Feel free to take care of any personal matters before the match starts."_

_Every student's sparring outfits were color coded by their school's color. Orange Star's were orange, Kotaki High's were red, Fakato Academy's were blue, and Tokyo High's were black. Orange Star's girl's team had sparring outfits that matched Asuka's. Omori was patiently waiting for her fight, her hands shaking uncontrollably._

_ "Hey, are you gonna be okay," Setsuna asked._

_ "Oh, oh yes. I'll be just peachy once the match starts."_

_ "There's no reason to be scared. Well, your doing better than that guy down there."_

_She pointed to Shin, curled up in a ball on the floor._

_ "Heh heh, seeing that makes me feel a little bit better. Okay, I'll do some stretching."_

_Omori went to a corner and stretched out her legs. Setsuna looked around the arena. Most of the girls were stretching and chatting._

**_ I don't think I have anything to worry about. Everyone will just be stepping stones. My main objective is..._**

_Setsuna seen Rosa quietly stretching. Setsuna wasn't afraid or worried at all._

**_ You might've bested me at the national tournament, but this time I'm well prepared._**

_ "Everyone looks ready to fight," Juna said coming from the stands._

_She looked at all four of the girls._

_ "It's time to put your training to good use. I expect everyone did their part," she said to the girls but her eyes were motioning towards Asuka._

_ "What?" She eyed her mother suspiciously._

_ "Nevertheless, don't be discouraged if you lose. Go out and fight your heart out."_

_Juna returned back to the stands._

_ "Hey Setsuna," Asuka called over._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "You haven't been training with us this past month. You sure you can handle yourself out there?"_

_ "I wouldn't worry if I was you," Setsuna said in a calm tone._

_That caught Asuka off guard. She was really confident in her fighting ability, even though they haven't fought in over a month. Asuka became curious and wanted Setsuna to fight as soon as possible._

_ "Well, all four of us shouldn't have a problem," Izuna cut in._

_ "Yeah, nobody can beat us," Setsuna said._

_Izuna and Setsuna gave each other a high five. Asuka smiled, but the back of her mind was thinking something else._

**_ You two couldn't be more wrong. There's one here who could beat both of you._**

_Asuka looked over at Xion, she was throwing fast kicks and punches with automatic precision. Asuka focused in on her punches._

**_ If I could just land this punch, my Maiden's Cross, this could knock her out. I just need to get the timing down perfect. If I mess up..._**

_Xion threw a devastating uppercut in the air. Ento was highly impressed._

_ "Not bad Xion, and your not using your eyes either."_

_ "Was that suppose to be a compliment?"_

_ "Of course. Just remember NOT to use your eyes in any of your fights."_

_ "You should worry about yourself. I can handle your human world girls. Now when will it be my time to fight?"_

_ "Whenever your called. Just keep yourself under control until then. It looks like the match is about to begin."_

_The people returned to their seats. The announcer walked in the middle of the ring, along with a referee._

_ "Fighters come to the center!"_

_Omori and Rimera went in the middle of the ring. _

_ "There will be three rounds, one minute for each round. If it goes to a decision, the choice will go to our three judges. One in particular went to Tokyo High and is an exceptional fighter who won a few tournaments. Let the crowd here you Toguro Steel!"_

_Toguro stood, smiled and waved at the audience. Tenshiro clenched his teeth._

**_ Oh gimme a break. Guess my revenge will have to wait. Hmmmm, I wonder if I'll get disqualified by punching a judge._**

_ "Ladies, are you ready?"_

_The girls shook their heads yes._

_ "Alright then, begin!"_

_The announcer stepped off the mat. The two girls circled each other. Gohan and his team were watching the watch intensively. Shin was still shaking on the ground._

_ "Shin what's wrong," Gohan said kneeling down against him._

_ "N, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little cold that's all."_

_Gohan looked into Shin's eyes knowing he wasn't telling the truth. Shin sighed and got up._

_ "Alright, I'm scared. This is my first tournament after all. I'm just not confident in my strength. You seen how Asuka nailed me with that punch. If I can't handle her, then there's no way I'll survive in the tournament. Everybody's probably better than me anyway..."_

_Gohan put a hand on his shoulder._

_ "You and me, were a lot alike. We both have things were afraid of, things that stop us from reaching our goal. If we don't face our fear, then we'll never know how things would've turned out. Today we can change all of that, one step at a time."_

_Shin was utterly surprised. Such a highly riveting speech coming from who he thought was someone small and weak. Shin believed they were both the same. Size, attitude, even strength. He was wrong about all of them. His trembling stopped._

_ "Thanks, Gohan. I think I'll be okay. Yeah, I'll defiantly be ok."_

_ "That's the spirit!"_

_Juna, Fuji, Han, Miroku, Ayame, Dawn, Raman, Yui, and Chi Chi were up in the stands. _

_ "Who would've thought I'd see my daughter in a tournament after all these years," Han said scratching his head._

_ "Who would've thought I'd see my son in a tournament," Fuji said wiping his glasses._

_ "Oh I hope my daughter will make it out of this tournament in one piece," Yui said rocking back and forth._

_Han put a hand on her shoulder._

_ "Don't worry. Your daughter has gotten plenty strong since the national tournament. Well, lets see how they'll fair after their training. By the way, what's up with your uh, husband? Your wife too Fuji, and that guy..."_

_Han pointed to Chi Chi, Miroku, and Raman. They were with the cheer squad, both had a takakai headband on with little flags saying takakai. Ayame and Dawn were holding an orange banner. It said Fight On, in big bold letters. Chi Chi looked towards her squad. _

_ "Okay listen up! We are going to cheer and raise our fighting spirit high for Orange Star!"_

_Ayame, Raman, Miroku, and Dawn nodded profusely._

_ "YES MA'AM!"_

_ "Are we gonna let THEM out cheer US?!"_

_ "NO MA'AM!"_

_ "Then follow me and chant these words!"_

_ "YES MA'AM!"_

_ "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"_

_ "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"_

_Fuji slumped down in his seat._

_ "This will be the first, and last sporting event I take her to. I don't even know why Miroku is even here..."_

_ "He's doing well for someone not of this world. Your wife is sure pulling out all the stops. Maybe this will give the Orange Star team some confidence. Just look at the GAGAGA!"_

_ "The gagaga?"_

_ "No, look."_

_Fuji sat back up and seen Omori standing over Rimera. The ref looked over Rimera's body. She was out like a light. The ref waved his hands, signaling the match was over. Cheers were going around the whole arena, except for Kotaki High. Rimera slowly got up with help from the ref._

_ "Are you okay to be walking now," he asked._

_ "Yeah, I'm gonna go change now."_

_She was a little shaky, but managed to make her way back to the locker room. Omori went back to her section, the girls happily praised her for making it past the first round._

_ "Oh my goodness, I can't believe I actually won," Omori said still in shock of her K.O. victory._

_ "Don't get too into it. The competition is gonna get tougher from here on," Asuka reminded her._

_ "Ye, yes. Thank you Asuka-San. Please excuse me."_

_She bowed to her and left the auditorium._

_ "That's a win for us. We need to keep this momentum up."_

_Asuka looked down to see Setsuna quietly meditating._

_ "This is new. I've never seen you meditate before."_

_Setsuna was still quiet. Her hands lightly pressed together as she focused. Asuka felt a slight rouse from Setsuna. It quelled in her body, as if she was focusing on releasing something._

_ "Yo Sets."_

_Asuka slowly reached to touch her shoulder. Almost instinctively, Setsuna turned her head up at Asuka. She opened her eyes, they were black but slightly dulled. Asuka shook Setsuna._

_ "Setsuna! Wake up!"_

_Setsuna gave no response. Asuka lost patience and brought her hand up to slap her. Simultaneously, as her hand inched towards her cheek, Setsuna pressed the back of her hand close to her cheek to nullify the blow and made her other hand into a fist. Turning her fist clockwise, she punched Asuka straight in her chest. She was knocked back, coughing and holding her chest._

_ "Setsuna, what's gotten into you," she said rubbing her chest._

**_ That wasn't any ordinary punch. That was a concentrated punch. It had twice the amount of power, and she wasn't building up any strength in her fist. What's up with her reflexes though? They seemed sharper than mine. And her eyes..._**

_ "Asuka, what happened," Gohan said running to her side._

_ "Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"_

_Gohan looked over at Setsuna. She closed her eyes again, this time her eyes turned back black. _

_ "That took roughly eight minutes. I need to enter Shoken faster," Setsuna said under her breath._

_Asuka walked up to Setsuna._

_ "Care to explain what that was all about," Asuka said with her hands on her hips. _

_ "Oh sorry bout that, guess I got a little too focused."_

_ "Uh huh..."_

_Setsuna got up and kissed Gohan on the cheek._

_ "Your first tournament huh? How are you feeling?"_

_ "Pretty nervous, but I'll be alright. I'm gonna do my best for the both of us!"_

_Those words reminded of what Setsuna said at the national tournament. _

**_ I don't know how far I can go but, I'll keep fighting for them, and I'll keep fighting for you. I'll win this match, for all of us._**

_ Setsuna shook her head and held Gohan's hand._

_ "No, focus on yourself. Just keep cool and fight to win."_

_Gohan felt better after Setsuna's words, but he had an uneasy feeling about her. She was acting normal, but it felt as if she was hiding something._

_ "Yeah your right. Okay, I'm ready to go!"_

_ "That's my Go-Go!"_

_The announcer walked onto the mat. _

_ "Okay ladies and gentlemen, the next match of the Inter High tournament will begin! From Fakato Academy we have, Rosa Sinshu!"_

_Rosa walked on the mat, ready to meet her opponent._

_ "Next, from Tokyo High, Umi Zachi!"_

_Umi was a rather heavy set girl with a plump face. She pounded her fists together with a smile on her face._

_ "I hope your ready for this beating little girl," Umi taunted._

_ "Words can only go so far. Speak to me with your fists!" Rosa said getting into her fighting stance._

_ "Ready?! Begin!"_

_The announcer backed out of the arena. Umi wasted no time attacking Rosa._

_ "I don't care If you did win the nationals, your just a little girl who thinks she's the best! I'll prove that here and now!"_

_Uni thrusted her fist in Rosa's face. Rosa ducked under in and sent her knee into her stomach._

_ "Oomph!" Umi said holding her stomach. She swung her other hand trying to catch Rosa but she caught in with both hands. Rosa inspected her arm, looking for the right spot._

_ "Ugh, let go of my arm," Umi yelled._

_**There!**_

_Rosa punched Umi in between her shoulder and arm. _

_ "Gaaaa!"_

_Umi pushed Rosa off of her. Her arm was numb and wasn't moving at all._

_ "What did you do to my arm?!"_

_ "A momentary paralysis, hitting you in between your shoulder and forearm. It causes your arm to stop moving. In other words, your just a handicap."_

_ "Whatever, I can beat you with just one arm! Bring it!"_

_Umi rushed at Rosa once again. She threw punches with her one hand that were easily evaded. This went on the whole first round._

_ "Stop!" The referee signaled the end of the first round. Applauds were given to the two girls. They sat down, preparing for the next round. _

_ "Something's off," Setsuna said under her breath._

_ "What's wrong," Asuka asked._

_ "Rosa's fighting style has definitely changed. She's gonna try taking out my vital points. Besides that, she could've ended the match in round one. Why did she let this drag on for this long? Unless..."_

_Setsuna walked to the other side of the auditorium where Rosa was._

_ "Isn't it bad luck to be talking to your opponent before the match?" Rosa focused her eyes on Umi while talking to Setsuna._

_ "What are you plotting," Setsuna asked._

_ "Plotting?"_

_ "You could've ended that match but you didn't. Fess up."_

_ "So you noticed. Alright, I'll tell you. Wait, let me show you. I'm going to end the fight this next round."_

_ "Let's hope so. One hit from her and you could get knocked out. Remember you made a promise that we'd fight."_

_ "Don't worry, I haven't forgot. Just know, when we both make it to the finals..."_

_Rosa smiled up at Setsuna._

_ "I plan to steal your time."_

**_ Overcome your weakness and strike at your opponent with ferocious intensity. That's how I've seen all of my fights. I hope you'll be able to do the same. - Rosa Sinshu_**


	52. Altercation

_"Second's out!" The announcer yelled. Rosa got up from her chair and came onto the mat. Setsuna was highly confused as to what Rosa said._

**_ I plan to steal your time._**

_She couldn't quite understand what she meant. Thinking about it wouldn't do her much good. She patiently watched the match, trying to see how Rosa plans to "steal" her time._

_ "Ready?! Begin!"_

_The referee signaled his hand to begin the second round. Umi stepped towards Rosa. _

_ "You got me with the little paralysis punch, but the same trick won't work on me twice," Umi said shaking her left arm, showing the paralysis was fully gone. Rosa didn't respond at all. She looked at Umi's body, looking at every aspect of it._

_ "Not talking huh? Fine then!"_

_Umi rushed in and threw a slow front kick at Rosa. Rosa blocked the kick but it pushed her back several feet. Setsuna was a little surprised. _

**_ She clearly could've dodged that. What is she up to? How do you plan to steal my time?_**

_Rosa cautiously inched her way towards Umi with her guard up._

_ "Afraid of my kicks aren't ya!? Well my punches are even worse!"_

_Umi punched repeatedly at Rosa's guard. Rosa gritted her teeth as each punch pushed her back. _

**_ Steady now. Just keep your hands up. Look closely at her heart._**

_With Umi repetitively punching, her defense was gone completely, but her attacks left Rosa with no opening for a counter. _

_ "Is something wrong with Rosa," Izuna asked Asuka._

_ "There couldn't be. She was perfectly fine in the first round, now she's on the defensive, but why? She might lose out in raw power but Rosa has the advantage in speed and technique. She must have something in mind."_

_ "Like what?"_

_ "Something that'll make us not want to fight her..."_

_ "C'mon Rosie, what happened to all that cockiness?! I'm in total control now!"_

_Umi used the back of her fist and slammed it in Rosa's temple._

_ "Uhhhh..."_

_Rosa was off balance and looked on the verge of collapsing._

_ "Time to go to sleep!"_

_Umi brought her fist back and threw all her strength at Rosa._

**_ Her heart's open!_**

_Umi brought her fist down ready to knock Rosa out. Rosa side stepped to the inside and dodged Umi's punch at the last minute. Rosa tightened her fist._

_** My fist isn't strong enough to dig deep in your solar plexus, but if hit correctly and with enough force... **_

_She threw her punch while twisting her arm like a corkscrew. _

_ "HAAAAA!"_

_BOOM! The punch echoed throughout the hall. It made its mark, right in Umi's chest._

_ "Not bad little girl," Umi said._

_ "It's over."_

_Rosa readied her foot to kick Umi square in her jaw. Umi however, couldn't respond._

**_ What's going on? My body won't move! Is this another one of her paralysis punches?!_**

**_ Bum bum, bum bum..._**

_Umi could feel her own heart beat, as if everything she was hearing was cut off. Only the sound of her heart being punched rung through her ears._

**_ C'mon c'mon! Move MOVE!_**

_Blam! Rosa's foot connected with Umi's jaw. She fell back straight on the mat. The crowd was silent. Setsuna couldn't even grasped what had happened. _

**_ What, what was that punch? It looked like it hit Umi's heart. It was like she was stuck...in...time..._**

_Setsuna didn't quite understand the whole thing, but Rosa's message got across._

_ "A Heart Break shot," Juna concurred. _

_ "A what?" Han asked dumbfounded. _

_ "It's a move that strikes at your opponent's heart, stunning them for a brief moment," Asuka explained._

_ "So that's why Umi just stood there," Izuna said curiously. _

_ "That's a dangerous weapon Rosa has," Juna said._

_ "I wonder if Setsuna will reach Rosa before the others do," Han said with enthusiasm._

_ "If she doesn't, maybe one of us will have to take her out," Asuka said._

_ "Setsuna can't get mad at us if that happens. If they don't fight, then it wasn't meant for Sets to fight Rosa," Izuna concluded._

_ Rosa touched the side of her temple, her head still shaking from that blow to her temple._

**_ It takes one to give one, but I pulled it off. My Heart Break Shot!_**

_The ref came over to inspect Umi. Her body was laid out on the mat. He waved his hands and the match ended just like that. Applauds rang out the auditorium. Toguro was highly impressed._

**_ Someone who works at a bakery and who can fight with that level of skill, it's rare. It's no debating how you were able to win the national tournament, Rosa Sinshu._**

_Rosa stepped off the mat. She approached Setsuna, her shocked expression haven't left her face._

_ "Is something the matter," Rosa asked._

_ "N, no. That punch, that's how you intend to steal my time?"_

_ "The Heart Break Shot. If done correctly, you'll be physical immobilized for one second, plenty of time to knock you out."_

_Setsuna was at a loss for words. She touched her heart, not showing but was afraid of getting hit._

**_ I'd have my heart covered the entire fight. I don't want to get hit by that punch. Wait, I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I've gotten stronger since then, sensei trained me for a full month, even teaching me Shoken. There's no need to worry._**

_ "Has this punch implemented fear into you already," Rosa said closely looking at Setsuna._

_Setsuna was able to calm down and regain her stature. She looked at Rosa and talked in the same calm tone she spoke to Asuka with._

_ "Please don't concern yourself about me. Just keep your end of the promise, and I'll do the same."_

_Her tone caught Rosa off guard. Setsuna walked back to Orange Star's side of the auditorium._

_ "Ok folks, this third match will be from the boys. From Kotaki High, we have Tenshiro Himura!"_

_Tenshiro walked along the mat. Gohan and Ento stared at Tenshiro. Ento's started cracking his knuckles._

**_ Boy I hope I get to fight him!_**

_Gohan started getting ready._

**_ I knew I couldn't avoid you. No way around it then._**

_ "From Tokyo High!"_

**_ Yes Yes YES!_**

_ "Guess it'll have to wait," Gohan said under his breath. Ento done a little stretching and was walking towards the mat._

_ "Jurobi Yuko!" _

**_ No No NO!_**

_Ento went back to his side disappointed. Tenshiro looked over and laughed._

**_ Don't worry kid, we'll fight soon. I'ma end this quick._**

_Both fighters came to the center. Jurobi was a short stocky kid with barely any muscle at all._

_ "Ready?! Begin!"_

_The fight was underway. Jurobi walked up to Tenshiro and bowed to him._

_ "Let's, ummm, let's have a good match," he said nervously._

_Tenshiro didn't say anything. He put his hands up._

_ "You ready kid?"_

_ "Ye, yeah."_

_ "C'mon Tenshi! You can do it!"_

_Amy was in the Kotaki High stands cheering and yelling loud for Tenshiro. Tenshiro turned around and flashed her a smile._

_ "Oh he really makes my heart flutter," Amy said daydreaming._

_ "Can it would ya? He's just an Icon wannabe," a student boy said._

_ "For your information Natsu, he isn't trying to be like anyone. He's just that great."_

_ "I hope he loses in the first round. That'll make my day," Natsu said laughing._

_Amy's cheeks began to puff out. She started cheering again._

_ "Tenshi don't listen to those jerks! Win this tournament and prove them wrong!"_

_ "This won't take long! Just sit back and watch the magic happen," Tenshiro said turning his back on Jurobi again._

**_ Normally I wouldn't attack a person from behind, but this guy is acting a little too cocky. Well, the bell has rung. Here I come!_**

_Jurobi ran towards Tenshiro with his fist clenched._

_ "Tenshi watch out!"_

_Amy was pointing at Jurobi._

_ "Watch out for what?"_

_Tenshiro turned around and seen a jumping Jurobi with a fist flying inches towards Tenshiro's face. Natsu stood up excited._

_ "Get your ass kicked wannabe!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. BLAM! Jurobi's head snapped upward as he was punched out of the air and onto the mat. _

_ "WHAT?!" Natsu was holding his head in disbelief._

_ "See, I told you! Yeah Tenshi," Amy screamed. Everyone else was quiet. They didn't see how it ended, or Tenshiro throw a punch, but how the K.O. was received was unknown. The ref waved his hands._

_ "Wow, a one punch K.O! This Inter High is heating up fast!"_

_The boys were whispering to each other, in awe of that performance._

_ "How did he even touch him?"_

_ "He's just that quick."_

_ "I sure don't wanna fight that guy..."_

_ "I think I might pull out of this tournament."_

_Ento put his hand over his mouth, quietly pondering._

**_ Jurobi's punch was too close for Tenshiro to counter that fast. He must've hit him with that same punch he hit me with at the bakery. Most people didn't see it, but he moved his hand and motioned it to Jurobi's chin. All of a sudden, he was the one of the floor. How did that happen?_**

_A clap was heard in the auditorium. Everyone looked around and seen it was from Toguro. He smiled at Tenshiro._

_ "A nice display of speed Mr. Himura. Everyone needs to keep an eye out for you."_

_Tenshiro wasn't amused at all with his sarcastic tone. He walked over to the judges and banged his hands on the table._

_ "You find this real funny don't you four eyes."_

_Toguro pushed up his glasses._

_ "Not at all. Why are getting such a vigorous attitude with me?"_

_ "Do you seriously think I won't hop over this table and beat the living hell outta you?"_

_ "Well you can try, but..."_

_Toguro banged his hands on the table even harder, a wild look in his eyes._

_ Don't test me Himura I am not like the rest! I promise you that'll be the worst mistake of your life!"_

_The tension in the auditorium was so tense. The atmosphere itself was chilling and frightening. Tenshiro smirked and walked back._

_ "That's what I wanted to see. It seems you do have a spine."_

_He went back to his side and relaxed with his hands behind his head. The announcer spoke._

_ "Well uh, we shall continue with the next match. From Orange Star, we have Gohan Yatakashi!"_

_Gohan's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He got up and walked on the mat._

_ "From Fakato Academy, we have Kentaro Momushi!"_

_Gohan, Asuka, Dawn, Setsuna, Ayame, and most of Orange Star was shocked. Kentaro quietly stepped on the mat, looking ahead at the boy he once bullied. Gohan was at a loss for words. Out of everybody here, he would've never expected Kentaro to be his opponent. He couldn't even make eye contact with him._

_ "C'mon team! Let's hear it for Gohan! GO GOHAN!"_

_Chi Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. The cheer squad regained their composure and started cheering for Gohan._

_ "So this is the guy who made you bled Asuka," Izuna asked._

_ "Ye, yeah..."_

_ "Seeing him now, it's amazing that Gohan was able to take him down. Now I'm really curious."_

_Setsuna bit her nail._

_** This creep caused Gohan so much suffering. Take him down Gohan!**_

_ "Ready?! Begin!"_

**_Things will be different this time around. I'm not the same as before, you see. I can tell you aren't either. -Kentaro Momushi_**


	53. Personal Vendetta

_Gohan never would've expected Kentaro to be his opponent. After the fight between the two, Kentaro hadn't shown up to school, even after his suspension. Now he goes to Fakato Academy and is standing before him as his opponent. Gohan took his fighting stance. Kentaro walked towards Gohan, regardless of the stance he's taking._

_ "What is he doing," Izuna asked Asuka._

_ "I have no idea, but I wouldn't trust him if I was Gohan. He should just take this opportunity and kick his head off."_

_Kentaro stood face to face with Gohan. Gohan wasn't so sure of what to do._

_**The bell rang so why isn't he taking a fighting stance? Is he trying to pull something sneaky on me?**_

_Kentaro bowed to Gohan._

_ "Let's have a good match! May the best win!" He yelled in a firm voice._

_This caught Gohan and most of Orange Star off guard. They've never known Kentaro to have sportsmanship, especially to Gohan. With everyone from Orange Star knowing about their current relationship, they seen this as quite a shock. Whispers started to go around their side._

_ "Have you ever known Kentaro to be such a gentlemen?"_

_ "No, never. He was just a bully who constantly picked on people, especially Gohan."_

_ "Well Gohan did beat him up a month ago. Maybe that changed his attitude."_

_ "Yeah I bet. Because of Gohan, we won't have to put up with that jerk anymore!"_

_More people were starting to get real excited for this match. Chants were coming from Orange Star._

_ "Gohan! Gohan! Gohan!"_

_Fuji looked on at the match, keeping all of his thoughts to himself._

**_ So he's the one who made Gohan run into his shell._**

_ "Now were talkin! LET'S HEAR IT FOR MY SON!"_

_Chi Chi seemed to be the captain of Orange Star's section. Everybody was on their feet, waiting for Gohan to deliver another knockout. Kentaro ignored their cheering for Gohan and booing towards him. Gohan slowly bowed to Kentaro._

_ "Let's have a good match," he said hesitantly._

_ "I wouldn't be surprised if he kneed you right now!" A student yelled out._

_ "Hey ref, you better watch out for that guy! He'll throw a lot of low blows!"_

_Most of the students laughed hysterically._

_ "Lay off would ya?!"_

_A girl with short black hair and a nice physique and delicate slender body yelled out from below. She had on a blue sparring uniform. _

_ "And who are you girlie," a student said looking down on her._

_ "Videl Yatamani. Look, Kentaro has done some rough things but that doesn't mean you can chew him out like that. He's changed, so don't make it harder than it is for him."_

_ "And who are you to him exactly?"_

_Asuka walked up to Videl with her arms crossed._

_ "I'm the girl who changed him."_

_Videl looked over Asuka._

_ "I think your the girl that had a rock thrown at the back of her head. Asuka right?"_

_Asuka stepped a little closer to Videl. _

_ "So what?"_

_Videl could feel Asuka's intensity. She didn't back down though. She took a step forward._

_ "Look, all I'm asking is for Orange Star to BACK OFF with Kentaro. Everyone deserves a second chance. Whatever he's done in the past should be forgiven and forgotten right?"_

_ "Tsk, you make it sound so easy. You have no clue what Kentaro put Gohan through."_

_Asuka touched the back of her head where she was struck with the rock. The memory escaped her mind, but after seeing Kentaro again, they just came back instantly._

_**You should learn your place next time. Now you see why nobody hangs around this kid! There always doomed to get hurt by me!**_

_Asuka's blood started to boil. _

_ "Don't you dare..."_

_ "What's your problem now," Videl asked annoyingly._

_Asuka grabbed Videl by her sparring uniform and pinned her to the wall._

_ "Don't you dare act like you know what we went through!"_

_Videl was unfazed by Asuka's outburst. She looked at Asuka, waiting for her next move. _

_ "Asuka, don't."_

_Setsuna touched Asuka's shoulder and shook her head. Izuna touched her other shoulder._

_ "Don't start a fight now. You'll get disqualified. Save it for the ring."_

_Asuka looked at the two of them, then back at Videl. Her grip released. Videl fixed her uniform. _

_ "I hope your not looking for an apology from me," Asuka said coldly._

_ "Coming from you, I wouldn't count on it. Just don't talk bad about Kentaro. He really has changed."_

_Videl walked back to her side._

_ "Do you know her Asuka," Izuna asked._

_ "No. Actually, that was quite rude of me. I'll give her a better greeting."_

_Asuka's face tightened._

**_I'll greet her with my fist!_**

_Kentaro and Gohan got in a fighting stance. Kentaro made the first move. He ran in and punched at Gohan's head. Gohan blocked it at the last minute but was pushed back. Gohan's arms were tingling._

**_ He still has that destructive power. I better be careful._**

_Kentaro made his way towards him. His punches were strong and just one hit would leave you seeing stars, but Gohan was prepared. He took his punches countless times before, and he didn't wanna get hit by them again. Gohan started dodging his punches, not one hit was landing._

**_ He's gotten pretty fast since last we fought. But don't think I haven't grown either!_**

_Kentaro thrown a punch, putting his whole body into it. The punch was easily telegraphed._

_**Now's my chance!**_

_Gohan dodged the punch and made his way inside Kentaro._

_ "Got you!"_

_ "What?!"_

_Kentaro spread his arms out and brought them in, trapping Gohan in a bear hug. Kentaro squeezed tightly, crushing Gohan's body._

_ "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"_

_ "If you value yourself, give up now!"_

_ "N, no! I won't, I can't, ahhhhhh!"_

_Gohan could barely talk his body was hurting so much. Chi Chi looked on as her son was trapped. Her motherly instinct wanted to go down there and stop the match._

_** No, I can't keep babying him like I use to. He can do this. Because he's my son! **_

_ "READY TEAM?!"_

_She turned towards her cheer squad. Miroku, Ayame, Dawn, and Raman were ready._

_ "YES MA'AM!"_

_ "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!"_

_Soon after, Orange Star was on their feet screaming the chant. It even moved Tokyo High, Fakato Academy, and Kotaki High. The whole arena was getting pumped!_

_ "Submit now Gohan!"_

_Kentaro's hold was getting tighter. Gohan's body was starting to give out._

_** I, I can't escape. Am I going to lose here, to him, again...**_

_Gohan was on the brink of surrendering, but a sudden memory came back to him._

**_ What does it mean, what does it mean to be strong? All of that training, what was it for?_**

_Gohan clenched his fist._

**_ I wanted to what the meaning of that was. I haven't come close to finding the answer, but..._**

_Gohan's chest tightened._

**_ If I lose here..._**

_Gohan brought his head back and head-butted Kentaro._

_ "Ahhhh!"_

_Kentaro started rubbing his face. Gohan dropped to the mat, his body sore all over._

_**I'll never find the answer I'm looking for!**_

_Gohan got up and charged at Kentaro._

_ "Kentaro look in front of you! BRACE YOURSELF!" Videl yelled._

_Kentaro quickly stopped and seen what was coming. Gohan brought his fist back and punched him straight in the face. Kentaro braced himself before the impact but the punch knocked him right off his feet. He fell on the mat with a thud._

_ "THERE WE GO! GO GOHAN!"_

_Chi Chi was yelling at the top of her lungs. Kentaro's head was fuzzy as he stood up._

_ "Kentato, pull yourself together! Forget what everyone else says! Just know who YOU REALLY ARE!"_

_Videl was intensively watching the match, giving Kentaro the strength he truly needed. Kentaro looked over to her, determination and fire in her eyes._

**_ You were there Videl, when no one else was. I thank you Videl for saving me. So that's why, I can't let your voice go to waste! Prepare yourself GOHAN YATAKASHI!_**

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Kentaro roared at the top of his lungs! _

_ "What's gotten into him," Asuka said curiously._

_Kentaro rushed at Gohan and kicked him in the side of his head. Gohan blocked it but was knocked sideways. _

_ "Haaaaaaa!"_

_Kentaro punched Gohan straight in his stomach, spit flying out of his mouth._

_ "Gaaaaaa!"_

_Kentaro brought both his hands together and went for a hammer strike._

_ "GOHAN MOVE!" Asuka yelled._

_Gohan's vision was blurry but he could hear clearly, he heard Asuka's voice. Gohan quickly moved away before Kentaro's hammer strike connected. His hands hit the mat with a loud BANG! Gohan was still stable, but the punch to the gut was still lingering._

**_ That was some punch. Kentaro has definitely changed, for the better. _**

_Kentaro and Gohan stared each other down. Gohan looked over in Asuka's direction._

_** If I didn't hear your voice, I would've lost for sure.**_

_Gohan's eyes said it all. Asuka winked and mouthed the words "Go get him."_

_His face suddenly turned serious._

_** I'll defeat you here and now, KENTARO MOMUSHI!**_

_**Your so helpless ya know that? I don't wanna see you lose, especially with Asuka in his corner. Although, I do feel like we both share the same drive... Wait what am I saying?! I'll guide you as long as you can move so stay sharp! - Videl Yatamani**_


	54. And You Were There

Gohan charged in and threw a kick at Kentaro's side. He caught it and tried to punch Gohan in the face. Gohan caught his punch. With his other free hand, Gohan tried to punch again. Kentaro's hands and feet were occupied except his head. Kentaro threw his head into Gohan's fist, nullifying the blow.

"Way to use your head Kentaro!" Videl yelled

"Haaaaaaa!"

With all his strength, Kentaro held his leg tight along with his arm and threw him across the ring.

"Woah!"

Gohan was airborne, but was able to perfectly land on his feet.

"Nice one Gohan!" Asuka said praising him.

Ding! The first round came to a close. The students applauded for an awesome first round. Kentaro and Gohan headed to their own sides and sat down in a chair.

"How are you feeling Gohan," Asuka asked.

"I'm alright. I'm just, really shocked to see him here, and my opponent nonetheless.

"Yeah... Just remember what he did to us and use that for motivation."

"What he did to us?"

Asuka motioned her hand to her head. Gohan looked at her, then suddenly remembered that incident. Gohan recalled the painful memory, and his old emotions started to return.

"Now you'll really have something to fight for. Are you ready Gohan?"

Gohan remained silent. Over the years Kentaro crushed Gohan's spirit, rendering him useless and a loner throughout high school. It was then Asuka gave him the courage and strength he needed. He didn't fight to seek revenge, but to protect what he loved, and right now...

"Are you listening Gohan?"

"Oh, sorry Asuka. Your right, I do have something to fight for. In that first round, I think Kentaro has someone he's fighting for too."

Gohan looked over at Kentaro and Videl. Videl checked Kentaro's face for any bruising or swelling.

"Your really thick headed, but you listen when you need too. That punch would've did damage if you hadn't braced yourself."

"It's all thanks to you, ya know."

Videl blushed a bit.

"Dont, don't get so sentimental on me now. Stay focused and keep your composure. If your in a tight spot, look back at me and remember why your fighting in the first place. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Kentaro's voice trailed off as he remembered back when he lost to Gohan. Everything was hard, but he was able to find some closure in all of it, just not how he saw it.

"I AM LEAVING THIS ORANGE DUMP!" Kentaro said as he made his way up to Orange Star High. His suspension was up tomorrow but he couldn't wait anymore. His reputation was down the toilet and he knew once he came back, people would laugh at him. Mock and tease him for getting the beating he most deserved. Students were still in their classrooms when he entered the building. He quickly made his way to the principle's office. The principle was filing paperwork when Kentaro burst through the door.

"I need to talk with you!"

The principle looked up in surprise to Kentaro's outburst. He put his pen down and removed his glasses.

"Mr. Momushi, it's a pleasure to see you, although I shouldn't have to see you until tomorrow. That's when your suspension is up correct?"

"I wanna get out of here. Transfer me to another school."

"Transfer you? Well, what brought this on?"

"I don't think I'll feel safe by being here after what happened. I think the best choice would be to transfer."

The principle thought it over. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I think I'll have to agree with you on this decision Mr. Momushi."

"Really?!"

"Of course. Your actions here have been intolerable to say the least. Maybe at another school, you'll be able to reform yourself. Now, which school would you like to attend?"

"It doesn't matter, anywhere but here."

"Hmmmmmm, alright then. I'll send you to Fakato Academy. Maybe there, you'll learn a thing or two about discipline."

"Don't worry sir, I'll become a better man, you'll see."

Kentaro left the office with a smirk on his face.

_** I'ma start fresh at Fakato Academy. Better watch out, Kentaro is gonna take over!**_

Kentaro walked towards his new school the next day. He looked around at all of the students.

** This is gonna be too easy. These little punks won't know what hit em.**

"Move MOVE!"

A girl with short black hair rushed past Kentaro.

"Watch were your going next time girlie!"

The girl turned around and looked at Kentaro.

"Humph!"

She rushed into the building. Kentaro snarled.

**It hasn't been five minutes and I'm already losing respect. Don't worry, that's all gonna change soon.**

Kentaro entered the building and went to his locker. As people passed, they stopped and started at Kentaro, snickering and laughing. Kentaro wasn't sure if they were laughing at him or not, but the laughter started to irritate him.

** What are these idiots laughing for? It's not like they know what happened at Orange Star.**

Kentaro slammed his locker and went to class.

Lunch came by and Kentaro was fuming with anger.

** This can't be happening! So they DID know what happened! That's the ONLY reason they'd have a reason to laugh at me! GAAAAA!**

Kentaro punched a wall near the cafeteria doors.

"Hey!"

The short black haired girl pointed at Kentaro.

"Somethin you want?" Kentaro said annoyed.

"That's vandalism! I don't know what your problem is you moron, but I suggest you fix your attitude. If not..."

The girl took a pair of black fingerless gloves out of her pocket and put them on. Her face turned serious.

"I'll fix it for you!"

Kentaro cringed. Her words and her attitude reminded him of Asuka. He thought back to those times at Orange Star. Trying to flirt with her, then being humiliated in front of everyone. Throwing a rock at her head causing her to bleed. It gave him a sad, uneasy feeling.

"I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

Kentaro calmed down and put his hands in his pockets. He tried walking past her but she blocked his way.

"I've been noticing people laughing at you in the halls. Who are you anyway?" She asked curiously.

"It's not your business who I am. Move aside."

Kentaro stepped passed her but she grabbed his arm.

"I've seen guys like you around here, talking and acting tough. Those type of guys..."

She flashed him a smile.

"Are usually weak and nothing special."

That remark reminded him again of Asuka. Their cockiness and attitudes alike. Thinking about it made his head throb.

"Are you gonna make a move big boy?"

"No."

"Huh?"

Kentaro tugged his arm out of her grip and left walking down the halls.

Kentaro found a stairway leading up to a rooftop.

**Good, maybe I can vent my frustrations outside.**

He climbed the stairwell and opened the door. On the roof were four rough looking guys that were smoking in silence. Their eyes started at Kentaro.

"Who the hell are you," one of them said.

"Tsk, I can't get any peace and quiet. I'm outta here."

Kentaro started walking down the stairs.

"That's the loser who got his ass kicked by a little man. Gohan Yatakashi was it?"

Another guy said blowing smoke from his cigarette. Kentaro froze in place. The fight actually spread to Fakato Academy. Those students had a reason for pointing and laughing. They all knew the truth. Kentaro was furious and stormed his way back on the rooftop.

"He didn't beat me! It was a cheap shot. A CHEAP SHOT!"

One of them flicked their cigarettes on the ground and stepped up to Kentaro.

"No, your just a cheap loser. My little brother goes to Orange Star. He video taped the whole thing. A little kid named Gohan beat you down after you hit his girlfriend with a rock in the back of her head. Your pathetic."

The level of intensity could not be measured. Kentaro was so angry he was crying out tears of rage, and...

"Well, this is your first day here at Fakato Academy isn't it. My names Kotsu Akugi. Po, Quill, Remmy, let's give him a welcoming gift."

Po closed the door behind them. The four circled Kentaro, readying for a fight.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

Kentaro turned around and punched Remny in the face, knocking him down. Kotsu snuck behind Kentaro and put him in a full Nelson.

"LET ME GO!"

Kentaro struggled but couldn't break free. Remny got back up and spat blood in Kentaro's face.

"Time for a beating," Remmy yelled.

The three started wailing on Kentaro, kicking and punching him everywhere. Kentaro's hands were trapped and all he could do was flail and kick with his legs. It was no good. His face started to bruise and his mouth was cut. Throughout the whole beating, Kentaro's thoughts kept flashing towards Gohan. How he use to gang up on him, bully him in the halls, knocking his books out his hands, having a satisfied look when he was on the verge of tears. For the first time in his life, Kentaro felt pity and sadness.

** So, this is how you felt Yatakashi? Did I make you feel like this everyday? **

Kotsu released his hold and threw Kentaro on the ground. Kotsu dusted himself off.

"Worthless trash, that's all you are here now."

"That's enough!"

The door was kicked open. Kentaro looked at the girl standing in the doorway.

**Asuka?! What are you, no that isn't her...**

"Always the gang mediator aren't you Videl." Kotsu snickered.

"I had my suspicions so I secretly followed him up here. What do you think your doing Kotsu?"

"Enjoying a smoke, until this trash interrupted it," Kotsu said putting his foot on Kentaro's back. Videl started walking towards Kotsu. Remmy jumped in front of her.

"This isn't any of your business so why don't you run along and pretend this never happened huh?"

"Sorry, but I'm a little too nosy, and when I see someone getting ganged up like this it becomes my business!"

Vide threw a solid hook at his jaw. He staggered back holding his jaw.

"Why you stupid girl!"

Remmy charged at her and threw a straight punch. Videl dodged it, and caught his arm. She used his own momentum and was able to throw him straight down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Remmy rolled down the stairs and smacked his head against the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Who's next," Videl said placing her hands on her hips. She turned to the other two guys. Po and Quill surrounded her. Po threw wild punches Videl dodged easily. Quill caught her from behind and punched at the back of her head. She dropped down and evaded the punch. Quill's punch was still in motion as it struck Po square in the face.

"Ahhhhhh! You idiot why didn't you stop?!" Po said holding his nose.

"Sorry bout that," he said calmly.

Videl jumped mid way and back flip kicked Po in the jaw. She was standing on her hands as she wrapped her legs around Quill's head. She threw him into Po, knocking them both down. She returned to her feet, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh man, fighting you guys always turn into a workout."

"Get off me!"

Po pushed Quill off him and ran at Videl with his fist ready.

"I don't care if your a girl, I'm gonna knock you out!"

"Well if you insist."

Videl charged at him too. She slowly studied Po, looking for the best chance to counter.

** I can always use a practice dummy. Time to see if this new punch will work!**

They both closed the gap and Po threw his punch straight at Videl's face. She took an extra step and the punch sailed past her hair. She stretched her left arm from under his outstretched arm. She was inches from his face.

"Wha, why are you so close to me?!" He said startled.

"So I can do this!"

Po didn't notice Videl's arm from under his own. She tightened her fist and swung it, knocking Po's fist aside. Her fist landed squarely in his temple. Almost instantly, he dropped to the ground. Videl raised her hands in triumph.

"Oh yeah! My Lightning Jolt was a success!"

"Lightning Jolt?"

Kotsu walked towards Videl.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was basically a Jolt Counter you pulled of, but in a different variety. You slipped your arm under Po's so he didn't notice. Then you punched in his blind spot, obscuring his vision. You made it even effective jumping into his punch and getting in his face. Clever Videl Yatamani."

Videl was quite shocked. Kotsu may be a bad boy, but he had good observatory skills to see everything that happened and laid out what Videl had thought of. For some reason, it made her upset.

"So what? It's not like you could do anything about it. In fact, you wanna be my next dummy?"

She got into a fighting stance. Kotsu raised his hands.

"After that, I have no need to fight you. I'll be leaving. Clean up this trash for me will ya?"

He put his hands in his pockets and left the rooftop. Kentaro was still amazed by what he saw. All it took was for one girl to take down four guys by herself. He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. Videl knelt by his side.

"You okay?"

Kentaro was ashamed of himself. Not once but twice he was humiliated. They'll probably tell everyone how Kentaro got his butt kicked again. He probably deserved it they'll think. Kentaro got up barely steady.

"I'm, I'm alright. Guess I'll, see you later..."

Kentaro glumly went down the stairs. Videl looked on at the broken figure.

_**A disfigured man walks along the lines between good and bad. Where does he stand now? -Crescent Waves**_


	55. Master Vs Master Vs Student Vs Student

_For the rest of the day Kentaro was quiet and kept his head down. More people were snickering and laughing, but he paid no attention. He was the village idiot around the school now._

_**I'm just a joke around here now. I guess, this is how I made him feel...**_

_Kentaro didn't understand why his mind kept going back to Gohan. Maybe this was karma for the way he treated him over the years. The thoughts made him feel sad and empty inside. There's nothing he can do about it now. Kentaro went to his locker and collected his things._

_ "Hey big boy."_

_He turned to see Videl staring at him. Every time he seen Videl, his mind kept flashing back to Asuka. He shook his head trying to suppress the thoughts._

_ "Hey uh, Videl."_

_ "I'm sorry I followed you earlier. You just seemed a bit down and I wanted to help out."_

_ "Heh, you really are nosy." _

_Kentaro couldn't help but laugh a little._

_ "Says the guy who got beaten to a pulp."_

_That shut him up. Kentaro closed his locker._

_ "Well, later."_

_Videl grabbed his arm._

_ "Look, I'm sorry. You just seem a bit, odd. You like a bully and yet, not a bully. I don't pay attention to rumors but they said you got into a fight with someone named Gohan. He beat you, then I guess you transferred here."_

_Kentaro just gave up. All of his books dropped to the ground._

_ "Hey, what's wrong," Videl asked surprised. Kentaro put his hands on the lockers with his head down._

_ "Yeah, it's true. I got beat by someone smaller than me. I can't let that go. I threw a rock at the back of Asuka's head. She was bleeding from the back. I was mad she made me feel like a loser. He stared me down with those intense eyes. It was nothing I've ever seen before from him. I was at a loss for words. He beat me real good. After that I transferred here, not wanting people to laugh or disgrace me. The fight got here too. I just can't escape this..."_

_Kentaro started banging his head against the lockers. Other students stared but kept walking. Wet spots started hitting the floor._

_ "It's all my fault I guess. I don't have anyone else to blame but me. I would've done the same thing if I was in Gohan's place. I just, pushed him too far..."_

_Videl turned Kentaro around and his face covered in tears. She had no words for something this drastic._

_ "What, your gonna laugh at me too? Go ahead, I don't have anything here at this school anyway."_

_ "No your wrong. You do have something here."_

_ "What?"_

_ "You have me."_

_That shocked Kentaro. He wiped his tears and looked at her face._

_ "I, I do?"_

_ "Remember when I said you were weak and nothing special?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Yeah...I'm not taking that back."_

_Kentaro would've gotten angry, but at this point what is there to get angry at? Asuka humiliated him, Gohan defeated him, Videl told him who's boss, and Kotsu put him down. Who's left to give him more trouble? He gave a light laugh._

_ "Is being weak and nothing special humorous?" Videl said laughing a little herself._

_ "A little bit. It was my first day, and I got treated horribly. Maybe I really am weak and nothing special."_

_Videl stared at Kentaro. There wasn't any sarcasm in his voice, as if he'd completely given up on everything._

_ "Well, I guess we got off on the wrong foot. I'm willing to forgive and forget and start over."_

_Videl held out her hand. Kentaro looked at it, then back at her._

_ "I don't have cooties or anything. Hurry up and shake my hand."_

_ "Oh, alright."_

_Kentaro took her hand and shook it._

_ "Good, from this point on were friendly acquaintances."_

_ "Friendly acquaintances?"_

_ "Yep. I'm gonna reform you into a new man. Well I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."_

_Videl sped down the halls._

_ "Yeah, see ya- huh?"_

_Kentaro looked in his hand and seen a little yellow slip of paper. _

_ "What's this? Report to the detention room after school. Reason: Vandalizing school property."_

_On the side was a little drawing of a stick figure sticking his tongue out. Kentaro couldn't believe it._

_ "You have GOT to be kidding me! I'm not serving this!_

_Kentaro crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it on the ground. _

_ "That's loitering. Another detention."_

_Kentaro looked up and seen Videl write out another detention._

_ "I thought we were starting over."_

_ "We are starting over, and you started off punching a wall. Then you threw your slip on the ground. Here."_

_She gave him another slip of paper. This one had a head with a dunce hat on and a mean face. A vain popped out of his head._

_ "Can you give me a break?"_

_ "I'll break your face. Report to the detention room immediately."_

_Kentaro didn't have many options. Surrendering now would save him any more humiliation and frustrations. If he fought back, it could end badly for him._

_ "Tsk, fine I'm going."_

_Kentaro turned the other way and headed to the detention room. Videl smiled to herself._

_For the past couple of weeks Kentaro hasn't caused any trouble for anybody, and he's kept his head in the books. The fight still lingered in the air as people looked on at him. It always made him angry and ashamed, but he kept thinking about Gohan, and knew that he did what he had to do, so it wasn't all bad. Soon after he stopped caring altogether. Videl spoke to him regularly. Walking with him and eating lunch with him. It made Kentaro feel uneasy since no girl was ever that interested in him, not even at Orange Star. Everyone soon started talking about Videl, but they kept their thoughts to themselves. _

_At the end of the day, Videl led Kentaro into the girl's karate club room._

_ "Why did you bring me here?" Kentaro asked suspiciously._

_ "Your a fighter right," Videl asked._

_ "Ye, yeah I guess."_

_ "There's this Inter High tournament coming up in a month and I'm entering. I need a sparring partner to get me ready. Help me out."_

_ "Why should I help you? Isn't there anybody else you could fight?"_

_Videl went over to the racks and grabbed two headgears._

_ "The girls are in a training camp in Osaka, so they won't be back for awhile."_

_ "Well isn't there a guy's karate here?"_

_Videl put on the headgear and grabbed two pairs of gloves._

_ "I train with them sometimes but they won't ever fight me seriously. I end up beating them pretty bad."_

_Videl put the gloves on._

_ "So you just wanna knock me around is that it?"_

_ "Well I hoped for a challenge from you at least but if you won't fight back then yes, I'll just start beating you up."_

_Kentaro looked at her funny. At Fakato Academy he couldn't be called the baddest or toughest guy around but NEVER has a girl looked down upon him to the point he's made a punching bag._

_ "Alright your on. Just don't blame me if you get hurt."_

_ "Nice answer."_

_Videl threw him the headgear and gloves. Once they were ready, Videl placed some mats on the floor._

_ "Safety precaution."_

_ "For you or for me," Kentaro said snickering._

_ "Act smart all you want."_

_Kentaro an Videl met in the center. They touched gloves and took their stance. In no time at all, Kentaro rushed in and threw a straight punch at Videl. Videl easily went under his punch and sent her fist into his stomach._

_ "Uh hah!"_

_Kentaro was hunched over a bit. Videl used this to her advantage. She brought her leg from behind him and swept his leg._

_ "Ughh!"_

_He became unbalanced and fell on the mat. Videl brought her fist down, inches from Kentaro's face. Sweet started to form around Kentaro's face. _

_ "You fight to much like a street brawler. You'll never beat anyone with martial art skills," Videl said with a sly smirk on her face._

_ "Whatever, I just underestimated you."_

_Kentaro got up off the mat._

_ "I'm ready. Bring it on!"_

_Videl rushed in after him. She threw a kick in his chest. _

_ "Haaaa!"_

_With a loud yell, Kentaro puffed out his chest pushing the kick back. Videl was vaguely surprised._

_ "So those muscles aren't just for show."_

_Kentaro tried throwing a kick off his own. Videl tilted her head so the kick reached her head. Kentaro's leg reached her neck, and Videl grabbed it._

_ "Tsk, let go!"_

_He tried to punch Videl in her face._

_ "Alright."_

_Videl lifted his leg in the air, making him unbalanced._

_ "Gaaaa!"_

_Kentaro couldn't keep his balance and he fell looking at the ceiling once again. Videl stood over him again. This time she punched him in his face. The punch knocked him out just like that._

_ "Now that I look at it, I may look like the bully here. Oh well."_

_She took off both their headgear and gloves. She sat down next to him and waited for his conscious to return._

_Moments later Kentaro awoke dazed and a little sore._

_ "What, what happened?"_

_He looked around and seen Videl smiling at him._

_ "You seen a rat and passed out."_

_ "Rat?"_

_Kentaro didn't recall of any rat. He remembered him and her fighting. He tried to go for a kick, but was countered. Then it just went pitch black after that. _

_ "Oh, I see what happened. I lost...again."_

_There was a sudden sadness in his voice. _

_ "Maybe I took this one too far. Thanks for the spar."_

_Videl got up and left the room._

_ "Videl, wait!"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_Kentaro wasn't the one to ask people for any help whatsoever. But in this case, he can't really be picky about anything right now._

_ "Can we, can we practice here for right now? You say you need help for this tournament right?"_

_Kentaro started scratching his cheek._

_ "I guess, I guess I can help out."_

_ "I'd like that very much. See ya tomorrow."_

_She left the room._

_Kentaro laid back on the mat with his hands behind his head._

**_ So that'll make her the fourth person to have beaten me. Gohan would be the first, and I really hate to admit this, but Asuka probably might've taken me down, then there's that Kotsu guy._**

_Kentaro got a little angry remembering that beating on the rooftop._

**_ With Videl's help, I might just get stronger._**

_For a full month, Kentaro was learning different fighting techniques from Videl. His mood has taken a full 180 as well. Soon the fight died down, and everything turned back to normal. He's just a regular guy now. In the karate room, Videl and Kentaro was finishing up their spar. Kentaro had bruises all around his face again, another day with Videl of course. Videl had little to no bruises on her face. She took her headgear off._

_ "Ok, that should be enough for today."_

_ "Alright."_

_Kentaro sat down on the mat. Videl sat down beside him._

_ "Your getting stronger and stronger Kenty."_

_ "Kenty? Heh, guess I am huh. You are too, you'll kick all those girl's butts at the tournament."_

_ "I hope you'll do the same too."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I signed your name up for the tournament."_

_ "WHAT?! WHY?!"_

_ "It'll be fun. C'mon you said it yourself that you've gotten stronger. Plus your not fighting like a street brawler anymore. Your learning real combat. Even if you lose, you won't go down without a fight right?"_

_ "Ahhhh, well..."_

_ "Ugh, what's wrong now?"_

_ "I don't know. If Orange Star's gonna be there, they'll defiantly rub it in my face that I lost. Plus there's gonna be some experienced fighters there. I'll just be a novice to them and get beat in the first round."_

_ "Now don't say that. You won't lose, and you know why?"_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because you'll have me in your corner!"_

_Kentaro didn't know why, but that made him feel refreshed and a whole lot better. No one has ever fought so hard for him. If someone believed in him this badly, then there's no reason for him to have doubts. Kentaro never thought of himself as a wuss. He got up and raised his fist towards the sky._

_ "Your absolutely right Videl! Now that I have you with me, there's nobody on planet earth that can beat me! WOOOOAAAHHH! INTER HIGH HERE I COME!"_

_ "Ready?! Begin!"_

_The second round was underway. Gohan and Kentaro circled each other. Videl looked on at the match, closely studying._

**_ Just remember, as long as I'm in your corner, you won't lose._**

_Kentaro looked at Gohan, his memories bringing him back the unpleasant feeling months ago._

**_ Never would I imagined I'd be facing you. This must be fate._**

_Asuka had her fist tightened. She looked almost ready to jump in the match herself._

**_ Gohan, I know how you feel, but this is the time to throw those weak feelings aside and fight. I'll fight with you, so you won't definitely lose, especially to scum like him._**

_Gohan made the first move and dashed at Kentaro. Kentaro punched directly at Gohan's face. _

_ "Dodge it!" Asuka yelled out. _

_Gohan slipped under the punch and went for a kick to his head._

_ "BRACE YOURSELF!" Videl yelled._

_Kentaro tightened his neck and braced for the impact. The kick nailed him straight in the head. It didn't do much damage but Kentaro did feel the attack. Gohan was utterly surprised._

_ "My turn!"_

_Kentaro tightened his fist and sent it straight at Gohan's face. He was stuck._

_ "BLOCK IT!" Asuka yelled._

_Gohan made an X with his hands and blocked the punch. It sent him halfway across the ring. He lowered his hands, and blood trickled down his lip._

**_ Even with my guard up, he can still create this kind of damage._**

_Asuka bit her lip._

**_I'll admit, he has gotten some good training. It's all her fault!_**

_Asuka looked across the arena at Videl. They both meet gazes and stared each other down. Videl smiled at her._

**_ Gohan is good. It's no question how he beat Kentaro before, but this time, it'll go much different._**

_Kotsu was up in the bleachers eating an apple._

**_ My my, Gohan does live up to his rep. Kentaro isn't bad either. These girls seem to be at each other's throats too. I'm starting to see this as a 2 vs 2._**

_For most of the match, Kentaro and Gohan were dodging and receiving blows given command by Asuka and Videl. The whole auditorium was pumped for the match. Half of the side was cheering for Gohan. The other side Kentaro. _

_ "NOW HIT HIM!" Asuka yelled._

_Gohan built power in his fist and slammed it in Kentaro's face. Kentaro's head snapped back but he was still standing._

_ "PAY HIM BACK TWICE AS HARD!" Videl yelled._

_Kentaro pulled his fist back and punched him deep in the stomach. _

_ "Gaaaa!"_

_Gohan doubled over in pain, but barely kept posture. Asuka and Videl were carefully giving commands as their fighters were in the arena. They even imagined themselves in the ring fighting each other with Kentaro and Gohan. Kentaro fighting Gohan and Asuka fighting Videl. The four of them were moving around the ring. Shots were being thrown, sweat flying everywhere. Personal feelings were coming into play of this exciting, gut wrenching match!_

_ "PUNCH!" The girls yelled._

_ "HAAAAA!"_

_Gohan and Kentaro's punch were both heading for their faces. Asuka and Videl both saw this coming and acted fast._

_ "CATCH IT!" They both yelled._

_Gohan and Kentaro used their other hand and caught the other's. A loud BOOM echoed around the auditorium. Suddenly the cheers and yelling stopped. The atmosphere gotten incredibly tense, and everybody knew it, especially with the two girls basically coaching the two fighters. Videl and Asuka were growing reckless of the stalemate. They yelled at the top of their lungs._

_ "ATTACK!"_

_Gohan and Kentaro both gritted their teeth and head butted each other. Another loud BANG was heard. Blood started flowing down their heads, but neither cared. It was a test of strength for both of them. Neither one was backing down. _

**_ Kentaro, remember I'm in your corner. YOU WON'T LOSE!_**

**_ Gohan, remember the pain he caused you. DON'T LOSE!_**

**_ Videl, you've changed me, and made me different now. FOR YOU, I WON'T LOSE!_**

**_ Asuka, you were there with me. Together, WE WON'T LOSE!_**

**_The arena grows still and quiet. Personal grudges are held. The battle between the two is coming to a close. Who's will is stronger? -Crescent Waves_**


	56. My Goddess Of Victory

_DING! The second round was over with. The ref had to get in between Gohan and Kentaro to break them up. Their foreheads were bleeding and blood started getting into their eyes and onto the floor. The announcer called for a five minute intermission to clean the blood off. They each went to their respective sides. Everybody was still quiet. Murmurs and whispers went along the arena._

_ "This is getting intense. Kentato is really fighting like a martial artist."_

_ "Maybe he has changed."_

_ "Is Gohan wanting more revenge?"_

_ "Their both bleeding pretty bad."_

_Chi Chi looked down at her son. She so desperately wanted to stop the fight and cuddle her son, but she knows they wouldn't allow it. All she could do was cheer. Fuji smiled down at Gohan, knowing he's putting everything in this match. Shin was speechless by Gohan's display of strength. He would see Gohan spar with Asuka and Izuna, him sometimes too but, this level was unseen from Gohan. Again thinking that their power was the same, but again he was wrong._

**_ I've never seen you fight this hard Gohan. Who's helping you? Who's making you fight for so long?_**

_Gohan sat in the chair and started breathing heavily. Asuka moved the strand of his hair to see a big cut._

_ "Can you, can you stop the bleeding, Asuka," he said catching his breath._

_Asuka grabbed a bucket of cold water and a towel and applied it to Gohan's forehead. _

_ "Leave it to me! Just listen to the sound of my voice. I'll guide you to the ending, just keep your ears open and your body moving. Your doing great Gohan."_

_ "Videl, how is it," Kentato asked._

_ "It's not as bad as I thought. I should be able to stop the bleeding."_

_She had a medical kit with her. She wiped the blood from his face and placed a gauze wrap around his forehead._

_ "There, good to go. You guys are both hardheaded."_

_Kentaro laughed._

_ "That's how we men are. I don't want anybody to stop this fight."_

_ "Right, just remember, if you feel like your gonna go down, look over to me. I'll be right here for when you win."_

_Kentaro stood up and pumped his fists in the air._

_ "AHHHHHHHH! I WILL WIN!"_

_It couldn't be explained, but the energy and vibe Kentaro gave off moved Fakato Academy and the fighters. _

_ "YOU CAN DO IT KENTARO!"_

_ "BEAT HIM UP!"_

_ "IT'S ALL YOU MAN!"_

_Gohan looked across to Fakato Academy. Everyone was rallying behind Kentaro. He smiled to himself._

**_ He really has changed. Everybody is really cheering for him. It, it makes me happy. That girl definitely plays a big part in this, but..._**

_Gohan looked up at Asuka and smiled._

_ "Don't smile now. There's still one more round. Stay focused."_

_ "R, right."_

**_ Asuka plays a big part in my changing too. If it wasn't for her, I'd never be where I am today. So, this is how I'll repay her!_**

_Gohan got off from his chair._

_ "LET'S DO THIS!"_

_ "CHEER FOR MY SON! ALRIGHT!"_

_The cheer squad was doing massive cheering that got everybody out of their seat._

_ "C'MON GOHAN!"_

_ "SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!"_

_ "YOUR SO CUTE!"_

_Setsuna was glad for Gohan but couldn't shake off her little feeling of jealously. She felt that she should be in Gohan's corner instead of Asuka, but she indeed felt Asuka's intensity over Kentaro, so she kept this to herself._

_ "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the final round...HAS BEGUN!"_

_The announcer rung the belt and the third and final round was underway. Kentaro and Gohan charged at each other right from the start. They brought their fist back and punched each other square in the face._

_ "Gaaaa!"_

_ "Ughh!"_

_They both recoiled from the blow but neither stopped. Gohan punched Kentaro in the stomach._

_ "KENTARO!" Videl yelled._

_Kentaro looked over at Videl, her face worried. _

_**Gohan's definitely gotten stronger since then, but you aren't the only one!**_

_Kentaro took Gohan's fist out of his stomach. He then made his hand into a palm._

_ "Palm Thrust!"_

_He brought his hand back and thrusted it in Gohan's face. His head snapped back as he got knocked back several feet to the ground._

_ "Gohan get up!" Asuka yelled out to him._

_Gohan's head was ringing from the blow and he couldn't quite hear straight. The ref came over to Gohan._

_ "Can you continue," he asked._

_Gohan looked up at the ref, still confused._

_**What is he saying? Why am I on the ground? Who is yelling my name?**_

_ "GOHAN YATAKASHI GET BACK ON YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!"_

_Asuka couldn't contain her feelings any longer. She wanted so desperately for Gohan to win. She also wanted revenge. If she couldn't fight Kentaro, then for Gohan to fight would be the closest thing to it. _

_ "THERE'S ONE MINUTE LEFT! YOU CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS! GET UP!"_

_Gohan's mind was slowly coming back to him._

**_ Asuka, Asuka is yelling for me. She wants me to..._**

_Gohan's conscious came back to him. He immediately jumped to his feet._

_ "Please, don't stop the match. I can still fight!"_

_The ref looked over Gohan and gave his approval. He signaled for the match to continue. Everyone started cheering for the two again. Asuka was glad but something was worrying her._

_**Gohan wasn't responding like I wanted him too. Was he unconscious?**_

_Deep in thought, Asuka didn't notice Setsuna behind her._

_ "Hey Asuka?"_

_ "Oh, hey Sets. What's up?"_

_ "Your really getting into this match aren't you?"_

_ "Yeah. I guess you could say this one is personal with me and Gohan."_

_ "You and Gohan huh? I see..."_

_Asuka didn't know what Setsuna was getting at, but she did detect a bit of confusion and sadness in her voice. She wrapped her arm around Setsuna._

_ "Stay right here and cheer with me. With Gohan's girlfriends here, there's no way he's lose!"_

_ "Yea your right. We should-"_

_Before Setsuna finished, she processed what Asuka had just said. Setsuna pushed Asuka away._

_ "What do you mean girlfriends," Setsuna demanded._

_ "Ya know, were his girlfriends. I'm a girl who's his friend, and your his girlfriend that he kisses and holds dear to him."_

_Setsuna felt a little flattered by that. She looked on at the match._

_ "Right. I'm his, I'm his girlfriend. He cheered for me, so I should do the same! Get him Go-Go!"_

_Kentaro and Gohan were trading blows left and right, each feeling the other's intensity through there fists. The crowd was an a huge uproar! _

_ "TEN SECONDS LEFT," the announcer yelled._

_They both stood across from each other, sweating and breathing heavily. Both couldn't express what they were feeling. But one thing was certain. After this, a new found of respect will form between them. They smiled and charged at each other for one last attack. _

_ "THIS IS IT GOHAN! FIGHT OF YOUR LIFE!" Asuka encouraged._

_Gohan nodded and dashed in._

_ Asuka..._

**_ Of course. I'm not a brainiac but I get my work done. I don't want you to fall behind so I'm putting my time and effort to make sure you don't fail._**

_NINE! EIGHT!_

**_ You don't have to worry about him anymore. If he causes trouble again, I'll be there with you. We're friends right?_**

_SEVEN! SIX! Everyone started counting down the final seconds of this match. Gohan pulled back and unleashed his remaining strength. Kentaro rushed in, turning his head looking at Videl._

_ Videl..._

**_ I've seen guys like you around here, talking and acting tough. Those type of guys...are usually weak and nothing special._**

_FIVE! FOUR!_

**_ You won't lose, and you know why? Because you'll have me in your corner!_**

_THREE! TWO! Kentaro's heart started to race quickly. He never felt this much excitement before in his life. He tightened his fist and punched full force. _

**_ Videl, you've guided me, and I've made it this far. To me your my..._**

_**Asuka, I'm thankful for you changing me into who I am today. To me, your my best friend. And my...**_

_ ONE! Videl and Asuka were restless and couldn't contain themselves!_

_ "GOHAN!"_

_ "KENTARO!"_

_**GODDESS OF VICTORY!**_

_BLAM! ZERO!_

**_ This was probably my toughest fight ever. It's weird saying this, even though I fought Lightning and a demon serpent. Something about that match...seemed different. I'm a little disappointed. I...couldn't find the answer. What does it mean to be strong? -Gohan Yatakashi_**


	57. As Two Men

The auditorium was silent. The two combatants were shaking, and could fall at any moment. Kentaro and Gohan stared at each other. Asuka and Videl held their breath. The match was over, but it didn't feel decisive for the winner to be announced by decision. In the end, the righteous came out the victor.

"Gohan, I'm sorry," Kentaro whispered lowly so only Gohan could hear. Kentaro fell to the mat. Gohan looked down at the lone warrior. He closed his eyes, and started to fall.

"I got you."

Asuka sprinted to the mat and caught Gohan.

"Asuka?"

"Lean on me Gohan. You won. The tournament is just beginning, but you won."

Asuka looked down on Kentaro and smirked.

** And I got my revenge. Serves you right.**

Videl walked on the mat and stared at the two. There's a lot she wanted to say right now, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Congratulations on your win Gohan. That match was really exciting to watch."

"Oh, th, thanks."

"But there's another match you'll find even more exciting."

Videl looked at Asuka with a serious face. Asuka returned with a sly smile.

"Well, that's a win for us. If I'm fighting you, that'll be a definite win," Asuka said with confidence.

"Cocky aren't we? We'll see how far that attitude will get you."

Videl got Kentaro to his feet.

"I'll be taking him to the infirmary. Congrats again Gohan."

"Thank you."

Videl exited the auditorium with Kentaro, only once looking back at Asuka. Gohan was sore all over and he really didn't have the strength for another match, but he was gonna continue on. That question still lingered in his mind. What does it mean to be strong? Fighting Kentaro, it really gave him a positive outlook on himself and Kentaro. He never thought things would turn out like this.

"I forgive you," Gohan said softly.

"Did you say something," Asuka asked.

"Oh no, nothing at all."

A clap rang from the auditorium. Toguro was on his feet clapping and applauding Gohan.

"Gohan Yatakashi that was truly a marvelous display! It was just the first match but it felt like the last. That was a duel between two heroes, and their maidens."

Asuka blushed at the word. Soon more claps emerged, until the whole audience was applauding.

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT GOHAN!"

"KENTARO WASN'T BAD EITHER!"

"LET'S SEE MORE MATCHES!"

Everybody was excited for the next upcoming matches. Gohan walked back to his side where Setsuna was waiting for him. She had her hands on her hips.

"I, I did it Setsuna."

She was still unfazed, looking at the cut on Gohan's forehead. She put her hand over the cut.

"Don't worry, it doesn't sting anymore. Asuka stopped the bleeding and I was glad for it. I was really-"

Gohan's sentence was cut short with a sudden kiss from Setsuna. Hoots and hollers were ringing from Orange Star. Raman had his hands wrapped around Fuji's neck, choking the life out of him.

"TELL YOUR SON TO STOP TOUNGE WRESTLING WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Fuji could barely breathe.

"I THOUGHT YOU LIKED MY SON!"

"TELL HIM TO RELEASE MY DAUGHTER AT ONCE OR SO HELP ME I WILL BE FORCED TO-"

Yui slapped Raman in the back of his bald head. Ramon's grip on Fuji's neck released.

"Now honey, let Gohan have his moment. There's no need to act selfish."

Setsuna and Gohan looked up at them in the stands. Yui and Chi Chi smiled at them and waved. Raman nodded to Gohan and Fuji gave his son a thumbs up while rubbing his neck.

The announcer walked on the mat with the mic in his hand.

"We have seen some hot, fiery matches lately, and this is only the first round! Let's kick things off now shall we?!"

The crowed was hyped for the next matches.

"HERE WE GO!"

Kentaro awoke in the infirmary moments later. He tried to move but his body was sore all over.

** Ahhhh. I didn't realize it but, I took more damage than I thought.**

"Don't start moving all at once. You just got through fighting."

Videl was in the doorway looking at Kentaro. Bandages were on his face and a bruise on the side of his cheek.

"V, Videl..."

She walked in and sat on his bed.

"That was a great fight Kentaro. Wasn't bad for your first tournament huh," she said with a smile. Kentaro looked on at her. He felt bad for losing, and even worse since Videl was in his corner. He'd rather have her chew him out for losing, but instead she came to console and comfort him. It just ate him up inside.

**Right, just remember, if you feel like your gonna go down, look over to me. I'll be right here for when you win.**

"Ken, Kentaro?"

A tear ran down Kentaro's cheek.

"I'm sorry Videl. I tried my very best, and I still lost. I wanted to come back to you as the winner, but..."

Tears ran down his face. Kentaro buried his hands in his face. Videl looked around to make sure nobody was here. She held Kentaro closely to him.

"There there, this is nothing to be upset over. During the fight, Fakato Academy started cheering for you."

"They, they were? I tuned everyone out so I didn't hear their voices. Was I that good?

Videl smiled.

"You were great. You followed my instructions well. This is enough."

Kentaro still couldn't bring himself to look at Videl. More tears flowed down his face.

"I wanted...to win...so bad...for you. I couldn't..."

"Geez, quit crying. It's gonna be alright Kentaro. This isn't the end. Pick yourself back up and start over."

Videl couldn't understand her own feelings for a second. Asuka, Kentaro and Gohan did have history that Videl didn't know too much about, except for what Kentaro had told her. She didn't want to admit, but Asuka was right.

** You make it sound so easy. You have no clue what Kentaro put Gohan through. Don't you dare act like you know what we went through!**

A tear rolled down Videl's cheek. She quickly wiped her face so Kentaro wouldn't notice.

**It's gonna be alright...**

** Two heroes with their goddess beside them, one with revenge and another resolve. Well, the next half of the tournament starts now! Still... -Crescent Waves**


End file.
